Digimon: Frontier Legacy
by mario72486
Summary: New Chosen, Spirits, and possibilities. Chapter 6, or should I say, Chapter 6, Part 1 has been reworked. Have fun reading the longer rendition!
1. The Adventure Begins!

_Long ago, in a world parallel to the one we know, there was nothing but terror and destruction. This was the Digital War, a great conflict where Human and Beast-type creatures known as Digimon were pitted against each other for supremacy. With heavy losses on all sides, there was little chance that such a thing as peace could exist…_

_Then came Lucemon. His powers were so immense, so extraordinary, many considered him a god, a savior for all. His power and influence put an end to the fighting, and the Digimon praised him for this. Lucemon then became so power-hungry, he cast away his innocent natures and tried to make the world his own. None had the strength to face him, and it seemed that all hope was lost. Then came a miracle. Ten Legendary Warriors, each wielding equally powerful elements, rose up and defeated Lucemon, sealing him away and restoring peace; for a time…_

_In order to maintain peace, three Celestial Guardian Digimon - Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon, were given the authorities Lucemon once had, as well as the elemental spirits of the Legendary Warriors after their passing. But this peace would not last, as internal struggles between the Human and Beasts, as well as the Guardians themselves, began to surface. Cherubimon, corrupted by his jealousy and the influence of an isolated Lucemon, betrayed the other Guardians. After critically wounding Seraphimon and capturing Ophanimon, he assumed control of the Digital World..._

_The spirits of the Legendary Warriors were once again awakened; five under the control of the evil Cherubimon; the others given to five humans from the other world. Through an incredible adventure, these humans were able to reunite the spirits, defeating Cherubimon. It was only after his death that the puppet master, Lucemon, returned. Through Cherubimon and his other minions, he was able to gather all the data necessary for his ultimate revival. Against all odds, facing the ultimate evil, the humans, harnessing the very essences of the Legendary Warriors, overcame Lucemon, destroying his evil once and for all…_

_Fifty years have passed since the day of Lucemon's demise. A new evil force has taken over the world, and once again the Legendary Warriors are needed. This time, the burden of liberating the planet of this evil falls into the hands of new heroes…_

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy **

**Chapter I: The Adventure Begins! Samuraimon's Burning Soul!**

------------------------------------------------

"Is all prepared?" Asked an elderly creature.

"Yes," another replied. "The messages have been sent, and hopefully they'll come."

"Good. Let us pray to the gods that our pleas will be answered…"

------------------------------------------------

"Leo? Leo?"

"Up here, mom!" called a young boy, looking up from his video game.

"Have you finished your homework, yet?"

Leo looked over at the stack of books on his bed, untouched. "Uh, yeah, I'm right in the middle of it," he lied. While he would have gotten it done by now, he simply couldn't put his new game down.

"Alright, then. Dinner will be ready in a half hour."

"What're we having?"

"Your favorite! Bell-peppers and beef!"

Leo chuckled as his stomach groaned at the thought of such a spicy dish. He didn't mind, though; after all, it was his favorite food. "Sounds great!"

"Oh, Leo, could you stop by your uncle's shop to get a loaf of bread?"

"Sure thing," Leo replied, saving his game in the process. He rushed downstairs, getting on his white sneakers with red highlights as he went. "Be back in a few!"

Leo Vertua ran out the door into the busy streets. There was a light breeze, blowing through the 17-year-old's sandy brown hair. His bright green eyes looked at his familiar surroundings as he walked down to his uncle's bakery. He had an athletic build, easily seen by his tight muscles. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt with a black kanji for 'tiger' on it, as well as a loose pair of jeans.

Things had been going well for the boy. Classes were almost done for the year, and he was looking forward to a decent summer of doing nothing but relaxing. He knew that his mother wouldn't have any of that, wanting him to find a summer job and start supporting himself. Ah well, a guy could hope, couldn't he? While he did act a bit on the lazy side, he was no slouch when it came to sports. He had broken his school's record for best hitting average on its baseball team, after all. Besides that, Leo was just like any other kid his age; adventurous, daring, always finding himself in some kind of sticky situation.

Just an average kid…

As he was about to enter the bakery, his cell phone started vibrating and beeping. He took it out and noticed that he had a new message. He opened the message section of his phone and saw it, but there was no subject or return address. _What the heck_, Leo thought. Normally he would have deleted the message right away, but something made him click on it. Suddenly, the screen went black, and light-blue letters filled it.

_**Leo Vertua. You have been chosen to aid us in our quest to save our world. Should you choose to accept it, you will gain powers unimaginable, and you will use them to purge our planet of the evil that controls it. This is your only chance to decide. Will you help us?**_

The message disappeared, replaced by a 'Yes' and a 'No.' Leo didn't know what to make of this strange e-mail. _Is this some kind of a joke? Hey, maybe it's a new RPG or something. Well, like I have anything to lose_. He moved the cursor over the 'Yes' and clicked on it. In a flash, new text appeared.

_**Excellent. You will not regret your decision. Please go to the nearest subway station and get into the first available elevator. Your train will be leaving at 5:15 sharp.**_

In an instant, the message was deleted.

"That was weird," Leo spoke out loud. He looked at his grandfather's old watch and saw the time: 5 pm.

_"Ah crap!"_ He yelled. Now he had a big dilemma. First off, he had no idea what this message was all about, especially if it really was a big hoax. If he did go along with it, he'd have to make up some kind of excuse for missing dinner. However, if he didn't go along with it, he could be missing the possibly biggest event of his life!

Decisions, decisions…

------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Leo arrived at the subway station. He had called home on the way, explaining that he had a project to work on at his friend's house, and that he wouldn't be home for dinner. Luckily, his mother believed him, telling him to come home as soon as he was finished. As he hung up the phone, breathing a sigh of relief, the elevator next to him opened.

"Guess this would count as the first one available," Leo thought to himself. He stepped into the elevator, and as he was about to push a button, he realized something.

_Wait a sec, what am I doing on an elevator? All the terminals are on this floor! I _knew _this was a big hoax!_ Cursing to himself, he began to walk off the elevator - until the doors closed by themselves. He cried out as the elevator suddenly plunged straight down, making Leo feel weightless. He looked at the floor symbols as the light went all the way to B6, and it continued well past that. _What the heck? Is this thing busted or something?_

The elevator came to a sudden stop as Leo felt his weight come back to him. The doors opened, revealing a single terminal. _Now where am I?_ There was a train on the track, but only the coaches could be seen. By the look of the smoke and steam rising into the air, it looked like it was ready to pull out. Leo rushed over and hopped onto the last car, just as the train started moving. _Man, talk about cutting it close_. He entered the car, expecting to find no one else on board. However, there were four other passengers.

The first was a boy about Leo's age, and by the look of his face he was of American descent. He was 5'10" tall with an average build. He had red hair that seemed to be constantly windblown. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, black pants, and black boots. He lifted up his pair of blue-tinted sunglasses, revealing a set of bright blue eyes. He looked at Leo without expression.

Leo looked over at the second passenger sitting next to the boy. He was clearly the youngest of the small group, maybe eight years old. He had yellowish-brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with black trimming, jeans, and black and yellow sneakers. He also had on a pair of headphones, and by the swaying of his head he was obviously listening to music, paying no attention to the new arrival.

The third, sitting on the other side of the coach, wasn't paying attention either. She had shoulder-length black hair, although almost all of it was dyed white. She was staring out the window into nothingness, although it was hard to tell because she had on a pair of sunglasses. She was wearing a black tank top, a dull, silver knee-length skirt, and black platform shoes. She also wore a silver chain necklace with a clear snowflake pendant.

The last appeared slightly younger than Leo, busily fiddling with a laptop. She had crimson red hair that fell over her right eye and went down to her waist. Her light brown eyes showed signs of uneasiness. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, beige shorts, and pink and white sneakers. She was also wearing a pair of thin glasses, as well as a bright blue bandana on her head. She looked up from her computer and gave a small smile. Leo nodded, smiling back.

Sitting down in an empty seat, Leo spoke up. "So, I guess you guys received that strange message, too?"

"Yeah, you might say that," the older boy replied. "I'm just hoping this isn't a waste of my time."

"Same here. By the way, I'm Leo, Leo Vertua." He extended his hand in greetings, which the other boy shook.

"Aaron James," he said. "Welcome aboard, I guess."

The girl with glasses spoke up, next. "I'm Asuka Izumi. It's nice to meet you." To Leo, her voice was soft and angelic.

Aaron looked at the boy next to him, who was absorbed into whatever music he was listening to. He tapped him on the shoulder, completely startling him. "Hey kid, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

The kid took off his headphones, then looked up at the new arrival. "Oh, sorry, I'm Ryan Kanabara," he said, looking down to the floor embarrassingly.

Leo then glanced over at the other girl, who was still looking off into space. "Who's she?"

"No idea," Aaron replied. "I guess she was the first one here, but she hasn't said a word since I came in. Hey, aren't you going to introduce yourself and join our conversation?" He directed this to the girl in question.

The girl slowly turned her head to face who had spoken to her. She removed her sunglasses, revealing a pair of bluish-gray eyes. Leo and Aaron both felt sudden chills going down their spines, as if her essence was that of winter itself. Her message gotten across, she replaced her glasses and looked back out the window. "Okaaay," Aaron said softly, "I'll just leave you alone now."

"So where is this train taking us?" Ryan asked. "I know that note said to take this train, but it didn't mention anything about where it's headed."

"Don't worry too much about it," Leo replied. "I'm sure nothing weird is going to happen."

"Wow, you really mean it?"

Leo felt like he was sweating bullets. Naturally, he wasn't sure himself. "Uh, yeah, of course," he lied. "Would I steer you wrong?" He laughed out loud.

"Most likely," Aaron said jokingly.

Leo felt a vein pop in his head. "Hey, who asked you?" He angrily asked.

"I was just replying to what you said. I mean, come on, we hardly know each other, yet you're treating him as if you're his older brother. No need to overreact."

Leo felt another vein pop. "I'm not overreacting! And that's what enthusiasm is all about, ya hypocrite!"

"Come on guys," Asuka called, "fighting won't get us anywhere."

"Tell _him_ that," Aaron replied, turning away. "I was simply stating my opinion. _He's_ the one who broke out yelling."

Asuka turned back to her laptop. "Well, I don't think he wanted your opinion."

Leo looked at her in surprise. This was one of the few times anyone had ever stood up for him. He had no time to reflect on that, since the train suddenly shaking violently. "What's going on?" Leo asked, feeling his bones shaking along with the train.

"I don't know," Aaron replied. "Just hold on tight!"

Asuka screamed as the shaking continued, her laptop falling off of her lap and onto the floor. "Oh no, my report!" She was about to get up from her seat to retrieve it, but a sudden jerk forced her back down.

"Ah man, I'm scared!" Ryan cried. "I wanna go home!"

The other girl had long since come out of her trance as soon as the shaking began. She looked frightened, yet didn't speak out from it.

Just then, the car was filled with a bright light, which split into a rainbow of beautiful colors. Five beams struck the fives' pockets. They each removed the cell phones they had with them, and they stared in amazement as they transformed into strange new devices.

"What…what _is_ this?" Leo asked quietly. The light vanished as quickly as it appeared, and everything suddenly went black…

------------------------------------------------

The five awoke to find that the train had stopped, and the doors had opened. One by one, they cautiously stepped out into their new surroundings. They seemed to be in a large prestigious temple. It's onyx walls kept the room feeling dark and dank. Candles were lit, giving the room light. Several large and unusual statues lined the walls. They seemed to resemble humanoid creatures, yet it was unclear to the five what they were. The continued walking through the temple until they came to a large round table. Three beings in dark blue cloaks were seated there, and they all stared back at the newcomers.

"Ah, you've arrived at last, oh saviors of our world," said one of the beings.

"Alright, who are you?" Aaron asked. "Why did you bring us here?"

"All will be explained in due time. As for who we are, we are the Sacred Three. We are the ones who watch over this world and see to it that it is protected from all evils. Tell me, children, are you familiar with the Digital World?"

"Oh, sure," Ryan replied. "We know all about it, right?" The others, except for the white-haired girl, nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," the second being said. "At least the message of the first Warriors was spread to your world. In that case, I'm sure you're all aware of what occurred here fifty years ago?"

"Yeah," Leo replied, "the Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon. So what?"

"Sadly, evil never rests," said the third being. "When one evil is defeated, there is always another to rise up to power and take its place. This evil also carries the powers of the legendary elements, and it is using them to bring chaos and destruction to our once beautiful home."

"But what about the Legendary Warriors?" Asuka asked. "Couldn't they take this thing down?"

"Unfortunately, this being has powers beyond that of even Lucemon. They stood their ground and fought to the last Digimon, but they were overwhelmed by the sheer force of this new power. It left no survivors."

"Swell," Aaron said. "If they couldn't defeat it, then what can?"

"That's where the five of you come in," said the first being. "When the Legendary Warriors were defeated, their Spirits would have normally been absorbed by this evil. But thanks to our intervention, they were instead scattered across the planet. They now lay dormant, waiting for their new owners."

"Once the spirits have been found," the second being added, "they will be transformed into stronger versions of themselves, and they will empower you with strengths the previous Warriors only wish they had. When all the spirits have been gathered, there will be more than enough power to stop this great evil once and for all."

"You have all been selected as the new Spirit bearers," said the third being. "The Spirits cannot simply be given to anyone. They must be chosen by the Spirits themselves to become the new bearers. We chose the five of you because we feel you have the best chance of reclaiming the Spirits for the greater good of this world."

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Leo interrupted. "You want us to find the spirits for you in order to save the world?"

"Exactly."

"But what can _we_ do? What's so special about us? Why can't the original bearers come and reclaim them?"

"Sadly, the Spirits will no longer recognize their original bearers. Their memories were destroyed along with their bodies. And as for your being chosen, as mentioned, we feel you have the best chance of finding and becoming the new Legendary Warriors."

"Unfortunately," the second being said, "we can't force people to do what we want them to do. It is the choice of the chosen whether or not they will bear this great quest. So we ask you again, will you help us?"

There was silence for quite a while, until Leo made up his mind. "I'll do it, if it means bringing peace back to this world."

"I'll go, too," Aaron said next. "Like I have anything better to do with my time."

"Me, too," Asuka agreed.

"Me, three!" Ryan yelled enthusiastically.

"It's going to be dangerous," Leo said to him. "Think you're up to it?"

"Of course! I've got you guys to help me!" The bullet-sized sweat seemed to return to Leo.

"What about you?" The third being asked the white-haired teen.

She looked at the being and replied, "sure. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Brilliant!" The beings all happily yelled simultaneously, jumping up and down. "The Warriors have accepted their quest! The Digital World is in capable hands!"

"Okay, enough celebrating," Aaron said. "Where do we begin?" The beings stopped jumping around, sitting down as if nothing had happened.

The first replied, "obviously, you must start by finding the Spirits. We have someone here who will help you on your way." He snapped his fingers, and a panel opened up in the middle of the table. A lift appeared, and on it was an unusual mechanical being.

It looked like a computer with long arms and stubby legs. A small black half-spherical head popped out from the top of the computer, its big yellow eyes coming online. It beeped for a few seconds, then said, "oh my, what is it?" He spoke with a strong British accent.

"We have our new Chosen, of course," the second being replied. "Children, meet Archivamon. He is-"

"The most versatile and up-to-date walking archive in the world!" Archivamon cut in. "I am fluent in all known forms of communication, and I know everything about the Digital World, from places to inhabitants to even foreign delicacies!"

"Guess ham is included," Leo whispered to Aaron, and they both snickered at the quiet remark.

Steam suddenly shot out from Archivamon's 'ears.' "I also have advanced hearing, you jokers." Leo and Aaron sweat-dropped.

"He will be your guide on your journey," the third being said, hoping that the walking computer wouldn't butt in again. "He will help you locate the Spirits, and he can identify and Digimon you may come across. Your quest begins immediately." The giant doors behind the group opened. "Go now, and free the Digital World of the evil!"

"Come along, children," Archivamon said, "the sooner we get going, the sooner we can begin." With that, the group exited the temple and went out to begin their quest…

------------------------------------------------

Darkness.

Darkness as far as the eye can see. It felt empty, yet the being called it home. His form was hidden in the shadows. This was the evil the Sacred Three spoke of, the Dark Force.

He sighed as he sensed something. _"I feel a presence,"_ he said in a deep, dark voice. _"So, the new Legendary Warriors have been chosen. I was wondering when those three helpless buffoons would send the message. They may think they received their saviors, but I'm about to blow out their candle of hope."_ He picked up a small black deck and fanned out the cards. He chose one of the cards and gave it essence. The being on the card was given physical form, and it kneeled before its satanic creator.

"What is your bidding, my master?" It asked.

_"The new Legendary Warriors have arrived. Seek them out and kill them."_

"Yes, my master." The creature disappeared into the shadows.

_"Now,"_ the Dark Force said, _"let's see if they actually have what it takes to bear this burden."_ He chuckled quietly to himself.

------------------------------------------------

"Alrighty!" Leo shouted. "Where do we start?"

Archivamon activated his tracking programs. "We don't have to go very far," he replied. "The first spirit should be somewhere down there." He pointed to a smoky canyon not too far from the temple.

"Boy, whoever hid the spirits must be pretty nice to leave a spirit close by," Ryan commented.

"Or, it could be a trap," said Aaron.

"God, must you put down _everything_ we say?" Leo asked.

"Like I said, I'm only stating what I'm thinking."

"Well _I'm_ thinking that you're nuts!"

Asuka stepped in between the two arguing boys. "Oh, not again! Can't we all just get along?"

"Knowing those two," the other girl replied, sighing, "not likely."

Before anyone could react to the girl speaking again, they were interrupted by a sudden whistling, and by the lowering in tone, it was getting closer quickly.

"Incoming!" Ryan yelled, pointing at a fireball in the sky. The group jumped out of the way as the fireball hit the ground where they were standing, creating an explosion and a small crater.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Leo asked. Just then, they heard laughing above them. They looked up to see a new Digimon. This one was a seven-foot-tall humanoid, and it seemed to be made completely of hellfire. The red, orange, and yellow flames licked the ground he was standing on. His dark-blue eyes stared at the group mockingly as he formed a fireball in his outstretched right hand.

"What is that?" Asuka asked worryingly.

Archivamon scanned the Digimon and brought up its profile on his screen. "He's called Meramon, a Fire Digimon at the Champion Level. If his Fireball and Roaring Flame attacks don't burn you to a crisp, his fiery temper most certainly will."

"Got that right," Meramon called, his mouth appearing to be sewn up with black stitches. "I've been sent here to extinguish you all. Prepare for a broil! Fireball!" He tossed the fireball in his hand as if it were a baseball.

"Run for it!" Aaron yelled. The group escaped the second attack and ran toward the canyon. Meramon gave chase.

"Hurry!" Archivamon gasped, lagging behind the rest of the group. "Into the canyon! We've got to find that spirit if we want to stop this living inferno!"

As the group got to the bottom of the canyon, Meramon took a big leap in the air and landed before them. "You can't escape my blaze! Roaring Flame!" He took a deep breath and exhaled a stream of intensely hot fire. Everyone ducked, then scattered to find cover amongst the many rocks and boulders.

"Come on!" Leo said, shaking Archivamon. "Where is that spirit? You should know!"

"I can only detect the energies of the spirits!" The walking archive replied. "I can't pinpoint their exact locations!"

"Damn it, you're a real help!" Leo said angrily. "What are we supposed to do, now?"

"You can burn!" Meramon replied, tossing a Fireball at the boulder Leo and Archivamon were hiding behind. It exploded into millions of fragments, and the two fled. "That's right! Run like little Lopmon!" Meramon laughed, tossing more and more Fireballs. Pretty soon the entire canyon was filled with fire.

"This is nuts!" Aaron called out, ducking another flamethrower. "How are we supposed to fight him without any kind of power?"

Meramon laughed out loud. "That's the idea! You can't fight back! You'd never take the heat at the start of your hopeless quest, so that's why I was chosen to put you through the broiler!" Movement caught his eye, and he turned to see Asuka running away. Grinning, he tossed a Fireball at her, and it exploded behind her. She screamed as she fell to the hot ground.

"Oh no!" Archivamon shouted out. "Someone stop him!"

"Ah," Meramon sighed satisfyingly, "the first victim of my barbeque. It's been nice knowing you!" He inhaled, preparing to use his Roaring Flame again.

"Hold it!" Meramon turned around to see Leo standing behind him. "Leave her alone, you sad excuse for a matchstick! If you want to get to her you'll have to go through me!"

"Leo..." Asuka spoke quietly.

"Oh, is that right," Meramon said sarcastically. "And what are you going to do about it, you little piece of charcoal?"

"You're trying to put fear into our hearts with your hot attacks and your ridiculous puns, but it isn't working on me! Your strength is no match for my determination. I may not have any power, but I can at least stand up to you!"

"I've had enough of your insanity!" Meramon yelled. "Roaring Flame!" He sent his fiery breath attack straight at Leo. He was immediately engulfed.

_"LEO!"_ Cried Asuka.

"He's toast!" Aaron yelled.

Meramon ended his attack to see that the spot where the 'little charcoal' once stood was now filled with flame. "Not talking or standing up to anyone now, are you?" He laughed. Suddenly, he saw energy spraying from within the flames. The fire was extinguished, and Leo was still standing, not a single scratch of burn on him, as if the attack didn't even happen. "What? How can that be? You should be more roasted than a marshmallow!"

Just then, a bright light came out of the ground and floated next to Leo. The boy heard a beeping coming from his new device. He pulled it out, and the light instantly entered the device. The Kanji for 'Fire' appeared on the screen. "It is time," a distant voice said. Fractal Code surrounded Leo.

_"EXECUTE, KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION! SAMURAIMON!"_

The Fractal Code vanished, revealing a new being of great power. He was wearing a gi decorated by red, orange, and yellow flame designs. He wore bright gauntlets, as well as leg and shoulder armor, all shining red. His helmet was a deeper shade of red, a gold crest with short horns adorning it. A strange mask was on his face, leaving his eyes and mouth exposed. On his black belt was a scabbard, containing a long sword. The new being looked up, his bright green eyes burning with a passion.

"Oh my," Archivamon gasped. "Leo's become the new Warrior of Fire!"

"Amazing," Ryan commented.

"Incredible," Asuka said to herself.

"Meramon," Samuraimon spoke, his voice filled with determination, "it's about time I extinguish your fire!"

"You think you can stop me?" Meramon retorted. "Don't make me laugh! You may have changed shape, but you're still nothing but a piece of used charcoal to me!"

"Think so, huh?" The new Knight of Fire asked, taking a fighting stance. "You want some? Come and get it, you two-timing torch."

Meramon's anger fueled the fire that made up his body. "That's _IT!_"

He charged in, with a flurry of punches, his fists flaming hot. Samuraimon dodged the jabs and swings with ease, letting his opponent come in closer and closer. When Meramon threw a head-on punch, the Knight of Fire stopped moving, grabbing the fist in his outstretched hand. Before the Fire Digimon could react, Samuraimon gave a chop to his arm, then another to his neck. As Meramon jerked back from the attack, he was hit again, this time by a roundhouse kick.

Meramon stumbled backwards on spaghetti legs, but regained his balance. His temper reaching new heights, he began to throw fireballs at the Knight of Fire. Samuraimon stood his ground, dodging the fireballs aimed at his legs and deflecting the rest with his gauntlets. Meramon grew even more angry, taking a deep breath and sending out another Roaring Flame. Samuraimon quickly drew his blade the held it up in front of him. The blade cut right through the fire, splitting it down the middle.

"Are you finished blowing smoke yet?" Samuraimon asked.

The Fire Digimon roared out in total rage as he charged.

"Guess not," the Knight of Fire said. In an instant, he was dashing towards his foe. Just as quickly, he had drawn his blade. _"Sword of Salamandra!"_ With incredible speed, he slashed twice diagonally. Meramon screamed as his fiery body was cut open two ways. Black blood fell to the ground, melting the sand, as he stepped back in dread and terror.

"No escape for you. _Incendiary Stream!_" Samuraimon released a stream of fire from the palm of his free hand. The attack engulfed Meramon, and one could barely hear his screams. When the flames disappeared, the Fire Digimon's body was replaced by a black shadow surrounded by Fractal Code.

"Stay out of the kitchen if you can't take the heat," Samuraimon said. He pulled out his device and pushed a button. Energy spewed out of the device. "Time to put you out of your burning misery. _Fractal Code, Digitize!_" The Code around Meramon was absorbed by the device, and the Digimon's silhouette disappeared.

------------------------------------------------

The card's picture of Meramon suddenly went black. The Dark Force looked at the card disappointedly. With a single thought, he set the card ablaze, sighing in the process.

_"Well now,"_ he said, _"I suppose they have potential, after all. But it will only take them so far. Their hopeless journey has only just begun, and soon they will all bow down before me. Just you wait!"_ He laughed out loud.

------------------------------------------------

The battle over with, Samuraimon de-Digivolved back to his old self. The rest of the group rushed over to greet their friend.

Asuka jumped in and gave Leo a big hug. "You did it! You saved us all!"

Leo's face became redder than a turnip. "Uh…it was nothing, really."

"Seriously, that was cooler beyond cool!" Ryan said. "You're my hero!"

"Uh, thanks?"

Aaron slapped Leo on the back. "I don't know how you did it, but you did good."

"Not bad," the other girl said, "considering who the spirit chose."

"Speaking of which," Leo said, "I don't think you introduced yourself. If we're going to be a team, we'll need to know each other if we want to function properly."

"Fine," she replied. "If you really want to know, my name is Natalya Sphaera. Just call me Snow, though."

"Excellent work!" Archivamon congratulated. "We have found our first spirit! If finding the first was such a cinch, he rest of them should be easy pickings!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Leo said. "I mean, we almost got killed today!"

"So?" Archivamon replied. Leo facefell. "Come now, with the spirit of Fire in our posession, we'll have plenty of firepower to find the others." He chuckled at his own joke.

"God, I thought I was the one who makes the puns around here," Leo said to himself. The others nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I feel the energies of another spirit coming from that direction!" He pointed to the east.

"Alright then, let's go!" Leo yelled. "Our quest has just gotten started!" The rest of the group, except for Snow of course, gave a cheer as they headed in the direction of the next Spirit…

**_To be continued…_**

------------------------------------------------

The search for the next spirit leads the Chosen into a dark forest. Little do they realize that they are being tailed. Can they surpass the dangers thrown at them and claim the spirit?

Next time: **The Strength of a Hurricane! Dragoonmon's Dragon Fist!**


	2. The Strength of a Hurricane!

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter II: The Strength of a Hurricane! Dragoonmon's Dragon Fist!**

------------------------------------------------

Within the darkness of his sanctuary, the Dark Force sat on his throne, a glass of red liquid in his hand. He was rotating the glass, letting the liquid swish around. He took a small sip, savoring its taste. He sighed, saying, _"blood always tastes good when you keep it around for a while. Now then, onto more pressing matters."_ With a wave of his hand, a large oval mirror appeared in front of him. A view of the Digital World flickered into focus in the mirror. He tapped an area of the World, and the image magnified so only that area was showing. He tapped the mirror again, and it magnified even further. A dot began flashing in the area he selected.

_"So, the Chosen will be entering the Zephyr Forest soon. I can feel the presence of a spirit somewhere in that area. I must not allow them to claim it for themselves."_ He snapped his fingers, and a small Digimon rushed over to the edge of the steps that led to the throne. It was a pathetic looking creature, with green skin, orange hair, red eyes, and ragged clothing. It gave a bow as it reached the foot of the stairs.

"Uh…you sent for me, your Excellency?" It asked in a way that not just sounded really idiotic, but also afraid.

_"Yes, Goblimon. You know that I still haven't forgiven you for your past mistakes, and these mistakes have been piling up. Normally I would have killed you on your first, _but_…"_ The 'but' was added before the Goblin Digimon could run off in fright. _"But…I had a feeling you would still be of use to me somehow. And I believe I have found a way for you to redeem yourself."_

"Really?" Goblimon asked, worry in his voice. How am I supposed to do that?"

_"It's quite simple,"_ the Dark Force replied, materializing his black deck and fanning out the cards. _"I want you to eliminate the Chosen before they find the next spirit. If you succeed, I will consider wiping your slate clean, for now. And perhaps you will be handsomely rewarded, as well."_

This got Goblimon's attention easily. "Oh, yes sir!" He said excitedly. "You can count on me! There'll be nothing left of those humans to fill a paper bag once I'm through with them!"

_"You'd better make sure of that,"_ snapped the Dark Force, picking a card from his deck, _"or it'll cost you dearly."_ Goblimon gulped at this comment. _"Here, take this."_ He tossed the card to the Goblin Digimon, which he caught. _"This card will give you more power when activated. But I warn you, its power is limited."_

"I'll remember, master."

_"Then go."_ Goblimon bowed again, then vanished into the darkness. The Dark Force turned his throne so it was facing his mirror. _"Now, let's find out if the Warriors' luck will hold out this time…"_

------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Zephyr Forest!" Archivamon announced. "This is the largest natural forest in the Digital World, so it's extremely easy to get lost. Luckily, you have me to guide you all the way!"

"In that case," Leo whispered, "we're _really _doomed."

"Pipe down, you nitwit!" Archivamon fumed, steam coming out of his 'ears.' "Let's see _you _navigate through this forest in a day! _Then _we'll talk!"

"Hey, calm down," Ryan spoke up. "Leo was only kidding, right?" He looked at the team leader expectantly. "Right?"

"Uh…" The sweat bullets were back in full force as Leo didn't give an answer right away.

"Figures," Aaron said. "And who exactly died and made him king of the world?"

"Hey," Leo replied, "I don't see _you _with a spirit, do I?"

"Just because _you _have one doesn't mean you can go ahead and start telling us what to do."

"Maybe not, but right now it's my job to protect you guys until we find the other spirits."

"Thanks for the sympathy," Aaron said sarcastically, "but I don't need protection."

"Actually, you do," Leo retorted. "You need all the protection you can get against that big attitude and mouth of yours!"

"Y'know," Aaron replied, cracking his knuckles, "someone oughtta make you eat your words!"

"How many times are we going to have to break up these squabbles?" Asuka asked, getting between the two boys before fists could fly. "This is the third time today you needed to be separated!"

Leo and Aaron both looked down at the ground dejectedly. "Sorry," they grumbled.

Archivamon sat down on a rock, sighing heavily. "This is what I get for wanting to go out and see the world," he complained, rubbing the computer screen as if it were his stomach. "And this aching isn't helping , either."

Ryan looked at him with a little concern. "You ok? You've been acting strange today."

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry," Archivamon replied. As soon as he said that, though, he jerked up in surprise and what also looked like pain. He hopped to the ground, and then every part of his body started moving every which way it could. "Scratch that! What's happening?"

"I've heard of someone doing the Robot, but this is ridiculous," Ryan said, getting dizzy as he watched the machine Digimon move.

"Oh my! I feel like I'm falling to pieces! Jane, stop this crazy thing! One potato, two potato, three potato four! _I'm a little teapot, short and stout!"_ Archivamon suddenly stopped moving, his eyes turning off. Going completely stiff, he fell face-first into the dirt. The group noticed that even when unconscious, his body was still shaking.

"Hey, look at this!" Asuka said. She pointed at a small compartment on Archivamon's back. Cautiously, she pressed a button that was located over the compartment. She screamed and the others jumped as something popped out of it.

The being was hopping around like crazy, so no one was able to get a good look at it. That was until it crashed head-first into a rock. The creature, which looked like a foot-long computer mouse with metallic ears, a springy tail, and beady blue eyes, lay on the ground dazed. The daze was short-lived, as it started jumping up and down in pure excitement. _"YAHOO! I'M FREE! FINALLY FREE!"_ Whatever it was, it had a distinctly male Brooklyn accent.

Asuka squealed in delight at the sight of this mysterious new creature. "Aw, it's so cute!" She picked it up and started hugging it.

"Cute?! Who you callin' cute?" He managed to squeeze his way out of Asuka's grip and onto the ground. He looked around at the five humans before him. "Hey, who da heck are _you _flesh bags?"

_"FLESH BAGS?!"_ Leo shouted, obviously insulted. He grabbed the Digimon with one hand and brought it up to his face. "Who are _you_ calling flesh bags?!" The Digimon's eyes dilated as he let out a high-pitched shriek. He suddenly let out a small jolt of energy from his body, shocking Leo. The so-called team leader lost his grip on the Digimon as his arm went numb.

"Oh…my head…" Archivamon was regaining consciousness as he looked over at the group. His eyes lit up in horror as he saw the Digimon bouncing around. _"OH NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE?!"_

"Uh oh," the Digimon said. Archivamon dashed over to try and catch him, but he simply bounced away. "You can't catch me! You can't even catch a cold!" He laughed like crazy as he got back his hyperactive energy, avoiding all of Archivamon's attempts to catch him.

"Okay, this is very disturbing," Aaron said. "What is that thing?"

Archivamon had to stop and catch his 'breath.' "Unfortunately, that thing is my lesser half, Dataratomon. He's the reason why my life has been so miserable. I try to keep him under lock and key in a compartment in my body, but he always manages to find a way to escape."

"Oops," Asuka started to say. "I…I opened it up by accident. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

The Machine Digimon sighed. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. You lot were bound to find out about him eventually. You know, it's amazing how I've been able to put up with him up to now."

"Same here, fatso!" Dataratomon replied, still jumping around. "If I were da betta half, I woulda dumped ya from da very start!"

"See what I mean?" Archivamon groaned.

Dataratomon continued to bounce around, not seeming to lose any energy. Ryan had to jump aside as the computer mouse Digimon shot past him. "When will he stop?"

"With all that built-up energy, it's hard to say," Archivamon replied. "He'll usually stop either when he gets tired or once he's found a comfortable spot. Then, thankfully, he'll go right to sleep. That's when I try to stuff him back into that compartment he came out of."

"Yeah right, like _dat's _gonna happen!" Dataratomon shouted. He then resorted to jumping on the heads of the Chosen. As soon as he jumped onto Snow's head, though, he started jumping in place for a few seconds. "Okay, maybe it did after all," he said, yawning. He stopped, turned off the lights in his eyes, and fell asleep.

From the look in her eyes, Snow seemed disgusted by this. "Will someone please get this thing the hell off of my head?" Archivamon leapt up and grabbed the sleeping form, stuffing him into his rear compartment. "Thank you."

"Alright," Leo spoke up, his arm finally waking up after the shock, "now that we've wasted our time out here, shall we head in?"

"Anything's better than having to deal with that metal rat again," Aaron said. As the group entered the forest, they never noticed the form of Goblimon watching them from a tree above. Giggling, he vanished into the canopy.

------------------------------------------------

Only a minute after the group entered the forest did light seem to vanish. Only a few rays of light shone through the thick vegetation, but it was enough to partially light up the path before them. The forest floor was a hodgepodge of different species of plants, and there were several types of giant trees that seemingly shot up into the sky.

"Kind of dark in here, don't you think?" Ryan said. "Are you sure you know where you're going, Archivamon?"

"Relax," the machine Digimon replied. "I've been through these woods dozens of times, and I know my way around like the back of my hand. Just be sure not to lag too far behind."

"No problem," Snow said. "I doubt we want to get separated at a time like this." _Though I am a loner, at heart_, she thought to herself.

Asuka started lagging behind. She had a frightened look on her face, and she was shaking in spite of herself.

Leo was the first to notice. "You alright?" He asked. The rest of the group turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I'm just nervous, that's all. I hate the dark. Always have been."

"Come on," Aaron said. "What is there to be afraid of?"

"You and your big mouth again," Leo retorted. "Give her a break, will ya?" He turned his attention back to Asuka. "Come on, we'll get that spirit and be out of here before you know it, ok?" He offered his hand.

"Thanks," she replied, taking his hand gratefully. She started to blush lightly, though she tried to hide it.

Leo, however, wasn't doing as good a job. He smiled, then laughed. "Sure, no problem!"

"I may not be afraid of the dark," Ryan said, "but I'm still a little tense. Is there anything out here we should be aware of?"

"Well," Archivamon replied, "there have been stories of Digimon thieves who use devious traps to catch their victims. They would then rob them of whatever they had on them, whether it be money, weapons, anything."

"Yeah, right," Aaron said. "Who would ever believe a ridiculous story like-"

He was cut off as he suddenly dropped into a concealed hole. "Alright, who the hell put a pitfall in my way?" No one could hear it, but Goblimon guffawed in his hiding place among the trees.

"Oh dear," Archivamon said as Leo and Ryan pulled Aaron out of the trap. "I suppose the rumors are true, after all. We'd better stay on our guards the rest of the way."

"Yeah, no kidding," Aaron said, storming off ahead of the group. He stepped into a loop of rope, and he yelped as was sprung up into the air. In a matter of seconds, he was dangling from a tree branch, feet tied up in the rope. _"DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL AM _I _THE ONE FINDING THESE TRAPS?!"_

"Well, as they say," Leo replied, "when expecting booby traps, always send the boob in first."

_"THAT'S _NOT _HELPING!"_ Aaron shouted. _"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"_ It took a few minutes, but they finally got him back down to earth.

As they were doing this, Goblimon was laughing his ugly bottom off. "I can't believe it! My plan is working perfectly! I'll keep slowing them down with my elaborate traps, and then I'll spring my ultimate one!" He reached into the rags that were his pants and brought out the card his master gave him. "With this, those humans won't know what hit them!" He jumped from tree to tree, keeping up with the bewildered group.

------------------------------------------------

A little while later, the group was starting to get really sick of their predicament, Aaron most of all. He had fallen victim to yet another trap just minutes earlier, a wooden cage that fell on top of him when he stepped on a hidden switch.

"Two bucks saying that the next one will be a log swinging down at him," Leo whispered to Ryan, who giggled a little at this.

_"I HEARD THAT!"_ Aaron growled.

"Enough is enough!" Archivamon said. "This is no time to be joking about a situation as dangerous as this one!"

"No kidding," Snow said aloud. "What if there really are bandits out there waiting for us? And some of their traps may be designed to kill!"

Leo felt a little ashamed. "Sorry," he replied. "I'll stop with the jokes. It's just that sometimes I joke around to help brighten the mood. But you're right, this isn't the time or the place for stuff like that."

"Well what do you know," Aaron said, "the not-so-sharpest tool in the shed finally admits he's wrong. It's a miracle!"

"The last remark goes for you too, idiot," Snow added.

Aaron's already bad mood was just made worse. "Oh, so _I'm _getting the blame, too? Let's see _you _go through a gauntlet of traps and see how you feel after all of it! In fact, let's start right now!" He pointed to the ground before him.

"Another trap?" Ryan asked.

"Another pitfall, to be exact," Aaron replied. "I can easily tell that someone dug up this patch of grass and made a nice little hole for me to fall through. But it ain't gonna happen!" He backed up several paces. "I'll show whoever's doing this! You don't mess with me and get away with it!" He ran swiftly, then made a leap over the area where he believed the pitfall was.

"_HA!_ _Now _who's in control?" As soon as he said that, he tripped on a thin piece of strong wire. He fell to the ground, and a net of vines laced with small iron balls fell on top of him. As he struggled to get free Aaron shouted such profanities that even Leo had to turn his head in disgust.

"Wow, I've never heard of these words before…" Ryan said in amazement.

Asuka quickly covered up Ryan's ears. "Not exactly what you want to be hearing right now," she said.

"Oh, hush up!" Archivamon said angrily. "There's a child present in this group!"

"I don't give a damn if there's a baby with us! Just _GET ME OUT OF HERE!_"

"Who would do such a thing?" Asuka wondered. "It's as if someone has been expecting us to come here."

"You've got a point," Snow replied. "All of this seems way too coincidental."

"Yeah," Leo added. "We should start taking better care here."

"Oh dear!" Archivamon shouted, his systems acting up. "I'm detecting a spirit somewhere in the area!"

"Guess that's my cue!" A voice shouted. The group looked up and saw Goblimon in the tree above them.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked.

"The name's Goblimon, and I've been keeping my eyes on you humans. The master has been really peeved that you took down Meramon so easily. He's given me the task of stopping you from getting any more spirits, and I never disappoint!"

"So _you're _the one who planted all of these traps?!" Aaron asked angrily, finally getting free of the net.

"Bingo!" Goblimon laughed. "I was hoping to get all of you trapped, but hey, just to watch you take all the punishment is entertaining enough!"

This response broke Aaron's last nerve. "_That's it!_ Let me at him!"

Leo held him back. "Hang on, tough guy. Let me take care of him. You guys try and find that spirit before things get ugly." The group, except for Aaron, nodded. As they took off, Aaron gave one more angry look to Goblimon, then followed.

"So you're the fiery kid who brought down Meramon, eh?" Goblimon said. "You don't look tough to me."

"Maybe not," Leo replied, bringing out his device, "but looks can be deceiving." He held his device high into the air as Fractal Code surrounded him.

_"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION! SAMURAIMON!"_

As the Fractal Code vanished, the Knight of Fire charged. _"Sword of Salamandra!"_ He shouted, drawing his sword. Goblimon countered by bringing out his small club. The blunt bone somehow managed to deflect the sword attack, and he forced the Knight back. Goblimon then jumped into the air, bringing down his club. Samuraimon dodged the blow, the weapon instead shaking the ground. _"Incendiary Stream!"_ He shot a stream of Fire at Goblimon. The Goblin Digimon got a direct hit, and he was sent sailing a good fifty feet before hitting the ground.

"Had enough," Samuraimon asked, "or should I add more fuel to my fire?"

Goblimon slowly got up, using his club as support. "Okay, I guess I underestimated you," he said, "but I'm far from finished. Time to bring out my secret weapon!" He took out the card and held it above his head. "Alright, let's see what this thingamabob can do!" He shouted. In an instant, dark energy flowed out of the card and surrounded Goblimon. Fractal Code then appeared, giving new form to the Goblin Digimon.

The Digimon that stood when the Code disappeared resembled that of an ogre. He had dark red skin, messy gray hair, and nearly blank eyes. He was wearing a loin cloth and wrist guards, both appearing to be made from leopard skin. He wielded a large bone club with spikes in it.

"Yikes," Samuraimon said, "someone call a plastic surgeon!"

"You're gonna _need _one once I'm through with you!" The new Digimon retorted. He jumped into the air with incredible speed. Samuraimon looked up with impressive reaction time, but not impressive enough. The Digimon landed behind him and gave him a good-sized slam. Samuraimon stumbled, then turned around, sending out another Incendiary Stream. The Digimon easily dodged the attack this time, countering with his club. The Knight of Fire blocked with his sword, and a battle of weapons ensued. While Samuraimon had the talent, the Digimon's strength and speed made it no match. The Knight went for a quick jab, but the Digimon disappeared even quicker. Samuraimon stumbled, and failed to see his opponent appearing on his right side. The Digimon threw a savage, lightning-fast blow that connected with the Knight of Fire's head. The inertia sent him crashing through several trees before hitting a large rock back-first. Samuraimon groaned, Fractal Code surrounding him. When it was gone, Leo was on the ground unconscious.

"Well, that was simple enough," the Digimon said. "Now to find the rest of those humans!" He laughed as he went off in pursuit of the rest of his prey.

------------------------------------------------

"Any sign of that spirit, yet?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing here," Asuka replied.

"Or here," Snow added. "You sure this is the right area?" She asked Archivamon.

"It could be anywhere," The Machine Digimon replied. "I told you I can't pinpoint the exact locations of the spirits!"

"Leo was right for a change," Aaron said. "You really _are _a bunch of help!"

"You're going to need all the help you can get!" They heard a voice say. Seconds later, the Digimon landed in the middle of the scattered group. "I promised my master that there'd be nothing of you humans left, and I aim to please!"

"Oh dear!" Archivamon exclaimed, scanning the new arrival. "This is Fugamon, an Ogre Digimon at the Champion Level. He uses his club that can cut through the wind for his Evil Hurricane and Heavy Swing attacks."

"Fugamon, eh?" The Digimon said. "Interesting name. Then again, I don't really care _what _I'm called! As long as I beat you down as easily as that friend of yours, I'm happy!"

"What did you do to Leo?" Asuka asked, sounding a little peeved.

"Oh nothing," Fugamon replied, "just punched him in the head and left him for dead!" He laughed hard.

"Alright, that _DOES IT!_" Aaron shouted. He stomped over until he was at least fifteen feet away from the Ogre Digimon. "First you make us walk into this forest! Then you get me pissed off with all of your goddamn traps! And now you hurt a friend of mine! You think you're going to get away with this? Think again!"

"And what are _you _going to do about it?" Fugamon asked, waving his club. "You've got nothing but that potty mouth of yours!" Just as he said this, a bright light popped out of the ground. "What the?"

"There it is!" Archivamon exclaimed. "The spirit!"

"Crap!" Fugamon tried to grab the spirit as it floated in the air, but a gust of wind blew it away, making the Ogre Digimon fall flat on his face. Aaron's device began beeping, and as soon as he took it out, the spirit entered it. The kanji for 'Wind' appeared on the screen. "Eh…uh oh…"

Aaron grinned wickedly. "You were saying?" He asked as he lifted the device over his head. Fractal Code surrounded him as he transformed.

_"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION! DRAGOONMON!"_

The Code vanished to reveal the new Knight of Wind. He was human-like, wearing a suit of pure-gold dragon-like armor. His red cape flapped in a sudden gust of wind. The helmet was open in the front, showing the Digimon's face and his look of determination and fury. He held a long elaborately-made spear in his hands.

"So this is Dragoonmon, the mighty Knight of Wind," Archivamon commented. "That guy's finished."

"I've put up with you and your stupid antics for too long," Dragoonmon said. "It's about time I blow you away for good!"

Fugamon got to his feet, growling. "So you got the spirit. So what? You think you can fare any better than your fiery friend?" He asked. "I think I oughtta knock some sense into you! _Heavy Swing!_"

He charged, ready to swing his club down on the Knight of Wind. Dragoonmon leaped into the air, avoiding the swing with ease. Fugamon found himself stumbling after missing his target, but regained his footing. As the Knight landed, the Ogre Digimon attacked again. This time, Dragoonmon retaliated with his spear. As if they had been rehearsing together for a long time, the two warriors battled it out. The Knight proved to slightly slower than Samuraimon, but his armor was holding up nicely to the lucky blows Fugamon managed to land. What he lacked in agility he made up in speed and power, as the Ogre Digimon was at times barely able to block the swings and jabs from the Knight's spear.

"I've had enough!" Fugamon roared, jumping away from his opponent. _"Evil Hurricane!"_ He took a very deep breath and blew. A noxious cloud of air and gas was belched out, and as if controlled from an inside source it surrounded Dragoonmon like a ring.

"Get out of there!" Ryan shouted.

"Don't worry," Snow said. "Something tells me he'll be fine."

"What makes you so sure?" Ryan asked. He got his answer when a pillar of wind was formed in the middle of the ring. In seconds, the seemingly toxic gases were sucked up and blown harmlessly away into the atmosphere. The pillar vanished, a blur of gold still spinning. It eventually stopped, revealing Dragoonmon, a little dizzy, but in control.

"Wha?" Fugamon was in disbelief. "No one could have stopped an attack like that!"

"Guess I'm 'no one,' then," Dragoonmon replied as the blade on his spear began to glow. _"Aerial Strike!"_ He slashed with his weapon, and a blade of pure air was launched.

Fugamon tried to counted with another Heavy Swing, but it proved futile. The Aerial Strike cut through the club like it was nothing at all. The Ogre Digimion jumped back to avoid the attack. "This can't be! How can a kid like you have so much power?"

"Easy," Dragoonmon replied, focusing energy in his right hand. "I have the will!" He charged forward, forcing his hand into a fist. _"Dragon Fist!"_ He punched forward, releasing an energy attack that took the form of a yellow dragon. The entity opened its mouth wide, moving faster and faster toward its target. Fugamon had no time to dodge as he was hit dead-on. He screamed as he became a silhouette of himself, a ring of Fractal Code surrounding him.

"I've had it up to my ears with you," Dragoonmon said, bringing out his device. "Time to put an end to you! Fractal Code, Digitize!" He absorbed the Code, and the silhouette shrank. In the end, Goblimon was all that was left.

The Goblin Digimon looked up in surprise and horror. Dragoonmon stood over him with angry eyes. "Uh………sorry?"

_"Not good enough!"_ The Knight of Wind replied. _"Dragon Fist!"_ He gave Goblimon an uppercut so powerful it sent him sailing out of the forest, far into the distance…

------------------------------------------------

…and crashing through the roof of the dark force's throne room.

The Dark Force looked down at the defeated Digimon in disgust. _"Back so soon?"_ He asked sarcastically. _"You've made yet another mistake. You have failed me for the last time. Not only did you not stop the Chosen, but you also let them acquire another spirit. For that, you die."_

Goblimon quickly got onto his knees and bowed multiple times. "Please, master," he pleaded, "give me another chance! It won't happen again!"

_"You're right,"_ the Dark Force replied, _"it won't happen again."_ He pointed a finger and fired a beam of black energy, which shot Goblimon straight through his heart. He didn't even have time to scream as he dissolved into data, which the Dark Force immediately absorbed. _"What a waste of a powerful card,"_ he sighed, activating the communiqué on the arm of his throne. _"Get me another blood server,"_ he said. _"My old one has just expired."_

------------------------------------------------

Leo was just regaining consciousness as his friends ran over to him. Asuka arrived first, helping him up. "Are you alright?" She asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Leo replied, holding his back in pain, "except that I'll be feeling this for quite a while."

"Well, at least we found the spirit." Ryan said. "It turned out to be Aaron's, this time."

"Oh, great," Leo said. "Now we have _another _way of tormenting each other."

"Not in the mood," Aaron said abruptly.

"I believe some apologies are still in order," Archivamon said, aiming this to the two teens. "Putting what you said before in another way, Leo, if this group is to function properly there mustn't be any lasting conflicts between its members."

"But you can't have a good plot without conflict," Leo said, although it didn't sound like a joke.

"You know what he means," Asuka replied. "We can't keep going on with you two constantly arguing with each other."

Leo sighed, turning to Aaron. "Okay, okay…I'm sorry, alright? I'll try my best not to argue with you as much. And yes, I've been acting a lot like a hothead lately."

Aaron smirked. "Finally, something we agree upon." He held up his arms as Leo growled again. "I'm kidding, Leo, just kidding. But hey, arguing can sometimes make bonds stronger than ever, so let's leave things at that." He held his arm out. "Friends?"

Leo looked hesitant at first, but he returned the smirk and the handshake. "Friends."

"Yeah!" Ryan shouted. "They made up! About time, too!"

"That's so great," Asuka added. "Maybe now things will go a lot smoother for us."

"Whatever you say," Snow said. "So, where's the next spirit?"

Archivamon checked his systems. "According to my calculations," he replied, "it would appear that we should be going north."

"Fine," Aaron said. "Let's just get out of here before something else happens." He took a single step and fell into yet another pitfall. _"GODDAMN IT! WHAT'S WITH ALL OF THESE TRAPS?"_

Snow sighed. "Well, look's like Goblimon got the last laugh." After helping the new Knight of Wind out of his latest predicament, the Chosen made their way out of the forest, a fuming Aaron leading the way.

**To be continued…**

------------------------------------------------

The Chosen enter a desert that seems to have been completely frozen over. What awaits them is the works of a devilish Digimon with plans to kill icily. Only one with a soul just as cold can counter this new threat.

Next time: **Cold Justice! Devonmon's Icy Heart!**


	3. Cold Justice!

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter III: Cold Justice! Devonmon's Heart of Ice!**

------------------------------------------------

The Dark One was starting to get annoyed. The Chosen had already gotten their hands on two of the legendary spirits. His first two attempts to kill the group of humans had failed, although partially he knew this wasn't unexpected. He realized that he needed a subordinate with greater power than the others. He checked his Digital World map and discovered that they were going to be entering Arahas Desert soon. He could feel a spirit in that area, and he absolutely did not want the humans to gain more power. Scanning the area for his followers, one came up that seemed perfect for the needed task.

_"Those fools will be no match for him."_ he chuckled, as he prepared to make contact with this servant...

------------------------------------------------

"How much longer do we have to walk like this?" Leo groaned. For the past hour the group had been hiking up a steep mountain. Everyone, except for the so-called 'team leader,' didn't seem to mind the hike at all.

"Must you whine the entire way?" Archivamon asked. "If it'll make you happy, we'll be reaching the summit anytime now. After that, it'll be all downhill into the desert."

"We're almost there?" Leo exclaimed. "Then what are we waiting for?" With a sudden burst of energy, he whizzed past the rest of the group and reached the top first, where he suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Archivamon asked. When the group caught up to him, they could easily see what was the matter.

They could see the desert, alright, but it wasn't what they were expecting. Instead of hot yellow and brown sands, there was snow and ice as far as the eye could see.

"My god," Asuka exclaimed, "what is this?"

"Good question," Archivamon replied. "This isn't right at all. There shouldn't be any snow down there!"

"Maybe your archive isn't as complete as you thought," Aaron said.

Steam came out of Archivamon's 'ears' as he frantically searched his database. "Here it is! We're at these exact coordinates, and as you can clearly see there should be no snow in this desert!"

"Well," Ryan said, "from what we've heard, the Digital World is constantly changing. And with this new evil, who knows what kind of changes have happened."

Archivamon sighed. "Well, I suppose you have a point."

"I don't like the looks of this," Asuka said. "It could be a trap just like those other times."

"Whatever it is," Snow said, "we have to keep going." She looked over at Archivamon. "You said there was a village somewhere in this region, right?"

"I'm pretty sure," the machine Digimon replied. "But like Ryan said, who knows what has changed around here." After this I'm going to need my archives updated, he thought to himself. Archivamon was about to turn off his scanners when they started beeping like crazy, like they usually did when something important was nearby.

"Looks like the next spirit is somewhere in that frozen wasteland," Aaron commented.

"Yes, when it's supposed to be a _barren _wasteland," Archivamon replied.

"If we get the chance we should figure out what happened down there," Leo said.

"Sure thing," Aaron replied, "if you want to try and get killed."

Asuka, anticipating another argument, went to stand between the two boys. "Come on, let's get going before things start to heat up."

------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the iced-over desert, a being of great power resided. The Digimon seemed as cold as winter itself. He had the looks of a demon straight from the pits of Hell, with a pair of long and thin horns coming out of his head, long arms wrapped in black leather, and tattered wings. A purple symbol that resembled a bat was emblazed on the chest of this white-skinned hell-raiser. At the moment he was floating inches off the ground in meditation, as if suspended by the cold air around him. His deep red eyes opened as he suddenly felt a pulse of mental energy hit him, as if someone was trying to communicate with him. However, he knew exactly who it was.

"Yes, my master?" He asked in a cold, eerie voice.

_"IceDevimon, report."_ The Dark One ordered.

"The siege has been going well," IceDevimon replied. "My creations have been slowly but surely wearing down the Burrowers, as per your instructions. A few more repeated assaults and they will fall."

_"Excellent. And when you succeed, that sector is yours, so long as you don't abuse your new territory."_

"Now why would I do something like that?" The Devil Digimon asked, smirking. "But I _have _been getting bored out here, not being able to oversee the battles myself. Forgive me for asking, but why not let me just decimate these rebels immediately?"

_"Those foolish Digimon actually think they stand a chance against the might of my forces,"_ the Dark One replied. _"This gives them hope. It's _such _cruelty to give them this kind of feeling, but it makes their ultimate defeats so much more satisfying. With you among the ranks of your troops, what little hope they might have would disappear in an instant. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"_

"Yes, master, I think I understand."

_"Good. Besides, I have a special job for you, one that will ensure that you will no longer feel, 'bored."_

IceDevimon smiled, showing a pair of razor-sharp fangs. "Sounds interesting. What is your bidding?"

_"I'm sure you're aware that the new Chosen have recently arrived on this planet. They are currently headed in your direction, if they haven't arrived in the desert already. I want you to eliminate them and bring me the spirits they possess. It doesn't matter how you do it, so long as you get the job done. However, I'm sure you'll come up with something original. Succeed, and you will be guaranteed even more power and territory than originally offered. Understand?"_

"Yes…it will be a pleasure, my master," IceDevimon replied. With that, he felt the Dark One breaking the connection. "This shouldn't require too much effort," the Ice Digimon said out loud. "A couple dozen should be more than enough to take care of them."

With a wave of his hands, at least two-dozen mounds of snow rose up from the ground. The mounds then started to take new shape. Eventually they all transformed into small dinosaur-like creatures. Some of them snarled and growled, bearing icicle-like teeth. "Go, my children! Find the Chosen and put them on ice!" The creatures all roared in acknowledgement, and they raced off in search of their targets…

------------------------------------------------

The group had barely been walking in the frosty desert for ten minutes, yet they were already feeling the effects of the recent changes in environment. Icy winds were blowing against them at high speeds, making their trek slow and difficult. The snow wasn't deep, but walking proved quite a task since they were also walking on sand. And to make matters worse…

_"IT'S FREAKIN' FREEZING!"_ Leo cried out. "Why the hell did a spirit have to choose to be hidden in a place like this?"

"Can't we wait, at least until this storm passes?" Asuka asked over the wind. "I doubt we'll be able to get very far in this kind of weather!"

"Whadda buncha wimps!" Exclaimed a voice. Archivamon's rear compartment popped open, and Dataratomon jumped onto the ground. "You're supposta be da Chosen! Bearing bad weather like dis should be no problem-o!"

"Why don't _you _try standing out here and bear it, you _tin-plated rat!"_ Snow yelled. Since their first encounter with the Digimon she simply could not stand him or his voice, and by this time she had had enough of him.

"No prob," Dataratomon said, sitting in one place. A sudden strong gust of wind swooshed past the group, and the mouse Digimon shook, both in coldness and fear. "Uh, on second thought, I'll leave you guys alone for now." Without another word, he went back into Archivamon, slamming the compartment door shut in the process.

Archivamon sighed. "Oh, there must be something we can do to weather this weather," he said to himself. An idea suddenly popped into his head. "I've got it! Leo, Aaron, we need you to spirit-evolve!"

"Why?" Aaron asked. "There isn't any danger."

"I know that, but your evolutions aren't simply restricted to when evil approaches. In fact, you can do it whenever you want, so long as you have the necessary energy within you. I figured that your elemental powers would work wonders for us right now."

Aaron thought about it for a second. "Yeah, that's a great idea! Ready to go, partner?" He asked Leo, raising his device.

"You bet," Leo replied, doing the same with his.

_"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"_

_"SAMURAIMON!"_

_"DRAGOONMON!"_

"Ok, stand in the middle," Archivamon requested. The Knights of Fire and Wind complied, walking into the center of their small circle. "Now, bring out your weapons and focus your elemental abilities." Samuraimon drew his sword, while Dragoonmon brought out his spear. They held out their respective weapons and concentrated. As if they had done it many times before, their powers instantly came into effect, the weapons glowing with energy. Dragoonmon's spear seemed to cancel out the blistering winds, while the air around the group started heating up thanks to Samuraimon.

"That's so cool!" Ryan said. "I never knew you guys had it in you."

"What can I say?" Archivamon said. "All the Legendary Knights have the capability of using their powers in everyday situations." He looked at the two Knights as they stood by casually. "Thanks to you two, we should be able to continue on without any more problems."

"You _had _to bring that up, didn't you?" Snow said, pointing at what was ahead of them. Multiple creatures were charging towards them. "What are those things?"

Archivamon did a quick scan of them. "They are SnowAgumon, Reptile Digimon at the Rookie Level. These Digimon are normally docile, but they'll use their Little Blizzard and Ice Chomp attacks when they feel threatened."

Asuka was still shivering, but now it seemed to be in worry. "Well those guys don't look docile to me."

"Don't worry," Samuraimon said, "leave them to us."

"They're only Rookies," Dragoonmon added. "We shouldn't have any trouble bringing them down."

"Cockiness will get you nowhere," Snow said. "Just be on your guard." Samuraimon and Dragoonmon both nodded in response.

While the rest of the group stayed back, the two Knights charged the SnowAgumon. A pair of them jumped up, attempting to slash at Samuraimon with their claws. The Knight of Fire easily countered with his sword. "For little guys, they're pretty quick on their feet," he said to himself. The match between sword and claws continued for a few seconds before Samuraimon got the upper edge. He slashed at the body of one of them, then quickly turned to slice the other down the middle. Both SnowAgumon exploded into ice and snow, dropping to the ground.

"Well, that was easy." Samuraimon was about to move on to another bunch when the snow started shifting beneath his feet. He jumped back as the mounds reformed into the two Digimon he just brought down. They roared in anger, then leapt at their target. "When I take you down, stay down! _Incendiary Stream!"_ He shot a burst of fire at the two, and they instantly melted where they stood. Like before, they reformed just as quickly as they were destroyed. _"Damn it! What do I have to do to kill you?"_ He was about to strike again when another pair of SnowAgumon attacked from behind, cutting through his gi and drawing blood. Samuraimon bit down the pain and quickly retaliated, turning on his toes and slicing up his attackers. He made a run for it before the pair he destroyed could reform.

Dragoonmon wasn't faring any better than his friend. He swung his spear around with superb skill, and each motion sliced open his aggressors, be it by the spear itself or the blades of wind that came from it. Unfortunately, like the SnowAgumon that Samuraimon was fighting, these ones reformed every time they came apart. He sensed an enemy behind him, and he turned around just in time to get a slash in the chest. While his armor kept him from receiving any physical damage, the attack left behind good-sized claw marks.

As the SnowAgumon tried to jump away, Dragoonmon managed to impale it with his spear. It promptly exploded, but quickly regenerated in from of him. The Knight of Wind jumped into the air to avoid a repeat performance of the last attack. When he landed, he found that he had six SnowAgumon running towards him, roaring all the while. Dragoonmon had finally had enough. "Take this! _Dragon Fist!"_ He punched forward, unleashing the dragon head made of energy. It opened its mouth wide, hurtling straight towards its targets. The enemy Digimon disintegrated after coming into contact with the technique, but like every time before, they regenerated themselves, even madder than ever. "Crap, this isn't working at all!" Dragoonmon said out loud.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had their own pest problems. A small group of the SnowAgumon managed to break away from their brethren and were headed straight for the other Chosen.

"What're we going to do?" Ryan asked, panicking. "We don't have any spirits!"

Archivamon stepped forward. "Not to worry," he said. "I may be a scholar at heart, but I am not without defensive power." He tapped a button on his shoulder, and his right arm converted into some sort of gun. He aimed it at the approaching Digimon and fired. The weapon turned out to be a gatling gun, spewing out dozens of bullets in a matter of seconds. The SnowAgumon were easily shot down by the onslaught. They lay on the ground motionless before disintegrating. "Easy as mince pie!" Archivamon said triumphantly, pretending to blow away the smoke coming out of his gun. His confidence did a 180 as the enemy Digimon regenerated themselves, continuing their assault.

"What's going on?" Asuka cried. "Digimon can't reform themselves like that, can they?"

"No, that's impossible," Archivamon replied. "There is no way a Digimon can simply come back to life after that kind of a beating." He aimed his gatling gun again and opened fire, making sure each SnowAgumon fell to his wrath. He even shot at the areas where they blew apart. It did no good, for they once again came back to life.

Samuraimon and Dragoonmon somehow made their way back to the group, cutting down the SnowAgumon in their way. "Any bright ideas?" Samuraimon asked.

"Just one for right now," Archivamon replied. "Come in closer." Everyone huddled around the machine Digimon as he tapped another button. A half-orb of green energy surrounded them on all sides. The SnowAgumon charged the orb, but exploded as soon as they came into contact with it. "This shield will protect us from their attacks, for now."

"What happens afterward?" Dragoonmon asked. "I'm betting your shield can't last forever, and there's no way we can bring down these freaks of nature." Even as he spoke, the SnowAgumon continued their assault, all taking turns slamming into the shield, blowing apart as a result, regenerating, then going to the back of the line.

"For one thing, these SnowAgumon aren't natural," Archivamon said. "They're supposed to dissolve into data when hit by a fatal blow, but they aren't. Something had to have made these artificially."

"Three guesses as to who that is," Snow said, sounding not at all surprised.

"No, I don't think so," Archivamon replied. "The Dark One's creations are highly intelligent, while these Digimon are simply attacking us with no strategy whatsoever. I believe someone else with basic creation capabilities did this."

"So how do we stop these guys?" Snow asked.

"Yeah," Dragoonmon added, "so far all our attacks have done is nothing but make them madder. No matter what we do they keep pulling themselves together."

"Leo, what about your fire attacks?" Archivamon asked. "Have they done anything?"

"Same results as everything else we've tried," the Knight of Fire replied. "You'd think they'd melt out of existence after such hot attacks."

"Heat…humidity…that's it!" Asuka exclaimed.

"What's it?" Ryan asked.

"You know how evaporation works, right? These things keep coming into contact with the snow after they are destroyed. As long as the snow remains intact, they can keep reforming themselves. What if we made these things and the snow around them evaporate before that happened?"

"It would take an attack of high temperature to make that occur," Archivamon thought. He turned to Samuraimon and did a quick scan of him. He then searched the updated database for his stats. "Brilliant! Alright, Leo, we need you to do a Burning Big Bang."

"A what?" The Knight of Fire asked, confused.

"Burning Big Bang," Archivamon repeated. "It's when you let loose a massive explosion of nova rays from your body. It will send those SnowAgumon sailing, and hopefully they will melt and evaporate in the process. There is a price, though."

"Always is one, isn't there? What is it?"

"You're going to have to give up a lot of your energy. In your current state you'll only have one shot at this. After that, you may not live long enough for a recharge."

"Then I'll just have to kill them all in one shot," Samuraimon said bluntly. "Let me at them."

"Be careful," Asuka said, a hint of worry in her voice. The Knight of Fire nodded, then jumped out of the protective barrier.

"Hey, your rabid snow cones! You want a target?" Samuraimon asked, slapping his Gluteus Maximus. "Come on, here's your target!" The SnowAgumon roared in anger at this insult. They ignored the barrier and chased after the seemingly suicidal Knight. As he ran, he began to build up the energy inside him, preparing to unleash it when the time was right. When he was far enough away, he skidded to a halt, almost slipping in the snow-covered sand. The SnowAgumon were almost on top of him, preparing to sink their teeth into his flesh. Samuraimon screamed out as his energy reached its limit, then cried out his attack.

_"BURNING BIG BANG!"_

There was a flash of light, then a horrific explosion. The SnowAgumon were blown sky-high, melting in an instant. The water that made up their bodies evaporated within the blast, having absolutely no time to come into contact with the snow below, if there was any.

Archivamon deactivated his barrier, and the group rushed towards their friend. When the smoke cleared, there was a good-sized indent in the sand, which was quickly being filled up. Samuraimon was standing in the middle of it. He gave a chuckle, then a groan before collapsing face-first, Fractal Code returning him to human form.

"LEO!" The group cried out, rushing over to their team leader. When they arrived in the crater, Asuka knelt beside him, trying to help Leo onto his back.

Dragoonmon devolved, then helped Asuka. "You all right?" Aaron asked.

"Define 'all right,'" Leo replied, laughing weakly. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. Just a little exhausted after what happened, that's all."

"I told you that attack would take a lot out of you." Archivamon said. "The good news is that those SnowAgumon have been destroyed. Excellent work by all."

"Especially Leo," Ryan said. "If it wasn't for him, we may not be alive right now!"

Leo chuckled. "Thanks for the encouragement. Can I go to bed, now?"

"Did someone say bed?"

The group was startled, and they looked around in search of the muffled voice they heard. A trapdoor opened up near where they were, and a small Digimon popped out. It was about two feet tall, with a gray body that seemed to be made of rock. Its large head resembled that of a teddy bear's. Its big yellow eyes looked at the group questioningly.

Archivamon did a scan of the new Digimon. "This is a Gotsumon, a Mineral Digimon at the Rookie Level. It primarily lives underground, using its Angry Rock and Madcap attacks to burrow deep luxurious tunnels."

"Uh, yeah," Ryan replied to the Gotsumon. "We've been traveling, and we're looking for a place to rest."

"Oh, I see," the Gotsumon said. "So, who are you people?" After a quick round of introductions, Archivamon explained their situation. "Okay then, come with me. I will take you to my village." With that, he ducked back into the tunnel.

"Should we trust him?" Asuka asked.

"If he's willing to help us," Leo replied, "I say he's trustable."

"Let's go," Archivamon said, "before we get ransacked by more of those creatures." The Chosen, except for Snow, followed the Gotsumon down the tunnel. She looked around with a cold look on her face, then turned to follow the others.

------------------------------------------------

IceDevimon was currently meditating, floating a few inches off the snow. His eyes were shut relaxingly, and his body was surrounded by dark energy that was his being. He could no longer sense his 'children,' which meant that the Chosen had defeated them.

_No matter, IceDevimon thought to himself. I've already struck fear into their hearts. They have no idea what I have in store for them._ He then sensed an aura somewhere in the vicinity. _Can it be? Yes…the Spirit is somewhere nearby. If I can get my hands on it, I'll be unstoppable. But why waste my time searching when I can have those humans do it for me._ He went back into meditation, formulating a plan in his mind…

------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the Burrowers' Humble Abode!"

The Chosen were amazed at the sight before them. The underground village was simply stunning, both in design and . Elaborate buildings made of rock stood in unique patterns. The mammoth cavern was lit by large orange flames which never seemed to die. Steam and smoke rose up from many areas of the village. At the far side of the community there was an opening to the outside. The Gotsumon who inhabited the village greeted the Chosen warmly, offering them their assistance, no matter how small it was.

The one that led them here guided them to a large indoor waterhole with steam rising from it. "This is one of our many medical springs," the Gotsumon explained. "Lay in its waters for a while, and all of your injuries and aches will be healed."

Leo walked over to the spring hesitantly, then stuck his arm, which had been cut in the battle earlier, into the water. In a matter of seconds, the wound had healed. "Wow, this is incredible!" He said excitedly. Whooping, he jumped into the spring and let its waters rejuvenate him. "Man, I feel alive again!" As soon as he stepped out of the spring, though, he felt the draft of cold air, and he instantly reached for a towel resting next to the pool.

The Gotsumon laughed at the team leader's antics, then continued. "If you're hungry, we'll be starting our feast in a few minutes. You're welcome to join us."

"We can't thank you enough for helping us," Archivamon said gratefully.

"No problem," Gotsumon replied. "Now, the banquet is about to start. I'm sure you're all famished after your recent trek…"

------------------------------------------------

The banquet hall seemed immense in its own right. Dozens of long tables lined the hall, and each had hundreds of different kinds of food, from meats to vegetables to fruits. The hundreds of Gotsumon were eating with voracious table manners, while the Chosen tried to ignore it.

"You know," the Gotsumon guide said, "it's not often we get visitors in these badlands, especially after the Big Freeze."

"Big Freeze?" Ryan asked. "What happened?"

"It started about two months ago," Gotsumon replied. "The desert used to be hot and humid, just the way we liked it. Then in an instant, the land was overcome by ice and snow. We don't know how or why this happened, but one thing we do know is that this wasn't natural."

"You think the one who sent those SnowAgumon to attack us did it?" Asuka asked.

"Perhaps," Gotsumon replied. "These Digimon that attacked you have done the same to us many times before. We've done our best to repel their assaults, but I fear that they've been toying with us the whole time. They could have conquered us in a single day, but each time they retreated after a few hours of fighting. I fear that we won't last much longer against them. Whoever's causing all this has to be stopped as soon as possible."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Aaron asked.

"We would, if it wasn't for the ice and snow. We aren't meant to fight in conditions such as those outside. We depend on a warm climate, both for moving and for actual combat. In cold weather, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"I say we spend the night here," Leo suggested, "then go off to find the cause of all this in the morning. That is, if it's alright with you."

"Of course," Gotsumon replied. "Stay as long as you need to."

All the while, Snow ate in silence. She wasn't one for group conversations, and this time was no different. She had just finished eating when the suggestion of staying for the night came up. As she got up, she said "I'm going out."

"Going out?" Leo asked. "Where exactly are you going?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Snow retorted, "but just out for a walk. I need to get some air, anyway."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Archivamon asked. "We don't know when or if those things will strike again."

Snow was now getting annoyed, but she kept her cool. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. If you'll excuse me." While everyone else looked on, she left the hall.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Ryan said. "We can't just let her go out by herself, not while she doesn't have a spirit or anything."

Aaron nodded. "Leo, how you feeling right now?"

"That spring helped out a bit," Leo replied, "but I'm still aching after that fight."

"Fine," Aaron said, "then I'll go after her."

"Aaron," Archivamon said, "before you leave, I think it'd be best to show you four a few special features on your devices. If you could pull them out…" The present Chosen did so. "Not only will your devices be able to contain your spirits until they are needed, but they can also serve other purposes." He indicated a pair of buttons on the left-hand side of Aaron's device. "By holding this top button down and speaking into the device, you can transmit a verbal message to everyone else's device within a particular range. And by pressing the bottom button, you can activate your radars."

"Radars?" Leo asked. "For finding the spirits, you mean?"

"Unfortunately not," Archivamon replied. "Since these devices are brand new, they do not have the updated systems for detecting the energies of the spirits we haven't found yet. Even if they did, spirit energy is always changing, so it's practically impossible to keep the systems updated that way. Instead, this radar tracks all of your own particular energy fields. Give it a try, Aaron." Aaron complied, activating the radar. At the moment the range was small, with four different colored dots, red, green, yellow and violet, close to one another, while a fifth dot, this one being blue, was moving away from the others. "Every living being has its own unique energy signature. When you five arrived here, your devices scanned these signatures. This way, should there come a time of separation, you'd all be able to find each other more easily."

"Thanks for the lecture," Aaron said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got someone to bring back here."

"Watch yourself," Leo said. "Like Ryan said, we don't know if those things will attack again."

"Hey," Aaron replied, "it's me we're talking about here." Without another word said, he quickly took off after Snow…

------------------------------------------------

He could feel it.

The energies of the Chosen were like raging bonfires to his senses. They were powerful, even though the sources themselves didn't know that.

He knew another assault on them as a group would be futile, since they figured out how to defeat his creations. This time around, he would deal with them personally. What better way than to strike them when they were most vulnerable - alone.

_So the humans have decided to split up,_ IceDevimon thought. _That mistake will cost them dearly. Now, which one should I strike first?_ He concentrated his senses on the two bodies of energy that had left the safety of the group. _Yes…this one shall do nicely. This one's mind will be a challenge to crack, but after that the others will be easy pickings. Now, as a distraction…_He waved his hand across the snow, creating an enormous swarm of SnowAgumon. "Attack the Burrowers Village!" He ordered. "This time, no mercy!" The SnowAgumon snarled in reply, running in the direction of the Gotsumon village.

------------------------------------------------

The winds had died down by this time, leaving the air crisp and cold. Snow was moving across the snowdrifts at a quick pace.

"Hey, wait up!" Aaron yelled, catching up to her.

"What do you want?" Snow asked in an irritated manner.

"We're supposed to be a team here, remember? We can't just go off on our own and do whatever we want."

"I work alone. Stay out of my way."

"Do you work alone by choice, or just because you don't want anyone else around?"

Snow stopped, turning to face the teen, a cold look in her eyes. "I choose to be this way because I don't want anyone else around. No one has ever come to me offering their help, and those I do ask shun me away like I'm garbage. It's been this way for as long as I can remember, and that's not about to change now."

"You got that wrong," Aaron retorted. "Just because some people shun you doesn't mean they all will. Take us, for example. Have we forced you away?"

Snow looked to the ground. "You're all the same," she said. Without another word, she started walking again. Aaron wasn't about to quit, though, for he followed a few paces behind.

"Come on!" Aaron called to Snow. "Why are you giving us the cold shoulder? What's so bad about us that you won't work with us?"

"Let's see," Snow responded, "Leo is incompetent, Asuka is a little cheerleader, Ryan is a no-good crybaby, and you, _you _don't know when to keep your big mouth shut, like _right now."_

Aaron was taken aback by this insult, but kept his focus. "But that's no excuse to go off on your own! You need us, just like we need you!"

"I don't need anyone, especially not someone who's preaching about working together." Snow stopped in front of a frozen-over oasis, staring at her reflection in the ice.

"I wasn't preaching," Aaron said, getting annoyed himself. "I'm only saying that we have to stay together if we're going to survive. If we split up in an unknown world like this, we won't survive for very long on our own."

"I've been surviving on my own for years," Snow replied. "If I can do that by myself before, then there's no reason why I can't do that now." Before she could say anything else, she suddenly felt that her legs had become much colder. She gasped as she saw that they had she was being covered in ice. "What's happening to me?!"

"Snow!" Aaron yelled, rushing over to her. But to no avail, as the rest of her body was frozen over. Just as quickly, some unknown force pulled her underneath the snow and sand. Aaron tried digging through the snow where his friend has disappeared, but found nothing. "Damn it, this isn't good," he said out loud. Pulling out his device, he activated the communicator. "Guys, we've got a problem."

"What happened?" It was Leo's voice coming out of the device.

"Something's got Snow," Aaron replied. "She was covered in ice and pulled under. "I have no idea what happened to her."

"Try using the radar," Archivamon said. "Remember, it's got a pretty good range to it."

Aaron immediately activated the radar, widening the range in search of Snow. He then saw a pulsing blue dot about two miles from his current location. "Okay, I found her energy signature. I'm going after her."

------------------------------------------------

"We're on our way, too," Leo said. "Be careful." Before the Chosen could do anything else, they heard what sounded like alarms blaring all across the village.

"What's going on?" Archivamon asked a Gotsumon running past them.

"A horde of SnowAgumon have been spotted on the horizon. Hundreds of them! They're moving at a slower pace than usual, but they'll be on top of us soon!"

"Oh no," Asuka said. "What do we do, now?"

"We can't leave the Gotsumon," Ryan said, "not after they helped us out. But we can't leave Aaron and Snow out there all alone, either!"

"Oh dear, not good at all," Archivamon said. "Leo, what's your opinion?"

Truthfully, Leo didn't know what to do, either. "Right now this army of SnowAgumon are our bigger problem. Aaron's got his spirit, so he and Snow should be alright. Come on, let's see if there's anything we can do to help the Gotsumon. The Chosen rushed off to do just that, each of them hoping that their friends would be okay…

------------------------------------------------

Snow regained consciousness almost instantly, as the ice covering her shattered. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her body, shivering all the while. She looked around to try and find her bearings, only to find nothing but a flat plain of snow and ice. "Where am I?" She asked to herself.

"Where destiny wants you to be…" A voice answered. "Yes…I can feel it…fate wanted me to make your...acquaintance."

"Who's there?" Snow asked. "Come out so I can see you!"

The voice chuckled. "Poor girl...running around in the darkness…Allow me to shed some light on you." A bright light came from behind Snow, and the shadowy figure of a man with huge batwings was seen in front of her.

She wasn't able to feel this being's energy, but somehow she knew that it was powerful. She backed up, getting defensive. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"My name is Ice…" The being stopped momentarily and started over. "No…my name is Frost, and I am here to help you."

"Help me? Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need or want your help."

"Everyone needs help, even when they don't need it." Frost replied. "Did you know that in old times, humans and Digimon worked together to achieve their goals? Well that's what I want to do. I want to be your partner, nothing more."

"I already told you, I don't need any help. I don't need anyone slowing me down, either."

Frost chuckled again. "...As cold as the artic snow...Your nickname fits you well."

Snow was a little shocked by this. "How do you know my name?"

"I have been watching over you since the first time you entered the Digital World, Snow. We are so similar that I wanted to help you...by giving you what you desire most."

"What I desire most?"

"It is the least I can do after the horrible childhood you had to go through. Such a sad tale indeed, yes."

"Leave my childhood out of this," Snow said, starting to get angry. "Hate to sound like a broken record, but I'm perfectly fine right now. I don't need anyone, nor anything."

"Are you mad simply because you don't like my company, or is it because you feel so weak?" His trademark laugh rebounded across the plain.

"Shut up!" Snow yelled. "I don't need to hear any of this!" She started to walk away, but found that the shadow was still following her. "Get lost! Leave me alone!"

"Sure...running away has solved your problems before, hasn't it? Instead of running away from a friend, why don't you at least hear me out?"

Snow felt the frustration building, but didn't let…whatever this was…see it. "What do you want with me?"

"Your friends have gained great power from their spirits...Don't you wish to have that strength or surpass it?"

"I'll get mine soon enough," Snow replied.

"Keep telling yourself that...but soon Asuka will find her spirit, and then little Ryan. Soon you will be the only one without one, and what do you think they will do when they find out that you may not even have one waiting for you? That you may not be a Chosen Child like them?"

"That's not possible," Snow said, though she was starting to have her doubts. "The only reason we were all brought here was because we would be the ones to inherit the spirits. Tell me, if I was unable to get one, why was I even brought here?

"Fate is a cruel mistress. Bringing you here may be the gods' version of a sick joke. You've thought that about your life for as long as you can remember."

"What are you trying to do," Snow asked, "push me further away from the others than I already am? Now I'm starting to think what the Preacher said was right. They need me, just as much as I need them…"

"You misunderstand. I don't want to push you away from them...but with this power, you can show them the way as only you can." His long arm extended out and there was a bright light in his hand. "Everyone else may push you away, but not me. Never me. For I truly understand."

"You may be able to read my thoughts with your tricks, but you couldn't possibly understand what I truly feel or what I truly desire. I've had enough - this conversation is over." Snow started walking away again.

"Natayla...I want you to save the Digital World from the dark forces that plague it. I lack the strength to fight them anymore, so please...listen to me."

"Wait a second…if you lack the power, then why are you offering me power?"

"My body cannot contain its immense power," Frost replied. "My soul yearns to rest under a sky without darkness...under a warm and inviting sun. Don't we all wish for that?"

"But why offer this to me? There's nothing special about me."

"I see myself...what I was once was...in you. See, this as a form of penance for all that I have done under the darkness's command."

"The darkness's command…wait…" Snow stepped back even further than before. "You're working with whoever took over this world, aren't you?"

"He threw me away like all of the old trash-" Frost began to cough loudly and bits of data flew out of his mouth. "He...turned me and all of my friends into true monsters...I was the only one to survive his cruelty…" Slowly, frozen tears fell from his weak body.

Not far away, Aaron had arrived. When he saw the being emerge from the snow, he hid himself behind a drift, but kept his eyes on the scene that was unfolding before him. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked himself. "What does he want with Snow? I swear, if he does anything to her, I'm gonna…"

"This cold prison is where he damned me to spend the rest of my days, but by sheer luck, I found the spirit here and have kept it safe for all these years…"

"The spirit?!" Snow gasped. "You've had it all this time?"

The light in his hand took the form of a pulsating spirit. "I...I never lost faith that you would arrive...I never...lost faith…" The Spirit dropped from his hands as the Ice Digimon collapsed to the ground.

Snow was about to take the spirit, but something held her back. "Something's not right…this seems…too convenient…"

Aaron was thinking the same thing, as he used his device again. "Archivamon," he spoke quietly.

"Oh, Aaron," Archivamon replied on the other end. "Have you found Snow?"

"Yeah, I found her, and this other Digimon as well. It looks like it's giving her a spirit as well."

"What? The spirit?! That's impossible!"

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked.

"My sensors are still working around the clock trying to pinpoint the spirit's location. The one we seek in this area is nowhere near where you are right now. Whatever she's being given is not the spirit!"

"Damn it, just what I thought!" Aaron said, rushing down the drift. "Snow, stop! That thing is a fake!"

Snow stopped what she was doing and looked up in Aaron's direction. "Where did _you _come from?" She asked.

"That any way to thank me for finding you?" Aaron said in reply. "We've got to get out of here. Whatever this guy's giving you is not the spirit we're looking for.

"And how would _you _know?" Snow asked. "This Digimon is asking for help, and that's exactly what I'm doing, taking this spirit and using it on his behalf."

"Damn it, _listen to me!"_ Aaron said. "What this thing has been telling you has been a lie! I've been getting bad vibes from him as soon as I found you, and I don't trust him a bit."

"Maybe you don't, but I do." Snow turned her back on Aaron, and was about to reach down and take the spirit before her.

Then Aaron, his temper driving him, did the unthinkable.

He grabbed Snow's shoulder, turned her around, and slapped her.

_"WAKE UP!"_ He yelled. "Are you going to be controlled by the baseless desires of someone you don't even know?! _You're _the only one in charge of your fate! If you take that so-called spirit, then you'll simply be following the orders of someone who knows nothing about you!"

As these words were spoken, Snow began to feel even colder than before. Her memories were starting to drift back through her mind, memories she had always kept locked away. They made her grab her head as she fell to her knees. "No…stop it…leave me alone…I need no one…I need nothing…"

"You...You..._YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"_ A long spike of ice came out of the spirit and grazing Aaron's shoulder. Dropping to one knee, the boy shouted out as he gripped his shoulder, blood seeping out of the wound. The lying corpse of 'Frost' shattered into hundreds of pieces, and the spirit flew up into the air. The shards melded into the spirit as it changed form, from what was once 'Frost' to the being known as IceDevimon. As he completed his transformation, his mouth bellowed a beast-like roar that slowly became more of a human-like laugh that could freeze a soul solid.

"Damn it…that hurt…" Aaron said as he got back to his feet, pulling out his device.

"What the hell's going on?" Snow exclaimed. "Who are you, really?"

"You may call me IceDevimon," the being replied, "and your personal hell has just frozen over."

"So everything you've been telling me has been a bunch of bull," Snow said. "You didn't want to help me at all, did you?"

"I honestly do, Snow...I want...to" His howling laughter overcame him, preventing him from keeping up the facade. "You were tough to deal with in the beginning, but in the end, you fell for it all hook, line and sinker!"

"Damn you…" Snow growled. "I should have left you behind like the whimpering dog you are…"

"You were the whimpering bitch, so easy to trick because you wanted to power to compensate for your fragile heart!"

"Shut up! I've heard enough out of you!"

IceDevimon could only laugh at this remark. "Hehheheheheheheheh..._AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Alright, that does it…" Aaron raised his device over his head as Fractal Code surrounded him. "You don't mess with someone's head and get away with it…"

_"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION! DRAGOONMON!"_

IceDevimon laughed like he did before as stalagmites of ice rose out of the ground around him. His claws extended until they were each a foot long. _"WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!!!"_ He roared out, flying in to attack.

Dragoonmon retaliated with his spear, blocking the strike. "Get back!" He called to Snow.

"I can handle myself!" She yelled back.

"Sorry, but you'll have to settle your dispute once I send you both to Hell! _Frost Claw!"_ IceDevimon slashed at Dragoonmon's armor with his claws. Dragoonmon tried blocking with his spear, but he wasn't fast enough. The attack connected, breaking off part of the armor on his shoulder.

Dragoonmon jumped back to avoid another attack like the last one. _"Dragon Fist!"_ He punched forward with his free hand, unleashing the dragon of energy straight toward the icy Digimon.

_"Zero Freeze!"_ IceDevimon gave out a breath of cold air, freezing the attack in place. It fell to the ground, shattering into millions of fragments. "Is this the best the Knight of Wind can do? You seriously disappoint me." He pointed a finger at Dragoonmon and fired a small beam of blue energy. Dragoonmon attempted to dodge the attack, but it hit his left leg, instantly encasing it in ice. The added weight forced the Knight to stop in his tracks.

"Damn you!" He yelled out. _"Dragon Fist!"_ He tried the attack again, but IceDevimon easily dodged it.

"Not so tough without your agility, eh?" He mocked, firing another beam of energy. This time it froze Dragoonmon's right leg.

Crap, this is not good, Dragoonmon thought to himself. He quickly brought out his device and used the communicator. "Guys, where are you! That Digimon is attacking us! We need help!" That was all he was able to say, as the arm holding the device was frozen solid.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," IceDevimon said. "Your friends won't be coming to the rescue, not while I've sent an army to wipe them out. Even if they do survive, they won't be able to save you." He froze Dragoonmon's other arm, then his chest. "Any last words before I complete my masterpiece?" He cackled at this comment.

Dragoonmon turned his head over to Snow, who was looking on in sheer fright. "Get…out of here…" he said through his shivering. He had no time to say anything else. He screamed as the rest of his body was encased in ice.

"AARON!" Snow yelled. She turned her attention back to IceDevimon, a fierce look on her face.

He was ignoring her at the moment, admiring his latest sculpture. "Now what should I do with this useless piece of living art? Should I give it to my master as a present, or should I just shatter it now and claim his Spirit for myself? Decisions, decisions…" He turned to Snow. "I'll think about it while I deal with you." Snow took a defensive pose, which IceDevimon grinned at. He moved at lightning speed, coming up right in front of her.

"Your life is at the edge of extinction right now, Snow...I hope your Fractal Code is as sweet and succulent as I expect it to be."

"Get away from me!" Snow said, stepping back.

"You won't die like a hero, or as a dog. No one will know you were here. Your footsteps have been covered by the tundra. Such a fitting end for the girl no one loved."

"That's not true…" Snow started to say. "You think you can have your way and tell others what they think they are feeling, but you're dead wrong! You know nothing about me, absolutely nothing!"

IceDevimon chuckled as he extended his claws again. "To have hope is to be young...but the young never survive in my domain..._NEVER!"_

Miraculously, Snow found what she needed, and her confidence rose as her voice did. "You're nothing more than a coward who hides in his imaginary palace of ice, and can only win by tempting the souls of those whom he feels he can break. I'm not afraid of you anymore, and I'm certainly not about to die at the hands of a bastard like you!"

IceDevimon growled at this comment. "How _dare _you belittle me!" Her roared, charging towards Snow with his ice claws drawn. Snow was scared out of her wits, but both her will and courage held strong. She didn't even move as the attack came at her. But before it could connect, a bright blue light popped out of the ground in front of her. It gave off such an aura that it made IceDevimon stop in his tracks. "What?! It's so warm! I can't stand it! _PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"_

Somehow, Snow knew what she had to do. She pulled out her device and pointed it towards the light. The light flew straight into the device as the kanji for 'Ice' appeared on its screen. _"Now_ who's the one who is afraid?" Snow asked, as she raised the device over her head. In an instant, Fractal Code surrounded her.

_"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION! DEVONMON!"_

The Fractal Code vanished, revealing a Digimon with an even colder aura than that of IceDevimon. She was wearing a skin-tight black bodysuit, with jet-black armor on her shoulders, arms and legs. She wore a black helmet, which concealed everything except for her unnaturally ice-blue eyes. Long white hair could be seen coming out from behind the helmet as it flowed in a sudden gust of icy wind.

"This...this is impossible. The real spirit, _WAS UNDER MY NOSE THE WHOLE TIME?!!!"_

"A real shame for you," Devonmon replied, her voice piercing through IceDevimon's soul. "Ready to die?"

"Hundreds have asked me that question...and none of them could. Do you know why?" He held up a claw towards Dragoonmon. "Because in the end, their hearts were too soft."

Devonmon's eyes glowed a brighter shade of blue as she seemingly vanished, reappearing in front of IceDevimon. A trio of icy claws extended from the top of her hand as she slashed. The strike cut through the skin of the Fallen Angel Digimon's face.

"You little..._ARGH!"_ IceDevimon roared as he held his face. "What the hell was that about?!"

"The hearts of your other victims may have been too soft," the new Knight replied, "but you'll find that I have a heart of ice."

"I don't know what hurt more," the Fallen Angel Digimon said, "your attack, or your little zinger."

"Plenty of both where that came from," the Knight of Ice said. "Now I ask again...are you ready to die?"

"Well, I'd honestly have to say y-" IceDevimon suddenly hurled his ice blades at Devonmon's face. He expected to have skewered her with his lightning-fast attack, but found that she had effortlessly dodged them. Her eyes had a seemingly mocking look to them as she made her advance.

"You want it close and personal?" IceDevimon growled, extending his claws again. "You're on!" He charged Devonmon, using a combination of quick jabs and slashes. Devonmon reacted accordingly, either blocking his arms with her fists or outright evading them. IceDevimon's temper heated up as he increased the speed of his attacks. The Knight of Ice quickly adapted to this change, avoiding every single strike. _"Hold still so I can kill you!"_ The Fallen Angel Digimon yelled, lunging with a jab. Devonmon stepped to the side, grabbing the arm and throwing him over her shoulders. IceDevimon didn't react quickly enough as he went hurtling through the air, hitting the snow-covered sand back-first. As he got up, he appeared to be hurt. Devonmon took this opportunity to attack while he was down. It was all another façade, as IceDevimon gave out another Zero Freeze attack as she came close.

_"Frozen Forcefield!"_ Devonmon called, raising her right arm in front of her. A shield of blue energy surrounded her as the Zero Freeze hit. The area around her froze up instantly. When the shield collapsed, it appeared as if the Knight of Ice was frozen solid, much like Dragoonmon was.

IceDevimon breathed heavily before laughing. "That's two wretched humans down, and three more will be added thanks to my forces!" He looked at the new prison of ice. "You were a fool to even think you could defeat me. Now you have suffered the same fate as your pathetic friend!"

"Guess again."

"What?" IceDevimon said as he searched for the source of the voice.

"Played a trick on you with a little decoy," the voice said as the Devonmon look-alike ice sculpture crumbled. "Learned that from you."

"Damn you! Show yourself!"

"Peek-a-boo!"

IceDevimon gasped as he turned around to see Devonmon rushing towards him, extending three claws out of both of her hands. _"Ice Claw Strike!"_ She yelled, slashing in an x-shaped pattern. The surprise tactic worked, the attack too late to counter. The claws of ice cut his chest open, and he screamed at the sudden feeling of pain, perhaps the first ever in his life.

"Wet...it hurts...It's...It's..._MY BLOOD!"_ The Virus Digimon howled as he began to scream bloody murder. Blood from his wounds fell to the ground, turning the snow around him a deep shade of crimson. _"MY BLOOOOOOOOOOD!!!"_ Stalagmites shot up uncontrollably as the demonic Digimon was losing his mind.

"How does it feel," Devonmon asked, "when you're _not _the one dealing the pain and anguish?"

"Pain…" IceDevimon said. "…I haven't felt this in years...and I will _NEVER AGAIN! ZERO FREEZE!"_ He tried to hit Devonmon again with his attack. Her eyes lighting up again, Devonmon's body turned to ice as she melted into the snow around her. The Fallen Angel Digimon's insanity finally took over his logic as he tried desperately tried searching for his victim, firing off Zero Freezes everywhere.

_"Come out and face me, bitch!"_ IceDevimon yelled out maniacally. "If you don't…" He rushed over to the frozen form of Dragoonmon. "...I'll shatter your friend!"

"No need to overreact," a familiar voice said. "Look behind you,"

IceDevimon turned around with his claws raised, expecting another sneak attack. He didn't realize that the Knight of Ice materialized just as he turned around. He gasped when he felt a trio of claws stabbing him in the lower back. Devonmon pulled out her claws as the Fallen Angel Digimon fell to his knees, then came around on his back. When he saw the freezing look in the Knight's eyes, he began to crawl backwards in sheer terror.

"Please...please spare me! I-I will never harm another soul again! I repent my evil ways. Just please, Spare my life!"

Devonmon's stare did not leave - it just became darker. "Why? First you try to kill us, and now you're begging for mercy?"

"I-I was only doing as I was told! I'm really sorry for everything. I mean, you're the good guys! You're supposed to let me live!"

"For everything you've done to me…" The Knight of Ice said, firing off one of her ice blades, hitting IceDevimon in the abdomen.

"….for what you tried to do to Aaron…" She continued over the screaming, launching a second blade, hitting him in the left arm.

"…for what you have done to your other countless victims…" A third ice blade hit him in the chest, piercing one of his lungs.

"…and for simply pissing me off…you die." She launched all the blades on her other hand, the blades slicing through his head.

Spitting up blood from his mouth, IceDevimon felt a cold numbness he had never felt before. It was the coldness of death taking over. He slumped over, stone-cold dead, as Fractal Code surrounded his body.

"You're evil winter has come to an end," Devonmon said, bringing out her device. "You shall cause us pain no longer. Fractal Code, Digitize!" She absorbed the Code as what was left of IceDevimon disintegrated into nothingness.

------------------------------------------------

As the torment IceDevimon created for the Knights of Ice and Wind ended, so did the assault on the Burrowers. The SnowAgumon exploded into their original frosty ingredients, but this time around they didn't reform themselves. The snow and ice instantly vanished, as well. All the Gotsumon cheered as their winter nightmare had come to an end.

"What happened?" Ryan asked. "Why did the snow disappear?"

"Whatever caused all of this must've been defeated," Asuka replied.

"Aaron? Snow?" Leo said into his communicator. "You guys there?" It was a few moments before he got a reply.

"Snow here. Everything's fine on this end. What about you guys?"

"We're doing okay," Leo replied. "Thanks to you two, those SnowAgumon and the rest of this wintry mix is gone. Things should be much more peaceful around here from now on."

"Good to hear," Snow said. Through the communicator, the others could hear something shattering. "Gotta go. We'll be back soon." With that, Snow ended the transmission.

"Is is just me," Asuka asked, "or did Snow sound…happy and relieved?"

"I don't think it's you," Archivamon said. "Maybe Snow's starting to…_warm up_ to us." When the only reply he got was the stares of the Chosen, he backed up and said "I'll stop the jokes now…"

------------------------------------------------

As the ice containing Dragoonmon shattered, he dropped to the ground gasping for air, Fractal Code surrounded him as he reverted back to human form.

Devonmon walked over to him, changing back to her human form, putting a hand on her hip. "You feeling okay?"

Aaron groaned. "Besides an aching shoulder…and being a giant popsicle for several minutes…I think I'll survive."

"Good to hear," Snow replied. "At least we won't have to worry about IceDevimon anymore."

"I saw the whole thing," Aaron said. "I may have been covered in ice, but I was still aware of everything. You kicked his ass butt-good. Guess you can handle yourself, after all."

"Actually, I have you to thank, Preacher."

"Huh? How come?"

"If it wasn't for you helping me come to my senses, there's no telling what that Digimon would have done to me. And I guess tonight has helped change the way I think about this whole journey."

"So… does this means that you'll be staying with us?" Aaron said.

Perhaps for the first time in a while, Snow gave a small smile. "For now," she replied. "Oh, and before I forget, I owe you something."

Aaron looked confused before receiving a slap in the face that was so hard, he had to hold his jaw in pain. _"What the hell was that for?"_ He asked angrily.

"Now we're even," Snow said simply.

------------------------------------------------

As the Dark One was watching his virtual map, he noticed that IceDevimon's symbol vanished. He growled in a low tone. _"So,"_ he said angrily, _"the Chosen managed to escape his cold-hearted wrath. I wonder what it's going to take to kill them off…"_

As he was saying this, a Digimon approached his throne, bowing at the foot of the steps. "My master," it said, its form shrouded in shadows, "our agents have managed to secure a Spirit for you."

The Dark One focused his attention on his servant. _"Where is it, now?"_

"It's in Insecta Valley, sir. Your servant in that territory is holding onto it, and he's waiting for further orders."

The Dark One tapped his clawed fingers on the throne's armrest for a few moments as he thought. An idea came into his head. _"Perhaps this development will work to my advantage. Contact him immediately. We have things to discuss…"_

_**To be continued…**_

------------------------------------------------

The Chosen arrive in Insecta Valley, where things seem normal - if you could call a castle filled with giant bugs normal. It is here that they unknowingly come across their next opponent, a being who rules with an iron appendage. It's going to take an electrifying power to bring down this foe, and little Ryan may have just what it takes to wield it…

Next time: **Fight for What's Right! Wufeimon's Shocking Experience!**


	4. Fight for What's Right!

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter IV: Fight for What's Right! Wufeimon's Shocking Experience!**

------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Insecta Valley!" Archivamon announced. The group had arrived at the top of a ravine. Before them was a gigantic rainforest-like area. The canopy obscured the view of the valley below, but one could easily tell that treading lightly would not be a good idea.

"You sure the spirit is somewhere down there?" Leo asked.

"I am extremely positive," the machine Digimon replied. "But because of the huge area this valley takes up, it may take a while to find it."

"No problem," Aaron said. "All we have to do is get into some dangerous situation. Once we're at the brink of death, one of us will stand up for the others. Then, the spirit will appear out of nowhere for that person to claim, and they'll use it to kick the tar out of whatever's threatening us." Everyone turned around to glare at him. He scratched the back of his head and turned away. "Well, that's how we found the first three, isn't it?"

"We can't exactly go off in search of danger," Snow said. "That's the _last _thing we need."

All the while, Ryan stayed back from the others. He had a nervous look on his face, but he was looking down at the ground to try and cover it up.

"Hey, you okay?" Asuka asked him.

Ryan jumped in surprise at the direct question. "Yeah, fine! Just fine and dandy!" He said, laughing all the while. Unfortunately for him, the act wasn't working. "Okay, I'm not okay. I'm just really scared."

"Scared?" Aaron asked. "Scared of what?"

"It's just that we got lucky with finding spirits all those other times. What if something bad happens this time, and someone gets hurt, or worse?"

"Hey, relax," Leo said, putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "As long as we stick together, nothing bad is going to happen."

Ryan sniffed, rubbing his right eye. "You mean it?"

Leo grinned. "Of course I do. Come on, let's get that spirit. Who knows, it might be yours."

Ryan's enthusiasm grew with this statement. "Yeah, let's go! I'm gonna be the coolest Knight this world ever saw!" He said excitedly. He and Leo led the way into the rainforest, Aaron right behind them.

"He's quite the charmer," Snow commented to Asuka.

The red-haired girl looked on. "You can say that again" was all she said in reply.

------------------------------------------------

The group had trekked through the forest for almost two hours without finding anything. They eventually came into an enormous clearing at least 10 acres wide. A gigantic fortress occupied this area. It looked about the size of a ten-story building made completely of stone. Several towers shot up into the sky. The entire perimeter was surrounded by a moat, and vines of many different kinds wrapped their ways around the fortress.

Leo whistled in awe. "Pretty big place," he said. "Any info on it?"

Archivamon checked his systems. "there isn't a definite name for this fortress. All we know is that it was built sometime during the first Digital War, and that was a century ago."

"Digital War?" Ryan asked.

"Hold on," the machine Digimon said, tapping his screen until a digital computer pad emerged. He typed in a few commands until a pop-up window opened, titled 'Archivamon Complete Data Files, Version 9.0,' and it listed thousands of different selections. He keyed in the phrase 'Digital World,' and within seconds a file opened itself up. "Here we are," he finally said. "This sound byte should provide what you're looking for." He tapped his screen once ore, and the selection began to play. The background music and announcer sounded like they belonged in an old World War II propaganda film.

_"The Digital War. The seemingly never-ending battle between Human and Beast-type Digimon. The initial cause or causes of the conflict remain unknown. Some believe it was a case of both sides trying to gain supremacy over the other in the world. No one is sure who started it, but the first great battle was also the most devastating. It was not long before the entire planet became engulfed in the struggle. Before war's end, millions of Digimon gave or lost their lives._

_"This ongoing battle would eventually give rise to Lucemon's elevation to power and corruption. Because of this vile being's tyrannical takeover of the Digital World, both Human and Beast-type Digimon banded together for one common goal. They brought forth ten of the strongest of both groups, entrusting them with the legendary spirits, each representing an element of extraordinary power. Thanks to the intervention of this elite group, the Legendary Warriors, Lucemon was defeated._

_"With one terror gone, a long but uneasy peace was forged between both types of Digimon. That set the stage for even more conflict, for as a result of the events that occurred soon after, Cherubimon, under the influence of Lucemon, took over the Digital World. By miracle, six ordinary children from another world were sent to this one to reclaim the lost spirits of the Legendary Warriors and put an end to the evil. In the end, they were victorious, and the evil that threatened to tear the fabrics of the Worlds apart was stopped once and for all."_ The byte ended at this point.

"Yes," Archivamon said, "the evil that was named Lucemon was defeated, and the spirits of the Legendary Warriors continued to defend the Digital World until the Dark One appeared. That's when we called upon the five of you."

"So what happened to this fortress?" Asuka asked.

"I guess after peace arrived, there was no real need to have a fortress such as this," Archivamon replied, "so it was simply abandoned. I'm sure someone else has made it their home by now."

As Archivamon finished saying this, a cloud of Digimon poured out of the fortress. They resembled honey bees with gold-plated exoskeletons. Their blue faces and black eyes showed signs of both worry and courage. They were each carrying a crudely-made spear.

Archivamon did a scan of them. "Those are Honeybeemon, Insect Digimon at the Armored stage. When facing them in combat you'll either get infected by their Poison Powder or almost permanently stunned by their Paralyze Sting " Thinking they were the ones about to be attacked, the group took defensive stances, but quickly got out of them as the Honeybeemon flew overhead. As they wondered why these Digimon were flying in a combat formation, they got their answer seconds later in the form of the sound of something coming towards them.

The group turned around to find the source of the new sound. They saw a Digimon approaching that took the form of a giant dragonfly. Its exoskeleton was a light-brown color, and its large green eyes focused in on its targets. Each of its six legs had a single claw that seemed to do plenty of damage. Its wings were flapping at such a high speed that they gave off a high-frequency buzzing noise. While covering their ears, Archivamon did another scan. "Yanmamon, a Dragonfly Digimon at the Champion Level. Its Thunder Ray will shock you with incredible force, and its Insect Ohm is an attack you should protect your hearing against."

"So we've heard," Aaron replied, still covering his ears.

An aerial massacre began as the Honeybeemon aimed their rear ends at the Yanmamon, firing their toxic barbs. The giant dragonfly's tough armor protected it from the attacks, and it countered with its Thunder Ray, frying dozens of the Armor Digimon, shocking the Fractal Code right out of them. Yanmamon instantly absorbed the Code and grew in size. The Honeybeemon then tried their Poison Powder attack, but the now bigger Digimon simply shook it off. In hovering flight, it then set off its Insect Ohm, flapping its wings at lightning speed and screeching loudly. The Honeybeemon covered their ears and screamed loudly, as did the Chosen. Yanmamon then unleashed another Barrage of its Thunder Ray, but this one seemed far stronger than the last one. The remaining Armor Digimon in the sky were destroyed by the sheer force of the attack.

"Dear gods," Archivamon exclaimed. "Those Honeybeemon should have had the advantage in that fight! This Yanmamon is not normal!" Yanmamon then spotted the group with its compound eyes and charged them, deciding to continue testing its newfound power on them. "Oh no, it's going to attack us next!"

"Not if we can help it," Leo responded, activating his device. Aaron and Snow followed suit.

"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"SAMURAIMON!"

"DRAGOONMON!"

"DEVONMON!"

Each Knight picked up one of the others, and they easily avoided Yanmamon's first attack. As the dragonfly Digimon flew up into the air to make another pass, the Knights got the opportunity to get their friends to safety.

Samuraimon was in the air with Asuka safe in his arms. She clung to his neck in fear as they landed safely on the ground. The Knight of Fire put her down gently, saying "find some cover." She breathed a sigh of relief and a 'thank you' before hiding amongst the trees.

Meanwhile Devonmon landed close to where Samuraimon did. Ryan jumped out of her loose grip to the grass. "Man, your skin is cold," he said, shivering a little bit.

"That's what you get for tagging along with me," the Knight of Ice replied. "Now stay out of danger while we mop up."

In the meantime, Dragoonmon was doing his best to hold onto the arms of Archivamon. "Alright, as soon as this is over you're going on a diet," the annoyed Knight of Wind said.

"Oh pipe down and put me down before that thing comes around again!" The machine Digimon grumbled, steam venting from his 'ears.'

"Sir yes sir," Dragoonmon said mockingly, setting Archivamon down so he could find shelter.

The Knights dodged the second attack run made by Yanmamon. The enemy Digimon shrieked in anger as it climbed back into the air for another attempt. As it got higher into the sky, the Knights tried to shoot it down. Samuraimon fired off several volleys of his Incendiary Stream. Dragoonmon punched into the sky rapidly, sending out multiple Dragon Fist attacks. Devonmon simultaneously launched her Ice Blades. Yanmamon was hit by all of the attacks, but they didn't seem to do any kind of damage.

As the Dragonfly Digimon swooped down, it spied Asuka and decided to make her its new target. It fired a Thunder Ray right at the girl. Asuka tried to run, but there wasn't enough time to get out of the way. Luckily, Devonmon was on the scene, creating a wall of ice in front of Asuka. The thunder attack hit the wall, but had trouble breaking through. By the time it did, Asuka had gotten to the shelter of the trees. A more-enraged Yanmamon changed its mind, choosing to go with another aerial attack instead.

Devonmon jumped into the air and managed to grab hold of Yanmamon as it began its ascent. The Insect Digimon didn't notice it had a passenger until the Knight of Ice stabbed it in its neck's vulnerable spot with her Blades. It shrieked loudly, giving off an Insect Ohm. Devonmon's ears simply couldn't take it, and she lost her grip in the process of covering them. She fell a good 200 feet before she suddenly stopped - she was caught in a funnel of intense wind that gently lowered her to the ground. She looked over to see Dragoonmon ending a moment of concentration, and nodded her thanks. The Knight of Wind gave her a thumbs-up before turning his attention back to their attacker.

The third attack proved just as successful as the first two, so Yanmamon decided to try a different tactic. It hung in flight and launched its Thunder Ray. Luckily, the Knights were well prepared to defend against the electrical onslaught. Samuraimon quickly heated the air around him, creating a heat lens that blocked the electricity. Dragoonmon simply dodged the technique with his quick reflexes. Devonmon instantly created her Frozen Force-Field, which deflected any electric bolts that came her way. Yanmamon, noticing these elaborate defenses, decided to try something else. It gave off another Insect Ohm, followed by an even bigger set of its Thunder Ray. This time around, the Knights were immobilized by the first attack. The second hit them dead on, electrocuting them with thousands of volts of power. When the attack ended, the three had collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh no!" Archivamon exclaimed. "They were hit by a combination attack!"

"Combination attack?" Asuka asked, sounding worried.

"A combination attack is when a Digimon uses two different attacks at once, or when two Digimon's attacks happen at, or almost at, the same time. Normally the receiver of the strike can only defend against the first attack, leaving themselves vulnerable to the second. That's what happened here!"

"Come on guys!" Ryan called out. "Get up! You're the only ones who can spot that thing!" The Knights were struggling to do so, but their bodies, drained of their energy, were unable to comply. They were helpless as Yanmamon rose into the air to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, a new Digimon shot out of the fortress. It was moving so fast that one could only see it as a blur. It slammed right into Yanmamon quicker than the eye could see. Yanmamon instantly stopped, screaming in pain as blood spilled out of its puncture wound. The new Digimon could finally be seen after it its attack. It looked humanoid, but by his features it was clearly an Insect-type. It had a green and black body, with white claws at the ends of its arms and feet. It had black shoulder armor had spikes coming out of it, and there was a spike attached to the sides of each arm, one of which was still embedded in Yanmamon's chest. Its head looked like a helmet, with short red hair sticking out underneath. It had green antennae with red stripes. It's red compound eyes flicked every which way.

"Oh my," Archivamon said, scanning the new arrival. "This is Stingmon, an Insect Digimon at the Champion Level. Its lightning-fast reflexes allow it to use its Spiking Finish and Hell Squeeze attacks without its opponent even realizing."

Stingmon immediately kicked off from Yanmamon, allowing even more blood to spew onto the ground. Unfortunately for Samuraimon, he was right underneath the Dragonfly Digimon when that happened. He yelped in surprise as the black bodily liquid spilt all over him.

Yanmamon was now royally peeved, as it unleashed another combination attack of Insect Ohm and Thunder Ray. Somehow the sound attack had no effect on the Insect Digimon, and he avoided the electric attack with ease. The blades on his wrists extended to their full length as he yelled _"Spiking Finish!"_ He charged Yanmamon, stabbing it in the head. The Dragonfly Digimon let loose a high-pitched screech of death as it exploded into Fractal Code, which was quickly absorbed by Stingmon. The threat finally dealt with, the part of the group hiding at the base of the forest came out of hiding, checking to see if their friends were alright. Stingmon eyed the Chosen with curiosity, then landed.

"Greetings," he said to the group. "I am Stingmon, ruler of Insecta Valley. Who are you?"

Dragoonmon and Devonmon had de-digivolved and cautiously moved in to join the rest of the group. "We're merely travelers," Aaron replied. "We just happened to arrive here when that thing attacked us."

"Ah yes," Stingmon said, "Yanmamon was truly an evil creature. He has terrorized our home for what seems like forever. We've tried out best to fight him, but we simply didn't have enough power to completely stop him. But thanks to your efforts, he was weakened enough to be struck down at my own two appendages."

"Don't mention it," Snow said in reply.

"So," Stingmon continued, "I take it that you are the Chosen."

Ryan jumped in surprise. "Uh, what makes you think that?"

The Insect Digimon chuckled. "We've heard great things about you, how you're standing against the Dark One and his plans for conquest. You've become icons in the eyes of my subjects, and of I."

"Wow, that's quite an honor," Asuka said.

Stingmon did a quick headcount of the group. "Strange, I thought there were five humans in your party." He turned as he heard the groaning of Samuraimon behind him. The Knight of Fire was completely soaked from head to toe with black blood. The only part of him that wasn't covered was his eyes, which were glowing in anger. Stingmon began sweating bullets, realizing why he was so mad. "Oh, um, forgive me for getting you filthy. It wasn't my intention, after all."

"Maybe not," Samuraimon said in reply, still fuming from what happened, "but you could've warned me first." Cooling down, he sheathed his sword and reverted back to human form. His clothes were still soaked with blood, but surprisingly his hair was clean. "Do you know of any place where I can clean up?"

"I can do far better than that," Stingmon replied. "I'm personally inviting you all to my fortress as my guests. There'll be food, entertainment, and luxuries beyond your imagination."

Leo brightened up at this invitation. "Wow, are you serious?"

"Oh yes, deadly serious."

The group quickly huddled, pondering on what to say in reply. Only a few seconds later they broke the huddle, and Leo shouted _"WE ACCEPT!"_

"Excellent!" Stingmon said. "Now, if you'll please follow me." He led the group towards his humble abode. Unbeknownst to them, his eyes turned a deeper shade of red…

------------------------------------------------

Later, the group was relaxing in an elaborate bathhouse; elaborate in the fact that it felt more like a giant hot spring, with statues of insect-type Digimon on all sides, hot water spewing out of them. It was split down the middle, for obvious reasons.

On one side of the divide, Asuka was casually washing herself, while Snow seemed to be taking a rest after a tough battle.

"This feels so nice," Asuka said. "Who knew these kind of Digimon could provide such comfort, especially for people they hardly know."

"That's what's troubling me," Snow replied. "They don't really know who we are, besides the fact that we are the Chosen. Who's to say they're not gunning for us?"

For a moment, Asuka thought about this. "It can't always be like that, can it? Those Gotsumon took us in and treated us well, after all."

"True. Still, we should at least keep our eyes open. You never know when someone will come along and stab you in the back."

There was an air of silence for what seemed like minutes. Asuka was starting to feel uncomfortable, so she decided to change the subject. "Snow...thanks for protecting me from that Yanmamon." Asuka said, breaking the silence of the room.

"No problem," Snow replied, her head down and eyes still closed.

"What is it like?...Being a Digimon, I mean."

After a brief silence and what sounded like a sigh, Snow spoke. "It's kind of hard to describe. You feel the spirit's energies flow through you, like a sudden rush of power. When I became a Digimon for the first time, it was like nothing I have ever felt before. Having an element bend to your whim, using it for whatever you desire...it's incredible."

"...I wonder if I could do something like that," Asuka said to herself. "It sounds so wonderful...to stand out like you guys do.."

"It can be a gift…but also a curse," Snow replied. "You may have control over an element, but there's always a limit to that. Lose it, and there's no telling what may happen. I had a bit of trouble with my ice abilities when I used them for the first time. I don't know _how _I was able to control all of that power."

"Losing control...I've been thinking about how everyone is getting stronger...evolving in a way. But…have I? I don't know." Asuka reached for her glasses and put them on, despite them being too foggy to see through.

"We all have our doubts," Snow said. "The only way to really move on in life is to overcome them. It takes longer for some than others, but they'll do it sooner or later. The same can be said for you. Believe in yourself and your abilities, and there's no telling what you can do."

"T-thanks a lot Snow." Asuka said, who was cheered up at the girl's words. "That means a lot coming from you."

_Great, now I'm starting to sound like the Preacher_, Snow thought to herself. "Actually…those are the words of a friend of mine, who told me that a long time ago."

"You had friends back home? With your kind of personality, that's kind of hard to imagine." When Snow gave her an odd look, Asuka squeaked, sinking almost entirely into the water. "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you or anything," she said sheepishly.

Snow sighed, "don't worry about it. That's what happens when you judge a person before really getting to know them. That's what has happened with me back home. Even here, as well."

"Well," Asuka replied, "at least we all have the feeling of belonging. The five of us, I mean. And we may make poor judgments at first, but once we all get to know each other better, things will be better for everyone."

"Who knew a quiet and shy girl can be so open," Snow said. When she saw the surprised look in Asuka's eyes she quickly said "Whoops, there I go now with the judging of character."

Surprisingly, Asuka smiled. "Guess that makes us even, huh?" The two laughed, perhaps for the first time in a long time for the both of them.

On the other side of the divide, things were a bit different. While Ryan and Aaron were relaxing in the bath, taking in the hot steam, Leo was frantically scrubbing off the dry Yanmamon blood on his body.

"Hey, take it easy," Aaron said to him. "You have plenty of time to get that stuff off of you."

"Speak for yourself," Leo snorted. "You'd be doing what I'm doing if you were soaked in blood!" He went back to scrubbing.

Aaron sighed, then turned to Ryan, who seemed to look troubled. "You ok, kid?"

"Not really," Ryan replied. "I just wish there was something I could do to help out. Instead I'm always stuck on the sidelines cheering you guys on."

"Don't worry," Leo said, "things will change once you get yourself a spirit. You'll be just like us, fighting the bad guys and protecting those who are in need."

"That's exactly why I want a spirit," Ryan said. "I want to be strong like my grandpa."

"Your grandpa?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, my grandpa Takuya."

Leo stopped scrubbing and stared at Ryan, his eyes and mouth wide open. "Takuya Kanabara? He's your grandpa? Wow, that's incredible! Amazing! Unbelievable! Can I have your autograph?"

Aaron bopped Leo on the head before it could explode. "Shaddup," he said. "But, seriously, I never would have thought that you're related to someone as great as the original Warrior of Fire."

Ryan looked down in embarrassment. "Well, I don't want to brag," he said.

"Good for you," Aaron replied. "People would start to think that you're a big-shot if you did." He turned his attention to Leo, who was recovering from the hit to the head.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Now I can see what your goals are," Aaron said. You want your spirit so you can get stronger and protect others."

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "It's what I always wanted to do, especially now. I've been living with my sister, and she runs a store in downtown Kyoto. She's always being hassled by other people, and she's doing her best to manage her place and raise me at the same time."

"What about your parents?" Leo asked. Ryan looked down dejectedly, a few tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, sorry," he quickly said, feeling guilty. "I'll drop the subject."

"No, that's okay," Ryan said, "It's not your fault. It's not something I talk about often." He took a deep breath, then continued. "My parents…were killed when I was younger. No one knows how it happened. My sister has been taking care of me ever since."

"Now I can see why you want to fight so badly," Aaron said. "Because you want to protect the only family you have left." Ryan nodded in response. "Hey, you know you've got us, right?"

"Huh?" Ryan said.

"Well, since we got here, we've always been watching out for each other. It's like we've become a family, ourselves."

"Aaron's got a point," Leo said, "As long as you're with us, you aren't alone. We'll take out whatever this evil is together, and we'll all get stronger in the process."

Ryan was crying by now, but it was out of happiness. "Thanks, you guys!" He said. "You're the best big brothers I never had!" Aaron and Leo grinned, knowing that they made their 'little brother' feel much better.

------------------------------------------------

After the bath, the group sat down to an enormous feast prepared by Stingmon's servants. They ate heartily, then were escorted up to the bed chambers. They fell asleep soon after lying in their comfortable beds.

While they slept, Stingmon was observing them from his monitor. Confident that they were asleep, he turned on his communiqué. The image of the Chosen was replaced by darkness. "Master?"

The Dark One's shadow appeared on the screen. "Speak, Stingmon."

"The Chosen are here in my fortress. They are currently asleep, but they won't be for long."

"Do you still have the spirit in your possession?"

Stingmon checked another monitor to see the bright light contained in a force field. "Yes, my master, it is still here."

"Good. I want you to capture the Chosen and take away their devices. Afterward, you can deal with them how you so choose."

"Consider it done, master. By the way, your plan so far has been absolutely perfect."

"Of course," the Dark One replied, "it _is _mine." He held up a blank card. "It may have cost me one of my Dark Deck monsters, but he was a weakling compared to the others, anyway."

"I'm surprised that the Chosen were unable to defeat it without my intervention. It just shows how weak they truly are."

"Don't let your guard down," the Dark One warned. "They may seem weak, but their power is unpredictable. The moment you underestimate them, you're dead."

Stingmon gulped. "I'll keep that in mind, master," he said.

"You'd better," the Dark One said before terminating the transmission.

Stingmon stared at the blank screen for a moment, then called in his strike force. "You know what to do," he told the Honeybeemon. They bowed, then disappeared to do their work.

------------------------------------------------

It was the early morning hours by now. Ryan had awoken to stomach pains, and he was rushing through the fortress corridors looking for a bathroom. "Man, this is the _last _time I stuff myself silly before bedtime," he said, holding his belly as he ran.

Meanwhile, in the Chosen's bedchamber, evil was at work. The ceiling tiles above each bed was carefully and quietly removed, and a Honeybeemon stuck its head out of each one. They then turned around, sprinkling powder onto each Chosen. They struggled in their sleep, but calmed down. The Honeybeemon then went to grab them, until Archivamon suddenly came out of his sleep. "Oh my!" He hollered. "Everyone, wake up! We're in danger!"

The Honeybeemon laughed when the Chosen didn't reply. "Too late, you hunk of junk," one of the said. "They can't hear you, not after we put them into an even deeper sleep! Now we'll take their spirits and give them to our boss!"

Archivamon brought out his gatling gun. "You're working for the Dark One, aren't you?"

"Got that right," a Honeybeemon replied behind him. Before Archivamon could react, it opened up his rear compartment and pulled a wire. The machine Digimon stammered as he was deactivated.

Dataratomon poked his head out of the compartment. "Hey, _shaddup _ya damn queen bees!" He yelled. "I'm tryin' to get some sleep, here!" He stopped when he saw what was going on. "Ah, crap." He screamed as he jumped to the floor and made a run for it. He dodged the toxic barbs that were shot at him and disappeared into the corridors.

"Forget about that thing," the lead Honeybeemon said. "Let's get these humans locked up and report to the boss."

------------------------------------------------

Ryan was walking back to the bedchamber, feeling much better. He jumped when he saw Dataratomon rushing past him. "Dataratomon? What are ya doing outside? Where are you going?" He asked.

The Mouse Digimon stopped in his tracks and went back over to the Chosen. "Hey, ya gotta help!"

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Those Killer Bee wanna-bees just did something bad to da others. They're prisoners, now!"

"What?" The boy gasped. "Why would they do such a thing, after what we did to help them?"

"Beats me," Dataratomon said, "but ya gotta do something to help 'dem!"

"But what can I do?" Ryan asked.

"Use your spirit!" Dataratomon replied, then realized what he said. "Oh, right, you don't have one, yet. Well come on! Ya gotta find it!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Beats me!" The Mouse Digimon replied.

Ryan face-fell. "Isn't there _anything _you can do to help me?"

"Well, since I am a part of dat walking encyclopedia, I do have some searching capabilities, but don't get your hopes up."

"As long as we can do something to help the others, it doesn't matter," Ryan said. "Lead the way."

------------------------------------------------

Stingmon waited impatiently in his throne room, its walls resembling honeycombs. The bright yellow coloring of the room reflected the opposite auras the evil Digimon was giving off. He turned his head to the force-field containing the spirit his henchman had collected. He inwardly grinned at the prospects of reward for his services to the Dark One. He looked up when he heard his henchmen arriving. "Well?"

"We got them, sir!" The lead Honeybeemon replied. "Lower their cages!" Another of the Honeybeemon turned a crank, and five cages were lowered to just above floor level. The Chosen and Archivamon were still unconscious, unable to do anything to free themselves. "And these are for you." The Honeybeemon handed the devices they collected to his master.

Stingmon looked at the four devices, three of them containing spirits, then did a double-take. "Wait a minute…_YOU _IDIOTS! _YOU'VE ONLY CAPTURED FOUR OF THE CHOSEN! WHERE IS THE FIFTH?"_

The Honeybeemon all cowered at the quaking voice. "We…we haven't been able to locate him."

Stingmon buzzed angrily. "Find him and bring him to me! Our lord will only spare us if we give him the whole set!" When there was no action from his minions, he shouted "What's the matter, got bees wax in your ears? _GET MOVING!_" The Honeybeemon jumped in fear, then flew off in search of the missing Chosen.

They should have stayed in the throne room, for Ryan and Dataratomon were hiding on the balcony above, listening to the whole thing. "I don't believe it!" Ryan exclaimed quietly. "That no-good Stingmon is working for that bad guy!"

"Well, as dey say," Dataratomon said, "don't judge an insect by his outer appearance."

"Who says that?" Ryan asked.

_"I_ do!" The Mouse Digimon replied. Ryan did another face-fall. As he was recovering, Dataratomon's systems were acting up. "Hey, da spirit is somewhere nearby!"

Ryan noticed the light and pointed. "There it is! Right next to Stingmon's throne!"

"Ah great! How da heck are we supposed to get it?"

"We could always come up with a diversion…" Ryan looked around and saw a chandelier right above him. An idea popped into his head. "I've got it! Okay, I'm going to need your help on this one." Dataratomon stared back at him, having a bad feeling about what the human had in mind.

"Why do I surround myself with idiotic buzz-boys with honey on the brain?" Stingmon asked out loud, sighing. His attention turned to a 'clunk' he heard on the ground. He saw a strange little Digimon that resembled a computer mouse, or something along those lines.

"Hey hey hey!" Dataratomon exclaimed. "My gods are ya ugly!"

"What did you say?" Stingmon said, standing up.

"You heard me right! You're so ugly, I bet that when you were hatched, the doctors slapped yo mama!"

_"HOW DARE YOU!" _Stingmon yelled, launching one of his spikes.

Dataratomon easily dodged the move, then went on. "Ah man, you're ugly. Why don't ya take off dat mask! Halloween was over months ago!" He dodged another spike attack. "Sheesh, you're so ugly you can't even get a date off of a calendar!"

_"HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" _Stingmon bellowed, his spikes being replenished after each of his launches. No matter how many times he fired, this metallic rat continuously dodged them. In fact, he was going so fast he was going in and out of focus.

"Man you got bad aim!" Dataratomon exclaimed. "Any by the way, you're so ugly, the Digimon Zoo still has an opening!" This time, however, the aiming was good. He was skewered by the tail and got stuck on the wall.

"Dare to insult me, eh?" Stingmon said. "Looks like I'm about to get the last word in, you tin-plated pest!"

Stingmon attention was so focused on Dataratomon that he never noticed Ryan swinging down to the ground floor. He ran over to the force field with the Spirit and pointed his device at it. As if the field was never there, it was quickly absorbed by the device. The kanji for "Thunder" appeared on its screen, and it gave off a loud beeping. Stingmon turned his head to see what it was, and if he had a jaw it would have dropped. _"NO! THE SPIRIT!"_

"Don't worry," Ryan said in reply, raising the device over his head. "It's in good hands, now." Fractal Code surrounded the boy as he changed.

"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION! WUFEIMON!"

The Code vanished and revealed the new Knight. Ryan had become a teenager, with a dark blue shirt and pants with yellow designs lining them, both loose-fitting. He also had on a pair of metal-tipped shoes. His messy hair was still dark brown, but his eyes had changed to a purple color.

_"Cool!"_ the newly-evolved Knight exclaimed, as he looked at his new body. "I kinda look like a Power Ranger!"

Stingmon sweat-dropped at this scene, scratching the hair on the back of his head. "This is one of the ten immortalized Warriors?"

Punching the air and making dramatic poses, Wufeimon was completely unaware of Stingmon's confusion at the moment. "Digiranger Yellow! Ha ha!"

"Of all the warriors I'd have to face, I get the naïve tweener who thinks he's cosplaying," Stingmon sighed to himself. "And here I was thinking I was in danger."

_"YOU!" _Wufeimon yelled, pointing his index finger at Stingmon. "You _dare _to talk trash to the electric defender of justice?!"

"And he thinks he's a superhero. Such a shame. This boy is far worse off than I originally thought."

"Knock it off!" The Knight crossed his arms and put on a gruff face. "I didn't know we were getting to the battle of wits part...Dang, I'm bad at this...gimme a minute...I got nothing."

"If that's the case," Stingmon said, pointing towards Dataratomon, "you must be dumber than that sad excuse for a doormouse."

"I resent that!" Dataratomon cried, still stuck in place.

"Hey! I'm not as dumb as him!" Wufeimon yelled back to him. "Actions speak louder than words, so come over here so I can _FLATTEN YOU!"_

_Looks like my quick-thinking is working perfectly_, Stingmon thought to himself, extending the barbs on his arms. "Oh, by all means, if you're so determined to flatten me, why don't you come and get me?"

"Fine, I will!" Wufeimon held his hands up into the air as if to gather energy, then aimed it at Stingmon. "HAAA!.…" He broke out into a cold sweat as nothing happened.

"Ah crap," Dataratomon said, "this kid has no clue how to use his powers!"

Stingmon laughed. "You call _that _an attack?" He charged in with his Spiking Finish. _"_HERE'S _AN ATTACK!"_

_This has got be the worst debut for a super hero ever_, Wufeimon thought, as he tried to make something happen. "C'mon! Work!" It didn't happen in time, and he was forced to dodge. Stingmon's arm struck the ground where he was just standing, embedding the spike nearly all the way through. Stingmon pulled the spike out of the ground and flew after the fleeing Knight.

"At least I can still run fast!" Wufeimon exclaimed, dashing ahead of Stingmon. "How do the others use their powers?! Man, I wish they were awake to tell me already." Getting an idea, he leapt off the group, going almost twenty feet into the air and rattled Leo's cage wildly. "Leo, wake up! Wake up already!"

"They won't be helping you!" Stingmon yelled, cross-slashing with both of his spikes. Wufeimon dropped out of the way just in time, the attack hitting nothing but air. "That powder my minions used will have them knocked out for quite a while. By the time they wake up, you'll be dead!" Wufeimon landed on the ground and had to look Stingmon in the eye as he came down. "Without knowing how to use your own abilities, there shouldn't even be a fight. You may as well let me cut you down."

"But...that'll kill me…" Wufeimon replied. "...and dying sucks."

"That's the idea," the Insect Digimon said. "The Dark One has no place for you or your so-called friends in his domain. The sooner you're exterminated, the sooner he can bring about his ideal world."

"Well if he's the good guy, then what am I?" Wufeimon asked. "I bet he can't even do these awesome poses!"

"The pose does not make the Digimon," Stingmon replied. "You have two options. You can get on your knees and don't struggle, and I'll grant you a quick death. Or, you can keep fighting a pointless battle, where I'll be killing you nice and slow."

Wufeimon, a seemingly defeated look in his eyes, bowed his head as he got to one knee. "I choose…"

"KID, DON'T YOU _DARE _SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO SAY!"

Both Digimon turned to the source of the voice. Dataratomon looked really riled up about something. "Don't let this sad excuse for car grill crud tell ya what you can or can't do! Ya gotta stand up to him! Know what you're doing, kid! Believe in yourself, know what it is you're fighting fo'! Take that, and sock it to him!"

"You're right...I have to stand and fight...it's what Grandpa Takuya would do!"

Stingmon buzzed with anger, extending his spikes out further than before. "I knew I should have skewered you when I had the chance!" He flew right towards Dataratomon, who was still hanging helpless thanks to the spike in his tail.

"EEK!" The Mouse Digimon cried, trying desperately to free himself, but to no avail.

_Gotta get him out of there_, the Knight thought to himself. Almost instantly, he vanished in a blur.

Stingmon's spike connected, but only with the wall. In another part of the room, Wufeimon reappeared, sliding to a stop with the small Digimon in his arms. "Wow...I did it…"

"You were cutting' it close, kid!" Dataratomon protested, leaping to the ground. "And that still don't mean you know what you're doing!"

Stingmon, far angrier than before, attacked again. _"DIE, WORTHLESS KNIGHT!"_

"Uh oh…" Wufeimon dodged Stingmon's strike by mere inches.

"Don't just run away, kid!" Dataratomon said. "There's gotta be something in your life worth fighting for!"

"I'm not even 10!" Wufeimon replied, dodging another set of attacks. "What are you thinking?!" The Knight suddenly found himself against a wall, right as a group of Honeybeemon returned to the throne room. He didn't notice them until now thanks to the seemingly nonstop attacks from Stingmon. The Armored Digimon surrounded him as Stingmon came closer.

"A fitting end for a warrior with no purpose in life," Stingmon said, extending one of his spikes again. The spike began to glow with energy. "And to think the Dark One was afraid you would become a threat to him."

"Come on kid!" Dataratomon shouted from the sidelines. "This ain't about what _I'm _thinking! It's what _you're _thinking! What do ya want to do with your powers? What do ya wanna protect? Or better yet, _who?"_

"What I want to protect…who I want to protect…" Wufeimon said to himself, his eyes glassing over.

"It doesn't matter, anymore. Farewell! _SPIKING FINISH!" _Stingmon charged, his energy-charged spike aimed for the Knight's head.

For a second, it seemed to the boy that time was standing still. Thoughts, as well as memories, were running through his mind at tremendous speeds. It was as if his life was flashing before his eyes.

"Hey, you know you've got us, right?"

"As long as you're with us, you aren't alone…"

"Don't worry, Ryan. I'll always be here for you, no matter what…"

"Leo…" the boy said. "Aaron……Snow…..Asuka……"

"……Maya.….."

"That's it, isn't it……I want to become as strong as I can……I want to protect them……my friends……my sister……and this wolf in bug's clothing wants to put an end to that……I can't let him……"

"……I WON'T!!!"

In that split second, he felt it.

The power rushing through him as if it were electricity.

Then again, that was exactly what it was.

Time returned to normal, as Wufeimon ducked under the approaching spike. He then delivered a thunderous uppercut that sent Stingmon flying and landing on his back.

"Unbelievable…" Stingmon said, getting back to his feet. "He's found his inner strength…"

"Holy guacamole!" The Honeybeemon said in unison, backing away.

_"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU FOOLS! ATTACK!"_ Stingmon buzzed. The Armor Digimon squeaked in fear, but complied, launching their Paralyze Stings.

Wufeimon, a new light in his eyes, charged up power in his hands before thrusting them outward. He then called out _"Denji Shigan!"_ Now identifiable as the Knight of Thunder, he fired blasts of electricity to counter the attacks on him. It easily wiped out the stinging barbs, continuing on and shocking the living daylights out of the Honeybeemon. The paralyzed Digimon collapsed, their bodies still twitching from the after-effects.

_"USELESS!" _Stingmon roared. _"MUST I DO _EVERYTHING _AROUND HERE?!"_

"If you mean surrendering and freeing my friends," Wufeimon said, "then yeah. If you let us all go, I promise I won't cause you any more damage."

"Fat chance of that," Stingmon replied. "You'll never get out of my fortress alive!"

Wufeimon sighed. "In that case, you leave me with no choice." He raised an arm into the air, two bands of electricity firing out in either direction. In seconds, the energy solidified, taking the form of a double-bladed glaive. The blades were elaborate in design, looking as if it were made in Ancient China. The Knight took hold of this weapon with both hands and twirled it around, sending sparks everywhere. He finally held it in an attack posture, ready to strike at any given moment.

_"Spiking Finish!" _Stingmon shouted, charging forward. Wufeimon quickly dodged the attack and slashed downwards with his staff. The Insect Digimon crossed his spikes together, blocking it. He pushed the Knight back, then fired his spikes. Wufeimon spun his staff around rapidly, deflecting the spikes with ease. Stingmon replenished his weapons and went in for another attack.

_"Thunder Swallow!" _Wufeimon began to spin, electricity charging within his staff. He then went off like a firecracker, going every which way and bounding off the walls. Stingmon stopped his attack and focused on where his opponent was moving. He stopped in front of him, twirling his staff again.

"Impressive light show," Stingmon said, "but you missed!"

"Did I?" Wufeimon asked, pointing to where the cages were. Stingmon turned around and saw that the cages were cut down, and the Chosen were now wide awake with angry looks on their faces.

"Think you can bribe us into surrendering?" Leo asked. "Think again!"

"You're going to pay for this," Aaron added.

Stingmon chuckled. "What can you possibly do without your spirits!" He laughed like crazy, then gasped as he saw that the Chosen were holding up their devices. "But how? How did you get then back?" He turned to Wufeimon. "You…"

"Guilty as charged," the Knight of Thunder said. "That light show was just a diversion so I could speed in and take the devices from you. Then I cut my friends free and handed them off to them. Now then, what do you say about letting us go now?"

Stingmon buzzed and growled. "NEVER! This won't end until either you all die or I die!"

"We'll go with the latter," Snow said. "Care to do the honors?" She asked Wufeimon.

"Consider it done," he replied.

"Fool! Your powers are nothing compared to mine!" Stingmon flew towards the Knight, preparing to give a finishing blow. Meanwhile, Wufeimon was quickly charging electricity in his hand. He clenched it into a fist and ran towards Stingmon. The Insect Digimon slashed in an "X" formation, putting every ounce of effort and energy into it. It was all for naught, as Wufeimon easily dodged it.

_"Storming Fist!" _He immediately counterattacked with an uppercut to Stingmon's stomach. He jerked up in paralysis and collapsed on the ground.

Stingmon slowly got up, electricity still coursing through his body. "I won't surrender! I cannot and will not!"

"Then you leave me with no choice," Wufeimon said, charging up his staff. _"Thunder Swallow!" _Instead of bouncing around like before, he spun like a top, staff extended and headed straight toward the defenseless target. Stingmon screamed as he received slashes at least a hundred times before Wufeimon came to a stop. He turned black as Fractal Code surrounded him.

"A fitting end for what you tried to do to us," Wufeimon said, bringing out his device. "Time to put a stop to your evil ways. _Fractal Code, Digitize!"_ He absorbed the Code as Stingmon dissolved into data.

"Master! Master!" The Honeybeemon called as they finally recovered from Wufeimon's attack. Even more had entered the throne room when they heard their master's cries. They gasped as they saw what happened to Stingmon. "Did…did you do what I think you did?"

"He was threatening our lives, and he had to be stopped," Wufeimon replied.

"This isn't good…" Leo thought. They were all completely surrounded by the seemingly hundreds of Armor Digimon.

"Hooray! We're saved once again!" The Honeybeemon cheered.

"Uh, I thought Stingmon was treating you fairly," Aaron said.

"Are you kidding me?!" The lead Honeybeemon replied. "We've been slaving over that guy for years, and he's been ruling with an iron appendage! We had virtually no rights because of him, but now that he's gone we can go back to living peacefully!"

"If that's the case," Leo asked. "why did you try to kill us before?"

"We were only following Stingmon's orders," one of the Honeybeemon replied. "He'd kill us if we didn't!"

"If that's the case…I suppose we can forgive you this time around," Wufeimon said.

The Honeybee bowed. "Thank you for liberating us! Come on, guys, we've got good news to spread!" They all yelled happily as they flew out of the throne room.

The group went over to Wufeimon, who had de-digivolved. "Welcome to the team," Leo said, clasping Ryan's shoulder.

"Now you've got the power you need to get stronger," Aaron added. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks, you guys," Ryan said, blushing. "But it was nothing, really."

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to brag," Leo said in a joking manner. He, Aaron and Ryan laughed, while the others just looked on confused.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Asuka asked.

"Not a clue," Snow replied.

"I knew you could do it, kid!" Dataratomon said. "I knew there was something in ya this whole time." He squeaked as Archivamon grabbed him.

"I don't know how you got out," Archivamon scolded, "but it shall not happen again!"

"Wait a sec," Ryan protested. "If it weren't for him, we'd probably be goners! Heck, I never would have gotten my spirit and defeated Stingmon without his help!"

"You heard the kid," Dataratomon said, "I turned out to be the hero today."

Archivamon sighed. "Oh, very well. I suppose you can come out every once in a while. Just be sure to stay in line."

"Sweet!" The Mouse Digimon squeaked. "Come to think of it, I could use a snooze, and a bit of repair in that so-called suite of yours. Now, if you flesh-bags will excuse me." On his own accord, he jumped into Archivamon's compartment, slamming the door behind him.

"I thought we were over the flesh-bag comments," Leo groaned.

"Well, let's get out of here before some other evil Digimon decides to take Stingmon's place," Archivamon said. The group nodded in agreement as they headed out. In the distance, the sun began to rise, as if as a sign of welcoming them to another day and another quest…

****

**_To be continued…_**

------------------------------------------------

Deciding to crash in an old abandoned mansion for the night, the Chosen soon find that it wasn't exactly abandoned. Hordes of specter Digimon attack them, hungry for souls. It's going to take a pure heart and the power of Light to save everyone.

Next time: A Bright Light! Halomon Arises!


	5. A Bright Light!

----------------------------

Digimon: Frontier Legacy

Chapter V: A Bright Light! Albamon Arises!

----------------------------

The sun was a bright orange as it began to set behind the distant western mountain range. The Chosen had finished climbing one of the steeper hills, and they were now working their way down to the valley below. All around them were seemingly dead trees, their trunks ash-gray, as if burnt by wildfire. A trio of black bird-like Digimon sat in the branches of one of the taller trees, cawing at the humans as they passed by. Night would soon fall, and the Chosen were exhausted from their latest trek.

At the moment, Ryan was rambling on about his valiant first battle as a Knight; well, sort of. "...and then hundreds of Kuwagumon surrounded us, but I wasn't scared because the electric hero hit them all with a hurricane kick!" He made making several wild poses to reenact his victory.

Aaron sighed. "And here we thought the little guy wasn't a bragger," he said to Leo.

"Well," Leo replied, "you can't really blame him. It was his first fight as a Digimon, after all."

Ryan just kept going, ignoring his friends' words. "And then suddenly, they all pulled out guns and shot at me! Luckily, I used my jet boots to escape!"

"You'd certainly make a great writer of fiction," Aaron joked.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked. "There's nothing fake about it!"

"Nothing fake?" A voice from Archivamon's compartment said. Dataratomon popped his head out and stared at the boy. "All of dat didn't happen at all! Heck, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here bragging about it!"

"Wanna feel a system crash?" Ryan threatened, holding his spirit-holding device up to the Mouse Digimon's face.

_"EEK!" _Dataratomon squeaked, diving back into Archivamon's compartment, slamming the door behind him. "No need to get all charged up!" He said, his voice echoing.

"Oh, come now," Archivamon scolded, "you're making things bigger than they really are."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ryan said defensively. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, the legion of MetalGreymon deployed from the Dark One's moon-base!"

The Machine Digimon sighed. "I rest my case," he said to himself.

As Ryan continued on with his story, Asuka hung back from the group, looking a bit distant. She apparently had several things on her mind and wasn't in the mood to share them with anyone.

Then again, she was always a reserved person, the kind who'd be most comfortable staying on the sidelines, or listening closely while others did all of the talking. It wouldn't be a surprise that her mind would start drifting away from the conversation on hand without anyone knowing. She was seen by most of her peers as incredibly distant. If one knew of events that happened years earlier, they may understand why.

Leo, his attention on Ryan's storytelling waning, was the first to notice Asuka's drifting. "Hey Asuka, you ok back there?" He asked.

"Me? I'm...fine," Asuka timidly replied.

"You sure about that?" Snow asked. "You've been acting kind of distant and out there all day, even more so than me."

"Something the matter?" Leo asked.

The one thing Asuka never wanted to do was worry the team, so she was quick to deny anything wrong with her. "N-nothing…" She quickly replied.

"You know you don't have to keep everything bottled up," Aaron said. "We're in this together, after all. If there's something on your mind that you feel is important, you should say it."

"Well," Asuka began, but she stopped for a moment. Remembering what was just said, she continued. "I'm a bit exhausted from our climb today, but I didn't want to slow us down by asking to stop and rest."

"That's all?" Ryan asked. "That's no big deal. We could've stopped anytime, right? I mean, it's not like a storm is going to hit us anytime soon." As soon as he finished saying this, though, there was a crack of thunder in the distance. As if on cue, dark clouds started filling the sky.

"...It's not like bikini models are gonna fall on us!" Aaron yelled. The rest of the group glared at him. "What? With all this jinxing, it was worth a shot."

"Now isn't a good time for that," Snow said. "We need to find some shelter before this storm hits."

Asuka thought she could see something in the valley below. "Hey, is that a mansion down there?"

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear," Archivamon said, checking his maps. It looked like something came up, but the shocked look in his eyes said otherwise. "Uh…oh, here we go. Yes, that's Phantasm Mansion."

"Nice name," Ryan said.

"Sounds like the kind of place Snow would call home," Aaron added. A icy glare from Snow shut him up.

"Inviting or not, it's our only option," Leo replied. "Let's get down there while we're still dry."

----------------------------

By the time the group reached the entrance to the mansion it had begun to rain. The mansion itself was a dull black; it was clear that the paint was fading. Many of the shutters were hanging off of their windows, showing signs of disrepair. Finding the double-doors unlocked, Leo opened them and ushered the group inside. As soon as Archivamon, the last one to arrive, got inside, he shut the doors behind him. Right at that moment, the rainfall became even heavier.

"What now, a scary organ and a butler to match?" Aaron asked, careful of where he stepped in the mansion. There was virtually no light inside, the only source coming from the lightning outside.

"Anyone see and light switches anywhere?" Snow asked. A quick glance around showed that there were none.

"Hey, I know," Leo said, clapping his hands twice. The lights instantly came on, surprising the rest of the group.

"...That was so lame." Ryan sighed, running up the nearby staircase.

"Ryan where do you think you are going?" Archivamon asked. "You don't even know your way around!"

"I'm the electric hero!" Ryan answered. "I can handle this place."

"Yeah, right," Dataratomon said, hopping out of Archivamon's compartment and onto the floor. "Just like he said he could handle that Stingmon on his own." There was another crack of thunder as lightning struck outside the mansion. The Mouse Digimon squeaked in surprise, jumping almost three feet into the air. "Damn, I hate lightning storms!"

Ryan came running back down the stairs and went straight to the nearest window. stood out to look at the lightning. "I am your master!" He yelled, as if speaking to the lightning outside. "I rule the thunder and wield the lightning to smite the evil!" Lightning struck right outside the window, freaking the boy out; so much that he leapt into Snow's arms. "Please don't hurt me, Thor!" He cried.

Snow dropped him. "That's what you get for being a blowhard," she stated.

"Aw, what's da matter?" Dataratomon asked mockingly. "Did dat big bad lightning bolt make ya wet your pants?"

"My pants aren't wet!" Ryan retorted, before checking them. "Well…not really…"

"Alright, children," Snow said, "that's enough."

"Well, looks like we aren't going anywhere tonight," Leo said. "Not while it's raining cats and dogs."

"It's almost, oh what does your generation call it…" Archivamon finally found the word, "crash-time, anyway."

"Hey guys," Aaron said, holding a pair of pillows in his hands, "look what I found!" With a mischievous smile, he crept up behind Leo and bonked him on the head with one of them.

Leo was shocked when he got hit, but then turned around, returning the devious grin. "So, the 'oh, so brave' Knight of Wind has resorted to pillow-fighting, eh?" He snatched up a pillow from the ragged couch next to him. "Well, two can play at that game!" The two of them immediately engaged in one of the oddest pillow fights one would ever see, the pillows being used more like swords than bashing instruments.

"Our heroes…" Snow sighed in almost shame.

"For the Horde!" Ryan yelled, as he leapt from the banister and clobbered both of them with his pillow.

"If dis is da best da Human World could offer," Dataratomon groaned, "then we're doomed."

----------------------------

A quick exploration of the mansion's two floors revealed that almost all of the doors were locked. They found one on the second floor unlocked, thankfully. After another set of claps, they discovered that the black-carpeted room was incredibly spacious. There were several sofas and recliners covered with ghost-white sheets lining the room; there were what looked like a pair of billiard tables, as well, although there was no sign of equipment to play games with. A single giant window filled up one side of the room, giving a bird's eye-view of the storm that was still going on. The group decided that they would spend the night here, having few other options.

Hours had passed, and the storm had eventually changed to a regular shower. The rain was still coming down at a good rate, though, and it made for quite the noise from the roof. The noise could easily keep someone up. Asuka was wide-awake at this time, staring out at the blackness of the room. While the rain may have been the culprit, there were other reasons. She had several things on her mind, and she simply could not sleep while these thoughts lingered.

"...insect kingdoms...a fantasy world filled with monsters...and the ability to transform into superheroes…" Asuka thought out loud to herself. "What next? Dragons of crystal and time travel?" She scanned the room, noticing that the others were fast asleep. Even Archivamon, with his main screen displaying the words 'sleep mode.' For some reason, her glance fell upon the Knight of Fire. He was resting on the nearby couch, his head down and arms crossed. "And it's thanks to you that we've been alive for so long." She continued, looking at Leo rest peacefully. "I could have never gotten this far alone and...I feel safe by your side."

As if he was cued, Leo started to wake up. "Ugh…did you say something?"

Asuka almost fell out of her chair to see Leo stir so suddenly. "N-nothing!" She quickly replied. "Um...did you sleep well?"

"Sleep well? It's still the middle of the night. Hey, how come you're still awake?"

"Well...the last time I fell asleep, I woke up in a cage." Asuka answered, finally calming down from before. "I figured I could...well...stay watch for once."

"Hey, we're in a mansion out in the middle of nowhere," Leo said. "I doubt anyone would come looking for us out here. But maybe keeping watch isn't such a bad idea. Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep. I can keep watch for a while if you want. I'm not exactly that tired right now, anyway."

"I-I'm not tired either…" Asuka replied. "Maybe...maybe we could stay up...together?"

"I don't see why not," Leo said, shrugging. "Y'know, I don't think we've ever had a one-on-one chat like this. There really hasn't been a chance for something like this."

"Yeah...I just thought about it…" Asuka replied. But that was a lie. She always felt like someone else had his ear at all times. Now that they were alone together, she just didn't know what to say.

"So, um…what made you decide to come here?" Leo asked.

"Erm...why don't you tell me about yourself?" Asuka answered, as if attempting to change the subject. "I can tell you must have a really exciting life."

"Eh…well, I wouldn't exactly say that," Leo replied. "I'm pretty much like any other guy my age…well, except that I'm not so much of a rebel or hormone-driven."

"Yes, you're really different from the other boys I know in school…" said Asuka, laughing to herself. For the first time today she was starting to feel more comfortable.

"And you're pretty different from the other girls I know," Leo said. "Most of the girls at my school are prima donnas who care for no one but themselves, and don't give a crap when it comes to school itself. It's always 'guess who's going out with who' or 'I need to lose these extra pounds.' I don't know about you, but that's not the kind of girl I'd want to hang out with."

Asuka didn't notice, but she grinned from ear to ear at the remark. "Well, I'm not pretty like them…so I know what it feels to be...well...judged…"

"Not pretty?" Leo asked. "Being pretty is one thing - being a good person is another story. From what I've seen on our journey so far, I can tell you're a good person."

Asuka turned away, her face red with embarrassment. She coughed before trying to change the subject again. "Uh…we've been wandering around the Digital World for a long time...do you think your parents are looking for us?"

Leo was starting to notice something was up with Asuka, but he answered her question. "From what Ryan was saying about his grandpa and his group, I think they returned to Earth around the same time they left. It's as if they never left at all. If our adventure is anything like theirs', I don't think we'll have anything to worry about when it comes to time."

"Then...I may get my spirit soon…" Asuka pointed out, a bit distant with that comment.

"We'll find it soon enough," Leo said. "Hopefully it'll be at a better time than with the others." He suddenly covered his mouth. "Ah crap, I jinxed it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied with a weak laugh. "To tell you the truth...I'm worried about that…"

"Worried?"

"Yes...every time we get a spirit…it's always when we need it the most...what if I can't save you and the others with my spirit? What if I'm the wrong person? What if-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Leo said. "You're worrying too much. Everything's going to turn out alright in the end."

"How can you know?" Asuka asked, a bit more depressed than before. "We may not be so lucky forever…"

"Well, I guess we can't really tell, can we? If something happens, we'll just have to deal with it as it comes. So long as we keep working at it and become stronger, we should be able to handle anything that's thrown at us."

And that moment, Asuka remembered what was it about Leo that made him such a great leader. He was so kind and calm, even when faced with any danger. He was a rock they could depend on...and always would. "Thanks," she finally said. "Don't mind me. I've always been a bit of a worrywart. Not knowing how things will turn out, always thinking that something bad will happen if I get involved…pretty ridiculous, isn't it?"

"I don't think so," Leo replied. "It's natural to be worried sometimes. It's part of being normal, I guess." He stood up and stretched a little. "By the way, you never answered my question earlier."

"I didn't?" Asuka asked.

"The one about why you came here. You changed the subject without answering."

"Oh…" Asuka suddenly felt uncomfortable again. "I'd…rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

Leo could feel that something was wrong, but he wasn't one to push things unless he felt he had to. "Alright," he replied. "In that case, why don't you try and get some sleep? It's going to be another long day tomorrow."

"I'd love to," Asuka said, "but this rain isn't exactly helping with that. Neither is this chair."

"Well, this sofa is pretty soft," Leo said, motioning to the one he was using before. "I felt like I fell asleep in minutes after lying in it. Tell ya what, you can use it."

"What?" Asuka exclaimed, but not so loud as to wake everyone else. "What about you?"

"Like you said, we should try a system of keeping watch in case something happens during the night. I'll take a shift while you get some rest. Like I said, I'm not that sleepy right now, anyway."

Asuka nodded, laying down on the couch Leo was using. He was right; it was far more comfortable than the one she was on. "Thank you," she said. "See you in the morning, I guess…" She shut her eyes and almost immediately felt sleep overtake her.

"Sleep well," Leo replied.

----------------------------

In the midst of his lightless chamber, the Dark One was preparing what appeared to be a ritual. Of his many talents, conjuring up creatures of darkness was a specialty. However, he didn't do it very often, and for good reason; such rituals required substantial amounts of time and energy, and even beings of ultimate power had their limits. Usually he would only use this method of creation to make long-distance messengers - since he could only mentally communicate with those under his direct control - that he could simply reabsorb into himself when their purpose was fulfilled. Other times, however, when he had saved enough energy, he could create a horde of what he sometimes called 'nightmare soldiers.' In this case, he would only do this when the situation called for it, or when eliminating a specific individual or group was a top priority.

Everything was prepared; a large circle with a hexagram-like design inside was drawn out with a special chalk in on the cold stone floor; lit black candles were positioned wherever the hexagram's points met the circle; all he needed now was the proverbial 'fuel for the fire.'

The Dark One checked his mirror, activating its tracer elements. After seeing where the Chosen were camped, he chuckled. _"Phantasm Mansion, eh?"_ He said out loud. _"This gives me an idea, and the time and place couldn't be any more appropriate."_ Fanning out his deck, he pulled out three cards. The first had the picture of a Digimon's silhouette on it, making identifying its type almost impossible. The second had strange markings in the corners, and the kanji for 'Swarm' written in blood-red ink. The third was similar to the second, except its kanji meant 'Evolution.' Taking the three cards, he positioned them in the middle of the hexagram, being careful not to ruin the chalk. Then, activating his power, he shot a blast of black energy. The hexagram began to glow red, and the candles burned brightly.

_"Arise, my nightmare soldiers! Seek out the invaders of this world and annihilate them! Leave no trace of their insidious existence!" _The cards were set ablaze, and shadowed forms emerged. There was a mixture of howls, screams, and laughter as the shadows flew around the hexagram at an alarming speed. Then, on a seemingly unannounced order, they flew over their creator's shoulder and into his mirror, as if warping themselves to their targets' exact location.

_"Let's see those fools survive THIS onslaught," _the Dark One said, laughing maniacally.

----------------------------

The rain had stopped a while ago. It had become deathly quiet.

Perhaps a little _too _quiet.

It didn't matter to Leo at the moment. He was standing by the windowsill, looking out into the darkness. The sky was now a dark shade of blue, perhaps signifying that the night was almost over. He had been awake for several hours, and was starting to feel the effects of it. He figured that since nothing was coming at this time, nothing would be coming later. He was about to lay down and catch some much-needed shuteye when he started to hear something.

"No…brother…stop…leave me alone…leave me alone…"

It was Asuka. She must have been in the middle of a nightmare, for she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Her cheeks had streaks of moisture coming down, as if she was crying. She was also shivering by the looks of it, as she was holding her shoulders.

Leo didn't know what to do at first, but then, an idea came to mind. He remembered what he would do whenever his sister was having nightmares, and perhaps it could help right now. He searched the room and found a blanket under one of the billiard tables (what one would be doing there he didn't know). He unfolded it and gently placed it over Asuka's body. She had stopped shivering, but she was still mumbling in her sleep.

"It's okay," Leo said as soothingly as he could. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm here for ya." He couldn't help himself, but he began to stroke her hair. He didn't know why, but perhaps he was doing it now because he did the same thing for his sister in these times. Whatever was plaguing Asuka's dreams seemed to pass, as her breathing became more relaxed. She gave a soft sigh as a small smile appeared on her face.

Leo sighed in relief, but not so loud as to wake everyone. He guessed his little idea worked in the end. Asuka was now sleeping easy. He couldn't tell what it was, but there was something about her he found…peaceful. Perhaps it was her character, or the way she spoke about important things. He somehow wanted to know more about her…

_Oh come on, get those thoughts out of your head, _he thought to himself. _This is no time to be thinking about what _you _want. We've got bigger things to worry about right now. There'll be time for catching up on things later…_

Plenty of time…

He was just shutting his eyes when he heard a loud shrieking. He jumped to attention, looking around to find where the noise was coming from. It had woken everyone else up with a start, as well.

"What's going on?" Asuka asked. She then noticed something else. _Where did this blanket come from?_

"I don't like the sound of this," Ryan said. "It sounded like a ghost!"

"There are no such things as ghosts," Aaron replied. "It's probably something trying to pull a prank on us."

"Welcome, Chosen ones," a new eerie voice said. The group gasped as a new creature appeared before them. It looked like a pale-white specter, apparently wearing a bone-white sheet over itself. Its eyes seemed blank, but it was eyeing the Chosen hungrily. It let out a shriek, exposing razor sharp teeth.

_"EEK!" _Ryan shouted, jumping into Aaron's arms. _"I _KNEW _THIS PLACE WAS HAUNTED!"_

"This is no ghost," Archivamon said, scanning the creature. "It's a Bakemon - a Ghost Digimon at the Champion Level. Its Hell's Hand and Death Charm attacks can literally take the life out of its victim."

"We have been waiting for you," the Bakemon said. "It's not often that strangers enter our domain. The ones that do soon realize that they should have just walked on by." It suddenly cackled, sending chills down the Chosen's spines. "But it's too late for you, now! You've stepped foot onto the our turf, and there's no way you'll get out of here alive!" He gave a shriek, and nine more Bakemon appeared behind him, all of them screaming all the while.

"What now?" Snow asked, her fists clenching.

"We do what we always do when we're threatened," Leo replied, bringing out his device. "Archivamon, get Asuka out of here. We've got some ghosts to exterminate."

"Right away," Archivamon replied, taking Asuka's hand. "Let's go." Asuka followed him, but took one look back at her friends before doing so.

"You think you can bring us down?" Aaron asked. "Sorry, but I've got better things to do tonight than die."

"It'd be best not to fight us," Snow said, "or we'll make _you _die, _again."_

"If there's something strange, in your neighborhood…" Ryan started to say. He sweat-dropped when he saw everyone staring at him. "Uh…I mean…what they said, you freaks in sheets!" The four of them raised their devices and were surrounded by Fractal Code.

"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"SAMURAIMON!"

"DRAGOONMON!"

"DEVONMON!"

"WUFEIMON!"

The Bakemon weren't impressed by the Knights. Instead, they charged in, cackling.

Samuraimon drew his blade and easily cut through a pair of the Ghost Digimon. To his dismay, they quickly regenerated themselves and attacked again. "Ah, damn it! Not _this _trick again! _Incendiary Stream!" _He shot a blast of fire at them, and they quickly burned to ashes. As Samuraimon was about to move on, the ashes rose up and took the forms of the Bakemon he thought he had incinerated.

Dragoonmon was using his winds to blow a trio of Bakemon around, sending up the sheets on the furniture in the process. He then slashed each one down with his spear. He experienced the same problems as his counterpart. "Okay, we know these Digimon are real, so why do they keep coming back to life?"

Devonmon cut a Bakemon open with her Ice Claw Strike, then fired a blast of ice at a second, causing it to explode into dust. They regenerated instantly. "They're Ghost Digimon, right? Something tells me they can't be killed a second time around."

Wufeimon paralyzed a Bakemon with his Storming Fist, and cut up another pair with his Thunder Swallow. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I say we get the hell out of here!" Samuraimon yelled. "Come on!" The four Knights quickly ran in the direction their friends went, hacking and slashing through any Bakemon in their way.

----------------------------

Archivamon and Asuka had run into a kitchen. The cupboards were all open and bare, while the stove was out of shape. The paint on the walls was peeling, and the glass in the windows were broken. On the other side of the room was a door. Asuka tried opening it, finding it locked. "What now?" She screamed as a pair of Bakemon phased through a wall, bearing their teeth.

"Stay back," Archivamon said, firing his gatling gun at the creatures. The bullets ripped them open, but did nothing to stall them. They were about to attack the machine Digimon when a set of ice blades hit them in the back, causing them to explode.

Devonmon rolled into the room, the other Knights right behind her. Dragoonmon quickly shut the door, Samuraimon barricading it with an armoire and table. They did this just in time, as lots of banging came from the other side.

"You guys okay?" Devonmon asked, replenishing her icy claws.

"Not really," Archivamon replied. "We can't get out of here. The door to the outside is locked tight."

"Get down," Samuraimon said, aiming a hand at the door. He shot a ball of fire at the door, and it was immediately blown open. The Chosen rushed out of the mansion into an even more grotesque setting.

They had stumbled into a graveyard of sorts, with dozens of tombs and memorials placed across the area. The writing on the tombstones was faded away, perhaps due to the effects of time and the elements; even if it could be read, it was clearly of a different language. The grass was brown and dead, even after the heavy rainfall that had recently ended. It was still dark out, and there was no moon or stars to fight by.

"How nice," Samuraimon said, "a place where the dead can be buried afterwards."

"The Electric Hero refuses to die in a place like this." Wufeimon announced, standing proudly beside his comrades. The group turned back to the mansion, as even louder howls and cackles could be heard inside.

"Heads up," Devonmon said, "those sad excuses for spooks are coming out to play."

"W-What should I do?" Asuka asked the others in their knight forms.

"You and Archivamon take cover," Samuraimon replied. "Now that we've got room to fight, we shouldn't have any problems with them."

"Besides," Dragoonmon added, "there were only ten of them. What could possibly go wrong?"

Inside the mansion, the Bakemon finally broke through the barricade that was set up. Right as they were about to pursue their targets, they stopped. They began to shriek loudly as a red kanji appeared on all of their foreheads...

...the one meaning 'Swarm.'

The Ghost Digimon cackled as an exact copy of themselves split apart from their bodies. This process happened several more times.

The Chosen were horrified when they saw no less than as hundred Bakemon spew out of the mansion, each one looking as demented as the last.

"Y'know," Dragoonmon muttered, raising his weapon, "I really need to stop jinxing everything…"

"Ya think?!" Wufeimon growled to the Knight of Wind.

The Bakemon laughed even more insanely as another symbol appeared on their heads - the kanji for 'Evolution." They began to glow with black energy as they began to go around in one big circle. They then flew into the center of their formation, seemingly crashing into each other in the process. However, instead of the Digimon equivalent of a highway pileup, there was an explosion of power - dark power.

"Oh no…" Archivamon said, "An Invoked Evolution…"

"You mean there's a difference?" Devonmon asked the machine.

"Yes. Most of the time a Digimon can evolve to the next level when they have acquired enough experience or data. However, there are cases when many of the same species of Digimon can combine their data and become a single entity, whatever the next evolution in line that may be. That's what has happened now…"

The energy in the air finally began to dissipate, and the new Digimon emerged. He wore a gray cloak with a red hood and cape, held in place by a gold chain with an eyeball pendant. A purple Biohazard symbol was emblazed on top of his hood, a skull taking the place of the dot. His purple eyes were slits, staring at the group menacingly. He was wielding a scythe with a long golden blade still stained with the blood of past victims. A tiny mace was attached to the bottom of the scythe by a small silver chain.

"Oh dear…" Archivamon said as he made his scan. "Phantomon, a Ghost Digimon at the Ultimate Level. He's the Digital Grim Reaper, using his Soul Chopper and Death Sentence attacks to give you a slow and painful death."

"...I'm so scared, I can't think up a pose to take," Wufeimon said, slack-jawed at the sight of the Digimon.

"What's going on…" Samuraimon said, clutching his chest. "I feel…cold…"

"This creep isn't messing around," Dragoonmon replied. "He _really _wants to kill us…"

"That I do…" Phantomon said in a raspy voice. "The master was kind enough to give me the power and the opportunity to send you to your deaths however I want." He waved his scythe, literally cutting the air with dark energy. "And I aim to please…"

"Dream on!" Devonmon yelled, extending her claws. "It's four of us against one of you. We've got you outnumbered, now. You should have just stuck to being a swarm of Bakemon!"

"Yeah!" Wufeimon continued. "We're the champions of justice! Not even death can conquer justice!"

"We'll see about that," Phantomon chuckled. "You may have me outnumbered, but _I_ have _you _outmatched."

"Fat chance!" Dragoonmon said. _"Dragon Fist!"_ He punched the air rapidly multiple times, sending volleys of energy dragons careening towards Phantomon.

"Useless," Phantomon said, suddenly disappearing in a black blur. The Knight of Wind's attack went right where the Digimon used to be, exploding harmlessly on the ground and nearby tombstones.

"Where'd he go?" Samuraimon asked, scanning the area worriedly.

"I've read enough comic books to know what's gonna happen next…" Wufeimon said to himself.

Suddenly, the Reaper Digimon reappeared behind Dragoonmon. "Peek-a-boo!" He screamed, slashing with his scythe. Dragoonmon felt the hit as the scythe sliced through his armor, but he wasn't prepared for what he felt as a result. It was as if his very soul was being ripped out of his body. He cried out in pain as he collapsed on the ground.

"Holy crap!" Shouted Wufeimon.

"Aaron…" Devonmon said to herself. Her eyes became slits as they began to glow a light blue. "You won't live long enough to land another strike."

"Is that a threat?" Phantomon asked mockingly.

"No, it's a _GUARANTEE!"_ Devonmon yelled, rushing towards Phantomon. _"Ice Claw Strike!"_ She attacked with her claws, leaving trails of mist in their wake. She was shocked when Phantomon vanished again, resulting in her attack clawing through nothing but air.

Phantomon reappeared several feet away. "If this is all you humans have got, then this won't be fun at all."

"I hope you guys have something to take him out," Wufeimon said, standing closer to Samuraimon.

"Only one way to find out," the Knight of Fire replied, his fists charging up with energy. "Asuka, Archivamon, get to cover, _NOW!"_

"Y-yes!" Asuka said, as she grabbed the robot Digimon's hand and headed back towards the mansion.

"Alright, you sad excuse for a poltergeist," Samuraimon said, "if you were a real fighter, you'd take these hits like the weak Digimon you really are. Hiding in the shadows shows that you're nothing but a coward."

"Does it?" Phantomon replied. "How do you know that for a fact? You've only met me a few minutes ago, and already you're accusing me of being a coward? If you weren't so utterly pathetic, I might have pitied you."

"Let's see how he can take THIS!" Said Wufeimon, firing a bolt of lightning at Phantomon.

The Reaper Digimon's eyes showed no change in emotion. With a simply wave of his scythe, the electric attack was deflected.

"N...No way…" the Knight of Thunder gasped.

"He blocked the attack like it was nothing…" Samuraimon said, equally stunned.

"Please, come closer," Phantomon beckoned. "I prefer killing my victims up close and personal…"

"Well, if I can't fry it, I'm out of options," said Wufeimon. "Snow, you got anything?"

"If it's close and personal he wants," Devonmon replied, "then that's what he's going to get." She charged in, but with a bit more control than before. Phantomon laughed as he too went in for the attack. He swung with his scythe again, but Devonmon ducked under it. She jabbed with a clawed fist, but the Reaper Digimon vanished again. Almost as soon as he did, though, the Knight of Ice kicked behind her. Her foot was blocked by the front of the scythe, but the force she inflicted was enough to force the reappearing Phantomon back. He charged again, bringing his weapon down on the Knight. She crossed her arms, using her gauntlets to block the blade. "A little help here?" She asked her comrades.

"Great, how are we supposed to hit a ghost?" Wufeimon asked, as he and the Knight of Fire ran to join the fight in progress.

"There are no such things as ghosts," Samuraimon replied. "He's just a cheap imitation who can teleport, that's all. Save your strongest attacks for when he leaves an opening."

"Got it!" Wufeimon stuck one end of his glaive in the dirt, using it as if he were performing a high-jump. Taking his weapon with him into the air, he began to somersault rapidly, electricity being expelled in the process. The human electric saw blade cut right into the battle. However, Phantomon noticed it in time, withdrawing from the test of strength with Devonmon and swinging his scythe in defense. The blade met Wufeimon's attack, and the two strained against each other for what seemed like the longest time.

Unfortunately, this match of power wouldn't end in the Knight's favor. Phantomon chuckled before vanishing, leaving Wufeimon to spiral towards the ground. He quickly recovered, ending his attack and landing in a crouch. He swung his staff over his head, sending streaks of electricity in every direction, hoping to catch Phantomon with one of them.

"Come on out!" Wufeimon shouted. "The Hero of Lightning has a few words for ya!"

"Are they _kill me now?"_ A voice cackled behind him.

The Knight of Thunder yelped, turning around and letting loose with his Denji Shigan. The miniature bolts of lightning came out faster than they had during his first battle, but nothing was there to receive the blows. At that very moment, Phantomon materialized behind the distracted Knight, cutting him down with the same move used on Dragoonmon. "They never learn," Phantomon chuckled.

"Ryan!" Samuraimon called out, but he got no response from the Knight of Thunder.

_"DAMN YOU!" _Devonmon yelled, firing a blast of ice from her hands. Like the last energy attack used on him, Phantomon deflected it with his scythe. He then cut the air with the weapon, a blade of dark energy aimed right for the Knight of Ice. It was coming in too fast to be dodged, so Devonmon brought up her force field. Despite the energy she put into it, it could not withstand the attack. The barrier shattered, the attack cutting right into her torso. She was sent crashing into one of the larger mausoleums, collapsing in a heap. Pools of her own blood began to flow around her.

"Two more to go," Phantomon said to himself, turning just in time to receive a kick in the face from Samuraimon.

"You're going down!" He shouted, following up with a fist of fire. Miraculously, it connected, sending Phantomon to the ground.

"So you're the leader of the group, I take it," Phantomon said. "This will make killing you all the more satisfying."

"Screw you!" The Knight of Fire replied, firing his Incendiary Stream in several bursts. Phantomon dodged the fire, countering with the same attack he had used moments earlier. Samuraimon rolled under the dark blade, then jumped using the momentum. He grabbed hold of Phantomon's scythe, attempting to rip it out of the Reaper's grasp. After a moment's struggle, he succeeded, pulling the scythe free. He immediately threw the weapon away before grabbing hold of Phantomon's cloak. "Let's see how tough you are without your toy!"

_"FOOL!" _Phantomon shouted, his eyes glowing with an unholy light. Samuraimon gasped as twin beams of purple energy shot right through his chest, nearly piercing a lung. He cried out as he was forced to release his quarry. He landed on his knees before collapsing, blood seeping out of the wound. The Reaper Digimon seized the opportunity to vanish again, reappearing where his scythe had landed. "I don't need this to kill you all," he said, picking up his weapon, "but using it is far more enjoyable. Speaking of which…" He turned his attention to Asuka and Archivamon. "You're next."

"Oh dear…" Archivamon said. "If we were to engage him, we'd have a .999997 chance of victory…"

"No," the Reaper Digimon chuckled. "Your chances are nonexistent!" He slowly made his way towards them, waving his scythe.

"Stay behind me, Asuka," Archivamon said, activating his gatling gun. "Take this, you phony phantom!" Hundreds of rounds spewed out, but Phantomon vanished like he did every other time. He appeared behind the Machine Digimon, throwing out his chain. It wrapped around Archivamon's body as he freaked out. Phantomon then spun him around several times before releasing the chain. Archivamon was sent sailing before crashing to the ground. The impact knocked his server offline, so to speak.

"And that just leaves one," Phantomon said, eyeing Asuka with a look of pure insanity. Asuka's eyes were filled with complete terror as she scrambled to find a way to escape. "Where do you think you're going? You realize I can simply teleport behind you and slice you down. Why not stand still and take my killing blow like a good little girl?"

Asuka wasn't thinking straight. She could only think about running away to someplace where she couldn't be hurt...but that place was nowhere in sight.

"Come, now, it will only hurt for a split-second," Phantomon said. "I promise…"

"Got that right!"

Before Phantomon could react, Samuraimon had appeared behind him, grabbing his arms and holding them with all his might. _"RUN!" _He yelled to Asuka. She quickly complied, getting as far away as she could from what was about to happen.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Reaper Digimon yelled.

"Taking you down!" The Knight of Fire replied. _"BURNING BIG BANG!"_ Both Digimon were engulfed in the explosion of power.

Asuka was knocked down by the force of the blast. She looked back to see nothing but smoke and debris. "Leo!" She called out. She was frozen in that moment, debating whether or not to run back to her friend or save her own life. She sighed in relief when she saw his form in the settling smoke.

Samuraimon fell to one knee, a hand over the wound he had received earlier. He gasped for breath, hoping that the battle was over. Having lost so much energy, there was no way he could go another round. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar shape of Phantomon appear out of the smoke. He didn't appear to have taken any damage, but his badly-burned cloak was another story.

"You've ruined my only article of clothing, you useless creature!" Phantomon growled. "Now you're going to pay for it, with your LIFE!" He swung his scythe even more fiercely than before, the resulting blade of energy larger and more powerful. Samuraimon didn't have the energy nor the time to avoid the attack. The blade connected with his chest, right where his wound was. It sent him right into the side of the mansion, leaving a large indent where he hit. He screamed in pain, blood coming out of his mouth and the now gaping wound.

"Leo!" Asuka yelled, running to his aid. "Leo...oh god…" She felt the warm blood from his lips and then looked at the one who caused it. She was now more saddened by her friend than frightened by the grim appearance of Phantomon. "Why?! Why us?!"

"I am not the one who should be asking such a question," Phantomon replied. "You were the ones who chose to come here. You were the ones who chose to take up your ridiculous quest. You should have known the risks involved, that you could all die as a result. It was your choice to lay your lives down on a goal that will never be achieved! As for me, I'm only doing my part, to make sure that this is the last leg of your journey. Now, spare yourself the demoralizing agony of failure and let me strike you down!"

Asuka looked down at the unconscious Knight in her arms. A flood of various thoughts and emotions invaded her mind. For the first time, the reality of their ultimate mission became clear. She realized that there would be those who would try and stop them no matter what the cost, and these were the ones they had to stand up to. She had been foolish, thinking that everything would turn out right in the end by leaving things be. She could no longer be afraid of what the future would bring. She had to stand up to what she believed was right. For her own sake.

For his sake…

"I refuse…" Asuka saw quietly to herself. "For Leo...I REFUSE TO BE STRUCK DOWN!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER!" Phantomon roared, preparing another dark blade attack. "There is NOTHING you can do to stop me!"

At that moment, the sun began to rise, its light instantly filling the plain. Phantomon screeched as it touched him. _"ARGH! THE LIGHT! I CAN'T STAND THE LIGHT!"_

"The sun…" Asuka then smiled as the dawn came over the dark mansion. "Look Leo...we made it...we made it through this night…" She gasped when she saw something bright pop out of the ground in the middle of the cemetery. It quickly floated towards her, as if it wanted to be with her. As if understanding, she pulled out her device and aimed it towards the ball of energy. It was quickly absorbed into the device, the kanji for "Light" appearing on its screen. Asuka slowly rose to her feet, raising her device into the air. Her expression had changed at that moment. There was no fear or doubt; she had found what she needed to put an end to the madness. Fractal Code surrounded her.

"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION! ALBAMON!"

Phantomon gasped when he saw a celestial being emerge from the Fractal Code. She was taller, older-looking than her human counterpart. Her skin had a peach-like tone to it, and her hair had changed from red to blond, reaching down to her waist. She was wearing a white sleeveless top, the bottom cut away to show her stomach. She also had on a short skirt that looked like a single string of beige-colored fabric wrapped around her waist down to her thighs. She had no shoes on, but seeing as how she was floating over the ground, that wasn't an issue. A lightly-colored ribbon of silk wrapped around her shoulders and arms. A silver choker with a teal orb adorned her neck, while silver bracelets of similar design were on her wrists and ankles. The most incredible thing about her had to be her wings. She had to have at least a seven-foot wingspan, giving her the look of an angel. Her eyes were closed, her mouth moving as if she was praying to herself.

"No…" Phantomon said out loud. "The Warrior of Light…"

"Warrior…" She spoke softly, but with authority. Her eyes opened, revealing brilliant crystal-blue orbs. "No...I am the coming light that will soon shine over all...I am Albamon, the Knight of the Dawn."

"I don't care _what _you are!" The Reaper Digimon replied. "I'll kill you just the same!" He swung his scythe, an even larger blade of dark energy produced. To his surprise, the attack was deflected by an invisible force. "What?! That's impossible! No one has ever been able to stop my attack like that!" Albamon waved her hands, and Phantomon found himself pressed up against the wall. It was as if some kind of glass was holding him there.

_"NO! I WILL _NOT _BE DEFEATED SO EASILY!"_ He somehow managed to break free of whatever was holding him down, speeding towards the Knight with a look of pure malice in his eyes. Albamon stared at him uninterested, turning her attention to Samuraimon. _"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, HARLOT!"_ He came right over the Knight to give the strongest swing of the scythe he could muster. Albamon, still not paying attention, reacted by raising a finger to him. Phantomon felt his face crash into something while his body continued moving. The scythe was knocked out of his hands, spinning past the Knight and sticking itself into the side of the mansion.

The frustration the recovering Reaper Digimon was feeling had reached its boiling point. How could he be losing to something that looked far inferior to himself? If word spread that someone of Ultimate-level status was bested by an unknown, the reputation of his species could be in jeopardy. With this in mind, he charged up energy in his eyes. "DIE!" He roared, firing twin beams of his dark energy.

Albamon was now looking at him with angry eyes. Holding out both of her hands, she caught both of the beams in two orbs of light.

_"DAMN YOU!" _Phantomon yelled, firing more beams of energy. "Take this like the helpless little girl you really are! Let me savor the pain you feel inside!" The Knight of Light created eight more orbs, filling each one with the dark energy. When she had collected enough power, she waved a hand at the Ultimate Digimon. All ten spheres flew at Phantomon with incredible speed. Phantomon raised his hands as a seemingly makeshift barrier appeared. The orbs exploded on contact with it. When the last one connected, the force of its explosion destroyed the barrier, sending the Reaper Digimon to the ground.

Phantomon, his robes now in smoking ruin, crawled away back-first, his eyes now filled with fright. "No…impossible…how could I lose to something like you…something that isn't even Digimon…" Ignoring these words, Albamon sat beside Samuraimon and placed her hand on his chest. Her expression had changed to sadness as she looked at the unconscious Knight's face.

As he saw this scene unfold, the fear Phantomon felt had immediately subsided, anger and frustration taking its place. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He shot another blast of energy from his eyes, this one stronger than the last. This time, however, the beams seemed to slide around the Knight of Light and hit the ground a few feet away.

"Leo...can you hear me…" Albamon said to Samuraimon. "Wake up…"

The frustration was now over the peak. _"DAMN YOU, VILE WOMAN!"_ Phantomon charged, every ounce of reason within him gone.

Albamon had had enough. She turned to look Phantomon dead-on; her expression had changed to fury, her eyes glowing with white energy. Seconds later, beams of power fired from her eyes. As Phantomon was reacting to the look he was given, the beams struck him where his own eyes were, going through his head and out the other side. Black blood spilt out both sides of the Reaper Digimon's fatal wounds as his corpse fell. It dissolved into data before it even hit the ground.

----------------------------

He felt the death right away.

The Dark One looked over to the ritual area, finding that all of the candles had exploded, and the chalk was beginning to fade away. He growled as he forced his mirror away. _"So…the nightmare soldiers have failed,"_ he snarled. _"I just don't get it…where are those humans getting their powers from? What must be done to put an end to them?"_

"If I may say so, master," a voice said, "I think you are losing your touch."

The Dark One turned to where the voice had come from. It was clearly a humanoid Digimon, but his form was hidden in the shadows. _"Are you questioning my methods, my servant?"_

"Certainly not, master," the Digimon replied. "I am only saying that the plans you have used up to this point to defeat those humans have been too lenient. If you don't mind me saying, I think that you've been holding back, underestimating them all this time."

_"And I suppose you think you can do better?" _The Dark One asked.

"I didn't say that. I was only suggesting that we stop taking them lightly. The longer we do, the stronger they'll become. In my experience, the more you know about your enemy, the more effectively you can eliminate them. With your permission, I'd like to try and do just that."

_"Know thy enemy…" _the Dark One mused. _"Very well, I approve. Seek them out and gather what information you can about them. Engage them if the situation gets out of hand, but do not reveal your motives or your allegiance. The last thing I need is for them to know that there are others with powers similar to theirs too soon."_

"They'll figure it out eventually," the voice said.

"True. Now, do you have anything in mind?"

"As a matter of fact," the voice replied, "if I am right, they will be heading for a place I frequently go. There is a little event that goes on every day that may give me the chance I need to carry out my mission…"

----------------------------

By this time, the sun had completely risen over the horizon, bathing the plain with all its glory. Crossing her arms, she shed dozens of the feathers on her wings. Some of them fell over Samuraimon, while the rest headed for Archivamon and the other injured Knights. The feathers covered the areas of the their bodies affected by Phantomon's attacks, glowing white on contact. Within seconds, each and every wound inflicted was healed, as if they never even happened. Fractal Code surrounded the downed Knights, returning them to human form.

Leo groaned, opening his eyes slightly. He couldn't comprehend the sight he saw before him. "What's…going on…" he said, still feeling the aftereffects of his wounds. "An angel…is this…heaven?" Albamon giggled, softly planting a kiss on his forehead before vanishing from sight.

Archivamon's server finally came back online. "Oh dear, I'm going to feel this in the morning…wait a tic…" He finally remembered what was going on. "OH NO! PHANTOMON!" He quickly scanned the area, but found no trace of the Reaper Digimon. "What the? Where is he?"

The rest of the Chosen were getting back on their feet, thinking the same thing as Archivamon. "What happened?" Ryan asked, gripping one of his shoulders.

"Don't ask me," Aaron said, a hand on his lower back. "The last thing I remember was taking a cheap shot from that stinkin' Phantomon. Hey, where did that guy go, anyway?"

"I have no idea," Snow replied. "I was knocked out by that attack he used, so I didn't see anything that happened after that."

Leo sat up, clutching his chest. He was surprised to find that there was no trace of the wounds he received during the battle. "That's weird…hey guys, how do you feel right now?"

"Well," Ryan replied, checking his body, "apart from a bit of aching…I feel just fine." The boy scanned the group to find that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Asuka?"

"You don't think…" Aaron began, but he stopped short.

Leo pulled out his device and activated the radar function. "She's here…in the mansion?"

"Let us hurry," Archivamon said. "If there are any more Bakemon around, she could be in trouble."

----------------------------

The group had searched the parts of the mansion that were accessible, but was having little success. Thankfully there was no sign of any more Bakemon, so the thought of their friend being in immediate danger was thrown out the window. They eventually returned to the room where they had spent the night, finding that Asuka's energy signature was strongest there.

"This is weird," Ryan said. "If the radar says she's here, why can't we see her?"

"You sure these things aren't busted?" Snow asked Archivamon.

"Of course they aren't broken!" The Machine Digimon replied. "They are state of the art! It would take more than a battle like we've been through to damage them!"

"Then where is she?" Leo asked, sounding a bit angry. He didn't know why, but he was showing far more concern for her than usual.

As the group began to contemplate what to do next, the light shining through the giant windows became much brighter. The rays began to move until they came over the sofa Asuka had slept on the night before. There was a flash of light, which instantly got the others' attention. When they turned around, they found the girl laying on the sofa, fast asleep.

"How did…" Archivamon began. "It's scientifically impossible for something to appear out of thin air…"

Leo paid no attention, rushing over to where Asuka was. He softly gripped her shoulders, shaking them slightly. "Asuka, wake up!"

The girl opened her eyes, looking a little confused. "Huh? Where am I?" She got off of the sofa and looked around. "What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Aaron replied. "Where were you?"

"Where was I? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember what happened earlier?" Snow asked.

Asuka thought for a second. "The last thing I remember…was standing up to that Phantomon…the sun began to rise…something entered my device…after that, it's all a blank to me…"

"Let me have a look at your device," Archivamon said. Asuka complied, putting it in his open claw. He quickly scanned it. "Incredible…I've seen various levels of power from your spirits, but this is literally off the charts…"

"Is it a spirit?" Snow asked.

"It certainly is," the Machine Digimon replied. "The spirit of Light, to be exact. This may explain what happened to Phantomon." He turned to Asuka. "Perhaps you defeated that fiend in Knight form. Do you if you did?"

"I…I'm sorry," Asuka replied. "I just don't remember anything like that."

"I don't think that's important right now," Leo said. "What is important is that we're safe, another spirit is in good hands, and that son-of-a-bitch for a phantom is gone for good."

"How safe are we really?" Aaron asked. "We came really close to dying today, and at the hands of a single Digimon. There's no telling what may happen the next time we meet a Digimon who wants our heads." He saw Ryan with a scared look on his face, hiding behind Snow. "Sorry kid, didn't mean to say it like that."

"He's right, though," Snow replied. "We still have a long way to go before we can even think about facing this 'Dark One's' legions, let alone the big guy himself."

"There is nothing to worry about," Archivamon said. "Your powers will continue to increase with each passing battle. So long as you keep fighting your hardest, you will all have the strength to bring down the toughest obstacles thrown at you. The same can be said for your predecessors."

Ryan sighed. "Can we at least get out of this place? I've had enough of haunted houses to last me a while."

"Of course," Archivamon chuckled, checking his digital map. "Let's see here…the nearest area of settlement is about twenty miles from here. If we make good time we can get there sometime tomorrow." He headed out the door, expecting the rest of the group to follow him.

"Gee, I just _love _camping out," Aaron said sarcastically. "Lead the way," he sighed. Snow and Ryan followed close behind him.

Leo was about to head out as well, but he hung back. He noticed that Asuka had not moved from her spot. She was looking back towards the window, out where the sun was now shining radiantly. "You alright?" He asked.

"What?" Asuka looked back, as if coming out of her little trance. "Oh…yes, I'm alright. Just a little stressed out after everything that happened, that's all."

"Everything you remember at least, right?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry. I wish I could remember everything after I got my spirit, but it's all a blur. It's as if something else took over and left me in the dark. But there is something I do remember clearly."

It was Leo's turn to be a little confused. "What's that?"

"Last night, I was having a nightmare. It was horrible, but then something happened. It felt like something came in to make everything better. I felt…warm, at peace…"

"Oh……" Leo sweat-dropped, realizing what Asuka was talking about, but didn't let her see it. "Uh…well, maybe the higher powers felt it was time for that nightmare to end." He knew the excuse was lame, but it was the best he could think of at the moment.

"Maybe," Asuka said. "I also remember that little talk you and I had last night. I didn't want to say it at first, but I've never felt so comfortable talking to someone like that before. I guess I have you to thank."

"Hey, you don't have to thank me," Leo replied. "That's what friends are for, right? Anytime you need to talk about something, don't hesitate to tell me or the others. We're all here for you."

"Thanks," Asuka said.

"Hey Leo, Asuka!" Ryan said from downstairs. "Hurry up already!"

"Let's get out of here," Leo said. "This place has been giving me the creeps for long enough."

"Right," Asuka replied, following her friend out of the room. As they left, she felt a warmth similar to the one from the night before. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she believed that it was the support she was being given from her new friends. It had taken a while, but she was beginning to feel comfortable with these people who used to be such strangers to her. She now knew that she could count on them when it mattered most. It would be her job to show just as much support, but it was a task she believed she could now handle. Putting things another way, she had taken her first step into a larger world…

****

**_To be continued…_**

----------------------------

The Chosen arrive in a town where tournaments are the thing. The boys enter the latest one, expecting to hone their skills and meet some great competition. Little do they know, someone has their eye on them…

Next time: The Steel Spaniard! Aceromon's Challenge!


	6. The Iron Spaniard!

----------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter VI: The Iron Spaniard! Aceromon's Challenge!**

----------------------------

"We're here!" Archivamon announced. "Welcome to the city of Digiroma!"

The group had arrived on the outskirts of this famed city, one of the largest on the continent. The inhabitants were clearly inspired by the architecture of Ancient Rome, as many of the buildings seemed to have been based of the ones used during that era of Human history. The gates were lined with statues of legendary Digimon, some in gladiator-style armor.

"About time we got here," Leo thought out loud. "That trek seemed more like two weeks than two days…"

"Now now, no need to complain," Aaron joked. "So long as we're here, we might as well relax for a bit."

"Not in your present forms, you will," Archivamon said.

"What's the matter?" Snow asked. "The original group had no problem going through the cities of this world in human form."

"True," the Machine Digimon replied, "but back then Cherubimon didn't stalk them, nor did he have a Digital World-equivalent of a witch hunt. I'm sure the Dark One put forth a decree telling his followers to attack any human intruder on this world. His agents could be anywhere, you know. It would probably be for the best if you stay in your Knight forms for the duration of our stay here."

"If that's the case," Leo said, pulling out his device and raising it over his head, "then what are we standing around for? Time to evolve." The others followed suit as Fractal Code surrounded them.

"_EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"_

"_SAMURAIMON!"_

"_DRAGOONMON!"_

"_DEVONMON!"_

"_WUFEIMON!"_

"_ALBAMON!"_

Once the Fractal Code had faded away, Samuraimon took a brief look around to ensure everyone was accounted for. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Albamon. _My god, _he thought to himself, _she's gorgeous! _Realizing what he was thinking, he shook the thoughts out of his head. Then it hit him - _she _was the one he saw after the battle with Phantomon. All this time he believed he was imagining the scene, when it fact it had actually happened.

"So…this is what my Digimon form looks like," Albamon said to herself, looking herself over. She was a little surprised to find wings on her back, but it quickly turned to wonder. "I'm like an angel, now…"

"Wow, Asuka!" Wufeimon exclaimed. "You look awesome!"

"Not bad," Devonmon commented, "considering you have the Spirit of Light and all."

"And considering the belief that this is what took out that freak-in-a-sheet," Dragoonmon said. When Devonmon shot a look at him as well as an elbow into his gut, he added "not that we don't believe it…"

"We can continue admiring later," Archivamon interrupted. "I believe our first priority should be to find a place to stay while we are here." The group was in agreement, and together they headed into the city.

----------------------------

The deeper the Chosen went into Digiroma, the more apparent the inspiration for the architecture. Finding a hotel wasn't much of a problem, since there were literally dozens dotted across the city. When things were arranged, the group decided to explore their surroundings.

When they reached the center of it all, they discovered something amazing. It was a coliseum, one that looked almost exactly like the one in Rome would have during its glory days. It was well over twenty stories high, with dark red flags waving at the top. The sounds of cheers could be heard from within, as if there was an event going on. Outside the entrances were huge signs, the words in black lettering.

**Tournament of Champions**

**Formats and times vary each day**

**All wishing to participate inquire at Entrance E-3**

Archivamon noticed that Samuraimon and Dragoonmon were eyeing the sign with interest. "You had better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"What?" Samuraimon said. "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?! The problem is that we're supposed to be discreet while out in public! There is no telling what could happen if people find out that you are the new Legendary Warriors!"

"We'll just keep quiet, then," Dragoonmon replied. "Come on, there's no harm in taking part in one of these tournaments. Besides, didn't you say yourself that we need to try strengthening ourselves every chance we get?"

Archivamon's 'ears' shot out steam as his temper seemed to flare, but he knew that the Knight of Wind was right. "Well…so long as you _do_ keep quiet and don't reveal your identities…then I suppose you can participate. But only this one time!"

"Cool!" Wufeimon exclaimed. "I wanna fight, too!"

"Sure, kid," Dragoonmon said. "Just watch yourself. You're playing with the big boys, now."

"No boy is big enough for the Hero of Thunder!" Wufeimon boasted.

"We'll see about that," Devonmon commented, cracking her knuckles. "I think I'll join in, too. I could use a little more experience, myself."

"You guys go ahead," Albamon said. "You know me - fighting isn't really my thing."

"Hey, there's the entrance the sign was talking about!" Wufeimon pointed where there was a table set up. There was a large outdated computer on it, as well as piles of books and paperwork. At the table was an unusual-looking Digimon. His body was a light brown and very round, with stubby arms and legs. His eyes were hidden behind a giant black visor. He had a black beard and a single hair sticking out of his head. He wore a set of red boxing gloves and red combat boots.

Archivamon did a quick scan of the Digimon for the group. "This is a Nanimon, an Invader Digimon at the Champion level. He has a short temper, and he won't hesitate to pummel anyone who makes him mad into the ground."

Nanimon noticed the group and grinned. "Welcome to the Colosseum!" He shouted in a thick Southern accent. "What can ah do for y'all today?"

"Eh…yes," Archivamon finally said. "Are you registering participants for today's tournament?"

"Indeed ah am!" Nanimon said proudly. "So, who in your party wants ta fight?"

"The four of us," Samuraimon said, motioning to himself, Dragoonmon, Wufeimon and Devonmon.

Nanimon lowered his visor and eyed the group. "Y'all new around here or somethin?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

The Invader Digimon rubbed his forehead with a gloved hand. "Figured as much. If y'all read the rules fer today's particular tournament, y'all would notice that only male Human-Type Digimon can participate."

"That's kind of prejudiced, don't you think?" Devonmon asked.

"Not sure about that," Nanimon replied, "but there are other tournaments held here that allow the ladies ta fight. Some even have inter-gender matches if that's how the brackets are set up. Unfortunately the tournament ain't like that, today."

"Come on," The Knight of Ice said, leaning over the booth. "Couldn't you make an exception this one time?"

"Sorry, ma'am, but rules are rules. There's nothing ah can do 'bout it." Devonmon stared ice-daggers at Nanimon, but stepped back, knowing that she'd have to sit this one out.

Samuraimon sighed. "Fine, just the three of us, then. I'm Samuraimon, he's Dragoonmon, and the younger one is Wufeimon."

Nanimon typed down the names on his computer. "All set. Y'all are now entered in today's Class P51 tournament. It starts at 1 pm sharp, so be sure to be in the main waiting area before then."

"Would you happen to have any copies of the rulebook?" Archivamon asked.

Nanimon wordlessly tossed him a copy. "NEXT!" He bellowed.

----------------------------

"Great, 12 o'clock," Wufeimon said later, looking at the large clock tower. "What do we do to kill time?"

"It would probably be best to go over these rules," Archivamon replied. "After all, I don't want you making fools of yourselves out there." He opened the book and flipped through the pages until he reached the one regarding this day's tournament format. He read aloud:

**Class P51 Tournament Format**

**- 8 participants combat each other in single-elimination format. Participants who surrender, are knocked out, or are killed (duh) shall be eliminated. The winner moves on to the next round.**

**- Each match has a time limit of 20 minutes. If no winner is determined in that time limit, they will go into sudden death, lasting 10 minutes.**

**- Winner of tournament shall be granted one request, so long as the tournament staff can grant it.**

"Cool!" Wufeimon exclaimed. "We can get whatever we want if we win?"

"Sounds interesting," Dragoonmon commented. "but what if something happens to us out there? It sounds like you can get seriously hurt in these fights, or worse..."

"Judging from what I've heard about your past battles, I don't think you will have any problems." The new voice that said this had a slight hint of a Spanish accent.

The group turned to see who joined them. The Digimon had to be at least six and a half feet tall. He wore an elaborate suit of silver armor with black and gold trimming. His helmet had a pair of black horn-like structures on the sides, and a diamond-shaped emblem on the forehead section. His right hand looked as if it were mechanical. The armor made him look almost robotic, but he could easily be seen as a living, breathing Digimon. There was no visor protecting his bright gold eyes, but based on how relatively healthy and scar-free the ash-gray skin around them looked, he didn't need one.

"What's the big idea, barging in like that?" Dragoonmon asked.

"Forgive me for intruding on your conversation," the Digimon said, bowing his head.

"That's all right," the Knight of Fire replied. At first glance, this Digimon didn't seem like a bad individual, so small talk didn't seem a problem to him right now. "The name's Samuraimon. And you are…"

"Oh, yes of course," the Digimon said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aceromon." He extended his left hand, which the Knight of Fire shook. After a round of introductions, as much as the Chosen could reveal without blowing their cover, of course, Aceromon continued. "Some people call me the Iron Spaniard. I suppose it is appropriate in some respects." He motioned to his armor.

"Spaniard…" Samuraimon thought. "Where have I heard that before…"

"Wait…that was from _Gladiator,_ wasn't it?" Dragoonmon said. "Yeah, when the main character started fighting in arena battles, people called him The Spaniard before they found out his true identity."

"While I have not seen the film," Aceromon replied, "I do recall the reference. Because I've been involved in so many gladiatorial fights, and perhaps also because of my voice, the nickname stuck."

"Does this mean you've fought in the tournaments here, too?" Albamon asked.

"That I have. In fact, I am going to be in today's. If I am victorious, it will be my 200th career win here."

"Wow…" Wufeimon said in awe. "You'd have to be one of the strongest Digimon in order to do that…"

"Not exactly. I know there are those stronger than I out there. I choose my fights wisely - I do not dare face an opponent I know I cannot win against, but I also don't take advantage of those weaker than I. I fight for honor, and to prove how powerful a warrior I am. I have faced and beaten countless opponents with these goals in mind."

"That's quite a story," Devonmon said, "but it still doesn't explain why you barged in on us."

"Oh, yes," Aceromon coughed. "Forgive me. I had overheard you talking about today's tournament, and I assumed that you would be participating."

"Well, me, Dragoonmon and Wufeimon are, at least," Samuraimon said. "What about it?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I like to try and get a glimpse of the competition beforehand. Also…" There was a brief pause. He added in a whisper "I have heard about your exploits…"

The Chosen started to get a little nervous. "Uh…exploits?" Wufeimon asked.

"You are the Chosen ones, are you not? Word has spread about your travels, as well as the fall of some of the Dark One's finest. The most-heard rumors has to be from the Gotsumon tribe in the Arahas Desert. From what was gathered, they have spoken of nothing but their salvation from IceDevimon, and it was all thanks to you."

"We don't exactly like to brag…" Albamon said softly.

"And we don't exactly want anybody to know we're here," Samuraimon added. "If you don't mind, could you not say anything to anyone else?"

"Of course," Aceromon replied. "The gossip only goes into general detail. Actual names, let alone descriptions, have not turned up as far as I know. I don't think you'll have any problems so long as you yourselves remain silent."

The Knight of Light sighed. "That's good news, I suppose."

"But we're getting off topic. I am looking forward to fighting worthy opponents today, and I hope that you can provide me with the challenge."

"Sounds like you're getting a little cocky," Dragoonmon commented.

"Not at all. I just don't like it when I have the upper hand from the get-go. If there's one thing I hate more than losing, it's winning against a far weaker opponent. Like I said, I hate taking advantage like that."

Samuraimon looked at Aceromon, seeing the honesty in his eyes and words. "Don't worry," he finally said. "We can put up a good fight if our lives depend on it. I'm sure we can handle arena combat."

"The Hero of Thunder _never _backs down from a challenge!" Wufeimon proudly announced. "Don't be surprised if I knock you out early!"

"Quite big talk from such a young and inexperienced warrior," Aceromon chuckled. The Knight of Thunder nearly went into a tantrum, having to be held back by Dragoonmon. "Just joking around with you," he added, seeing how angry Wufeimon was. "We'll see what happens. But for now, I'm headed for the coliseum to prepare myself. I look forward to seeing you in the arena."

"Same to you," Samuraimon replied. Aceromon gave a salute before parting ways with the Chosen.

As he walked away, he was left with his thoughts. _So they are the ones. They certainly seem friendly enough, and they're quite a trusting bunch at that. It's clear that they have the power within them. It's just a matter of whether or not they can utilize it…_

"Guess we should head over, ourselves," Dragoonmon said. "You girls going to come and watch us?"

"No thanks," Albamon replied. "I don't think I'd have fun seeing Digimon beat each other to a pulp just to try and get a request granted. Just promise you guys won't kill anyone."

The Knight of Fire nodded. "We won't, don't worry. Right, guys?"

"Only if they don't try to kill us, first," Dragoonmon muttered.

"So what are you going to do while we're gone?" Wufeimon asked.

"There are plenty of shops at the bazaar," Archivamon replied. "I'm sure the two of you can find plenty to do there. Besides, we need to stock up on supplies while we're here."

"Sounds good," Devonmon said, "but there's one problem. We don't have any money."

"Not to worry!" Archivamon announced. "Not only am I a walking, talking encyclopedia, but I am also a walking, talking checkbook! I'm always sent to market by my creators, so they gave me access to their online accounts so I wouldn't have to carry actual money on me. I'm sure they won't mind if I spend a little cash for you lot."

"Awesome!" Albamon exclaimed, grabbing Devonmon's arm. "Come on, let's go!"

"How do I get myself into these things?" The Knight of Ice complained, as Albamon dragged her off in the direction of the bazaar. Archivamon followed their trail.

"You sure they're going to be okay?" Dragoonmon asked.

"I'm not worried," Samuraimon replied. "I'm sure they can handle themselves, and Archivamon is with them. Besides, I'd be more worried for anyone stupid enough to get on their bad sides." The boys laughed before heading back to the coliseum.

----------------------------

After arriving at the coliseum, Nanimon had directed them to a large and spacious room. It was apparently the waiting area for the tournament participants, as several benches lined the walls. The walls and floor appeared to be made of a bony material, ghostly white and cold to the touch. The overhead lights weren't on, perhaps to conserve energy, so how bright the color was had to be left to the imagination. The only light at the moment came from the sun shining through a series of glassless windows. On one wall was a wide and long pathway leading to the arena outside. Five other Digimon, including Aceromon, were already present, each waiting to go out and fight. For the first time, the Chosen got a good look at their possible competition.

One Digimon looked like an eight-foot-tall orange skeleton. A black mask with a red bat symbol covered his face. A pair of black bat-like wings stuck out of his back. He wore gray gloves, black cargo pants, and metal shoes. His fingers were tightly gripped around a strange orange and black scepter with a yellow orb crowning it. Because of the mask, it wasn't known what his eye color was.

Another had the look of having risen from a tomb in Egypt. His body was completely wrapped in rotting bandages, and his limbs were covered with leather bands. His legs appeared to be quite frail, for they were held in place by metal braces. He was carrying a large rifle of sorts.

The third, the largest of the Digimon gathered, was grunting with impatience. His appearance was extremely odd, for his head had three faces, each one facing a different direction. The one facing forward was red, symbolizing anger; the one facing left was blue, showing sadness; the one facing right was yellow, showing happiness. His tanned skin was a dull bronze color. He had two pairs of muscle-bound arms, each being flexed tightly. He wore gold bands on his wrists and ankles, and a gold pendant around his neck. His hair looked like it was on fire.

The fourth made Samuraimon do a double-take. For a second, he thought it was the Meramon he had defeated at the start of the Chosen's journey. However, this Digimon was far different. For a start, the flames that made up his body were shades of blue, not red. He was taller, more muscular than the Meramon he had fought before, and he was giving off a far stronger essence of power. His dark purple eyes gave the sense of calm rather than aggression.

It was this Digimon that first noticed the newcomers. "And who are you 'mon supposed to be?" He asked.

"They look like a bunch of welterweights," the four-armed Digimon bellowed.

The skeleton-like Digimon cackled. "More like a bunch of featherweights," he laughed.

"Featherweights?!" Wufeimon yelled. His temper got the best of him as he rushed in to attack the Digimon. He suddenly found his head held back by the Digimon's long bony arm. He waved his arms helplessly, as if he were a boy being picked on by the playground bully. "Come on, this isn't fighting fair!" He exclaimed.

"Life isn't fair, featherweight," the Skeleton Digimon replied, shoving the Knight back. "Neither am I."

"Hey, back off ya pile of bones," Samuraimon said, standing up for his friend.

"If you want to pick on him, you have to go through us," Dragoonmon added.

The four-armed Digimon gave a haughty laugh. "Isn't that sweet, a pair of pipsqueaks standing up for an even smaller and weaker pipsqueak!"

"Y'know," the Knight of Fire said, "if I get to fight you, I'm going to enjoy making the rest of your body match that stupid hairstyle of yours!" The two warriors glared at each other, growling angrily.

"Now now," the British-accented Mummy Digimon interrupted, getting between the two before a fight could begin. "There will be plenty of time for this kind of mayhem out in the arena."

"This is a waste of time," the blue Fire Digimon proclaimed, sighing, "and a waste of energy."

"Says you!" The Skeleton Digimon snarled. "You just sit there all day lit up like a Roman candle!"

"_ENOUGH!"_

The competitors all looked over to the entranceway to find Nanimon standing there. _"HOW MANY TIMES DO AH HAVE TO TELL Y'ALL?! NO FIGHTIN' IN THE WAITIN' AREA! DO IT AGAIN, AND AH'LL KICK Y'ALL OUTTA THIS TOURNAMENT! GOT IT?!"_

"Yes, sir," the competitors groaned.

His warning taken, the Invader Digimon gave a cough to be given attention again. "Now, fer any of y'all who ain't familiar with how we do things 'round here," he began, motioning to the Knights, "here's a quick summary." He clicked a button on a remote he pulled out from behind his back. A large television screen came down from the ceiling and turned on, listing the names of all the competing Digimon.

**AsuramonMummymonAceromonSkullSatamon**

**BlueMeramonSamuraimonDragoonmonWufeimon**

"Y'all were designated a specific number between 1 and 8. Those numbers have been shuffled around in our specially-designed computer system. Y'all won't know who y'all be fightin' until it's announced.

"Interesting," Dragoonmon commented. "That means everyone is on even grounds, in the dark…"

"Now, the tournament will begin shortly. Keep an eye on the screen as the introductions commence." With that, Nanimon left.

Outside, the competitors could hear the crowds cheering loudly. A small Digimon stepped out into the center of the arena. He looked like a small sorcerer, with a dark blue cloak and a wizard's hat. His face, except for his eyes, was covered up by the cloak. He raised his arms to get the attention of the crowds.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to this year's 200th Tournament of Champions! I am Wizardmon, and I shall be your announcer and referee. Today we shall be following the Class P-51 format. Without further ado, let's get things underway!" The crowds cheered as they turned to the gigantic screen on one side of the coliseum. The names of the competitors were being rapidly shuffled around. After a few seconds, the process slowed down, eventually stopping with two names listed.

**SkullSatamon vs. Samuraimon**

"And here is your first match-up!" Wizardmon announced. "Would these two competitors please proceed to the arena?"

The skeleton Digimon cackled again. "At last, I get to show you featherweights how the big boys fight!"

"If it means getting yourself bruised and bemused," Samuraimon replied, "then by all means show me." SkullSatamon snarled before walking up the ramp.

"Best of luck," Dragoonmon said. "You're gonna need it."

"Show him what you've got!" Wufeimon exclaimed. "Pay him back for treating us like dirt!"

Samuraimon smirked, following SkullSatamon outside. "You don't have to tell me twice," he said in reply.

The first thing the Knight of Fire noticed when he stepped out into the arena was the difference in light. He was nearly blinded by the sun blazing above him. The roar of the crowd was deafening. They were all chanting different things, so one could not tell what everyone was saying. From watching _Gladiator_, he could see that the inside of this coliseum was pretty much an update on the original Roman landmark. His attention turned to SkullSatamon, who was now laughing maniacally. He was now a few feet above the ground, his wings spread out and flapping moderately.

"When I'm through with you," SkullSatamon proclaimed, "you'll regret ever choosing to fight here!"

Samuraimon drew his sword. "We'll see about that," he replied.

Wizardmon looked between the two. "Are you both ready? Then let the match BEGIN!"

SkullSatamon flew incredibly fast, straight for the Knight, firing blasts of energy from his staff. Samuraimon ducked to avoid this, then charged in himself. He slashed with his sword, but it was blocked by the Undead Digimon's staff. He broke the attempt, firing a barrage of Incendiary Streams. SkullSatamon easily dodged the fire, closing in quickly. _"Nail Bone!"_ He called, firing a larger shot of yellow energy. Samuraimon held his sword up to try and deflect it, but the attack proved to be stronger. It sent him back, landing in the sand.

"This is too easy!" SkullSatamon laughed. _"Skull Hammer!"_ He waved his staff before swinging it down like a mallet. Samuraimon, arms still aching from the aftershock of the last attack, was somehow able to raise his sword up in defense. The two weapons collided with incredible force, but the only result was a shower of sparks. "You're certainly tougher than you look," the Undead Digimon said, "but looks are nothing against me! You'll be lucky if you even live though this!"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Samuraimon growled in response. He swung a leg up, kicking SkullSatamon in the rear and knocking him away. The Knight returned to his feet to find the Digimon had landed head-first in the sand. "That's more like it."

SkullSatamon popped his head out, looking infuriated. "I take that back. _YOU'RE DEAD!"_ He fired his Nail Bone attack, but this time Samuraimon was prepared. The Knight dodged each pulse of energy using various acrobatic moves. This made the Undead Digimon more frustrated, as the frequency of energy attacks went up dramatically.

_This guy is getting worked up over nothing_, Samuraimon thought to himself. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage…_

The Knight shot a blast of fire at the ground in front of him, churning up a cloud of smoke and dust. SkullSatamon frantically looked around him, trying to find some trace of his opponent. "Where are you?!" He snarled. "Come out and face me like a 'mon!"

"Why should I?" A seemingly arrogant-sounding Knight of Fire. "You aren't exactly a 'mon yourself!"

"More 'mon than you, featherweight!"

"And stop with the 'featherweight' remarks! For your information, I'm more along the lines of a cruiserweight! Here's an example!"

Before SkullSatamon could react, he felt a blast of fire hitting him in the back. Instinctively he whipped around and fired his Nail Bone. He yelped when he was hit in the back a second time. He turned back to where he was facing before, only to be shot on his right side. The smoke had yet to settle, so he still couldn't see more than 3 feet in front of him.

"Hey ya rotting pile of bones! Guess where I am!" SkullSatamon, his anger rising quickly, was about to say something when he heard "WRONG!" He was hit again, this time in the buttocks.

"_DAMN YOU!"_ The Undead Digimon roared, firing Nail Bones in the direction the shot came from. "Show yourself, featherweight!"

"Over here!" Samuraimon called. The sound came from SkullSatamon's left, so he fired that way. Like every other attempt, though, it hit nothing but air. "Wait, I'm over here!" He turned that way and fired, but missed again. "No, I'm definitely over here!" Before he could even turn around he heard "Sorry, I lied! I'm really over here!"

"Stay in one spot so I can kill you!" Not caring where he aimed anymore, he fired hundreds of Nail Bones as quickly as he could in as many directions as possible. With all the energy being used, the Undead Digimon began to tire. It got to the point where he had to stop and catch his breath.

Just the opening Samuraimon needed.

The Knight appeared right in front of SkullSatamon, firing his Incendiary Stream at point-blank range. It sent the Digimon crashing into the wall. Spectators who had front row seats above rushed over to see the results of the attack. SkullSatamon, clearly dazed, stumbled as he tried to recover. As this was going on, Samuraimon leapt up, putting his opponent into a face-lock. As quickly as he did this, he swung around, using the momentum to slam SkullSatamon head-first into the sand.

Apparently the ground they were standing on was part of the stone building, with little sand guarding from injury. When the DDT was performed, Samuraimon could have sworn he heard bones breaking. Fortunately for him, he was in the middle of a roll and avoided injury. Unfortunately for SkullSatamon, he was out cold.

Wizardmon rushed over to check on the unconscious warrior. He lifted one of his arms, then let go. The arm dropped. "SkullSatamon has been eliminated by rule of knockout! Samuraimon advances!"

The crowd cheered, surprised that a newcomer had defeated an arena veteran so easily. The Knight of Fire wasn't sure how to react at first, more concerned about SkullSatamon than anything. As soon as he realized what had happened, a medical team arrived on the scene. They lifted the Undead Digimon onto a stretcher before carrying him out of the arena. "Don't worry about him," one of the staff members said. "He can regenerate bone quicker than you think. He'll be fine in a couple of days, tops. He's just going to have plenty of headaches once all is said and done."

Samuraimon nodded before finally taking in the crowd's cheers of admiration. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm here 'til Thursday! Try the veal!" Giving one more wave, he headed back for the waiting area, where his friends were waiting for him.

"That was awesome!" Wufeimon said. "You cleaned his clock!"

"Not bad," Dragoonmon added, "but that DDT looked a little sloppy."

Samuraimon shrugged. "Guess that's what happens when they say 'Don't try this at home…"

"Alright, folks!" Wizardmon called. "It's time for Round 2!" The remaining competitors' names were shuffled around. A few seconds later it stopped, leaving two names on the screen.

**Mummymon vs. Dragoonmon**

"Will these two competitors please proceed to the arena!"

"Oh, jolly good," Mummymon said, readying his rifle. He turned to Dragoonmon, who was stretching his arms. "Shall we?"

"Uh…so we shall?" Dragoonmon replied. The Mummy Digimon nodded with a grin on his face, leading his opponent out to the arena.

Aceromon grunted before turning his attention to the nearby window. "Time to see if he can beat the all-time record."

"Record?" Wufeimon asked.

"Yes. Mummymon is currently tied for most career matches won through submission. He just needs to win one more time before he sets the new record."

"This guy wins through submission?" Samuraimon asked. "He doesn't exactly look strong enough to put someone into a hold."

"That's not how he goes about it," Aceromon replied. "Just wait and see."

As Mummymon and Dragoonmon entered the arena, the former gave a cough to get his opponent's attention. "I really must apologize for Asuramon's actions earlier. He can be a real hothead at times, pardon the pun. He may act tough, but he can be beat easily if you know how."

"Thanks," Dragoonmon replied. "I'll keep that in mind if I have to face him next round."

Mummymon grinned. "Who says you're going to make it to the next round? I'm going to make history today, and you'll be a part of it."

The Knight of Wind returned the grin, saying "We'll see" before heading over to the opposite side of the grounds. He materialized his spear and swung it into position.

Wizardmon spread his arms out, then raised them. "Let the match BEGIN!"

Dragoonmon didn't waste any time. _"Aerial Strike!" _He slashed the air, sending blades of energy towards his opponent. They came fast…

But not fast enough. Mummymon chuckled as he jumped over them, aiming his rifle. _"Snake Bandage!"_ Instead of bullets, a strand of red and blue energy was fired. Dragoonmon was quick to dodge, the attack hitting the sand and churning it up. The Knight of Wind tried another series of Aerial Strikes when Mummymon landed. Despite his best efforts, he was somehow unable to land a hit. Mummymon had taken off on foot as soon as he hit the ground, moving at a speed no one could fathom.

Dragoonmon was now getting annoyed. _"Dragon Fist!"_ He punched the air with a free hand, and a series of his famed energy dragons were sent screeching after their target. Mummymon began to run along the arena wall as the attacks reached him. He fired his Snake Bandage behind him, smacking the dragons, causing them to careen into the wall. As this was happening, Dragoonmon used his Aerial Strike again. He overshot, the cutting air connecting with the wall a few feet in front of Mummymon. The Mummy Digimon laughed as he changed tactics, charging right for the Knight of Wind.

_This guy must be out of his mind_, Dragoonmon thought to himself, preparing another Dragon Fist. Before he could punch out, Mummymon jumped right over him. He twisted in the air and aimed his rifle. The Snake Bandage connected perfectly, tying itself tightly around the Knight. "What the-"

As Mummymon landed, he hit a switch on his weapon, causing the Bandage to be pulled back in like a fishing line. Dragoonmon fought desperately to try and untie himself, but to no avail. As Mummymon reeled in his catch, he pressed several buttons, allowing the wrappings to squeeze tighter and tighter.

"_Can't…breathe…"_Dragoonmon gasped.

"Just surrender," Mummymon chuckled. "No one has ever escaped my submission attack once they have been entangled. My Snake Bandage is just like the legendary Earth anaconda, continually squeezing the life out of its victims or collapsing their vital organs. As much as I admire that attitude of yours, I'm not one to hold back. If you don't give up, the bandages may actually take your life rather than save it." His laughter suddenly went hysterical as he applied even more pressure to his submission technique. Dragoonmon wasn't even able to scream in pain.

Samuraimon and Wufeimon were watching all of this unfold. "Come on!" Samuraimon shouted. "Get out of there!"

"Don't let him beat you!" Wufeimon added. "You can do it!"

_Wish I could_, Dragoonmon thought to himself, _but right now I can't do much of anything…_

"Come now," Mummymon said, "where is this trash-talking gremlin I saw earlier? Here I thought you were so full of hot air, but you're not even a whisper in the wind!"

_That does it_, Dragoonmon thought, _no one calls _me _a windbag and gets away with it…wait…that's it!_

The Knight of Wind concentrated as much as he could, focusing on the air between him and the bandages binding him. He forced them to expand, as if he were blowing air into a balloon. Strangely enough, that's what seemed to be happening to the bandages.

"What's this?!" Mummymon gasped, taken aback by what was developing before him. As the bandages were forced back further and further, Dragoonmon was allowed the freedom and space to move, thus conjuring up more air currents to do his bidding. "Impossible…how could you possibly escape out of my submission move?!"

The Knight gathered energy in his fists, eyeing his opponent with a wicked grin. "Think you can leave me breathless?" He asked. _"Think again! DRAGON FIST!" _Unlike the last few times, Dragoonmon sent out his attack in one large burst. As a result, the dragon of energy was ten times larger than before. Mummymon was so awestruck by the fact that his submission maneuver was broken that he couldn't conjure up the spirit to move. The colossal energy dragon struck him square in the chest, sending him all the way back, crashing into the arena wall.

The Mummy Digimon lay on the ground, battered, bruised, and utterly dumbstruck by what had just happened. _"How…could he…break it…I don't understand…" _He finally passed out.

"Mummymon has been eliminated by rule of knockout! Dragoonmon advances!" The crowd roared in delight at this show of strength and resourcefulness. The Knight proceeded back to the waiting area as Mummymon was carted out for medical attention.

"Yeah!" Wufeimon cheered. "He did it! I knew he could!"

"Great job," Samuraimon said to Dragoonmon as he came back. "For a second it looked like he was going to take you out."

The Knight of Wind crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "Eh, he may have a 'proper' British accent, but he was nothing but a big windbag."

"Well," Samuraimon said, smirking, "he looked pretty beat up after that, but he should look on the bright side…at least he has bandages already." This was followed by a chorus of groans.

"Please," Dragoonmon groaned, "no more jokes like that today…"

----------------------------

"Hot tamales! Hot tamales! Get them while they're still hot, or you'll be getting cold tamales!"

"Get your jewelry here! The best silver and gold decorations you'll find within 200 Digi-miles!"

"Weapons of all kinds! You won't find any better around here! Swords and shields and spears, oh my!"

The bazaar was most certainly as amazing as Archivamon had suggested. Shops of all sorts lined the sidewalks, with various merchants trying to coax passing Digimon into making a purchase or two. This area of town was paradise for the type who found a guilty pleasure in going through mountains of trinkets.

Unfortunately for Devonmon, Albamon happened to be one of that type.

"Wow, this is cute! So is this! Does this come in any other colors? Ooh, I simply must have this!"

The eyes of the Knight of Light glowed with delight as she literally zipped from one stand to the next looking over everything the bazaar had to offer. Devonmon gave yet another sigh of disbelief as she watched all of this unfold.

"For goodness sake," the Knight of Ice groaned, "don't you remember what we were told about being discreet around here?"

Upon hearing this, Albamon stopped what she was doing. She sweat-dropped as she gave a weak chuckle. "Sorry. I know about that. It's just that I can't help myself. There are so many things we can buy here. Couldn't we at least make the most of what's here right now?"

Devonmon held her head. "Just as long as you don't overdo it, like you have been doing. God, you're acting as if you haven't been shopping in ages."

Albamon's attitude suddenly changed to somber. "Well, to be honest…I haven't. I'd rather not say why, but I will say that I haven't exactly been able to hit the mall in a good while."

There was grunting coming from behind Devonmon. She turned around to see Archivamon carefully stepping along, a huge stack of boxes in his arms. "Not in a good while, eh? You've certainly fooled me."

"And me!" Archivamon piped up. He gave a cry as the stack nearly toppled over on him. "Goodness, do we really need all of this?"

"No kidding!" Dataratomon squeaked as he inched his way across the sand, his tail wrapped around a plastic bag of trinkets. "I heard that Human women liked to shop 'til they drop, but this is ridiculous!"

"Come on," Albamon said, "we've already finished getting our necessary supplies an hour ago. And I doubt the tournament's over yet. We might as well enjoy ourselves!" With that, she went back into her shopping frenzy, leaving the others behind in her dust.

"Before you two bags of nuts and bolts say anything," Devonmon strictly said to Archivamon and Devonmon, "I did NOT want to get dragged into this."

"Not a spender much?" The Mouse Digimon asked.

"I only buy what I really need, nothing more." Without another word, the Knight of Ice continued on in pursuit of Albamon, the two Machine Digimon following close behind.

Unbeknownst to any of them, another Digimon was watching the scene unfold from a window of the building right above. The room the being was in was dark, so one could not make out its features. "I've got confirmation," it spoke quietly into its headset. "The Knights are here, alright. I've only spotted two of them so far. The others are most likely somewhere else in the city."

"Good," a voice on the other end replied. "Continue tracking the two you've found already. We'll send in the usual suspects to take care of them. When they make their move, you're to join them. Once you've taken their Spirits, you're free to do as you please with the bearers."

The Digimon grinned in a nasty sort of way. "You're too kind. End transmission." As soon as these words were spoken, it vanished into the shadows as quickly as it had appeared…

----------------------------

Everyone was eagerly anticipating the next match-up. The first two fights were more than enough to get the crowd into the tournament, and it was certain that the fights to come would be as equally promising, if not more-so.

Outside, Wizardmon pointed to the big monitor. "Let's not waste any more time! On to Round 3!" The remaining names were shuffled until two were chosen.

**Asuramon vs. Wufeimon**

Wufeimon was shocked…to say the least. _"WHA?!_ I gotta face that fat ugly matchstick?!"

"Hey, who are you calling a fat ugly matchstick?!" Asuramon snarled, his hair flaring in anger.

The Knight of Thunder sweat-dropped as he heard the voice behind him. He turned around, laughing nervously as Asuramon loomed over him. "Uh……" A thought came to him at that moment. _Wait, this may be exactly what I need! I'll do to this guy what Leo did to that bag of bones! If I get this guy all riled up, he'll waste energy trying to pummel me to the ground, giving me the chance to attack when he's at his weakest! I can bring him down, so what the heck am I afraid of? _He faked a laugh of confidence. "Yeah, I called _you _a fat ugly matchstick, you fat ugly matchstick! Hey, yo momma's so fat, I had to take a subway and two buses just to get on her good side!"

Bad move.

"_RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!"_Asuramon had finally blown his top. Wufeimon, just realizing this, made a mad dash out to the arena, his opponent in hot pursuit.

"Think he overdid it?" Samuraimon asked to no one in particular.

"Just a little," Dragoonmon replied.

By the other window, Aceromon chuckled to himself. "It's time to see whether or not the young one's actions are as big as his words…"

Wizardmon was planning on announcing the next participants, but noticed that they had started without him. "Uh…let the match-" He ducked as a flaming fist flew over his head, setting the tip of his hat on fire. As he blew it out, he added "begin…"

Asuramon would have preferred this not to be an official match. He was so concentrated on crushing his opponent that he didn't even hear the announcement. "NOBODY CALLS ME A FAT UGLY MATCHSTICK, INSULTS MY MOTHER, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! _ASURA GOD FIST!"_ His fists were set ablaze as he attempted to flatten his adversary. Wufeimon had the speed advantage by far, as he avoided the fists with little trouble. The three-faced Digimon pressed the attack, delivering a volley of chops and jabs using all of his arms.

The Knight, his heart still racing after what had transpired between him and the Digimon earlier, began to find it increasingly difficult to avoid the attacks. _Looks like the madder he is, the faster his attacks get. So much for my brilliant plan!_ His train of thought was cut off as he was suddenly caught in the chest by one of Asuramon's burning fists. He swore he could taste blood in his mouth as he coughed and gasped for air. He barely had time for even this, as Asuramon wasn't about to let up.

"Die you useless featherweight!" The Demon Digimon roared, delivering another thunderous punch.

Wufeimon didn't know how, but he was able to roll out of the way. "Come on, you can't be _that _mad after all that!"

"_SHUT UP!" _Asuramon swung again. Wufeimon was barely able to duck, the strike almost grazing the top of his head. He received an uppercut from the other side. Wufeimon back-flipped in an attempt to recover, but as he dropped to the ground he was struck by the Demon Digimon's special attack. The burning fist-shaped projectile knocked him against the wall. The Knight of Thunder had hardly any time to catch his breath as Asuramon came charging like a bull that had seen red. He leapt out of the way, his opponent crashing into the wall, leaving a six-foot deep impact crater. Turning around swiftly, Wufeimon took the opportunity to fire his Denji Shigan. The bolt of lightning struck Asuramon in the back, but it wasn't concentrated enough. The Demon Digimon howled in anger as he did an about-face and slammed his fists into the ground. The Knight jumped as columns of fire erupted underneath him.

He left himself wide open.

Instead of using another projectile attack, Asuramon seized the chance to snatch his opponent out of the air. When he landed, he proceeded to squeeze his quarry. "This is where it ends, featherweight," he sniggered. "You thought you could get away with what you said? I'm going to crush you like the worthless bug you really are!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Wufeimon managed to ask between breaths. "Can't we just drop this?"

"Not before I drop you like a stone!" Asuramon roared in reply.

The Knight groaned as he tried to move around within his opponent's grasp. "In that case…" He didn't know how he did it, but he managed to send out a shockwave from his entire body. Asuramon cried out as his hands went numb from the electric shock. Wufeimon wriggled free and hit the ground, trying to quickly recover from the last attack.

"Damn you!" The Demon Digimon exclaimed. "You're dead, featherweight!" He reared back, ready to attack with all of his arms.

It was at this point that Wufeimon had had enough. There would be no way he could talk his way out of getting a beating from this four-armed freak. But he wasn't about to take this without fighting back-

-hard.

In that split second, Wufeimon materialized his Swallow and spun it around in front of him. It was going so fast, it was as if it were an airplane's propeller. The Demon Digimon wasn't expecting his prey to do this, as his fists went right into the spinning weapon. He gave out a cry of agony as his hands were torn to pieces. Bits of fingers and palms fell to the sand, dark-red blood joining it right after. He began to curse so loudly that the crowd, not to mention residents living outside the coliseum, had to cover their ears.

"_IT HURTS! DAMN IT, IT HURTS!" _Asuramon stepped back, staring at the stumps where his hands used to be. _"YOU BASTARD!"_

Wufeimon was just as shocked. He had expected his opponent to hesitate in his attack rather than try to plow through. One might say his stubbornness got the better of him, and he paid a heavy price. But he was still in the middle of a fight, like it or not. If he didn't do something quick, Asuramon would do something really desperate.

Apparently Asuramon's stubbornness overcame reason, as he charged the young Knight. _"COME HERE YOU YELLOW BASTARD!"_ He cried. _"I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!"_

Deep down, Wufeimon was scared out of his wits, but he wasn't about to show it. He charged up electricity in his free hand and pointed at his opponent. _"Denji Shigan!"_ This time his technique and concentration was perfect. The resulting pulse of energy hit Asuramon right between the eyes of the front-facing face. He was lit up like a Christmas tree as the energy coursed through his body, utterly paralyzing him. He froze up, falling flat on his back. His body was smoking, having been burnt to a crisp by the resulting attack. The smell of static filled the air as Wizardmon checked on the fallen Digimon. Incredibly, after all that, he was still alive.

"Asuramon has been eliminated via knockout! Wufeimon advances!" The crowd cheered, not expecting a victory to come this way, nor this quickly. The Knight of Thunder, his face pale, was still feeling a little disoriented after what had happened. It wasn't until the medics assured him that Asuramon would live to fight another day that color returned to his face. He weakly raised an arm in triumph as the crowed roared its approval.

"Nice job, kid," Dragoonmon said as the young Knight came back. "You sure taught that guy a thing or two about messing with us."

"I…guess so…" Wufeimon walked past both Dragoonmon and Samuraimon before sitting down at one of the benches. He was still feeling guilty after what had happened. No matter what Asuramon had said and done, the boy never wanted to bring so much bodily harm to him. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Aceromon on one knee in front of him.

"Don't feel bad about Asuramon," he said. "He had it coming to him. Someone had to stand up to him and put an end to his career before he killed someone. You know he could do it with that temper of his."

Wufeimon looked down again. "I know…but I never expected things to turn out like they did."

"That's the beauty of your abilities," the Spaniard replied. "You and your friends have unlimited potential. You just have to find it."

"Will Aceromon and BlueMeramon proceed to the arena," Wizardmon called.

"Well, it's time I gave the crowds a taste of real competition," Aceromon said, rising to his feet. "In the meantime, chin up. Can't let something like that bring you down." When he didn't receive a reply, he left Wufeimon with his thoughts.

"Come on Ryan," Samuraimon said, approaching his friend. "You might want to pay attention to this fight."

Wufeimon finally came back to reality. "Huh? What?"

"You could be facing one of these guys," Dragoonmon added. "You should watch and see how they fight so you'll know how to deal with them."

"Oh…right." It was tough to forget what he did earlier, but he decided to put it behind him for the moment. Right now he had other things to worry about. He followed his friends to the nearest window, where outside Aceromon was gearing up for his first match of the tournament.

"I hope you're ready," Aceromon said to his opponent. "I'm on the hunt for a worthy adversary. Are you the one?"

"We'll see," BlueMeramon replied, forming balls of fire in his hands.

Aceromon nodded as he took a stance, rearing his right hand back. What happened next was astonishing. The hand began to glow with a silvery light, quickly turning into something resembling a mace, as Wizardmon called the fight. "Let the match BEGIN!"

As soon as this was said, Aceromon shot his right arm forward, releasing the mace connected to a long chain. It hit BlueMeramon square in the chest before he could even react to the call of the battle. The Flame Digimon crashed into the edge of the arena and slumped over unconscious. Aceromon sighed as the mace shot back into place on his arm. "Guess you weren't the one after all." Without another word, the Spaniard left the arena.

It took a few seconds for everyone to register what had just happened. Wizardmon then spoke up. "Uh…BlueMeramon has been eliminated via knockout! Aceromon advances!" The crowd suddenly started cheering.

"That's insane!" Samuraimon exclaimed. "It only took him one second and one hit to win?"

"He's no ordinary Digimon," Dragoonmon grunted in agreement. "We'd best keep our eyes open if we want to beat him."

"What were you guys saying about learning about his fighting style?" Wufeimon asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "I didn't learn anything except that he likes doing things quickly!"

"You'll do fine," Samuraimon replied, "don't worry." He didn't sound very convincing, for the boy was still shaking like a leaf. They all felt the same thing - Aceromon was not one to mess with. Like it or not, he stood in the way of making a name for themselves in this city…

----------------------------

The girls find themselves neck-deep in trouble as Digimon from the very shadows of the city make their presence known. Meanwhile, the tournament of champions continues as the boys try to show their stuff. Is there anything the Chosen can do to bring Aceromon down, or will the Iron Spaniard write his name in the history books in more ways than one?

Next time: **When in Digiroma! Fierce Battle on All Sides! **


	7. Darkness Beneath the Waves!

My bad for not updating in a while. I've been extremely busy lately, with a pair of term papers and college applications and what not. Anyway, with the little time I had in the past couple weeks I worked on this chapter, and it's finally finished. As always, read and review. Speaking of which: 

**gameanimecartoonking**: Unfortunately I've got enough on my plate right now. However, it you'd like to send me a Digimon to be used as an enemy via e-mail, that'd be just fine. That's the best I can do for you at the moment. Either take it or leave it.

**Cyrus Arcanum**: Wufeimon wasn't strong enough to beat Aceromon, plain and simple. Things will definitely change as the story progresses, though. 'Best Digimon Fanfic Author of 2004," eh? Well, I'm not that big for titles...

**Kara**: What happened at the end of the last chapter is one of Halomon's abilities, where she can transfer her own energy to another Digimon, increasing their strength and abilities. It did a number on Aceromon, as you may have seen. As for the ahem other scene, hopefully it'll be a one-time thing. It was a way of showing how truly grotesque some Digimon can be. Don't expect to see anything like that anymore…

**GemmaniGirl**: You can relax. She'll be just fine.

**Digi fan**: You'll find out in this chapter…

**RequiemKei**: It's so good to see you reviewing. It's been far too long. Anyway, I'm glad that you like my character portrayals and interactions. It's just going to get better and better as I continue writing.

**coughkouichicough**: They truly were EVIL, evil Digimon. I say they got what was coming to them, right? As I said before, Asuka's going to be fine. I'm glad that you're enjoying my fic. And don't worry about having to review right away - it can be done at anytime.

**Pink-blossom3**: Hope you're feeling better. sigh Again with the controversial scene. Sorry about that, but I wanted to show that there was other evil in the Digital World besides the one you're most familiar with in the fic. As for Aaron, don't worry. He and Leo have become such good friends that to them, their bout was simply friendly competition.

Alrighty! Onto the new chapter!

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter VII: Darkness Beneath the Waves! Empressmon's Seductive Plans!**

------------------------------------------------

"What is it with big bugs attacking us?" Wufeimon asked exasperatedly.

On this night, the group had expected to rest when they arrived at the edge of an ocean, but fate had other twisted plans. A large red beetle-like Digimon with black markings, which Archivamon identified as a Kuwagamon, had attacked the group by surprise as soon as they emerged from the thick forest. They spirit-evolved as soon as they encountered this flying menace, but it wasn't making much of a difference in the long run.

"Come on, you big ugly bug!" Samuraimon called out, firing off beams of heat from his hands. They hit Kuwagamon in the head, but did little to slow it down. The Knight of Fire dodged aside as the Insect Digimon flew through where he was standing.

"This guy is much faster than I thought," Dragoonmon said, conjuring up energy in his fists. He sent out a pair of Dragon Fists, but they missed completely. However, the Knight of Wind was beginning to master his techniques, including how to manipulate the movements of the energy dragons after firing them. They quickly turned and hit Kuwagamon's underside. It screeched when the attacks connected, but the noise seemed to be out of anger, rather than pain.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Devonmon yelled, rapidly shooting her Ice Blades. "No matter what we do, we can't put a dent in this bug's armor!" "Keep trying!" Wufeimon replied, using his Swallow to shoot off jolts of electricity. "Something's got to give sooner or later!"

"That had better be soon!" Samuraimon said. "I don't think we'll be able to last much longer!" He quickly turned his head to check on Archivamon and Halomon. The Knight of Light had a clear shield surrounding herself and the Machine Digimon, just in case Kuwagamon decided to switch targets. Her eyes were glowing white, but he could somehow detect bitterness in them, as if she was still suffering from the shock she received back at the city with the coliseum. He was only looking away for a few seconds, but that was enough to get him distracted, allowing Kuwagamon to knock him down into the sand. The Insect Digimon landed over of the Knight of Fire and reared its head back, roaring in almost victory. It then proceeded to bite through its prey.

Suddenly, a huge jet of water hit Kuwagamon in the side, sending it crashing into the forest. The group turned to see a water pillar a hundred feet or so out in the ocean. On top of said pillar was a truly compelling Digimon. She took the form of a mermaid, with long green hair and dark red eyes. She had on a bikini-top made from two large purple shells. Her scales were light blue, and her tail seemed to flow as much as the water she was standing on. She wore a golden crown with a sapphire embedded in it. She was carrying an unusual sword, whose blade's cutting edge resembled waves, in her right hand, and a shield shaped like a raindrop in her left hand.

"Who's the Ariel wannabe?" Devonmon asked.

"I don't know," Dragoonmon replied, "but I'd sure like to find out!" The Knight of Ice sighed in disgust at the reply.

Kuwagamon emerged from the forest with blinding speed, jaws and mandibles wide open to bite the head off of the one who attacked him. The new Digimon waved her sword, and a giant pillar of water shot out right under Kuwagamon. It caught it by surprise, and it sent the Insect Digimon in the air, unable to regain control.

"Aqua Tempest!" The Digimon yelled, slashing her sword twice diagonally in the direction of Kuwagamon. Two waves of blue energy spun directly at the Insect Digimon. They hit their mark, cutting Kuwagamon to bloody pieces. Before they hit the water, they turned to Fractal Code, instantly absorbed by the new Digimon.

The threat subdued, the Digimon motioned her water pillar forward. When it reached the edge of the beach, she jumped down, landing gracefully on the wet sand. The group de-digivolved and went to meet their seaside savior. "Who are you?" She asked. "Why have you trespassed in my territory?"

Leo cautiously walked forward. "We don't mean any harm. We were traveling when we got attacked by that Kuwagamon. It forced us into this area."

"A likely story," the Digimon replied. "How do I know you're not after my treasure?"

"There's treasure here?" Ryan asked excitedly.

The Digimon sighed. "Guess you aren't looking for it, after all. Pardon my interrogating. With all the bandits out there, there's no telling who'll come here. Anyway, going back to my first question, who are you people?" After a quick round of introductions, the Digimon replied. "I am Empressmon. I control these beaches and the ocean they border. I grant you permission to pass through. If you need a place to stay, feel free to rest here as my guests."

"We appreciate the hospitality," Archivamon said. "Perhaps if you could direct us to more comfortable quarters…"

"Yeah, with fluffy pillows and everything!" Dataratomon popped out of his compartment. One look at Empressmon made his eyes pop out on springs. "Holy shi…take mushroom! Who's da sexy dame?"

Aaron stepped on the mouse Digimon, burying him in the sand. "Can it! That's no way to treat a kind hostess, isn't that right?" He gave a wink.

"Uh…charming," Empressmon replied. "Very well." She aimed her sword at the ocean, firing a beam of blue energy. The waters parted, leaving open ground to walk on. "Now, if you will all please follow me."

------------------------------------------------

The next fifteen minutes were spent walking between the parted waters. The aquatic life kept well away from the cut made, but the group could still see them swimming around like normal.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Snow asked. "This water could come right on top of us."

"You can relax," Empressmon replied. "I have full control over the water. The only way it'd swallow you up is if I commanded it to. But I wouldn't let that happen to my guests."

"Gee, thanks for the reassurance," Leo said under his breath. Sweat was running down his back and arms all the time they'd been walking. His body was shaking, also, as if he didn't want to be there.

He jumped when he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Asuka, a concerned look on her face. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just fine," Leo replied, though he didn't look it.

"Hey, are we almost there?" Ryan asked.

"Just a little further," Empressmon replied, pointing ahead. A few hundred feet away was a oriental mansion protected by a large bubble. Another wave of the blade opened up the bubble, granting easy entrance into the mansion. The doors to the mansion were opened by a pair of frog-like Digimon with musical horns around their necks. Their big yellow eyes stared dumbfounded at the new arrivals. "Gekomon, please see to it that six guestrooms are prepared within the hour," Empressmon commanded firmly.

"Yes, ma'am!" The Gekomon replied, rushing off to carry out the order.

The group continued to walk through the long hallway. The sides were lined with various pieces of artwork and sculpture, all bearing an oceanic motif. They reached an open room, where a giant sea serpent Digimon was currently sleeping. Its body was a greenish blue with red stripes. Its head was yellow with large fins sticking out on the sides.

"Goodness gracious," Archivamon said, scanning the Digimon. "That's a Seadramon, an Aquatic Digimon at the Champion level. It's capable of using both water and ice attacks, making it decide between drowning or freezing its opposition."

Seadramon quickly reacted to it being scanned, and it opened its light purple eyes menacingly. It rose up into the air, letting out a roar. The group was frightened by this show of aggression. Seadramon flew down to attack the group before Empressmon got between them. "It's alright, my sweet little sea serpent," she said to the beast. "They are my guests. You know you're not supposed to attack people I bring over." Seadramon curled up, seeming to groan at not being able to carry out its territorial attack. "Now if you behave yourself, you'll get something really nice later, okay?" Seadramon complied, rubbing its long nose against Empressmon's scaly waist. "Don't mind Seadramon," Empressmon said to the group. "He may act big and tough on the outside, but he's a pure love bug on the inside. He won't hurt you."

"Tank da gods for dat!" Dataratomon said. "If you hadn't stopped dat big ugly snake, we woulda been fish food!" Seadramon growled, breathing right at the mouse Digimon. Dataratomon squeaked as he was frozen solid.

"Although he _will_ react like that if he's insulted."

"That's quite alright," Archivamon said, stuffing the ice block into his rear compartment. "He's done us a favor by shutting Dataratomon up for a while." Empressmon chuckled.

"Well then, dinner will be served shortly. If you'll come with me." The group followed the marine Digimon, passing Seadramon, who had decided to go back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

The dining hall was spacious, with a long table and enough seating for three-dozen beings. The roof was made of glass, showing off the ocean around the protected mansion. The entrees included almost every kind of seafood imaginable, including lobster, shrimp, even sushi. Empressmon and her servants were eating their meals quickly, while the group had yet to touch their plates. They were eyeing the seafood with distrust.

"Uh, how are we supposed to eat these things?" Leo asked, poking his lobster with a fork.

"Mine is looking at me!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Did I mention that I was planning on going vegetarian?" Aaron remarked.

"Oh, come now," Empressmon said, "give it a try. It's not like it's going to kill you, right?"

"With all of the crazy things we've come across so far, I wouldn't be surprised," Snow replied.

Empressmon sighed. "Well, at least join me in a toast." She raised her goblet, which was filled with a blue liquid. Her servants raised their goblets after her, while the Chosen, though hesitant at first, followed suit. "To the Chosen! May they soon bring peace back to the Digital World!"

"Cheers!" The servants called out, drinking from their goblets in large gulps.

"Well, don't want to insult the hostess," Leo said, taking a sip. The others followed, finding that the liquid tasted like ordinary water.

Empressmon grinned when she saw the Chosen drinking. She dabbed her mouth with a napkin and rose from the table. "It's getting late," she said, yawning. "Why don't we retire for the evening?" There were no arguments at this idea. "Very well. Gekomon, please show them to the guest quarters." The frog Digimon bowed and led the Chosen out of the dining hall.

When the group was out of the room, a cloud of purple smoke silently rose from the floor. The top half of it took physical shape. It now resembled a tapir, with a metal plate on its head and jewels adorning its chest and limbs. The rest of its body was that of the smoke.

"You've made sure that their goblets were spiked, right, Tapirmon?" Empressmon asked.

Tapirmon chuckled. "As per your request, my empress," it replied in a raspy voice.

"In that case, it's almost time to put my plan into action…"

------------------------------------------------

While the Chosen slept soundly in their adjoining bed chambers, Empressmon was wide awake at her throne. She was holding a glass of blue liquid in her hand. As she took a sip, a Gekomon stumbled to the edge of the throne, bowing. "They're all sound asleep, my empress," it said.

"Very well," Empressmon said, rising. She tossed the glass onto the marble floor in front of her, causing it to shatter into tiny fragments. The liquid stood in place, suddenly turning in vapor. The marine Digimon inhaled the vapor, feeling its essence coarse through her body. Her red eyes turned a bright blue as she began to chant.

During all of this, the Chosen tossed and turned in their sleep.

------------------------------------------------

_Aaron found himself in the sky, high above the ground. He wasn't afraid - in fact, he enjoyed it up here. His control over the wind allowed him to fly with the greatest of ease. He did incredible stunts with his abilities. Deciding to test his limits, he straightened out his arms and legs and freefell. He felt like a falcon, diving head-first to what seemed to be his certain doom. He then focused the wind within his body, slowly spreading out his limbs in the process. His descent was halted, and he forced himself back up, higher into the sky. He let out a whoop of joy, taking in the adrenaline and excitement he felt.  
He hung in the air for a while, not caring where the winds carried him._

_Just then, Aaron heard the sounds of an approaching aircraft. He turned fast and saw an F-16 flying out of control, headed straight towards him. He gasped as he moved to avoid a midair collision. He tracked the jet and noticed that it was on fire. He freefell once again, this time to try and catch up with the fighter; he had to do something. The jet proved to be even faster than the Knight of Wind, and it crashed on the ground below. Aaron felt horrified, but didn't give up hope. He landed, then ran toward the wreck, hoping that the pilot somehow survived. He tripped on a piece of wreckage that stuck out of the ground. One look at it made him gasp in horror. His father's name was written on the metal - the jet fighter belonged to his father! Aaron quickly got up and rushed to where the cockpit lay. When he saw the unforgiving results of the wreck, he fell to his knees, clenching his fists tightly. As blood flowed from the cuts made, he let out a mixed yell of anguish and terror._

------------------------------------------------

_Ryan walked through the streets of Kyoto. He felt he was home again, where life was practically perfect. He was getting excellent grades in school, he had many friends, and most importantly, he had family that loved him very much. He arrived at the entrance to his home, expecting to walk in and find his family waiting for him. Could life get any better for him?_

_He opened the front door, he looked in in dismay. The first thing was that the main floor was totally ransacked. Everything was out of place, torn apart, scattered everywhere. Many of the drawers and cabinets were open wide, and the lighter furniture was turned over. He gasped when he saw streaks of blood on the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. He ran upstairs, being welcomed by similar findings. "Mom? Dad?" Ryan called. He then smelt something foul in the air, coming from his parent's room. He opened the door, screaming in horror. Two bodies lay face-down on the blood-soaked bed. The Knight of Thunder recognized the individuals immediately and collapsed, crying out loud._

------------------------------------------------

_It was raining hard that night as the car went down the road overlooking the ocean. A 5-year-old Leo was in the passenger seat, looking out the window. His father was driving as careful as ever, doing his best to keep Leo and himself safe.  
"We'll be there pretty soon, Leo," he said to his son. "I bet you're excited to see your new baby sister." _

_"Yeah," Leo replied, hardly paying attention._

"That doesn't sound like the Leo I know," his father said jokingly. "Don't you know that you have a big responsibility, now? You have to be a strong big brother for your new sibling. Think you can handle it?" 

_"__Sure I can!" Leo said, now turning his attention to his father. "You'll see, I'll be the bestest big brother ever!" _

_"That's the spirit," his father said, taking his eyes off the road for only a second…_

_A second was all that was required for disaster. A drunk driver was coming from the opposite direction, swerving left and right. When Leo's father turned his attention back to the road, his mind jolted. He instinctively turned the wheel and hit the brakes to avoid the other car. His car dodged to the left, clashing with the left guardrail. The other car kept on coming, suddenly turning in their direction. It only hit the back of the right side, but the force was enough to break the guardrail, sending the first car over the side. Leo screamed as the five-second drop felt like an eternity. The car hit the water with tremendous force, cracking the glass windows. Both occupants jerked at the impact, and Leo's father hit his head on the steering wheel, knocking him out. As the car quickly sank, Leo tried desperately to get his father awake. The window on his side suddenly broke, and seawater poured in…_

------------------------------------------------

_"Aren't you in, yet?" _

_"I'm trying my best, Raph," a young girl replied. She had been working on breaking through the bank network's firewalls for quite a while._

"Your best isn't enough! You should have gotten in by now!" 

_"The security is tight on this one. I can't simply push a button and have it all shut down!" _

_"But you're the best whiz I know," Raph said in a mock gentle tone. "You can handle it. So do it, now!" _

_The girl furiously typed with nervousness and discomfort. She hated being in this situation; she had been in it dozens of times before. After another minute of work, the final firewall was down. She sighed in relief. "Alright, it's done."  
__  
"Great. Now you know what to do, next." Typing in the same ID number used before, the girl hacked into several peoples' accounts. She then put down different amounts of money to withdraw. After doing so, she printed out the receipt, closed the accounts, then quickly exited out of the network._

_Raph quickly snatched the receipt out of the girl's hands. "So, how much this time?" He snarled at the amount at the bottom of the paper. "This is it?" He asked angrily. "This is all you could rob?" _

_"__The police might be able to trace the number we used. I can't withdraw too much without raising suspicion." _

_"Screw the cops! You're not pulling your weight around here!" He violently shoved the girl so she hit the wall. "I earn hardly any money, our no-good parents are dead, and you're too young to get a real job! What the hell are we supposed to do?" _

_"Our parents were world-renowned!" The girl shouted back. "They actually struggled to earn a decent living, unlike you! You'll never understand what it means to be responsible!" _

_"Shut up, bitch!" Raph yelled, slapping the girl hard. "I don't want to hear that kind of shit from you, you hear?" _

_"Please, don't hurt me like that!" The girl cried. "I don't want to get in trouble with anyone." _

_"Oh, you got in trouble alright!" Raph roared in reply, grabbing the girl's shoulders and throwing her onto the floor. "You got in trouble with me! You listen to me and me alone, got it?! You're going to learn your place one way or another!"_

_The screams that followed echoed into the night…_

------------------------------------------------

Empressmon was meditating at her throne, eyes shut. She chuckled in amusement as she viewed the Chosen's nightmares through her own eyes. "So, these are the biggest fears our little Knights have. Wait a moment…" She did a quick scan of the images she saw before her and growled softly. "Why are there only four viewpoints? Tapirmon!" The smoky Digimon appeared before her. "I thought you said you spiked all of their goblets!"

"I did, my empress," Tapirmon replied. "Perhaps this other one didn't drink enough of it. You did say that the victim had to ingest all the contents of the potion for it to work properly."

Empressmon rubbed her chin. "Perhaps. Well, looks like we'll have to deal with our non-conformer differently than the rest. As for the ones who fell for my trick, it is time to bend them to my whim with a little…persuasion. Let's see, these three will be no trouble at all, but this one's fear isn't linked to a single source of suffering. I'll have to prepare something special for him..." She once again started chanting in the unknown language as blue energy focused around her.

------------------------------------------------

_Aaron lay before the wreck of his father's jet He was in shock and denial, not wanting to believe that his father was taken from him. A bright light shone behind him. He turned and saw a blue-haired angel. She knelt beside the grief-stricken teen. _

_"It's alright now," the angel said. "Your father is in a better place." _

_"__Who are you?" Aaron asked.  
_

_"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that the one who killed you father be brought to justice." _

_"What do you mean? Who killed my father?" _

_The angel put her hand on Aaron's head, and a blue light radiated from it. Aaron saw visions of lightning, and a teen wielding a strange weapon of sorts. "This being's powers sent your father to his fate. His soul shall never be avenged until you kill this being. With your divine wind, you can exact your absolute revenge."_

"I see it now," Aaron said. "If avenging my father means killing another, then so be it…"

------------------------------------------------

_"Why?! Why did they have to die?!" Ryan cried. He was so caught up in his sadness that he didn't notice a bright light. An angel-like being knelt beside him and gently grasped his shoulders. _

_"Please don't cry, child," the angel said. "It was just their time. You may have lost them, but it's not too late to stop the one responsible." She put her hand on Ryan's head, and the vision of a silhouette appeared in his mind. "He is a cold-hearted killer who was after every valuable your parents possessed. Someone who kills out of greed doesn't deserve to live, don't you think? You have the power, so use it to put an end to this kind of nonsense." _

_Ryan quaked at these words. "I…have the power…and this guy's going to pay for what he's done…"_

------------------------------------------------

_"Leave me alone!" The girl cried. "Don't hurt me anymore!" _

_"I don't give a shit to what you say!" Raph yelled, hitting her in the face once more. "Next time you're going to do everything I tell you, or I just might cross the line on you!" He stood up over the girl, who had her arms crossed and was kneeling on the floor, a mixture of tears and blood staining the carpet. He was about to kick her when the door to the room was forced open. Raph turned and saw the angelic figure. "Who the hell are you?" The figure didn't answer with words, but with fury. Her eyes lit up and fired off beams of energy, cutting right through his chest. He fell to the ground, blood staining the carpet even more. He wasn't dead, but he was close to it._

_"It's okay, now," the figure said to the girl. "This bastard will never give you trouble again." The girl shivered from the pain. _

_"Th…thank you, but, who are you?" _

_"This isn't the time for meaningless questions, child. However, it is time for you to take a stand for what's truly right. Your brother has tormented you all these years, yet you were unable to do anything about it. But you have that power, now, and it is time to put it to good use. You must make sure that he will never harm anyone ever again." _

_The girl looked at her still shaking hands. "Yes…light is supposed to brighten the darkness. Will it protect my soul from this kind of torment?_

"Yes, child, and it can do much more than that. Just wait and see…"

------------------------------------------------

The group was awakened by truly horrendous cries. Dozens of Gekomon had surrounded their beds, bearing daggers. Acting on instinct, they brought out their devices and activated them.

"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

The Knights managed to force their ways out of their rooms and into the main hallway.

"Alright, this seems vaguely familiar," Wufeimon said.

"No kidding," Dragoonmon said. "Why is it that everyone who invites us over ends up wanting to kill us?"

"The Dark Force's influence has spread across the planet," Archivamon said, arriving where the group was. "Even the oceans aren't safe from his power."

"So how do we get out of here?" Halomon asked.

"Any way we can," Samuraimon said. "We came through that doorway, right?"

"Yeah," Devonmon said, "but…" Too late, for the Knight of Fire had shot a fireball at the door. As soon as it connected, water started pouring in. The rest of the group stared at him angrily.

"Uh, oops?" He said, shrugging his shoulders. "RUN FOR IT!"

The group ran in the opposite direction they came, ending up in the entrance hall. The double-doors were automatically shut behind them, then reinforced. A chilling laughter broke the silence. The Knights turned to see Empressmon at her throne. "Welcome to your watery grave," she said with malice in her voice.

"I probably know the answer already," Archivamon said, "but, who are you, really?"

"Glad you asked. If you really want to know, I am the Knight of Water, serving under the Dark Force. He is getting irritated with your constant victories, especially after the defeat of Aceromon."

"Aceromon?" Samuraimon asked bewilderedly. "You mean he's a Knight, also?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out. He's the Knight of Steel, I'll have you know."

"No wonder he was so strong," Wufeimon said to himself, still feeling the pain in his hand he received in the bout with the Steel Spaniard.

"Anyway, my ally Aceromon was out finding your strengths and weaknesses, and my master has come up with an ingenious plan to exert these weaknesses."

"Really," Dragoonmon said, crossing his arms. "And what is this so-called plan?" Empressmon chuckled and shut her eyes. When they opened, they were glowing blue. The group immediately felt their bodies jolt with some kind of energy.

"That's it?" Dragoonmon asked. "What good would…" he turned and looked at Wufeimon, and something inside him acted up. He heard a familiar voice, then distorted images in his mind. "You…" The Knight of Wind brought out his spear, pointed at the Knight of Thunder. "You killed my father…you must die!" He leaped into the air and slashed downwards with his spear.

Wufeimon avoided the hit with ease. "Hang on! What are you thinking?" Just then, he experienced similar symptoms as his friend. "It's…you…the murderer. You're after the lives of so many! I can't let you hurt anyone again!" He swung his swallow around and charged the Knight of Wind.

While the two were locked in mortal combat, the other Knights looked on.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Archivamon asked angrily. "Stop it!"

"We've got to do something to stop them," Samuraimon said. "Alright, Halomon…" he stopped when he noticed the Knight of Light stepping back in fear. "What's wrong?"

"You…stay away from me," Halomon said, her body shaking. "I don't want to use my power on you."

"What are you talking about?" The Knight of Fire asked, trying to approach her.

"Don't come any closer!" Halomon yelled, her eyes glowing with white energy. She fired at the ground before Samuraimon's feet, and he quickly stepped back. Halomon then lay on the ground, arms wrapped around her bent legs. "Don't come near me…don't come near me…"

Devonmon turned to face Empressmon. "What have you done to them, you bitch?!"

Empressmon chuckled. "Don't put the blame on me," she replied. "You can blame the suffering you poor souls went through before coming here. It's thanks to that suffering that I have been able to bring it out in physical form. All that's left to do now if to wait for the two of to become affected."

"You should worry about yourself instead of your plan!" The Knight of Fire drew his sword and lunged at Empressmon.

"Such bravery. How foolish," the evil Knight responded, pointing her arm at the attacking warrior. A pillar of water shot up from underneath Samuraimon, except this time it consumed him. Samuraimon did his best to escape it, but he immediately went through the same cycle as his friends. The water around him caused him to freeze up. It would only be a matter of time before he drowned.

"No!" Devonmon said. "Stop this, or I'll kill you myself," she warned, extending her ice claws.

"You have no say in the matter," Empressmon said. "However, I am curious as to how you managed to escape the hallucinations."

"You look through dreams to see our worst fears, right?" The Knight of Ice asked. "Tough luck for you. I haven't been able to dream in years."

"That would explain it." The Knight of Water said. "In that case, I'll have to take care of you the old fashioned way." She clapped her hands. "Oh Seadramon!" The gigantic sea serpent came crashing into the room from the other side. "I promised you something really nice, didn't I? See to it that our little ice queen doesn't escape alive." Seadramon roared in reply and charged straight toward the Knight of Ice.

------------------------------------------------

"Thunder Swallow!" Wufeimon yelled, shooting bolts of electricity from his staff. Dragoonmon dodged them from the air, then unleashed a double Dragon Fist. The energy dragons roared in unearthly tones as they headed towards their target. The Knight of Thunder charged up electricity in his staff and charged forward. He met both energy abominations and swung the staff around. The dragons were expelled in an instant. Wufeimon leaped into the air and slashed downward. Dragoonmon countered with his spear. "I…can't…let you live!" Wufeimon growled. "You killed my parents, and now I'm going to kill you!"

The Knight of Wind heard none of this. He was locked in his own trance. "You find pleasure in killing others, don't you! I'm going to make sure you don't find pleasure ever again!" The two broke apart and landed on the floor. Dragoonmon then began to spin around, executing his Spiral Shaver Attack. Wufeimon counterattacked with his Thunder Cannon. Both attacks met in a massive explosion, but the Knights continued to fight on.

------------------------------------------------

Within the pillar, everything Samuraimon knew was slowly vanishing. The only thing on his mind was the ice-cold water that was around him. The accident that occurred over ten years before had claimed his father's life, but Leo had somehow survived, washing ashore sometime during that night. Ever since he was rescued, he had been fearful of any body of water. Memories of his father ran through his mind as oxygen quickly escaped from his body. His lungs were filling with water, and his brain functions were starting to shut down. If something didn't happen within the next minute or so, the Knight of Fire would be all washed up.

------------------------------------------------

Seadramon breathed out a jet of water from its mouth at incredible speed. Devonmon miraculously dodged it. The Sea Serpent Digimon attempted its hydro attack twice more with no success. The Knight of Ice fired off her Ice Blades, and they stuck into the chest of the attacking Digimon. Seadramon screeched in pain as green blood spilt onto the floor. Its eyes turned dark blue as it breathed out a jet of mist. Devonmon jumped out of the way, and the mist came into contact with a statue, freezing it solid. It fell over, shattering into millions of icy fragments. Seadramon tried again, this time with more concentrated Ice Blasts. Devonmon continued to rely on her speed and agility to avoid all the strikes. She suddenly slipped on a patch of ice and fell to the floor. Seadramon roared and sent out another Ice Blast. Devonmon brought up a Frozen Force Field just in time to catch the attack.

_This isn't good_, Devonmon thought to herself within the force field. _This serpent has incredible power, Aaron, Ryan, and Asuka aren't themselves, and Leo's close to drowning. We've got to work together if we want to get out of here alive_. She raised an eyebrow at what she just thought. _How do you like that, I'm preaching about teamwork. Alright, first things first, Leo needs help_. She melted into the floor, and her ice shield was destroyed.

"Well, that was easy," Empressmon said to herself as Seadramon roared in victory. She looked at the rest of her handiwork with glee. "The Dark Force was wrong about one thing. These humans weren't worth it. They were too trusting, and now it's costing them dearly. It's only a matter of time before they destroy themselves. But do I want to wait that long?" Seadramon looked over at her, anticipation in its eyes. "Oh, very well, I suppose you can…what?" She stared at the pillar of water as it instantly froze solid. "Did _you_ do that?" Seadramon shook it's head. "Then what…oh no…"

Devonmon reformed herself from the floor and jumped into the air behind the ice pillar. She brought out her claws and slashed at the area where Samuraimon lay in suspended animation. The pillar shattered, and the Knight of Fire was freed. He fell to his knees, holding onto his neck and gasping for air. "You alright?" Devonmon asked.

"I will be…" Samuraimon replied, "once I…regain my breath."

"That'd better be soon," the Knight of Ice said. "We've still got issues before us."

"No kidding. There's got to be some way to break this spell Empressmon's put on us."  
"I say go right for the source," Devonmon replied, extending her claws again. "Think you can handle Seadramon while I take care of our water Prima Donna?"

"Sounds good to me," Samuraimon said, picking up his sword. "On three?"

"Sure…THREE!"

The Knights of Fire and Ice leaped out from behind the pillar going opposite directions.

"You idiot!" Empressmon yelled. "Kill them before I kill _you_!" Seadramon roared in anger and slid towards Devonmon. It screeched when a blast of fire hit its side. It turned to see Samuraimon, charging up another blast of fire.

"Hey ugly! I've seen better scales on a piano!" The Knight of Fire sent out another Incendial Stream, and this time it hit the Sea Serpent Digimon in the neck. Seadramon roared and shot off a jet of water. Samuraimon dodged it as quickly as Devonmon, moving in and slashing with his sword. It easily cut through Seadramon's skin. More blood gushed out from the wound.

------------------------------------------------

"Can't my minions do anything right?" Empressmon roared questioningly as she watched Seadramon get attacked.

"Apparently, you can't either," a voice from behind said. The Knight of Water turned just in time to get pounced on by Devonmon. The two fell to the floor, then rolled over several times until Empressmon was on top. Their arms were locked together as they stared at each other in fury. Devonmon got the upper edge as she kicked Empressmon off of her. Empressmon brought out her sword and shield and charged up blue energy.

"Aqua Tempest!" She slashed three times, sending out her blades of blue energy. Devonmon dodged them with little effort, retaliating by firing off her Ice Blades. Empressmon ducked to avoid them, but heard them cutting something. She looked and screamed when she saw that some locks of hair were cut up. Her blood was boiling, now. "You'll pay for what you did to my hair!" She sent off another volley of Aqua Tempests, but once again Devonmon dodged the assault. Empressmon finally had enough, bringing out a small pillar of water from the floor and using it to charge toward her enemy. Devonmon grinned, then blew out an icy wind. The pillar instantly froze, and the Knight of Water was sent flying forward, unable to stop her momentum. She was kneed in the gut, and blood flew out of her mouth as she had the wind knocked out of her.

------------------------------------------------

Seadramon was now roaring in a mixture of pain and anger as it tried countless times to kill its opposition. No matter how many times it shot off blasts of water or ice, Samuraimon was able to cheat death. He wasn't getting slowed down, either, for he had the air around him heated up. If his body came into contact with ice on the floor, it instantly melted. In an act of desperation, Seadramon lunged forward with its mouth open. This was exactly what Samuraimon had waited for, for he leaped into the air and landed on the Sea Serpent Digimon's back. Twisting his blade around, he stabbed it into the flesh where the head connected to the neck. Seadramon screeched, but it was immediately cut off. In spinal cord was severed, and all brain functions had ceased. Samuraimon removed his blade and jumped down before the now-dead beast crashed onto the floor, turning black and getting surrounded by Fractal Code.

"No!" Empressmon cried when she heard the death of her pet. "This can't be happening!"

"Too late," Samuraimon said in reply, digitizing the Fractal Code.

Empressmon had her back turned for just an instant, but it was plenty of time for Devonmon to kick her to the floor. Empressmon tried to retaliate with her sword, but the Knight of Ice stepped on the arm that held it. Devonmon knelt down and called upon her Ice Blades, sticking them to Empressmon's throat. "So what will it be? Drop the curse on us, or die and have the curse lifted, anyway?" Empressmon growled in a low tone, but gave her response. Her eyes turned blue as mist rose from the Chosen's bodies.

Dragoonmon and Wufeimon came out of their trances while locked in combat. The Knight of Wind was the first to react. "Uh…what's going on? Why am I fighting you?"

"I don't know," Wufeimon replied. "I'm as confused as you are."

Halomon's eyes opened as she slowly got up from the ground. "What…happened to me?"

Samuraimon sighed as he sheathed his sword. He walked over to the Knight of Light. "You alright, now?"

"I…" Halomon suddenly lost her energy as she fainted. Samuraimon quickly reached her in time to catch her. He sighed in relief when he found that she had only passed out from exhaustion.

"Looks like your little nightmare is over," Devonmon said to the Knight of Water. "Now part the waters to the beach so we can leave safely."

Empressmon's eyes turned blue again, and the group could hear the water rushing upward outside. "It is done."

"Good," Devonmon said, retracting her claws. "Then we'll be leaving, now."

"Don't try anything," Samuraimon said, "or you'll live to regret it." He turned to the Knights of Wind and Thunder. "Let's get the hell out of here." They nodded in reply, and the Chosen exited the throne room.

Empressmon lay on the floor, still dumbfounded from her defeat. "How…could this be? My plan was foolproof…"

------------------------------------------------

The Dark Force growled as he forced away his mirror that showed the result of the latest battle.

"Looks like we've failed again, master," Aceromon said from the Dark Force's throne room.

"It's strange how they always seem to pull a winner from their hat, isn't it?" The Dark Force said, sounding strangely calm.

"That's the power of their teamwork," the Knight of Steel said. "As long as they are together, nothing can stand in their way."

"Hm…perhaps if we separated them, _literally_…" The Dark Force grinned as he clapped his hands twice in a row.

The doors opened, and a seven-foot-tall shape entered the room. This Digimon's form was hidden by shadow as it walked towards the throne and knelt before it. "What's your command, boss?" The Digimon asked.

"Listen carefully," The Dark Force replied. "Here's your next mission…"

**To be continued…**

------------------------------------------------

A seemingly quiet forest stands before the Chosen in our next chapter. It's not long before they realize that it's not as quiet as it seems. Can they withstand the powers of the forest itself?

**Next time: Nature's Secrets! Lenadoramon's Surprise Attack!**


	8. Nature's Secrets!

Another day, another chapter completed. Before it begins, I have a quick little contest. The first one who can guess the reference for the song in the beginning (besides Cyrus, whom I've already told) will get a rough sketch of the antagonist in this chapter - that is, once I get my scanner working again. With that out of the way, onto the reviews! 

**Dark Qiviut**: First off I want to thank you for such a well thought-out and inspirational review. You seem to be one who looks deeper into writing. I appreciate the compliments, and no, you didn't offend me at all. As for what the names mean, you'll find out in a later chapter. And, yes, I love baseball, especially the Red Sox. I'm still peeved that Pedro moved to the Mets. Ah well…

**Cyrus Arcanum**: Thanks for the 'freaking sweat' review. Get ready to LYAO when you read the opening scene of this chapter.

**GemmaniGirl**: Wait no more! The next chapter is here to answer your question.

**Digi fan**: You're right. No matter how well thought-out their plans are, something always comes along and ruins it. You'll see what I mean in this chapter, also.

**Jeremy**: Getting better, eh? We'll just see how better my writing becomes…

**Kara**: I assure you that Dataratomon will be just fine. And, yeah, sorry about the past angst each character had experienced. I just figured that the story wouldn't be interesting if the characters had normal backgrounds.

**Requiemkei**: bowing Thank you, thank you! By the way, folks, my friend is in the middle of doing a few pictures for this fic. If you want to view the work in progress, send me an e-mail, and I'll reply with the location of the image.

**Pink-blossom3**: Well, you'll just have to wait and see. And unfortunately there won't be any pair-ups when the group is split up, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Another bunch of reviews out of the way. Next chapter, coming up!

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter VIII: Nature's Secrets! Lenadoramon's Surprise Attack!**

------------------------------------------------

The dense forest was quiet for a while, until the sounds of crashing started filling the silent ambience. Within this forest, several large trees were cut down with ease, then sliced up into discs just as quickly. The source of this fantastic woodsman-ship was a seven-foot-tall Digimon. He appeared to be made completely of wood, albeit he had a pointy nose made of metal. His build was pudgy, but his arms and legs appeared to be muscular - at least, as much as wood could show muscle mass. His big yellow eyes and nose were the only parts of the head visible, and the head seemed to swivel around like a robot's. In his hands were a pair of large axes made of wood and vine. He was accompanied by ten unusual Digimon called Woodmon, whose bodies appeared to be that of rotting tree trunks.

The Digimon sighed as he absorbed the axes into his arms. "I never wanted to serve the Dark Force," he groaned in a mock British accent. "I... I…I want to be...A LUMBERJACK!" As if from out of nowhere, a piano began playing in the background. "Leaping from tree to tree! As they float down the mighty rivers of the Digital World! The Larch! The Pine! The Giant Redwood tree! The Sequoia! The Little Whopping Rule Tree! With my best girl by my side! We'd sing! Sing! Sing!"

With that, he began to sing in a goofy manner. **"Oooooh, I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay, I sleep all night and I work all day."**

**The Woodmon joined in as the chorus. "He's a lumberjack, and he's okay, He sleeps all night and he works all day."**

**"I cut down trees, I eat my lunch, I go to the la-va-tree.**

"On Wednesdays I go shoppin' and have buttered scones for tea."

**"He cuts down trees, he eats his lunch, he goes to the la-va-tree.**

"On Wednesdays he goes shoppin' and has buttered scones for tea."

**"Oh I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay, I sleep all night and I work all day." "He's a lumberjack, and he's okay, He sleeps all night and he works all day."**

**"I cut down trees, I skip and jump, I like to press wild flowers.**

"I put on women's clothing, and hang around in bars."

**"He cuts down trees, he skips and jumps, he likes to press wild flowers.**

"He puts on women's clothing and hangs around.... in bars???????"

**"Oh I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay, I sleep all night and I work all day." **

**"He's a lumberjack, and he's okay, He sleeps all night and he works all day."**

**"I chop down trees, I wear high heels, suspenders and a bra.**

"I wish I'd been a girlie, just like my dear papa."

**"He cuts down trees, he wears high heels, suspenders and a .... A BRA????"** The Woodmon then went on insulting their seemingly idiotic commander. Then the Digimon and his followers broke down laughing.

"Ah man, I can't get enough of that skit!" One of the Woodmon said.

"Next time I fall over laughing, make sure someone yells 'Timber!'" another said.

"Well, this is what happens when we intercept transmissions from Earth," the Digimon chuckled. "I still can't believe that such comedy exists in the other dimension. Ready to do another?"

"Ooh, how about "Nudge Nudge?" A Woodmon said, elbowing another in the side. "Know what I mean, know what I mean?" They all started laughing again.

Unbeknownst to the group, black smoke jolted out of the mossy ground. The smoke turned into a unique form of communication, the Dark Force on the other line.

"LENADORAMON!!!" The Digimon of Terror roared. The Woodmon screamed and ran behind Lenadoramon, standing to attention, though shaking all the while.

Lenadoramon immediately got to his knees and bowed several times. "Sorry, boss! Sorry, boss! Sorry, boss! I didn't mean to disrespect you, boss!"

"_ENOUGH_!!!" Lenadoramon stopped moving in mid bow. "_WHY DOES MY MOST INCOMPETANT SERVANT ALSO HAVE TO BE A LEGENDARY KNIGHT_?!"

"Uh…because I'm special?"

The Dark Force growled/sighed. "Why do I even bother?" He muttered under his breath. "Are you prepared for their arrival?"

"Just about, boss," Lenadoramon replied. "Don't worry, we'll be more than ready for those flesh bags when they get here."

"You'd better be," the Dark Force said. "And whatever you do, don't let up on your attacks. I want you to wipe them out when you find the opportunity. That'd better be as soon as they come into your area."

"You got it, boss," Lenadoramon said. "I've got the perfect plan to bring them to their knees. But you know, we may mess up, so don't…_knock on wood_ just yet." The Woodmon behind him laughed their wooden butts off.

"_SILENCE_!!!" The order was immediately followed. "_I DON'T CARE _HOW _YOU DO IT, JUST DO IT AND DO IT_ NOW!!!" In a flash, the smoke vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Lenadoramon could still feel the sweat going down his body. He tried wiping it off before directing his attention back to his followers. "Alright, listen up! The Chosen should be here anytime, so get ready for the attack!"

"Yes, sir!" The Woodmon called in unison. The Digimon then went quickly into their assigned ambush positions.

------------------------------------------------

It had been about a half hour since the Chosen had entered the California-styled forest. The gigantic trees were as tall as skyscrapers, and in most areas they did little to suppress sunlight from penetrating the forest floor. All in all, the group seemed safer than normal.

"This feels all too familiar to me," Aaron said.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"My father was stationed at the Edwards Base in California. On leave he would take my mom and I on long trips across the state. I think I loved the national parks the best, since I loved walking through the humongous trees. I don't know why, maybe it was because it was so peaceful. After my dad died, my mom and I would continue our little tradition. We moved over to Japan about a year ago. This forest is just bringing back fond memories, and for some reason I'm grateful for that." He shut his eyes as a gentle breeze blew past him.

No one could see it, but Snow looked on with amazement. _Who knew the preacher could be so expressive_, she thought to herself. She quickly came back to reality when Leo slapped Aaron in the back, sending him to the ground.

"Okay, enough with the memories," Leo said in an annoyed tone. "Time to look ahead!"

"Oh, give it a rest!" Archivamon scolded. "It's only right for someone to reminisce about their pasts, the good parts and the bad. They just might come in handy in the future."

"You mean like that incident with Empressmon?" Leo responded.

"That was different!" Archivamon said. "I'm talking about the memories that come to mind naturally, not by some ridiculous curse!"

"Whatever. Let's just get through this forest without getting into trouble."

As Leo walked off, the rest of the group could only look on in wonder. "What's made him so rowdy, lately?" Asuka asked. "He was never like this, before."

"Those events in the ocean must have affected him deeply," Archivamon replied, still steamed about the remarks he had received. "Give him time, and hopefully he will revert back to his old self."

Asuka sighed. "Let's hope so," she said to herself.

The group continued walking until they heard rustling amongst the trees. They instinctively brought out their devices while Archivamon activated his tracking systems.

"I thought we weren't going to get into any trouble," Leo growled. "Alright, what do we have after us this time?"

"That's the strangest thing," Archivamon replied. "I'm detecting several sources close to us, but I can't see them with my own eyes."

"Camouflage," Snow said. "They must be using the trees for cover."

"Better not take any chances," Aaron said. "Let's keep our guards up."

Snow was indeed correct about the camouflage idea, for Lenadoramon and his Woodmon were in the tall sections of the trees, pretending to be parts of them. The Knight of Wood was perfect for the task, but his lackeys were another story. Because of their looks, the Woodmon had to have their eyes shut, and even worse, they couldn't move an inch without getting spotted. One of them suddenly got a couple of pine needles on his nose. He breathed in, preparing to sneeze, putting the rest of the team on edge. Fortunately, he sneezed extremely quietly.

Unfortunately, the Woodmon next to him had to respond. "Gezunteight!"

The Chosen turned their heads in reaction, and Archivamon immediately scanned where the voice had come from. "Woodmon, Plant Digimon at the Champion Level. They ambush their targets and overwhelm them with their Branch Drain and Woody Smash attacks."

"Uh, oops?" The Woodmon said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, blast it all!" Lenadoramon yelled. "ATTACK!" He and the Woodmon jumped out of their hiding places and freefell towards their victims. The Chosen took action.

"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

The Knights managed to get out of the way of the Woodmon pile that occurred. They prepared for a frontal assault.

"Whoa, check out that other Digimon!" Ryan said. He was referring to Lenadoramon, naturally.

"Hey, I'm not just some other Digimon! I'm Lenadoramon, the Legendary Knight of Wood!" Lenadoramon formed his axes in his hands. "I'm gonna slice and dice you all and bring your spirits back to the boss!"

"Not if _I _can help it!" Samuraimon yelled, drawing his sword.

"That's the point - you _can't_ help it! All Woodmon, attack!" The Woodmon leaped into the air and put their arms forward. In unison, they fired bullet-like woodchips at the Knights. The attack was dodged like before, and each Knight went into combat with the aggressors.

The Woodmon seemed uncharacteristically fast when it came to their swinging of their limbs. Thankfully for Devonmon, she was faster at blocking them. Two of the Tree Digimon couldn't even land a hit. She quickly extended her Ice Blades and slashed at the Woodmon in front of her. His body may had been a foot of solid bark, but it was no protection against the icy claws. In a fraction of a second, his body was cut open. As he collapsed, Devonmon immediately spun around and impaled her second attacker with her claws. She detached her claws and extended a new set as the two Woodmon disintegrated into data.

Wufeimon was having a bit of trouble dealing with the Woodmon that were attacking him. He tried zapping them with his Thunder Swallow, but it effected them little. They fired their woodchips at him, but he twirled his swallow around just in time to block the barrage. Deciding that his elemental powers weren't going to do the job, he switched to close-range combat. The Woodmon opened fire again, but they couldn't match Wufeimon's lightning-fast speed. With two slashes, the Knight of Thunder split the Woodmon in two.

Dragoonmon was having a field day during this battle. He had two of the Woodmon trapped in a miniature cyclone. They spun around uncontrollably, and there was absolutely nothing they could do to break out of it.

"Oh Gods I need to puke!" One of them cried out.

"My head is spinning!" The other added. "Well, actually, my whole body is spinning, but you know what I mean!"

"Well, all good things must end sometime," the Knight of Wind said to himself as he leaped into the cyclone and slashed multiple times with his spear. He leaped out of it and landed on the ground with ease. He snapped his fingers and the winds subsided. The Woodmon were now nothing more than a stack of firewood.

Halomon stood in place, her eyes shut and arms together in prayer. She was chanting in an unknown language as the Woodmon charged towards her. She didn't move an inch, making no attempt to avoid the onslaught. She didn't have to, for the Woodmon crashed into her invisible barrier. They tried shooting their woodchips at the shield, but the attack didn't even make a dent. Halomon opened her eyes and fired beams of white energy. The energy went right through the Woodmon, killing them where they stood.

Samuraimon was, by far, the most aggressive fighter at the moment. When the Woodmon fired their woodchips at him, Samuraimon brought up a wall of flame before him, and the woodchips spontaneously combusted. He then fired off several Incendial Streams, turning the Woodmon into ashes.

"What have you done to my Lumberjack chorus?" Lenadoramon exclaimed.

"The same thing I'm going to do to _you_!" Samuraimon replied, charging the Knight of Wood.

Lenadoramon reacted by hurling his axes at the Knight of Fire, but they were dodged with no trouble. "Okay, try _this_! Vengeance Vines!" Green and thorny vines quickly shot out from compartments in his wrists.

Samuraimon dodged the first set, but the second grabbed hold of him, their thorns embedding themselves into his skin. He growled in pain as he was lifted into the air by the vines. "Let me go, you sad excuse for lumber!"

"Hang in there, Leo!" Dragoonmon called out, running towards the Knight of Wood.

Lenadoramon did his form of a smirk, and a panel in the center of his chest opened up, revealing some kind of cannon. "Solar Flare!" A blinding shot of energy fired out of the cannon and struck the Knight of Wind, sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

"Try _this_ on for size!" Wufeimon yelled from above, firing his Thunder Cannon. Lenadoramon turned just in time to see the attack as he was hit dead-on. However, the attack was absorbed by his body.

"Guess you don't know the first thing about wood," Lenadoramon chuckled, turning at the still-falling Wufeimon and hitting him with a Solar Flare. "It doesn't conduct electricity!"

"But it can be chopped up all the same!" Devonmon said, shooting off her Ice Blades from her target's left side.

"On the contrary," Lenadoramon retorted, feeling the claws of ice embed themselves into his thick hide. "It's going to take a lot more than ice picks to cut down this tree!" He shot off a set of Vengeance Vines from his left wrist, but Devonmon avoided getting snared in their embrace. However, she was hit by a Solar Flare when she landed. "So who else wants a piece of me?"

Lenadoramon was hit in the back by bolts of white energy, and he stumbled forward. He turned to see Halomon floating above him, her eyes still filled with energy. "Ah, the angel has descended, and she packs quite a wallop, too!" He fired off his vine attack again, but they bounced off of the Light Knight's invisible barrier. "Hey, that's not right!" He fired a Solar Flare, but it had just as much success as his vines. Halomon didn't answer, instead responded by firing energy at the vines that held Samuraimon captive. They were destroyed on contact, freeing the Knight of Fire.

"You had to catch me on a bad day," Samuraimon growled, forming a fireball in his hands. The others had quickly recovered from the attacks.

Lenadoramon started backing away, laughing nervously. "Uh, now now, no need to get your knickers in a knot!" Realizing what was going to happen, he dashed in the opposite direction and yelled out "_RUN AWAY_!" Samuraimon shot the ball of fire in his direction, and the group could see a good-sized explosion, and their attacker being sent into the air. They could barely hear him yelling, "_LOOKS LIKE I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN_!"

The battle over, the Chosen reverted back to human form.

"That…was disturbing," Aaron said bluntly.

"Among other things," Snow added.

"Are you sure that Digimon was a Legendary Knight?" Asuka asked. "He didn't seem all that tough to me."

"Maybe he's the weakest of the bunch," Ryan said in reply.

"Based on his fighting tactics," Archivamon said, "I wouldn't doubt that."

"Alright, battle's over," Leo said. "Let's keep moving."

"Hold on," Aaron said, grasping Leo's shoulder from behind. "We can't simply brush off an attack like this. He may come after us again."

"Then we'll just have to beat him, _again_," Leo said in a low tone. "Now let go of me."

"Not until you stop acting like a jackass," Aaron responded. "Don't you realize that your attitude is affecting the rest of us?"

Leo lost it. He swiftly turned around and hit Aaron in the face, sending him to the ground. "You think I give a damn what you think?" He asked angrily. "I have issues right now, and I don't need you telling me what to do! Now just _leave me alone_!" He stormed off away from the group.

Snow helped Aaron, who now had a nice bruise on his cheek, to his feet. "He certainly has issues, alright," Snow commented.

"What are we going to do about this?" Ryan asked.

"Firstly," Archivamon replied, "we have to stay close to him. The last thing we want is to get separated in a place like this. Secondly, we should heed his advice and leave him be. He needs to handle his inner demons on his own right now, and getting in his way would be like asking for a death wish."

"Gee, and I thought Snow was the source of this group's angst," Aaron said. He backed away from Snow as she stared ice daggers at him.

"This doesn't seem right," Asuka said. "I know we should keep our distance, but Leo needs our support. We can't just leave him alone like this."

"We should find him before he gets too far ahead of us," Ryan piped up. The group nodded and ran off to catch up with their team leader.

------------------------------------------------

In another part of the forest, Lenadoramon was stuck head-first in the ground. He was trying his best to get himself free, but nothing was working. "Hey, I know!" He said to himself. "Solar Flare!" The ground where he was stuck exploded, and once again he was shot into the air. This time around, however, he landed on his bottom with a loud 'thud.' His eyes were spinning around with dizziness as he held his head. His body was black from a combination of burns and compounded earth. Once he regained his senses, Lenadoramon got to his feet and did his best to brush himself off.

"Those no-good humans!" Lenadoramon grumbled. "Not only did they wreck my stain job, but they also took care of my men!" He reached into a compartment in his side and pulled out several unusual seeds. "Oh well, at least these things are easy to make." He tossed the seeds on the ground and hit them with a low-power Solar Flare. The seeds began to grow to hundreds of times their normal sizes, and they broke apart to reveal an even larger group of Woodmon than last time. They growled as they were brought to life. _Maybe they aren't as intelligent as my last batch_, Lenadoramon thought to himself, _but they don't need to be to bring down the boss's targets_. "Listen up, my loyal creations! We're heading out to put an end to the Legendary Knights once and for all! Follow me!" The Woodmon complied, following their master deeper into the dark forest.

------------------------------------------------

Leo had by now gotten far ahead of the others. His temper was still at its peak, and he showed no signs of slowing down. He had a lot on his mind at_ the moment. They have no idea what they're talking about, Leo thought to himself. There's no way their memories are as bad as mine. Dad…why did all of that happen_? He stopped for moment and looked into the sky. It was a mixture of yellows and oranges, signifying that the sun was setting. Leo's mood changed from anger an anguish. _If it wasn't for that accident, you'd still be alive right now. I didn't know how I was supposed to live after you died. You were the world to me…_ He continued on, not sure of where he was going.

In the treetops, Lenadoramon and his minions hid out, observing the Chosen's movements. "Well well, looks like the big tough leader decided to strike it out on his own. He did my job for me. How kind of him. All I've got to do now is split up the rest of his little gang." The Knight of Wood turned to the Woodmon. "You guys know what to do, right?" They all nodded their replies. "Great. As soon as I work my magic, you move in to finish off the remaining Chosen. The leader is mine…"

------------------------------------------------

"Leo!"

"Come on, Leo! Where are you?"

"Fun's over! Come on out!"

The rest of the group had been looking everywhere for Leo with no success. He had somehow gone too far ahead of them.

"This isn't good," Aaron said. "He could be anywhere, and night will be falling very shortly."

"We've got to keep looking!" Ryan said. "That Lenadoramon could be back to attack us again!"

"Or worse," Snow added, "he could target Leo."

"Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this," Archivamon said in a worried tone. "We should have stuck with him immediately, then none of this would have happened."

"We can't give up hope," Asuka replied. "If we do, then all really is lost."

Before anyone could say anything else, the ground started shaking. A huge wall of vines quickly blocked the path ahead. The group tried going the other way, but suddenly more walls of vines made their means of escape. The vines proceeded to separate the group from each other. They pushed each Chosen in a different direction, further isolating them. Each found themselves trapped within a 100-square-foot cage of vines, each with a squad of Woodmon to keep them company. As each Chosen activated their devices, the Woodmon attacked…

------------------------------------------------

Leo had reached a clearing at this time. In the center was what appeared to be small shrine. The wooden structure was covered in moss, but it still had an air of prestige and beauty. A miniature statue of a wooden horse stood within the shrine. Before the statue was a stone tablet which read

**'AncientTrojamon, the Legendary Warrior of Wood, one of the ten that brought peace back to the Digital World.'**

While Leo was observing this amazing piece of craftsmanship, he never saw or heard the wall of vines making its way around the edges of the clearing.

"Quite a piece of work, eh?" Leo heard a voice say. He turned to see Lenadoramon standing there with what looked like a smug on his face. "And to think that the Spirit I possess was good, once. At least now it's on the right side."

"You looking for another beating?" Leo threatened.

"Sorry, but you aren't in any position to make threats," the Knight of Wood replied, "not while I've trapped you."

"What?" Leo then saw the vines blocking all means of escape and understood what his enemy meant.

"I've got you right where I want you," Lenadoramon said. "The only way to dispel my blockade is to knock me out of consciousness, and I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Maybe you need glasses," Leo said, bringing out his device, "'cause I'm going to beat you into the ground just like I did last time!"

"Actually," Lenadoramon replied, "I'm not your opponent." He pointed towards the shrine. "_That_ is."

Leo looked to where Lenadoramon was pointing just in time to see something violently come out of the ground. It looked like a gigantic flower with a yellow head and purple petals. It had big red eyes and monstrous jaws. It roared when it saw the Knight of Fire. Its vines pulled themselves out of the ground, and at their ends were miniature flowers with black heads, red petals, and jaws just as menacing as the main head's. "What the hell _is_ that thing?" Leo asked, fright in his voice.

"It's called a Blossomon," Lenadoramon replied. "Apparently I gave one of my Woodmon too much sun, so it digivolved to the Ultimate Level. No matter, it has more than enough power to knock your block off!" Blossomon screeched as it struck with its independent heads. Leo managed to evade them and activate his device.

"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION! SAMURAIMON!"

"Incendial Stream!" Samuraimon shot off his waves of fire at the Plant Digimon, positive that they would incinerate his opposition. The fire only left scorch marks on Blossomon's body, which only made it madder. The maws on its independent vines opened wide, and they shot out rotted petals at a high velocity. The Knight of Fire jumped into the air to try and avoid the strike, but the petals did their jobs perfectly. They cut through his gi, drawing several lines of blood. When he landed, he had to double over in pain. He couldn't stay in that spot for too long, for Blossomon unleashed another barrage of the razor-sharp petals. This time, he defended himself with his wall of flame. Fortunately, the petals were unable to penetrate the fiery defense. Samuraimon knew that he was safe for the moment, but he had to find a way to bring down this monster plant.

He had no other time to think as he was shot in the back by white energy. He instantly lost his concentration, making the wall of flame disappear. When he hit the ground, he was grabbed by a set of vines. Once again he was lifted into the air facing the Knight of Wood, the source of the attacks. "Look at you," Lenadoramon said mockingly. "You sounded so confident when you had your little buddies by your side. But without them, you're nothing." He made the vines squeeze tighter in the process. Samuraimon bit down the pain as blood started dripping down the vines and to the ground. "Now what should I do with you? Should I squeeze the life out of you, or should I make you into a Midnight snack for my Blossomon?" Both could hear the screech of approval from the Plant Digimon. "Looks like the latter choice sounds like a better idea!" Lenadoramon laughed. "Hope you enjoyed your last moments alive, for they were the last you'll ever experience!" The Knight of Wood used his vines to toss Samuraimon in the direction of his minion. Blossomon caught the Knight of Fire with its own vines and drew him closer, opening its main mouth.

_So, this is it_? Samuraimon thought. _I become plant food? It can't end like this…_ Blossomon proceeded to strangle the Knight before making him a meal. He could now feel his life slowly draining away. _Sorry guys, looks like you'll have to go on without me…_

_Leo…_

Time seemed to stop when he heard the voice. _It can't be…dad?  
_  
_You've been fighting with your anger, your pain of loss. That is why you're in your predicament. I thought I had taught you better than that._

But dad, how am I supposed to fight? I have no power left. My friends are nowhere to be found, I'm been bloodied up, and I've lost the inspiration. Then again, did I ever have it to begin with?

Of course you did. You got it from me. You've been fighting to try and make up for past mistakes, when they've never been yours.

But…it's because of me that you're…

_It was my time, son. You had nothing to do with it. Please don't blame yourself for what happened to me. Let the pain go…release it…fight back, for you have those worth fighting for…_

Leo sighed as he concentrated. _Thanks, dad, for everything._

Go get 'em, little tiger…

Blossomon had put Samuraimon in its mouth, but before it could start chewing, its tongue started burning like crazy. Suddenly…

"_BURNING BIG BANG_!"

The resulting explosion destroyed the main head of the Plant Digimon. The rest of the body crashed to the ground as Samuraimon landed safely. What remained of Blossomon disintegrated into data, which the Knight of Fire wordlessly absorbed into his device.

"But that's…" Lenadoramon stepped back in horror. "That's impossible! How were you able to escape it?"

Samuraimon turned to the Knight of Wood, his eyes blazing with a new fiery passion. "Because I got a new inspiration."

"Inspire _this_!" Lenadoramon yelled, shooting off his Vengeance Vines. Samuraimon dodged both assaults and cut the vines to pieces. The Knight of Wood growled as he fired a volley of Solar Flares. Samuraimon jumped to avoid the blasts, drawing his sword all the while. He charged Lenadoramon, preparing to impale the evil Knight. Before Lenadoramon could react, Samuraimon disappeared. He swiveled his head around to try and find the Knight of Fire, but he was unable to. Just then, Samuraimon appeared in front of him again and hit the Knight of Wood with an uppercut. The blow hit him in the chest, and he was sent flying. Lenadoramon bellowed in pain as he flew twenty feet in the air, then hit the ground head-first. His body recoiled from the landing as it fell over. Lenadoramon was out cold.

------------------------------------------------

It wasn't looking good for the other Knights. With nowhere to run, they were stuck battling the Woodmon in their prisons. All hope seemed lost until the walls of vines suddenly crumbled to bits. The Woodmon reacted with fright, for they knew what this meant. Instead of continuing to fight, they turned tail and ran like heck. Confused as to what had just happened, they group ran back to where they were separated.

"Okay, so what's going on, now?" Dragoonmon asked.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any weirder," Devonmon said.

"What if…" Halomon began to say. "What if something happened to Leo?"

Archivamon turned when he heard footsteps in the distance. "Why don't we ask him, ourselves?" He said, for he knew who it was.

Samuraimon had made his way back, his left hand gripping his side.

"Hey, Leo!" Wufeimon was the first to react, as he ran towards his friend. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Samuraimon replied, "once these wounds heal, which may not be any time soon." He winced as a throb of pain went through the cuts in his side.

"Damn, you look like you've been through a blender," Devonmon said. "What did you do, get into another fight with that Wood Knight?"

Samuraimon could only laugh. "As a matter of fact…" He sighed out of exhaustion, but Wufeimon slung his arm on his shoulder for support.

"Oh dear," Archivamon said, "you need serious medical attention. Let me see, here…" He checked his database for necessary information on how to remedy the situation. "No…no…that won't work…THAT'S IT!"

"What's it?" Halomon asked.

"Asuka, we're going to need your Kiss of Life."

"_What_?" Halomon asked, a little flustered.

"It's one of your special abilities," Archivamon explained. "It instantly heals someone in pain or is close to death. Their wounds will be healed, and they will feel completely rejuvenated. But to save you the embarrassment, you really only have to touch your lips on a part of the body you choose. The effects will be the same no matter what part it is."

Halomon sighed. "Alright." She walked over to Samuraimon, who seemed equally tense. She reached out and took the hand that was grasping the wound. She kissed the back of it, and immediately white energy flowed through the Knight of Fire's body. He groaned as his body's internal clock seemed to speed up. The wounds turned to scabs, the scabs disappeared. In a matter of seconds there was no trace of battle wounds. The Knight of Fire looked to his healer in surprise. "Feel any better?" Halomon asked.

"Yeah…I don't feel any pain at all. Thank you."

Halomon could only turn, a blush on her face. "You're…welcome."

"Well," Archivamon said, "now that everyone is fighting fit again, why don't we move on?" "Not just yet," Samuraimon replied, walking over to Dragoonmon. "First off, I want to apologize. I guess I really was acting like a jackass earlier. The anger is behind me, now. Can you ever forgive me?" He extended his hand to the Knight of Wind.

"Hang on," Dragoonmon replied. Before Samuraimon could react, Dragoonmon hit him in the face, sending him to the ground. The Knight of Wind cracked the knuckles on the hand he had just used. "Okay, _now_ we're even." He held out his hand and helped his friend back on his feet.

Samuraimon wanted to go off again, but he knew better. Instead he laughed heartily and rubbed his swelling cheek with the back of his hand. "Guess I deserved that, huh?" The two friends then started laughing as if nothing had happened.

"It's good to see that things are back to normal," Wufeimon commented.

"As normal as those two are, anyway," Devonmon added, her arms crossed.

"As long as we stick together, nothing can come between us," Halomon said. With that, the group walked on, driven to get out of the forest before Lenadoramon decided to attack, again.

------------------------------------------------

Speaking of whom, the Knight of Wood was still out cold, but his strange mind was still racing with questions. _How did I lose? How did he manage to win? What's the boss going to say? Is that chocolate pudding I smell?_

The ground beneath him started to shake violently. Lenadoramon was now wide-awake as he wondered what was going on. He was then lifted into the air by a mound of earth. "The master is disappointed," a feminine voice said. "He knew you weren't going to succeed, but he didn't expect you to lose so badly, _twice_."

"Thesiamon…is that you?" Lenadoramon asked. He noticed a shadow at the edge of the clearing. "Hey, I gave it my best shot, alright? I told the boss that before I even fought those humans!"

"Looks like your best wasn't good enough," the Digimon replied. "Anyway, the master has sent me to take over. He wants you back at his palace for a debriefing."

The Knight of Wood gulped when he heard this, for he knew that he was going to be severely punished. "Damn it all…fine. But I warn you, those humans are tough."

"I don't care," the Digimon said. "I need some worthy opponents to test my strength, anyway. Don't you worry, you woodchips for brains, I'll take care of them easily…"

**To be continued…**

------------------------------------------------

The Chosen come under attack once again, this time by one who controls the earth itself. Her powers are great, but the Chosen must stay strong if they want to prevail…

**Next time: Ground-Shattering Force! The Earth Trembles Under Thesiamon!**


	9. GroundShattering Force!

Sorry about the temporary hiatus, folks. I got caught up with a whole mess of things, recently. Luckily, I have the week off, and it gave me plenty of time to get new inspiration and to finish the new chapter. This one took me quite a while, but I'm proud of it. Hope you guys like it just as much. 

Unfortunately, no one guessed where I got the idea for the number at the beginning of the last chapter. The song is actually a parody of 'The Lumberjack Song' done by Monty Python. It's a classic, I tell ya. Oh well, guess I don't have to do that artwork, right now.

Get ready, folks, for coming soon will be a new website, designed and created by none other than…me! That's right, it'll be a fansite dedicated to this story. You'll be able to find the chapters, character bios, and illustrations (once I get those done, at least). It probably won't be ready for quite a while, but I'll let you guys know when it's up.

Before we begin, onto the reviews!

**Dark Qivuit**: I'm glad you got a kick out of the routine in the beginning. I was practically falling out of my seat laughing while I was writing it. Plenty of good guesses, but unfortunately no cigar. Oh, the "Nudge Nudge" comment is from another Monty Python skit of that name. Thanks for the late comments, as well.

**Digi fan**: Have patience. The second set of Spirits will be unveiled later on.

**Gemmanigirl**: Looks like I have myself a crowd-pleaser for a character. That woodchips-for-brains will now most likely be the comedy relief for the Dark Knights. Hope that's alright.

**Cyrus Arcanum**: Your long wait is finally over. Consider this an early birthday gift!

**Kara**: Good question about the Knight of Darkness. The thing is, he hasn't been created, yet. Don't worry, though. He'll most certainly appear later on, once I come up with a good scenario for him…

**drak672**: Thanks, man.

**Requiemkei**: Lenadoramon rocks, alright. He's just going to get funnier and funnier as he makes more appearances, trust me.

**coughkouichicough**: Yeah, he was a jerk last chapter, but hey, he's back to normal, now. As for the Knight of Earth, you'll just have to see…

**Flame Extinguisher**: Ooookaaaaay…

**Night Light**: Ok, now I see what was going on. It's alright if this Flame Extinguisher reviews once in a while. Someone just has to control the amounts of sugar he's been consuming. sigh

**FireBoy987**: Thanks for the comments. Hope you're satisfied with this chapter.

**gamekingman**: Good God, I thought we were through with all of this. How many times do I have to tell you to stop asking that question? I have enough on my plate right now as it is!

Alright, before I totally lose it, here's the next chapter!

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter IX: Ground-Shattering Force! The Earth Trembles under Thesiamon!**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Flashes illuminated the dark halls of the palace, while screams broke their silence. In a bottom level, Lenadoramon lay on a slab of rock, his torso and limbs strapped down, while a small purple Digimon was hitting him with shots of electricity. The Knight of Wood's body may have been immune to electrical attacks, but these shocks were meant to cause excruciating pain rather than paralysis. Lenadoramon screamed out every time the Thundermon hit him with a blast of electric power. All the while, he never called out for help or mercy, for he knew he wouldn't get it. He would only receive and feel mercy when his punishment finally ended.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

In the main throne room, the Dark Force was viewing the torture through his mirror. Aceromon and Empressmon were at the foot of the stairs, watching their fellow knight succumb to shock after shock. Aceromon watched without emotion, knowing full well that his comrade deserved this treatment for failing to kill the Chosen. Empressmon just watched with disgust, clearly seen with the frown she had on her face.

"Consider yourselves fortunate," the Dark Force said to the two Knights in the room. "You two are my finest, and I don't punish my finest. Lenadoramon is absolutely pathetic, the lowest of the low. He may be the weakest Knight in my possession, but I still need him if I want my plans to succeed." He touched his mirror and opened a channel to the torture room. "Enough!" He ordered. The Thundermon immediately stopped his attacks. The Knight of Wood weakly turned his head to see the image of his master in the room. "I hope you are grateful for me ending your torture early, Lenadoramon. Next time you will not feel any mercy from me. Now report back to your sector, immediately." He ended the communication and turned to his other Knights.

"Pardon me for asking," Empressmon said, "but why show mercy to that bark-covered buffoon?"

"I already said," the Dark Force replied, "I want him to be able to continue serving me. I couldn't exactly leave him for dead - otherwise he'd be completely useless."

"He's completely useless, already," Aceromon sighed. "I truly pity him. If his Spirit wasn't so weak he would make an exceptional warrior."

"Perhaps, but let's not dwell on 'what ifs' and focus on 'what is.' Currently you have all been defeated by those humans. One Knight remains to test her power against them."

"You mean Thesiamon," Aceromon said.

"That foolish Digimon," Empressmon chuckled, putting her arms behind her head. "She's the rookie out of the four of us, and she's still trying to compete with us. She should know that she'll never reach my level of power or beauty."

"Don't be too quick to judge. She may actually be stronger than you," Aceromon said to himself.

"What did you say?" Empressmon asked angrily.

"You should never judge a person by reputation, alone. She's been out on the field for months mastering her abilities. I wouldn't be surprised if now she's the most powerful of us Knights."

"How _dare_ you! _I'll_ show you power, you freaking pile of rust!" Empressmon brought out her sword, preparing to attack. Aceromon was quick to take a defensive stance.

_"STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!"_ The Knight of Water instinctively stopped her attack and looked over to her master. "I will _NOT_ allow these meaningless squabbles!"  
Empressmon stored her weapon with a dejected look on her face. "Forgive me, master. You know how impulsive I am when it comes to rude comments."

The Dark Force sighed and mumbled to himself. "That's what you get for being a descendent of Ranamon." He then spoke up. "However, I partially agree with you. Thesiamon may have been in training, but it still fails to show if she has the power necessary to bring the Chosen down." He turned to the Knight of Steel. "Aceromon, I want you to find Thesiamon and give her support."

"Consider it done," the Steel Spaniard replied, bowing. As he turned and exited the throne room, he grinned underneath his helmet. _At last_, he thought to himself, _an opportunity for a rematch…_

The Dark Force turned his chair to face his mirror once more. "Pay attention," he said to Empressmon. "You just might learn something from this upcoming battle."

The Knight of Water silently huffed and crossed her arms. "We'll just see," she said to herself.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Night was running its course as the Chosen slept in the peaceful valley. A rocky hill lined one side, while a small brook flowed on the other. By now they were accustomed to sleeping anyplace that was comfortable enough, as seen by their resting in the sand next to the brook. A small fire was burning brightly, providing light and heat. To prevent a surprise attack, the group had adapted a watch post, where one of them would be awake for a period of time, then switch off with another. It was Snow's turn, currently, as she leaned against the rocks looking into the sky. The stars were shining brightly, as if an omen for good things to come. The sky was starting to gain new colors, signifying that morning was fast approaching.

Snow sighed as she tossed a set of twigs into the fire. Despite the fire's warmth, she still felt cold inside. Recently she had been going through a series of memory lapses. The times of her youth were being recalled without warning at random times. During these periods, time seemed to stop, and by the time they ended she would be back to normal, as if they never occurred at all. She did not know why this was happening, but it was driving her insane. She wanted to forget it all and move on with her life, but something was holding her back. She didn't know what to do; she was confused as to how she would be able to go on.

She suddenly tensed up as a flashback triggered.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_An eight-year-old Natayla Sphaera was sleeping comfortably tonight. Sleep was one of the few comforts she had. It was the only time she didn't have to listen to the constant arguments between her mother and her boyfriend. In the beginning it seemed like they were in love, but these sweet notions soon turned sour when he began demanding outrageous things. The spats began only a week ago, and they were starting to get even more heated. If something wasn't done soon, then things may turn for the worse._

_Natayla was abruptly awoken by a gunshot. "Mommy!" She cried, leaping out of bed and running out of her room. She heard the shot coming from her mother's bedroom, so she quickly headed there. She heard screaming and angry grunts coming from inside. She opened the door and saw that her mother was locked in a struggle with her boyfriend. A gun was in her hand, and it appeared that she intended to use it. She kicked him in the chest, sending him to the floor against the wall. Natayla watched in horror as her mother aimed the gun at his head and fired every round still in it._ _"Mommy!" Natayla screamed, roughly opening the door the rest of the way. _

_Her mother stared back at her daughter in both disbelief and terror. "Natayla…" she began to say. "I'm…I'm so sorry." She dropped the gun and silently walked out of the room. Natayla dropped to the floor and began crying hysterically. This was the last time she ever saw her mother…_

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Aaron was drifting in and out of sleep at this time. He had watch duty just an hour before, and he was trying his best to get back the sleep he had lost. But a sudden whimpering got him awake. "Damn it, what the hell's going on?" He mumbled, yawning.

He looked around to find Snow lying down, her hands gripping her head. She was talking to herself, saying "Mommy. Why did you do it? Why did you leave me alone? Why? Why?" She was also crying all the while.

"Snow? What's wrong?" Aaron moved himself over to where his friend lay, only to find that he wasn't getting a response. He put a hand on her shoulder and softly shook it. "Come on, you're having a bad dream." He flinched when the hand was swatted away. His blood began to boil a bit; he did not like being ignored like this. Normally he would start shouting to get her attention, but that would just wake everyone else up. Instead, he began shaking Snow's shoulder again, but with a little more force.

Thanks to this shaking, Snow was finally awake. She groaned as she held the back of her head, as if it ached. "What's…happening?" She asked in a weary voice.

"You ok?" Aaron asked. "You fell asleep, and it looked like you were having a nightmare."

Snow swore to herself as she got to her feet. "How could I have been so stupid? I'm supposed to be on watch, but I fall asleep on the job. What if something came to attack us right now?"

"Hey, come on," Aaron replied, rising to his feet as well. "Things like this happen-"

"But not to me!" Snow retorted. "I've always been alert, always ready to act when need be! There's just been so much going on with my life that it's hard to live up to my expectations. She sat back down and leaned against the rocks, slouching. "What's going on? I shouldn't be acting like this…"

"I actually find it refreshing," Aaron replied, sitting next to her. "This proves once and for all that you're actually human." He grinned, but it changed to a frown with the death glare he received from his friend.

"You know, I'd say something to you right now," Snow said, "but there's a little kid nearby." She motioned to Ryan, who was sleeping on his back, saliva coming out of his open mouth.

"Hey, you know I'm kidding, right?" Aaron said. "Uh, about your problems…what kind of problems are we talking about?"

"Talking is not my strong suit," Snow replied.

"Then what are we doing right now?"

Snow sighed. "Do you always act this annoying?"

"Only when I'm with my friends," Aaron replied.

Snow turned her head at this comment. "You're not joking, are you?"

"I don't know, does it sound like I am?"

Though it was uncharacteristic for her, Snow gave a small smile. "Thanks, preacher. I really appreciate that."

Aaron smiled back. "No problem. Now were you going to answer that other question of mine?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, right now," she replied.

"Fair enough," Aaron said. "Perhaps when you're more ready."

"Let's cross that bridge if we get to it." Snow started falling back asleep.

Aaron could only grin. "You owe me big time for this," Aaron whispered to himself. "You'll be getting double shift tomorrow night." He chuckled as he watched the clouds turn color with the approach of the dawn.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

In another part of the valley, at about this time, a Digimon was working on her technique. She resembled an Amazon warrior clad in fur, with dark skin and highly-developed muscles. She wore a bronze helmet with the horns of a bull sticking out of its sides. Hey eyes were shut at the moment, but they quickly opened, revealing a pair of ice-blue orbs. She raised her arms as the ground began to shake softly. The earth and sand rose, surrounding the Digimon in wave-like patterns. The mixture began to compact itself, forming into a pair of falchions. She grabbed one in each of her hands and began swinging them in professional fashion. The blades of earth cut the air with skill and grace. She then threw the falchions into the air and commanded them to break apart. The earth reformed itself into an axe with a long handle and a large double-blade, which the Digimon caught. Despite its seemingly great weight, she had no trouble spinning it around. With incredible speed, she brought the axe over her head and swung downward, letting the weapon cut through the earth and rejoin it. The Digimon then leaped into the air and came down, fists first. The impact made the ground buckle, and a shockwave was sent in the direction she was facing. The earth split apart as trapped gases escaped into the air. The Digimon rose back to her feet and sighed, wiping her brow.

"Impressive performance, Thesiamon," a voice said from behind.

The Digimon turned to see the Knight of Steel, arms crossed. "Aceromon," Thesiamon said, "what are you doing here? I'm busy right now."

"I can easily see that," Aceromon replied. "Are you ready to test your might against that of the Chosen's?"

"Almost. I want to be sure that my powers are at their best before I face them."

"Excellent mindset," Aceromon commented. "It is not wise for a warrior to charge into battle without preparing his body and mind for it."

Thesiamon huffed. "As if _you_ would know anything about that."

"I do, actually. Our master has sent me here to give you backup."

"In other words, he _still_ doesn't think that I can handle this on my own," the Knight of Earth growled. "I may have been the last Spirit brought to life, but that doesn't mean I need babysitting. I can work alone, and I don't need help of any kind."

"You mean like the time you were sent to take over that colony of Tortomon? You should be thankful Empressmon knows Healing Waters, or you probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Shut up!" Thesiamon yelled, her eyes turning crimson in color. The earth shook from this outburst.

"And with that temper of yours, it's a wonder that the master doesn't deal with you and then start over from scratch."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The ground shook even more. Thesiamon shut her eyes and counted in her mind, taking deep breaths all the while. "Sorry about that. You know what happens when I get mad."

Aceromon chuckled. "Do I ever. Now have you calmed down?"

"A little bit. Like I said before, I don't need help. If I do need it, I'll ask for it."

"Fine. I'll stay out of your way until you feel you can't win on your own."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some Chosen to bury." Thesiamon turned to earth and vanished into the coarse sand. Aceromon could see a long mound of earth sticking up from the ground, moving at a high speed towards the Chosen's camp.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Did you guys feel that?" Ryan asked. Morning had come in full glory, and the group was stretching, preparing for the day's long journey.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I felt a sudden shaking. Two, actually." "Don't worry yourself," Archivamon replied.

"This area is always being hit by small and random tremors now and then."

"Then why didn't we feel any of these tremors during the night?" Asuka asked.

"These tremors can happen at anytime, and the intervals are spread out over different lengths of time. Two may occur within a few minutes, a few days, or even a few years. You can never really tell here. But luckily, no tremor has ever hit past 3.0 on the Richter Scale since the beginning of the First Digital War." As Archivamon finished saying this, the ground began to shake violently.

"You just _had_ to jinx it, didn't you?" Aaron asked angrily.

"Oh dear! This tremor is 5.0! We've got to take cover!"

"And where exactly are we going to take it?" Snow asked. "We're stuck in the middle of two hills, for crying out loud!"

"And that's exactly where I intend to keep you!" A voice said. The group looked around to find the source of the noise, then jumped when a column of sand and dirt exploded out of the ground. A section of it took shape, changing into that of Thesiamon.

"Let me guess," Leo said, "you're with this Dark Force, as well."

"Give the little pest a prize!" Thesiamon laughed. "I am Thesiamon, the Knight of Earth! My brothers and sister in arms may have failed to bring you down, but I certainly will not. My powers come in quite handy, especially when I can effortlessly dig your graves once I've killed you all!"

"We'll see who'll get buried!" Aaron shouted back.

"You've got spunk, you brat," Thesiamon said. "I _hate_ spunk! Now DIE!" She waved her arms and sent a wave of sand in the Chosen's direction. The group reacted instantly.

_"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"_

The Knights jumped high and avoided the onslaught. Archivamon, however, wasn't so fortunate. In an instant he was buried under at least a five feet of sand.

_"Thunder Cannon!"_ Wufeimon shouted, firing electricity from his swallow. Thesiamon conjured up a wall of earth in front of her, and it deflected the blow no problem. She formed a Bo-staff in her hands and leaped into the air, bringing the staff down on her target. Wufeimon counted with his swallow, blocking the attack. Unfortunately, Thesiamon had the advantage when it came to strength. She forced the Knight of Thunder down to one knee, and she kicked him down. She turned her staff into a double-bladed axe and swung down hard. Wufeimon, thankfully, had the advantage when it came to speed. He spun to the side, narrowly avoiding getting sliced in half. He rolled back, brought his legs back and kicked Thesiamon in the stomach, forcing her to stumble backwards while he leapt to safety.

Samuraimon was quick to capitalize on the stumble. He swung his sword diagonally, attempting to inflict a fatal cut. Thesiamon, however, felt the attack. The axe instantly turned into a falchion, and she used it to counter the slash. Metal struggled against compacted earth for a moment before the Knight of Fire changed tactics. He began attacking with quick slashes in every direction possible. The Knight of Earth blocked each and every blow, then began her own assault. While Samuraimon blocked the attacks, he didn't notice that Thesiamon was creating another falchion in her other hand. Therefore, he didn't anticipate getting cut by said blade. Though he wasn't expecting the slash, he was far enough away so that the attack only grazed his chest. Samuraimon jumped back, gripping the minor cut on his chest with his free hand. He countered by firing off a set of Incendial Streams. Thesiamon brought up her wall of earth, and the fire instantly changed it to glass. She changed her blades into a pair of boxing gloves with spiked knuckles and punched the wall of glass. Jagged fragments shot towards the Knight of Fire, but thankfully he was able to avoid getting cut to ribbons.

Devonmon was next, firing off a volley of her Ice Blades. Thesiamon saw the attack coming and forced a set of boulders into the air to deflect the blades. With her gloves still on, the Knight of Earth charged the Knight of Ice. As if she had taken expert boxing lessons, Devonmon held up her arms to defend against the frontal assault, then moved her arms to block the blows coming from other directions. She ducked her head to avoid having it knocked off of its shoulders, then kicked out Thesiamon's legs. The Knight of Earth hung in the air for a split second, which gave plenty of time for Devonmon to side-kick her into the hill. The Knight of Ice then shot a blast of blue energy from her hand at the Dark Knight while she was trying to recover. The blast hit her, and she was encased in ice. Devonmon sighed, figuring that the battle was over, then gasped as the ground began to shake again. The ice surrounding Thesiamon began to crack as she forced her way out of her frozen prison. Devonmon brought up a Frozen Forcefield just in time to protect herself from the resulting explosion of earth and ice. Thesiamon then charged the shield at high speed, shattering it and slamming into Devonmon. The Knight of Ice was thrown back a good forty feet before landing in the sand.

Thesiamon was about to finish off the Knight of Ice, but she changed her mind after getting hit in the back by a blast of energy. She turned around just in time to get hit by another energy dragon. She brought out another set of boulders and hurled them in the direction of her attacker, but Dragoonmon destroyed them with another set of Dragon Fists. The Knight of Wind then went into his Spiral Shaver attack, bouncing off the hills, headed straight for his target. Thesiamon simply grinned, forming a pair of long-bladed Sais in her hands. Despite Dragoonmon's incredible speed, the Knight of Earth was able to anticipate his movements. When the Knight of Wind got into striking distance, he was abruptly stopped by Thesiamon's Sais. He hung in the air in surprise, confused as to how anyone could block his ultimate technique. This cost him dearly, for the Knight of Earth had immediately changed her Sais into Nunchaku and began pummeling him into submission. A powerful kick to the chest sent him crashing to the ground.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

All the while, Halomon was doing her best to try and locate Archivamon. She was using her newly-acquired telekinetic powers to shift the sand to the sides. She noticed the Machine Digimon's body within the shifted sand, and she flew down to finish digging him out. "Are you alright?" The Knight of Light asked.

"Except for the sand in my joints, I'll be fine," Archivamon replied. "Thankfully I don't require oxygen to function properly, or I'd be done for."

"No kidding!" Dataratomon called, poking his head out of the rear compartment. "We're connected, remember? If you die while I'm in here, I die, too! And do you know how long it's going to take to get dis goddamn sand out of here! I swear if I get buried in sand one more time, I'm gonna-" He was cut off by Archivamon shutting the compartment door.

"Not the time for improper language," Archivamon said to himself.

"Asuka!" Samuraimon called. The Knight of Fire had run over to where Halomon and Archivamon were. "We could really use your help right about now."

"I'm coming," Halomon replied. She then noticed the cut in his gi. "Oh no, you're hurt!"

"It's okay, just a scratch," Samuraimon replied in a hurried tone. "We need to figure out how to bring down that powerhouse before she brings us down. Come on!" He headed back towards the battle, Halomon and Archivamon close behind.

None of them noticed the figure hiding out behind the rocks nearby. Aceromon was watching his prey carefully, paying close attention to the interaction. _It appears that these two are closely bonded_, he thought to himself. _Perhaps I can use this bond to my advantage. I must wait for the right moment to act._ He waited until his enemies were far enough away before stealthily following them.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Meanwhile, the other Knights were having their hands full attempting to bring down the evil earth mover. No matter what kind of attack they used, nothing slowed Thesiamon down a bit. With her wide repertoire of weapon-handling, it seemed like she was close to being invincible.

"Any bright ideas?" Dragoonmon asked, blowing away incoming boulders.

"Not in the slightest," Devonmon replied. "She's not giving us a lot of options." "Where are the others?" Wufeimon asked.

"Right here!" Samuraimon called. He and Halomon were finally back on the scene. "What's the situation?"

"What situation?" Dragoonmon jokingly asked. "There's no way we can stop her individually. Sounds like we need to combine our powers to bring her down."

"Excellent idea," Archivamon said, "and you and Snow seem to be best-suited for the job."

"What are you talking about?" Devonmon asked. "You mean like combining our attacks?"

"Precisely. The earth freezes when coming into contact with extreme cold and wind. Mixing your elemental powers should be more than enough to stop this Knight of Earth cold."

"Alright, now that we have the bring-down method, how do we actually do it?" Wufeimon asked.

"Simple," Samuraimon replied, "we draw her fire and distract her while Aaron and Snow prepare. Once they're ready, we get out of the way and watch as the world's largest ice sculpture is made before our eyes."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Halomon commented, "but don't you think that this is a little dangerous?"

"What idea I've come up with is safe?" The Knight of Fire joked. The Knight of Light sighed.

"Just be careful, you two," Archivamon warned. "We don't want to see either of you get killed out there."

"Hey, we're professionals. Don't worry so much." Samuraimon turned to Wufeimon. "Ready to go, kid?"

"You bet I am," the Knight of Thunder replied.

"Hey, what the hell are you discussing down there?" Thesiamon asked out loud on top of her pillar of earth. "Mind if I cut in?" The used her powers to raise another boulder, then shattered it into thousands of pieces, which were then fired like bullets at the Chosen.

"SCATTER!" Samuraimon yelled. The Knights darted in different directions to avoid getting filled with holes, except for Halomon, who brought up her barrier to protect herself and Archivamon.

The Knight of Fire counterattacked with a volley of Incendial Streams, attempting to keep Thesiamon off-balance. Wufeimon sped in, swinging his swallow. The Knight of Earth once again formed a Bo-staff and countered the strikes. Wufeimon's speed proved to be an important factor, for he found a way to continue speeding up his attacks. Thanks to his nearly lightning-fast moves, he was able to get a few physical hits in while also using his staff. Thesiamon's anger began to rise when her seemingly rock-hard defenses were being breached. And the hot-foot wasn't helping much, either. Thanks to her increasing level of temper, the ground started to shake violently. Having enough of the thunder-wielding pest, she quickly turned her staff into her set of gloves and gave Wufeimon a powerful uppercut.

As Wufeimon was sent sailing, Samuraimon went in again, this time quicker than last time. Instead of using a weapon to block the several slashes the Knight of Fire used, Thesiamon simply twisted or turned her body to dodge getting even a scratch. She didn't notice that the temperature around them was rising drastically. Samuraimon suddenly leaped into the air and was seemingly attempting a vertical slash. Thesiamon crossed her arms above her to block this strike, but lowered them when she noticed that the Knight of Fire had disappeared. She gasped in surprise when her arms were grabbed from behind. Samuraimon had somehow gotten behind her and got her into a lock. Despite her efforts, she wasn't able to break it. It was at this time that the temperature really skyrocketed.

_"BURNING BIG BANG!"_

Thesiamon was caught up in the massive explosion of power and heat, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Samuraimon immediately jumped out of the way before Thesiamon could recover. _"NOW! DO IT NOW!"_ He called out.

This was the signal Dragoonmon and Devonmon were waiting for. Dragoonmon focused the winds within him and sent them out with hurricane-like power. The winds fashioned themselves into a miniature cyclone, sent straight towards the Knight of Earth. Thesiamon, covered in scratches and burns, was just getting up when she was enveloped in the intense winds. She shouted out in surprise and terror as she was lifted into the air.

At the same time, Devonmon was focusing the coldness that resided within her Knight form. As she was about to unleash her ice attack, she froze up.

"What are you waiting for?" Dragoonmon shouted. "I can't keep this up!"

Devonmon heard none of this, as she was caught up in another flashback…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_A few years had passed since Natayla had witnessed her mother murdering in cold blood. She was arrested by authorities a few days after and was put on trial. It didn't take long before she was sentenced to life in prison. Without a legal guardian, Natayla was forced to go through a series of foster homes. It seemed like there was no way for her to live a normal life, anymore. Nobody seemed to want her, at least not in a caring way. One foster home, it seemed, proved to be the worst of all._

_In this particular family, the father was constantly drinking. He would come home late at night in a drunken stupor, lashing out at anything that got in his way. Unfortunately, this particular night had Natayla staying up late doing a homework assignment. The moment he had laid eyes on her he was sent into a rage. The alcohol in his blood took over, and he went berserk. Natayla did her best to try and escape, but that wasn't possible. Her life was currently in the hands of her drunken foster parent…_

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

"Come on, Snow!" Dragoonmon yelled over the winds he was making. "Do it before I lose my control over this!"

It was too late, though, for Thesiamon had just taken over the situation. She turned the cyclone into a sand twister thanks to her earth manipulation. The energy was forced outward in an explosion of power, which sent Dragoonmon to the ground. Devonmon was still standing, her eyes glassy slits as the repressed memory continued. Thesiamon took the advantage and attacked the defenseless Knight of Ice. Devonmon was in no position to retaliate as she was assaulted with a mixture of punches and kicks. Her mind was taking these blows and using them to support the memory she was right in the middle of. So to her, she wasn't getting hit by the Knight of Earth, but the drunken foster parent who never cared for her at all. When she was grabbed and hurled into the side of the hill, she saw it as the parent doing it to her.

"Snow!" Dragoonmon yelled as he charged towards Thesiamon. The Knight of Earth just raised her left hand. A column of earth shot up and hit the Knight of Wind square in the chest. He collapsed, gasping to get back the air he had just lost.

The distraction out of the way, she turned back to her current easy target. "Well, well, well," she said in a mocking tone. "What ever happened to the supposedly fierce assassin that brought down the mighty Ice Devimon? You don't seem all that fierce to me." She brought up the earth around her and formed her double-bladed axe. "Looks like you'll be the first to fall at my hands. DIE!" She brought the axe down.

The axe was blocked mid-way by a pair of weapons. Samuraimon and Wufeimon had recovered, and they used their respected weapons to prevent the death of their friend.

"You leave her alone, bitch!" Samuraimon growled.

"What kind of Digimon attacks another who doesn't fight back?" Wufeimon asked angrily.

_"I DO!"_ Thesiamon roared in reply as the earth began to shake again. A sudden blast of energy hit her in the back, and she lost her grip and concentration. She turned to see Halomon in the air, eyes still glowing with the white energy. The Knight of Light fired again, only to have the attack blocked by a boulder mentally pulled out of the ground. This was enough of a distraction for Samuraimon and Wufeimon to get Devonmon safely-enough away. Dragoonmon rushed over to where they were.

"You try and get Snow back to her senses," Samuraimon said to Dragoonmon. "We'll keep Thesiamon busy." He and Wufeimon went back into battle.

Dragoonmon looked on, then turned to Devonmon, who was still caught in her mental trance. "Come on, Snow, snap out of it!" He said, gripping her by the shoulders and shaking her. "We need you right now! Don't give up on us!"

Devonmon wasn't giving any kind of response, until her eyes opened up all the way. There was no life in them. "I…I can't," she said softly. "I can't do this. No one is around to help me. I'm all alone."

"Fight it!" Dragoonmon said. "You're not alone! Your friends are here to give you support!"

"Friends? But I…I can't have any friends…I never get the chance to make friends."

The Knight of Wind growled to himself. "You've got to let it all go," he said. "You can't live by the past alone. You have to live for the future. You're the master of your own fate - don't let past events force you to live a way you don't want to live!"

Though it didn't look it, Snow was taking all of this in. As if by some miracle, the horrendous memory she was currently in shifted to a different, more peaceful one…

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_Eleven-year-old Natayla was at an airport, waiting for the plane to arrive to take her and her new foster parents back to where they lived. She didn't want to leave, yet. She was hoping to meet with her friend before leaving. She smiled when she saw a girl her age running towards her. She had short brown hair, bright chocolate-brown eyes, and a smile that would make anyone change their attitude. _

"Cathy, you made it," Natayla said.

"I'd never leave a friend hanging, you know," the girl replied. "Any idea if you'll be coming back?"

_Natayla looked at the floor and sighed. "I don't think so," she said. _

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Cathy held out a small box wrapped in silk.

_Natayla took the gift and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a clear snowflake. "Wow, it's beautiful," she said in amazement. She took it out of its box and put it around her neck. "Thank you. You're the best friend I've ever had." The two girls hugged each other as Natayla's foster parents arrived. _

_"Are you ready to go?" The woman asked._

_The two girls broke their hug. "Don't forget about me, alright Snow?" Cathy asked._

_Natayla smiled when she was called by her nickname. "Believe me," she replied, "I won't." Cathy looked on as Natayla followed her foster parents to their new home and another temporary lifestyle…_

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Devonmon broke out of her trance, her eyes once again filled with life. She turned to face Dragoonmon, who still had a look of fear in his eyes. "You ok?" He asked.

Devonmon smiled underneath her facemask. "I am now. Thanks, for everything."

"No problem," the Knight of Wind replied, returning her smile with a grin. "Now let's end this, shall we?"

"Let's."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Samuraimon, Wufeimon and Halomon were now on the ground, completely exhausted from the battle. Thesiamon stood over them with a look of disappointment. "And here I was thinking that I was going to get a challenge from you Chosen. Oh well, looks like I have to end our little party, now."

"_We're _the ones who are going to end this!" She heard a voice say. She turned around, just in time to see the gust of wind. Once again she was caught up in a cyclone.

"Oh, not _this_ trick, again!" She called. "I broke out of this once before, and I can do it again!"

"One big difference this time around," Devonmon called back as she focused energy in her body. "_I'm_ fighting back." She screamed as the energy began to build up immensely, focusing into her outstretched hand. _"BLIZZARD OF DEMISE!"_ She yelled out, firing the blast of snow and ice. The ultimate attack combined with the cyclone immediately, and it began to freeze everything within. Thesiamon screamed as she was caught up in the sudden blizzard, but it was cut off. By the time the attack ended, a pillar of ice remained, the Knight of Earth caught in suspended animation, a look of horror on her face frozen in time.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

It was sunset once again, and the Knights had long since made their way out of the valley. They all had a look of pride in their eyes, for they felt that they had won a very difficult battle.

"So how long do you think that Thesiamon will stay as an ice sculpture?" Ryan asked.

"Who knows?" Archivamon replied. "Could be days, could be months, could be years."

"Well, by the time she breaks out of there," Leo said, "we'll be long gone."

"Let's just hope that we don't come across any more trouble today," Asuka sighed.

Aaron and Snow were taking up the rear of the group, caught in deep thought. Aaron was the first to break the silence between them. "So what made you snap out of it?" He asked.

"I guess it was partly a memory of my childhood friend, and partly your preaching," Snow replied quietly. "I don't know why all of that was happening. Why was I experiencing memories of my past?"

"Maybe it was a test," Aaron said. "A way to see if you could put your past behind you. And by the look of things, you most certainly passed it."

Snow turned to her friend. "You really think so?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Aaron grinned.

"Well, thanks for helping me through it all." To Aaron, Snow was unpredictable when it came to action, which was why he never expected her to plant a small kiss on his cheek. As Snow walked on, he held his cheek, softly blushing all the while. He snapped back to reality when the ground began to shake again.

"Ah man, not _her_ again!" Leo said.

"This certainly isn't Thesiamon's energy signature," Archivamon said. "Someone else is causing this ruckus." The ground in front of them exploded, and someone jumped out of the sand.

"This is where I stop you," a Spanish-accented voice said through the cloud of smoke and sand.

"Aceromon!" Ryan cried.

"I thought Thesiamon was alone," Snow said.

"That is where you are wrong. I was sent to help her out, but she refused it. I didn't participate in your battle out of respect for her. But now that that battle is over, I can take the helm and bring you down in my own way." As Aceromon said this, the iron ball on his right arm detached from its chain and hit the ground.

"Taking advantage of our exhaustion?" Leo asked. "Where's the honor in that?"

"Actually," the Knight of Steel replied, "I am not here to fight all of you. I only have one of you in mind." With incredible reflexes, he fired his chain. The Chosen had no time to react to this. The chain was aimed at Asuka, wrapping around her like an anaconda, covering her from her mouth down. She couldn't move her body as the chain squeezed tight. She was then pulled back towards Aceromon.

"Asuka!" Leo yelled. "Let her go!"

"You're in no position to make demands, samurai," Aceromon shot back. "If you don't want me to squeeze the life out of your friend, you will abide by my instructions." The group looked ready to pounce, but there was nothing they could do.

Leo growled. "What do you want?"

Aceromon chuckled. "You will surrender to me, now." He directed this statement at the Knight of Fire.

"Wait…wait a minute…this is all about that match at the colosseum, isn't it?"

"You catch on pretty quick, samurai. Now throw me your device." Leo stared back in anger, then reached into his pocket. He took out his device and threw it towards the Knight of Steel, who caught it with his free hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aaron asked. "You're just going to let him win?"

"We don't have much of a choice, right now," Leo replied. He looked at the ground. "You're in charge until I get back."

"What? That's crazy talk!"

"Silence, human!" Aceromon yelled. "Now come here, samurai!" Leo did what he was told, slowly walking towards the Steel Spaniard. Aceromon let out a sharp whistle, and a new Digimon flew down towards them. It was some kind of robot, with a square body and a single eye on the right side. Its arms were flat, serving as wings. It had a cockpit on top, which opened up when it landed. "Get inside, now." Aceromon ordered. Leo did what he was told, climbing into the cockpit of the kneeling machine Digimon. When he was inside, the cockpit shut, and the Digimon took off again.

"Where are you taking him?" Archivamon asked.

"That is none of your concern," the Knight of Steel replied. "Now then, a deal is a deal." The chain unwound itself, and Asuka dropped to the ground, gripping her throat. "It was an honor doing business with you. Till we meet again." He pressed a hidden button on his chest, and in a flash of light he was gone.

"This can't be happening!" Ryan said. "Why was he taken?"

"Revenge is always a criminal thing," Snow replied. "That guy is out for his blood. If we don't do something, we may never see Leo again."

Through all of this, Asuka lay on the ground, saying nothing. She had a look of bewilderment and sadness in her eyes. Aaron knelt down beside her. "Come on," he said to her, "we'll get him back. Don't worry." It was at this time that Asuka began to silently cry.

"Well, what do we do, now?" Ryan asked.

"We may have lost sight of him," Archivamon said, "but that doesn't mean that we've lost him permanently." He brought up a map on his screen as it scanned the surrounding landscapes. A red dot appeared on the screen, and by the look of things it was moving fast.

"Is that Leo?" Aaron asked.

"His energy signature, at least," Archivamon replied. "When you arrived here each of your unique energy signatures were scanned into my database. With my tracking system we should be able to find him and rescue him."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Snow said. "Let's go after him!" The group helped Asuka to her feet, and they all rushed off in the direction that Leo was taken.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Miles away, at the site of the recent battle, the pillar of ice that had Thesiamon imprisoned stood. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. The ice began to crack in multiple areas. Just then, the pillar shattered, and Thesiamon landed hard on the ground. She raised her head, her eyes blood-red with rage, as she growled deeply. "That ice-bitch is going to pay for this!" She roared. "YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

**To be continued…**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

The rivalry between Samuraimon and Aceromon heats up as they engage in a fight to the finish. Their reasons for fighting a mystery, neither will back down until they walk away victorious, or die trying. Will the others be able to reach their friend in time?

**Next time: Mortal Combat! Aceromon's Battle of Revenge!**


	10. Mortal Combat!

Whew! Another chapter completed! It's a shortie, but a goodie, in my opinion.I've been thinking about this battle for quite a while, and I was finally able to put it in words. Don't make it look like I'll be bringing out the chapters this quickly, though. It took a lot of thought and the little spare time I had to get this one done. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. As always, here are my replies to the reviews: 

**Dark Qiviut**: Couples, you think? Now why would I do something like that? Well, I guess you could call them that.

**Digi fan**: You'll just have to find out in this chapter.

**Gemmanigirl**: Yeah, I've been keeping Snow's past a secret for a while. I didn't know how to bring it out, right away, but ideas for the sequences in the last chapter made me decide to reveal it. And as for ending the chapter like that, it's called a cliffhanger…

**Kara**: I'm glad you liked last chapter. Expect more 'kawaiiness' as the story progresses.

**Takouji**: I greatly appreciate your comments. I never thought of Snow as a mix of Rika and Kouji's personalities. Hm…

**Cyrus Arcanum**: Thesiamon may not have used her signature move, but she does have one. I just didn't decide to have her use it last chapter. I knew that you were going to hate me for the capturing. Hopefully you'll forgive me after reading this chapter…

**Requiemkei**: I'm glad that I got the background correct. And thanks a bunch for helping me with the character introduced in this chapter. You get all the credit for her!

**gamekingman**: Well, if you'd stop asking me in all of your reviews, I'll think about it.

**coughkouichicough**: I think I gave Snow's real name at the beginning. And Aceromon may be evil, but he is not without a heart, as you will soon find out…

**Zenon Kar**: Thanks for your review. First-time reviewer, eh? That's alright, as long as I know that you've been reading since the beginning.

Alright people, prepare to have your breaths taken away!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter X: Mortal Combat! Aceromon's Battle of Revenge!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leo sat in the machine Digimon's cockpit in silence. Though the ride was smooth and quiet, he knew that things would eventually turn rough and loud. Having a rematch against Aceromon was the last thing he wanted to do, right now. But for some reason, this feeling conflicted with another, a feeling that he really did want to fight. _Why am I feeling like this_, he thought to himself. _The only reason I agreed to this was so he wouldn't hurt Asuka, right? Did I really get pleasure out of fighting him last time? No, that can't be. I've got to find a way out of this, or I may not be able to escape his grip a second time…_

The sun had set just a few minutes before, yet it refused to end giving off radiant light over on the horizon. From up above the desert sands seemed to go on forever. Leo looked down and saw that the Digimon he was in was headed for a circular building. The outside of it resembled that of a football stadium, with a few key differences. A modern stadium wouldn't be made completely of stone, and it wouldn't have gun emplacements along its walls. Though they were hard to make out, Leo could see dozens of Digimon around the arena. He didn't have much time to think about what they were, for the machine Digimon began to speed up, headed straight for the arena.

It landed gently in the arena. All around were spectator seats, but no one occupying them. The lights were on, blinding anyone who looked at them directly. The ground was turf, showing signs of age and wear. As Leo took all of this in, the cockpit of the Digimon opened, and it bent over, sending him heads-over-heels to the ground. He got to his feet, holding the back of his head. He got a better look of his surroundings, but found that no one else was there, not even the one who forced him there in the first place. "Alright, Aceromon, where the hell are you? Come on out!"Leo growled to himself when he didn't get a response.

A sudden flashing got his attention. He shielded his eyes as the light took shape. A moment later, the Knight of Steel appeared in all his glory. "Greetings, samurai," he said calmly. "I trust that the ride here was pleasant."

"Cut the friendly chatter," Leo shot back. "Let's just get this fight over with so I can beat you and get out of here!"

"My my, aren't we eager to die right away. However, I would never fight you in the condition you're in right now. Therefore, I am going to give you time to rest before we partake in our contest." He clapped his hands twice, and one of the doors opened. A feminine figure walked through the doorway and stepped out into the light. She had the look of an android, with light-blue skin and soft red eyes. Her armor was a dark blue, though it did nothing to hide her unique forms of grace and beauty. "Andronamon, please see to it that our guest is taken care of. I want him in adequate health and shape for our match."

The Android Digimon gave a modest bow. "Of course, Aceromon." She turned to Leo. "If you would please follow me." Leo looked at Aceromon untrustingly, then followed the new Digimon.

Aceromon walked to the center of the arena and crossed his arms, looking up to the sky. _Rest up, samurai_, he thought to himself. _I want you at your best so I can bring you down at _my _best._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where is he?" The Dark Force asked out loud in an angry tone. "I demand to know why Aceromon hasn't returned, yet!" Empressmon and Lenadoramon were at the foot of the stairs, looking as confused as their master. It was at this moment that Thesiamon made her way into the throne room, looking battered, bruised, and cold. "Where have you been?"

"Probably trying to _break the ice_," Lenadoramon commented. A energy bolt to the chest shut him up. An icy glare from the Knight of Earth made him decide to keep quiet even more.

"Do you know how aggravating it was trying to locate you?" The Dark Force growled.  
"Sorry, master," Thesiamon replied bluntly. "Though woodchips-for-brains cracked a bad joke, he was right. I was trapped in a column of ice for what seemed like forever before I managed to free myself."

"And what about Aceromon?" Empressmon asked. "Wasn't he supposed to battle alongside you?"

"He was, but I wanted to do things on my own. He respected my wishes and butted out. Guess that was a mistake on my part."

"Perhaps. Then again, you didn't realize the strength of the Chosen, and it was your first encounter with them. So I suppose I can't really blame you." The Dark Force turned to his mirror. "Now, next question: where is Aceromon?"

"Beats me," Thesiamon replied. "I just figured he would report back here."

"He never came back," the Dark Force said, "and he should've made contact with me after meeting up with you."

"Can't you simply locate him through your mirror?"Lenadoramon asked.

"For your information, you idiot, his signal is being blocked by something."

"Or someone," Empressmon added. "The Chosen couldn't possibly have that kind of power, so someone else must be doing it."

_"Brilliant!"_ Lenadoramon yelled. "I got it! The last time I bumped into Aceromon he was talking about a new jamming thingamajig he was developing. He could be blocking his own signal with it!" He ducked and cringed, anticipating to be struck in the chest again. He looked up when he heard that the Dark Force was chuckling.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you actually say something smart. Alright, all of you, gather your forces. I want you to search the continent. I don't care how long it takes, just find him! Now go!" The three Dark Knights bowed and hastily left the throne room. The Dark Force turned back to his map, softly growling. "Where are you? What do you think you're doing right now?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're trembling," Andronamon said. At the moment she was wrapping Leo's arms and legs in bandages.

"Must be an earthquake or something," Leo muttered.

"You don't want to fight him, do you?"

"You might say that. I just don't understand why he's doing this."

Andronamon chuckled. "My husband always acts like that before an important battle. He thinks of nothing but how he's going to fight his opponent, and how his opponent is going to fight him. He can get obsessed, wanting nothing more than to fight a strong opponent again. I feel he's been like this ever since you handed him his first defeat."

Leo looked up to the ceiling. "Sheesh, no wonder he's been tailing me…wait a minute, you said he's your husband?"

"That's right."

"Wow, I never thought Digimon could do that."

"The Digital World had taken in much of Earth's culture. Marriage was simply something we human-type Digimon picked up."

"So…what's he like? When he isn't fighting, I mean."

Andronamon turned her head, smiling. "He's an extraordinary gentleman. He does whatever he can to win the approval of those around him. He always thinks things through before doing anything, whether it be speaking or fighting. Come to think of it, you remind me of him when we first met."

"Hmm. Must be tough dealing with his obsession and his service to that Dark Force."

"It can be difficult at times, but we find happiness when we can." The Android Digimon sighed. "I just fear that his obsession with fighting is going to kill him, someday."

"Hopefully that won't be tonight," Leo said. "He may be a Dark Knight, but he's a Knight of honor and caliber. I'll try to end this fight without putting his life to an end."

Andronamon smiled weakly, bowing her head. "Thank you. And watch out for his right hook."

Leo grinned. "I think I got that point, already."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours had passed. Aceromon was still in the position he was in before, although his head was down. _It won't be long now_, he thought to himself. His thoughts shifted in another direction, as he opened a compartment on his skirt armor. He pulled out a small framed photograph and looked at it with a small grin on his face. It was a picture of himself and Andronamon, him with his arm around her. It was hard to imagine that an evil Digimon could express such feelings of love and caring, but he most certainly could. _Do not worry_, he thought to himself, _I will not lose this battle_. He put the picture away when he heard the doors opening again. Leo and Andronamon stepped outside.

"I suppose you're ready?" Aceromon asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Leo replied.

"Good. Andronamon, could you make sure that everything else is in order?"

"Absolutely," the Android Digimon replied, turning around and heading back through the doors.

"Now then…" Aceromon opened the compartment on his other side and pulled out Leo's device. He tossed it back to him, and he caught it with little trouble. "I want you to give it your all. I want this battle to be more glorious than our last."

Leo raised his device over his head. "Don't worry," he replied. "Things are different, this time around." Fractal Code surrounded him.

_"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION! SAMURAIMON!"_

The two titans stood motionless, staring at each other in the eyes. The sun began to rise, its rays spanning across the desert and spreading through the arena. As if the rays were the signal to begin, the two Knights charged. Samuraimon drew his blade and cried out. Aceromon materialized his Iron Blade, growling in a high tone. Their swords collided in a great shower of sparks. The battle had begun…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He's down there, somewhere," Archivamon said. The group were on a bluff overlooking the desert valley and stadium.

"You think he's in there?" Ryan asked.

"Most likely," Snow replied. "But what does Aceromon want with Leo in the first place?"

"Maybe he's still sore from losing to Leo," Aaron commented. "He probably wanted to settle the score once and for all."

"We've got to get down there and help him," Asuka said.

"Easier said than done," Snow said. "The outside is crawling with Digimon."

The Digimon around the stadium did appear to be fearsome opposition. The first set of machine Digimon were clunky in design. They were a pinkish color with dull gold parts in various areas. Their blank green eyes looked at their surroundings without emotion. Their large bodies seemed impervious to any kind of damage.

The flying machine Digimon, the ones that resembled the Digimon Leo was in, were silver in color. Their main bodies appeared to be composed of several different types of mechanical and organic parts. Their arms were flat, serving as wings, while the ends had razor-sharp claws.

The next kind of Digimon looked like a cross between a Tyrannosaurus and a tank. The upper body consisted of the head of a Tyrannosaur covered in green armor, a tank's turret for a nose, and overly-sized machine guns for arms. The lower body was that of a tank with a monster-like bulldozer attachment and large gray treads.

"Can you identify them?" Aaron asked Archivamon.

The walking archive did a long-range scan of each kind of Digimon in the valley. "Guardromon, a Machine Digimon at the Champion Level. They are programmed to defend their master without question using its Grenade Destroyer and Warning Laser attacks.

"Mekanorimon, a Machine Digimon at the Champion Level. Unlike other Digimon, it is not a sentient being, requiring programming or remote-control to operate.

"Tankmon, a Machine Digimon at the Champion Level. This Digimon, too, requires programming or an operator to function, and with its Hyper Cannon and Machine Gun Arm attacks it'll stop at nothing until all in its way are eliminated."

"Great," Ryan said, "we've got to fight through an army of tin cans?"

"Don't take them lightly," Archivamon replied. "They're fierce fighters, especially with the right kind of programming. Just be on your guard. We're here to save Leo, not start up a new junkyard."

"Looks like we're going to have to make one, anyway," Asuka said.

"We shouldn't just rush in," Aaron commented, "not without coming up with a plan."

"I've been formulating one ever since I laid eyes on the valley," Archivamon replied. "Alright, here's what we're going to do…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The struggle seemed to last a lifetime, neither side backing down an inch. Samuraimon had both hands clasped around his sword, trying everything in his power to turn the tide in his favor. On the other hand, Aceromon looked like he wasn't tiring out a bit. With little effort, he began to force his blade forward, straining against the Knight of Fire's. Samuraimon, realizing that he wasn't going to win this contest, jumped out of the way. He shot off several Incendial Streams, which could not penetrate Aceromon's armor. The Steel Spaniard quickly pulled his arm back and fired his mace. Samuraimon turned his body to avoid the iron ball, then began to run in a wide circle, sending off more of his fire attacks. Aceromon retracted his mace and blocked the fireballs with his sword. In an instant he fired the mace again, only to have it miss its target and crash into the stadium wall. Samuraimon jumped in with his sword, attacking with multiple slashes to the chest and head. Aceromon brought his blade around just in time to deflect the strikes, simultaneously bringing his mace back to his hand. He punched Samuraimon in the stomach with the mace, then brought his blade down. Samuraimon brought his sword up in front of him and blocked the slash, then ducked to avoid getting hit in the head by the mace. He jumped up, slamming his body into Aceromon's, putting most of his weight into the blow. As the Knight of Steel stumbled backwards, Samuraimon fired an Incendial Stream at full power, sending Aceromon back, crashing into the wall.

Aceromon was quick to recover from the assault. He got back on his feet and willed the compartments on his shoulders to open. The missiles within were fired, though not at the same time. Samuraimon remembered this attack well, and he was prepared for it, this time. He charged in, energy glowing in his left hand. As the missiles reached him, he slashed all around him at lightning speed and continued on, letting the missiles explode behind him. Aceromon fired another round of missiles, then charged in, as well. This time around, Samuraimon put his left arm forward, conjuring up a wall of fire in front of him. The missiles exploded on contact with the shield, but because of it he wasn't able to see what was before him. Aceromon reached his hand out and grabbed Samuraimon's neck. With the lack of concentration, the shield burnt out, leaving him in a stranglehold. He swung his sword, cutting into Aceromon's left shoulder, but it did not do any damage. Aceromon cocked his right hand back, preparing to fire his mace at close range. Samuraimon countered by swinging his legs back and kicking his strangler in the chest with full force. Aceromon stepped back in surprise, accidentally firing his mace skyward. Samuraimon took advantage of this mistake by leaping into the air and slicing off part of the chain. As he landed, the iron ball hit the turf, making a good-sized indent.

Both Knights began to take short breaths as they tried to regain some of their strength. Samuraimon was the first to talk. "Looks like you're not as all-powerful as you think you are," he said.

Aceromon grinned underneath his helmet. "I don't consider myself that. I am just another warrior on the battlefield, just like you. We both have reasons for fighting this battle, and I feel that neither of us will back down a bit, unless we want to abandon our reasons."

"So, what is yours?"

"It is to reclaim the honor I lost, and to protect those who are closest to me."

"I want to protect my friends from the influence your leader is spreading. Tell me, why are you following the orders of someone who wants to destroy everything?"

"My master will not destroy everything," Aceromon replied. "He plans on creating a new world, where everything will coexist in harmony."

"As long as everything exists in his own twisted image, right?"

"Believe what you want. So long as you Chosen fight against what he wants to create, his dreams will never become reality."

"Then why are you fighting just me?"

"I told you, I am here to reclaim the honor you took from me when you defeated me before." Aceromon's chain attachment folded inside of his arm, and a small rod-shaped object took its place. At the speed of thought, red energy ignited from the rod, and that energy took the form of an axe.

Samuraimon raised an eyebrow at this new development. "Not bad," he said, "but two can play at that game." He put his sword in his left hand, then began to concentrate the fire that burned within him. Fire slowly focused in his right hand, then went outward. It suddenly stopped, changing into a sword of pure fire. The flames licked the artificial blade as the Knight of Fire brought it into position. "Ready for round two?"

Aceromon chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask." The Knights charged once again…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A trio of Mekanorimon were flying overhead, watching their master and his opponent clash. They quickly shifted their attention to their task - making sure that nothing got in the way of the battle. Their sensors went active when they detected an explosion to the southeast. The ground units had noticed it, too. The Machine Digimon sent messages back and forth, attempting to figure out what was going on. One of the Mekamorimon flew on ahead to check it out. When it reached the location of the explosion, it detected a source of energy behind him. It turned around just in time to get hit by the energy dragon.

A pair of Guardromon watched this as fragments of the Mekanorimon fell to the ground, and they armed their gauntlets with their grenades. They scanned the area for any threats. Blades of ice cut their way through the backs of their heads, causing them to explode. Their beheaded bodies collapsed in the sand, circuitry shorting out all the while.

A Tankmon noticed the figure behind the Guardromon and fired its Hyper Cannon. Explosions rocked the ground, destroying the Guardromons' bodies. When it detected movement from its right side, it immediately turned and opened fire with its machine guns. The figure maneuvered his way through the bullet shower and shot a blast of electricity from his staff. It hit the Tankmon dead-on, and its systems froze up as it was paralyzed. The figure then swung his staff around and sliced the Tankmon in half horizontally. The mutilated body exploded a few seconds later.

The battle erupted after this show of destruction. The Guardomon and Tankmon unleashed their respectful attacks while the airborne Mekamorimon shot red lasers across the landscape. The grounded Machine Digimon fired every which way, unsure of where the attacks were coming from. A gust of wind sent a pair of Guardromon into the air while two concentrated blasts of electricity destroyed them. A few Tankmon surrounded one of the figures and fired their machine guns. The figure immediately melted into the ground before the attack began, so the bullets hit nothing but air and sand. The Tankmon swiveled their upper bodies around, trying to find their target. They were instantly frozen solid by quick blasts of snow and ice.

As this was happening, most of the Machine Digimon forces were headed towards the battle, leaving a pair of Tankmon and Guardromon to guard the main entrance.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan," Archivamon whispered. He and Halomon were hidden behind a sand dune, observing the battle from afar. "The others will handle the guards. In the meantime, you and I will infiltrate the compound and get Leo out of there." Halomon didn't answer. She was completely focused on finding a way inside. "Looks like we still have a couple of guards to take care of," Archivamon commented.

"I'll handle them," Halomon replied as she rose into the air. The Tankmon and Guardromon instantly took notice of the new intruder, and they fired their weapons. Halomon began to chant as a clear shield appeared around her. The tank blasts and grenades exploded on contact with the shield. She chose her targets carefully, then fired energy from her eyes. The blasts cut through the chests of the Tankmon, causing them to explode. The Guardromon jumped in front, shooting off more grenades. They succumbed to the same fate as the Tankmon.

"Excellent work!" Archivamon called. "Now let's get inside before reinforcements decide to show up." Halomon complied by ramming into the door. It was forced opened with no trouble, and the two Digimon entered the stadium.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A mile or so away, Thesiamon was scanning the desert for any sign of her comrade. She was on top of a large yellow turtle-like Digimon with large golden spikes on its back. She turned her head when she heard a distant explosion. "What the?" She noticed the stadium and the battle that was going on outside of it. She brought out a pair of binoculars and scanned the stadium. She spotted Halomon and Archivamon going through one of the entrances. "Hang on, isn't that one of Aceromon's bases? Yeah, he's got to be there." She brought out a communicator, typed in a password, and spoke into it. "Master, I think I've found him…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two warriors attacked each other as if their very existences depended on it. Their weapons clashed together, sending sparks everywhere. Their movements were like those of a choreographed dance, neither participant making a single mistake of motion. Metal met metal; energy met fire; one could not tell how many times the blades came together. While the Knight of Fire was trying to find a way out of battling his unintentional nemesis, the Knight of Steel was basking in the thrill of intense combat. This fight was more exhilarating than their last. It was as if he was addicted to these kind of battles. He would get into one, then he would immediately want to fight again, except with more passion and fury. It was this obsession that would drive him to the brink of death if left unchecked.

"Come on, samurai!" Aceromon roared. "Give me everything you've got! Show me your true warrior's spirit!" His attacks became faster and stronger, as if they were feeding off of his wrath. Samuraimon continued to block the strikes and countered with his own. Amidst the attacking and countering, the Knight of Fire noticed an opening and went for it. He pulled back and side-kicked Aceromon, then jabbed with his sword of fire. It struck the Knight of Steel's chain mail on his left side. Though the blade didn't impale him, the flames seemed enough to do considerable damage. Aceromon howled as the mail melted from the intense heat. It didn't take long for him to retaliate, for Samuraimon's attack left him open to attack. He swung his energy axe, slamming it against the Knight of Fire's shoulder armor. The armor shattered, and the axe continued on, embedding itself in his shoulder. Samuraimon cried out in extreme pain as blood began to spill out of his wound. Aceromon suddenly began to laugh maniacally, as if glad that he was close to cutting off a limb. Samuraimon's screams turned to feral growls as his sword of fire got into position and sliced off the axe. The sword quickly joined the hand that held it, surrounding the fist with hellfire. Samuraimon gave a hard punch to Aceromon's stomach. As the Knight of Steel stepped back, the side of his helmet was punched in. A strong kick sent him to the ground.

Samuraimon panted as he began to lose even more blood. He pulled the energyblade out of his shoulder, then tore off the arm of his gi and put his right hand over the wound. He bit down the pain as his fire stopped the bleeding and scabbed over the cut. Aceromon could only watch in amazement this feat of healing. _Incredible_, he thought to himself. _It appears that his spirit has been unleashed_. He flinched when Samuraimon turned his attention to him, his eyes burning in a way never seen before. It was as if the beast within him was unleashed, and this beast wanted to stop at nothing but to end this pointless battle. _He may have found his spirit, but it will take more than that to stop me._ He rose to his feet and glanced at the wound that was inflicted upon him. "You're still not giving me your all, samurai! And I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Shut…up," Samuraimon growled between his teeth. "You should know as I do that this battle doesn't have any meaning at all. I just want to leave. So shut your goddamn mouth and let's finish this."

"Nothing more noble or beautiful than a warrior with no distraction," Aceromon mused to himself. "If it's a swift end you desire," he called, "then a swift end it what I shall provide!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I've been able to download the floor plan for this stadium," Archivamon said. He and Halomon were running through the multiple hallways. "If they're correct, the doors up ahead should lead to the main arena."

"Let's hurry," Halomon said, "before it's too late." They reached the doors, and upon opening them they were welcomed by a truly hellish scene. The nearly hundreds of weapon clashes had sent sparks everywhere, lighting the surrounding turf on fire. The two warriors were swinging their weapons, and the clangs of the weapons reverberated all across the arena. By now their armor and clothing were shredded, and blood was making its way down their bodies. The Knight of Light was horrified by this show of battle. "Leo!" She called. She was about to make her way down the steps when a figure landed in front of her.

"Stop where you stand," the robotic figure warned, brandishing a pistol of sorts.

Archivamon did a quick scan. "Andronamon, an Android Digimon at the Champion Level. Do not let her petite form fool you, for her attacks are swift and fierce."

"I cannot allow you to interfere with Aceromon's battle," Andronamon said.

"Cannot _allow_ us?" Halomon asked in a unbelieving tone. "Can't you see the insanity of this match? They're going to kill each other!"

"If that is how it ends, then so shall it be. I have been instructed to make sure that nothing gets in the way. Now stop your advance, or I will be forced to take action."

Halomon looked back at the battle, extreme worry in her eyes. "This can't be…he can't go out like this…"

Andronamon noticed the look Halomon had, and gasped inwardly. She knew this kind of look, for she herself had used it long before. She lowered her pistol. "I can see that you care deeply for Aceromon's opponent. Ican also see that you'd be willing to do anything possible to stop it, even if it means putting yourself at risk."

Halomon turned her attention back to Andronamon, and she saw the sincerity in her eyes. She looked down, sighing. "Yes. I'd do anything to help him."

Andronamon surprisingly stepped aside. "In that case, you may proceed." It took a second for the Knight of Light to register this action, but she immediately began running down the steps, Archivamon close behind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the field, the battle seemed to be coming to an end. The two Knights' weapons were in another struggle before they simultaneously broke apart from each other. With long roars of fury, they charged each other once again. As if from out of nowhere, a black blast of lightning struck the ground between them, blowing them back. The lightning caused a massive explosion before it took shape. All in the stadium gasped as they saw what appeared.

The demonic figure stood roughly fifteen feet tall. He wore jet-black armor decorated by blood red Hellfire designs. He had long arms with large sharp claws on their hands. The chest plate was decorated with a large ruby, with what appeared to be a human skull within. He had on a helmet with large satanic horns on its sides. His face was covered by a red mask with large black eye slits and a black mouth with teeth embedded into it. The color of this demon's eyes could not be seen through the mask, but they glowed blood red, as if they were made of fire. Whoever this was, he made Aceromon tremble in utter fear.

"Good…Gods…" Archivamon managed to say as he tried to scan the new arrival. But the database came up a blank, signifying that the Digimon had no recorded data. "Is…is this…the Dark Force himself?" Halomon was speechless. She grabbed her arms as she shivered in fright.

_"ACEROMON!"_ The being bellowed.

The Knight of Steel dropped his sword and knelt. "Master," he said, "please allow me to explain-"

_"SILENCE! I will NOT hear any of your meaningless excuses! You are to drop everything and return, NOW!"_

Aceromon's sweat began to overtake the blood that was going down his body. He gulped as he attempted to regain his breath and a steady heartbeat. "Y…yes, master." He turned to Andronamon, who was looking on with fright in her eyes, then pressed a button on his chest. In flash of light he was gone.

The Dark Force turned around to find Samuraimon, gripping a cut he had recently received. He simply stared back in bewilderment and terror. "So, Knight of Fire, we finally meet, face to face. Consider yourself fortunate, human. I would kill you, now, but there would be no enjoyment in that. I will spare your pathetic life, for now. The next time you see me, you will wish you never stepped foot on this planet!" He laughed like a madman as black Hellfire surrounded him. In a matter of seconds he had disappeared.

Samuraimon suddenly lost his strength as he fell to his knees. _That…that was unreal_, he thought to himself. _He is the one who's causing all of this world's misery and pain? How can anyone hope to face something with that kind of power and evil?_

"Leo!" A voice called. Samuraimon turned his head to find the source of the voice and saw Halomon rushing towards him. He was instantly enveloped in a loving embrace, which he returned with the strength he had left. "You jerk," Halomon said as tears went down her face, "why did you have to be the hero?"

Samuraimon sighed. "I'm sorry," he replied. "It's okay. It's all over, now."

As this scene unfolded, another was unfolding above. The other Knights had made their way through the mechanized defenses and to the nosebleed seats of the arena.

"Ah, man!" Wufeimon said, crossing his arms. "We fought through all of those machine Digimon and not find Leo kicking butt? That's so lame."

"Be thankful he's still alive," Devonmon replied.

"Besides," Dragoonmon added, "the scene down there is rewarding enough. I just wish I had brought my camera." An elbow to the side from Devonmon shut him up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aceromon collapsed to the floor as he suffered an energy blast to the chest. The other Knights looked on as the seemingly most loyal Knight fell to this punishment. They turned back to the Dark Force, his finger still glowing with black energy. "Aceromon," he began in a low and calm voice, "you are my most trusted Knight. But don't let that thought make you even _think_ that this gives you special privileges." The Knight of Steel slowly got up and knelt, albeit in pain. He said nothing as his master continued. "Under _no_ circumstance are you to act upon your own accord! You are here to serve _me_ and no one else! If you _ever_ cross this thin line again, I swear that will you die in a heartbeat at my hands! Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Crystal, master," Aceromon replied.

"Good. Now get out of my sight until I give you further orders." The Knight of Steel rose to his feet and limped out of the throne room. The Dark Force turned to his other Knights, who were watching their comrade leave in shame. "Let this be a lesson to you all. _No one_ disobeys my orders and gets away with it. You're all dismissed." The Knights bowed and left the throne room. The Dark Force turned his throne around and sighed deeply. "Things are getting out of hand," he said to himself. "I believe it is time that I bring things to a whole new level…

_**To be continued…**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Chosen are called back to where their quest began, where a startling announcement is made. What do the Great Beings have to say, and how will this development affect the Chosen?

**Next Time: Legacy of the Dragons! The Beast Spirits Transformed!**


	11. Legacy of the Dragons!

Wow, has it really been over a month since my last post? Really sorry, everyone. I have a good excuse, though, and it's called _SCHOOL!_ My god, with all the projects and tests that they're having me do, I had virtually no time whatsoever to work on this fic. Thank god it's Spring Break for me, now. It may have taken me a while, and it may be a little short,but the next chapter is finally finished. Not a lot of action, this time around, but I'm sure you'll find some entertainment here. Anyways, onto the reviews: 

**Dark Qivuit**: I'm glad you liked the battle. The words simply came to me as I typed them out, and I'm glad with how it turned out.

**coughkouichicough**: Out of all the Dark Knights, Aceromon is my favorite. That's why I spent so much time on his character. And you know how the main villain operates - he talks big but prefers to save his actions for better times. And no, he isn't the Knight of Darkness. That character has yet to appear…

**dark672**: Thanks.

**Jaina Moon Child**: Muchas gracias for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

**Digi fan**: Well, maybe they won't show themselves, but you'll learn more about them…

**Kara**: Come to think of it, I don't know who would have won. It's up in the air. And yes, I've come up with the character of the Knight of Darkness, but I'd prefer to keep it a secret right now…

**Gemmanigirl**: See? What did I tell you? Not all bad guys are truly bad…

**Cyrus Arcanum**: Seal of…Funkditude? Okaaay….

**Requiemkei**: Thanks.

Alrighty! Next stop, chapter 11!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter XI: Legacy of the Dragons! The Beast Spirits Transformed!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Dark Knights were kneeling in front of the Dark Force's throne, waiting for their master to speak. They were called in only minutes before, and as always there was no telling what their twisted-minded leader had in mind. No one dared to speak out through worry of being attacked. They had already learned this lesson the hard way when they were created. They instead kept quiet, until finally, the Dark Force spoke.

"My loyal Knights," he said, "it is almost time for me. And before you say anything…" He aimed this at Lenadoramon, who looked like he was about to crack a joke. "…It's not what you may think. Every fifty years I must go into a state of comatose to re-supply my vast amount of power. I will be incapable of any kind of action during this time, and nothing must happen to my body while I recover."

"So how long will you be like this, may I ask?" Empressmon said.

"At maximum, five days," the Dark Force replied.

"How come we didn't know about this?" Thesiamon asked.

"Because none of you were created over fifty years ago, of course you wouldn't have known."

"And what do you want us to do for the time being?" Aceromon asked.

"You are all allowed to go out and do what you will during my period of absence."

"Cool!" Lenadoramon shouted. "But, uh, what about those humans? Shouldn't we keep going after them?"

"Well, yes, we can't exactly let them get any kind of rest while I'm out. Just be sure to keep a close eye on them. If they do anything out of the ordinary that may affect the tide of this conflict, do something to stop them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the four Knights responded simultaneously.

"Very well. In that case, you're all dismissed." The four Knights bowed and casually left the throne room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Things had certainly changed ever since the group reunited. They had since trekked the land at a slower pace than before, and there was less discussion between them. Ryan was in the lead, taking in the scenery around him, though his mind wandered. The group was different since the time they first arrived, maybe a little too different. Leo had become a notable leader, making sure that everyone got out of a critical situation safely. Aaron was now like the reason of the group, pointing out the pros and cons of the plans the group came up with. Snow had her own form of reason, though it showed up more in battle than in actual conversation. Asuka was the heart, putting others before her and being sure that everyone was okay, both in body and mind. Ryan, himself, on the other hand, seemed to have changed very little. He didn't have much when it came to critical thinking or combat ability. Even though he had an equal voice in group decisions, he would normally go along with what everyone else said. All he really wanted was to get stronger with each passing day. Perhaps his increasing view of his friends and the world around him was the change in him. He didn't know, and for the moment he didn't really care.

Ryan turned his head to check on everyone else. Archivamon was right behind him, continuously scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary or threatening. Leo was a few paces behind, his hands in his pockets and his eyes looking downward. He had a look of discomfort and almost embarrassment in his eyes, though he was doing what he could to hide it. Asuka had distanced herself from the group, especially the team leader. The reunion in the arena had apparently left an air of unease between the two, and they had decided to keep it low for a while. Aaron and Snow were in the back, fully concentrated on the road ahead. They were acting as if nothing had changed in the last few days.

The group flinched when they heard a shrill beeping. As if by instinct, they brought out their devices and looked around for any sign of enemy activity.

"You can relax," Archivamon said. "It's just my communication program." He tapped a button on his left wrist, and a holographic image appeared in the air. Three cloaked figures could be seen in the image, and the group instantly recognized them as the Sacred Three.

"Chosen ones," the first being said, "we have urgent news."

"It concerns the other spirits," the second added.

"You must come at once," the third finished.

"Okaaay," Aaron replied, "but how are we supposed to get back?"

The first being slapped his forehead. "Oh, how stupid of me. Hang on a second." The transmission cut off, and before anyone could question this strange action they were blinded by a light from above. A few seconds later, the light vanished, the Chosen with it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Dark Knights were walking through the long hallway. The left side had literally hundreds of windows, each overlooking the enslaved city and surrounding landscape. The sun was setting, its rays shining through the windows and leaving a golden glow over the four warriors. They all had relieved looks on their faces, mainly because of the time off they were given.

"So, what's everyone going to be doing?" Lenadoramon asked, trying to spark up a group conversation.

"I believe I'm going to hit the bazaar," Empressmon said. "It's been a while since I've gotten the chance to shop for anything."

"I don't really have any plans," Thesiamon said. "I might just hit the gym or someplace like that."

"I am going home to rest," Aceromon replied. "I still need to recover after that last battle of mine."

The Knight of Wood chuckled. "You mean before you go out and fight that flesh-bag again?" Before he could break down laughing, Aceromon had his blade out and pointed at his head.

"I will not be beleaguered by your unnecessary remarks," the Knight of Steel growled. "Besides, I gave my word to our master that an incident like that would never happen again."

"Okay okay!" Lenadoramon said exasperatedly, "Just don't make me into kindling!" He breathed a sigh of relief when Aceromon withdrew his sword.

Aceromon took a few steps away from the group and said, "I'd better be off. I'll see the rest of you in a few days." There were a few quick farewells before he tapped a button on his chest and teleported away.

"Well, I'm off, as well," Lenadoramon said, opening one of the windows and stepping onto the sill. "If you need me, I'll be in my usual spots." He gave a quick double-fingered salute before jumping out into the open air. As if he were a certain superhero, he shot out his vines and swung through the stone buildings into the distance.

"Showoff," Thesiamon said to herself. She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Say, Thesiamon," Empressmon said, "since you aren't doing anything in particular, why don't you tag along with me?"

"I don't know," the Knight of Earth replied. "I'm not really 'into' the kind of things that you're into."

"Oh come now, when was the last time you did something enjoyable?" Thesiamon was about to reply, but Empressmon quickly added, "besides training yourself for combat?"

"Well…come to think of it…I don't remember."

"Exactly my point." Empressmon grabbed Thesiamon's arm and dragged her down another hallway before she could protest. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sanctuary was as dark and dank as it was when the Chosen had left on their quest. The room was suddenly filled with a bright light, and the silence was replaced by combined screams and groans. The Chosen struggled back to their feet after this bizarre form of teleportation, rubbing their sides and backs in the process. They had landed before the table where the Sacred Three sat, waiting for their heroes to collect themselves.

"Next time you do that, be sure to warn us," Leo groaned.

"We apologize," the first being said. "However, it was the fastest way of getting you all here."

"Onto more pressing matters," the second being stated, "as of a few minutes ago, we have been able to locate the remaining spirits."

"About time," Aaron said. "I was wondering when the others would finally show up."

"So, does this mean that we'll turn into Beast-type Digimon with them?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, and no," the third being replied. "You see, the spirits were to be transformed when reclaimed by the new Chosen, and the Beast spirits are no exception."

The first spoke next. "As you know, when the five of you received your Human spirits, they were enhanced, changing you into the Legendary Knights. Once the Beast spirits are found, they will change you into far greater creatures." A wave of his hand activated a holographic display in the middle of the table. Pictures of stone inscriptions flashed before the Chosen's eyes, and they murmured at the images they contained. Mostly at the fact that they all of the scenes depicted reptilian monsters with wings…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The bar wasn't all that crowded that afternoon. It sat in the middle of the Dark Force's city in an area where few dared to pass through. It was a simple setting, with the traditional bar with rows of shelves stocked with mugs and bottle upon bottle of various concoctions. There was a pair of billiards tables off to the side, a couple warrior Digimon playing a friendly game at one of them. At a table in the far corner, some of the more shady Digimon were playing a variation of Texas Hold Em,' with high stacks of multicolored chips before them and cards in their hands. There was another Digimon at the piano, playing a soft and soothing tune to give off a casual mood.

Lenadoramon entered the bar with an exhausted look in his eyes. He sighed as he took his usual stool at the bar. A Digimon clad in shogun armor was asleep in the seat next to his, surrounded by several beer bottles. The Knight of Wood shook his head in disgust and turned to face the bartender. He stood about six feet tall, wearing a white collared shirt with a black bowtie, black pants, and a cream white apron over them. He seemed like a good fellow, with a wise face and calm eyes. His four arms may have appeared weak and feeble, but they didn't need to be for his line of work. He was busy cleaning a mug with a rag with one pair while the second brought out a set of bottles. "Usual?" The Digimon asked in a gruff accent.

"Sure, why not?" Lenadoramon replied in a I-don't-give-a-damn tone. The Digimon handed him the bottle, which he took in one of his large hands. A slender vine came out of his wrist compartment and entered the bottle, sucking up its contents slowly.

"Why you look so down? Don't tell me you got beat up again."

Lenadoramon sighed deeply. "You don't know the half of it, Barmon. You know, I've always wondered why I'm actually working for him in the first place. Sure, I mess up sometimes, but that doesn't mean I should get punished for that."

"Well you know how our master is about these kind of things…"

"Then why doesn't he go all out on _everyone_ who screws up?" The Knight of Wood squeezed the bottle tightly, and it shattered under the stress that it was put through.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy," Barmon warned.

_"TAKE IT EASY!"_ Lenadoramon was on his feet, now, and his rant caught the attention of the other Digimon in the bar, even the one who was sleeping. "HOW CAN I TAKE IT EASY WHEN I COME CLOSE TO DYING, THEN GET EVEN CLOSER TO IT THANKS TO MY MASTER! I'M FED UP WITH BEING TREATED LIKE THIS! AT THIS RATE, MY MASTER'S ENEMIES WON'T BE THE END OF ME - _HE_ WILL!" He slammed his balled fists into the surface of the bar, cracking the mahogany. He then sat back down, breathing heavily. The other Digimon went back to their businesses.

"Feel any better?" Barmon asked.

"Get me another drink and I'll think about it."

"You know what I think," the bartender said as he handed Lenadoramon another bottle, "I think he's using you as an example. You know, to show his followers what they should and shouldn't do, and what will happen if they do things they shouldn't do. If you can edge up your 'game' a little, then your troubles might come to an end."

The Knight of Wood sighed. "You think something like that is even possible?"

"Hey, anything's possible, you know that. Just don't let the treatment get you down, 'cause that'll only make things worse."

Lenadoramon sat up, a more confident look in his eyes. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the drinks, and for the advice." He tossed a few coins onto the bar. "Better hightail it out of here before I stir up trouble like I did last time, huh?"

Barmon chuckled at this. "Got that right. And by the way, you owe me a new bar."

Lenadoramon gave his version of a grin. "Hey, I've got time. I'll have one carved out in a day or so."

"Appreciated," Barmon said, returning to cleaning out a mug. "Take care, now." He got no reply, for Lenadoramon was already out the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dragons…" Ryan gasped to himself.

"I don't believe it," Snow added.

"Kind of ironic when you think about it," Aaron said. "First we had the Legendary Knights, and now we have the Legendary Dragons."

"One reason why we chose such transformations," the second being commented. "We have looked into mankind's cultures and discovered the depictions of humans and dragons fighting each other to the last. They showed the incredible prowess and strength that both sides wielded."

"The Dragons, like your Knight forms, have their own strengths and weaknesses," the third being said. "The key is to utilize both forms to triumph over the evils of the Dark Force."

"Okay, now that we know the goal at hand," Leo piped up, "where and how exactly do we find these spirits?"

"That will be no trouble at all," the second being replied. "For this quest you will be transported to the general area of each spirit. After getting your hands on each one you will be brought back here for rest before heading back out again."

"And how long is this going to take us?" Snow asked. "It's got to be less time than it took to find the other spirits."

"That all depends on the swiftness of finding your new spirits," the third being replied. "There's no approximate time of acquiring them."

"Figures," Snow sighed.

"Well, it's going to take time to prepare the portal to the first location," the first being said. "I suggest that you all get some rest."

"There are rooms within the sanctuary that you can use," the second being added. "We will call upon you when it is time to go."

"Archivamon, would you be so kind as to direct the Chosen to the guest rooms?" The third being asked.

"Of course," the Machine Digimon replied. "Come along, children." He walked out of the briefing room, the Chosen close behind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Didn't I tell you this was going to be fun?"

Empressmon and Thesiamon had been at the bazaar for hours, and quite frankly Thesiamon was tired of it. While she browsed, Empressmon was grabbing things left and right, telling the vendors to 'put it on her card.' Thesiamon turned to face the stack of boxes and bags that contained everything her friend had bought in the last few hours. She sighed at the ridiculousness of it all.

At the moment they were in the middle of a beauty parlor. It was a unique place, considering all the different types of Digimon that came in to make themselves more, how shall we say, presentable. It took a lot of coaxing to get Thesiamon inside, but then again, she didn't know what she was in for or what she had to do. As soon as she learned the truth, she wanted out. For one thing, she didn't want to remove her helmet, feeling embarrassed that she didn't have a normal head of hair. Second, she was always used to going around with dust and grime on her body and clothing. To top it off, she was never used to this kind of treatment, and she regarded the hordes of salon workers with what Empressmon considered disrespect. At present an angel Digimon was working on Thesiamon's nails, while another was doing what she could with the Knight of Earth's short red hair. Empressmon was lying down on a table, where a water-elemental Digimon was gently washing the scales of her tail, while another was massaging her back.

"You call this fun?" Thesiamon grumbled. "This is humiliating! Where's the smashing and thrashing? I want some action!"

"My dear Thesiamon," Empressmon playfully scolded, "you need to learn that not all things in life revolve around 'smashing' things. You have to kick back and enjoy yourself once in a while."

Thesiamon huffed. "You do that all the time," she mumbled under her breath. She gasped when one of the stylists began tugging at her fur. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Well, if they're going to give you a proper bathing, they're going to have to get you out of those rags of yours."

This was the last insult. "That's _IT!"_ Thesiamon lost it, forcing her arms out of the grips of the stylists and waved them in the air. "I've had _ENOUGH_ of this!" The ground quaked, forcing everyone in the parlor to duck and cover. The tiling before her split apart, and sand and dirt rose into the air, blinding everyone in the room. When the dust settled, the parlor was short one short-tempered Digimon.

"Oh my," Empressmon said, "I guess she couldn't handle the glamorous side of a girl's life. Such a shame."

"You telling me," one of the stylists said. "She stormed her way out of here without even paying for her makeover!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The two rooms that the Sacred Three had prepared for the Chosen weren't anything special. The walls and ceiling were the same dull onyx color, as was the furniture. That windows were pretty tall, and one could get an exhilarating view of the forest below and the black mountains in the distance. Night had fallen, and the Chosen would have been left in the dark had it not been for the dozens of candles that lit up the room. They decided to have the boys sleep in the larger room while the girls got the smaller one.

At the moment, Leo was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Ryan was jumping on the second bed, having nothing else to do. Aaron, on the other hand, was skimming through an old book he found. Unfortunately, he couldn't understand the unknown language the pages contained, and there were no pictures to tell any kind of story. Feeling his head hurt, he closed the book and put it back on the shelf he had found it on. "So, how long do you think it's going to take to find these other spirits?" He asked.

"Doesn't really matter," Leo replied, "as long as we get them before someone else does."

Ryan stopped jumping on his bed and sat on it. "I'm just worried about what will happen after we get them."

Leo gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my grandpa Takuya told me about his adventures here. He said that there came the time when he and his friends went to search for the Beast spirits so that they could take on a new threat that had arisen. He also said that when they each obtained those spirits, they weren't able to control their immense power, that they went feral and attacked whatever they thought was a threat, including each other. What if that happens to us?"

"Can't really control what happens, can we?" Aaron said. "If something happens, it happens. We'll deal with it when the time comes. Besides, you make it sound like they were able to control their Beast spirits in the end."

"Well…yeah, eventually."

"Then don't worry about it. If your grandpa and his friends could control the Beasts, then I don't see any reason why we can't do the same with the Dragons."

"Besides," Leo added, "don't you wonder how cool it's going to be you become a dragon? You'll get to fly around, be able to smash the bad guys, breathe fire…"

"Maybe you," Aaron said, "but I don't think it'll work out that way for the rest of us. Something tells me that the Dragon spirits are going to have powers based on the elements we have right now."

"Cool!" Ryan piped up, his attitude turning around. "That means I get to breathe out lightning or something like that!"

Leo grinned. "Who knows? I guess we'll have to wait till we get them to find out…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The girls had taken to their temporary living quarters almost immediately. Snow was leaning on the windowsill, looking out to the three full moons that had begun to rise. Asuka was laying in bed, facing the wall. "How am I going to deal with this?" She said absently.

"Something on your mind?" Snow asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Snow groaned to herself. "Here we go again with you bottling everything up. If there's something wrong, you should talk to someone about it and get it out of your system. The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be to express what's going through your mind."

"Well…it's just that…I don't really know how to say it in words."

"Is it about the other day?" She didn't get an answer. "Is it about what happened after that battle?" Still no answer. "It's about your little bit with Leo, isn't it?"

Finally, Asuka replied, "yeah, you might say that."

"No wonder you've been acting so uncomfortably. You're embarrassed about it, afraid of what it might mean for the future."

"Well, how would you feel if you hugged your best friend who almost got himself killed?"  
"Good point."

"So, what should I do about it?"

"Well, I think you should talk to Leo about it. What happened back there was just a sudden emotional action, and something like that shouldn't affect how the two of you act around each other."

Asuka repositioned herself so that she was facing her friend, and she gave a weak smile. "You sound like you know what it's all about."

Certain thoughts ran through Snow's mind, though she didn't show it. "Yeah, you might say that. The important thing is to not feel ashamed about it. We all need to make strong bonds if we want things to work out in the end, and what happened the other day is no different. Just don't let it affect how you behave, or it just might make things worse."

Asuka's smile became stronger. "Thanks, Snow. I really mean that."

"Anytime."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The room was filled by a brilliant white light as Aceromon completed his teleportation. He gave a weary sigh as he bent down and detached the mace on his right arm. The chain disappeared, and an attachment that resembled a hand took its place. Though it looked normal, it appeared that it wasn't a part of his natural form, but the truth was unknown. Careful as to not cause further pain to his recent wounds, he raised his arms and grabbed either side of his helmet. He removed the helmet and lay it on the ground next to his mace. He looked at his face in the mirror next to him. His face resembled that of a humans, albeit his skin was a silver color. His forehead and cheeks had several old scars on them. His black hair was filled with moisture from having the helmet on for so long. His bright gold eyes then scanned the room for any sign of his lifelong companion. He heard footsteps coming from the other room, and he smiled when Andronamon stepped into the room. She walked over to him and gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck. Aceromon returned the hug, being careful not to put too much strength into it. Their eyes met for a few moments before their lips met in a passionate kiss. This embrace lasted for a few seconds before they slowly broke apart.

"I've missed you," Andronamon said.

"Not as much as I've missed you," Aceromon replied.

"I was worried about what had happened to you."

"It's alright, now. Somehow I was able to clear things up with my master. I vowed to him that I would never go out on my own looking for a fight with that human again."

"Can you keep such a promise? I mean, I know how much this fight with the Knight of Fire is to you and everything."

"It's either keep my word of die from breaking it, and I feel that we'd both prefer that I stay alive for a long time."

"You must be tired after everything that happened," Andronamon said, leading Aceromon into their bedroom.

The Knight of Steel sighed. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

The Android Digimon grinned. "Try me," she replied.

Aceromon chuckled as he began to tell her about everything that had happened over the last few days…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morning had come, and after a brief breakfast the Chosen were called back into the main briefing room. They children all had determined looks on their faces, anxious to get the next part of their mission started.

"Are you all ready?" The first being asked.

The Chosen nodded.

"In that case," the second being said, "it is time to send you to the first location." The coordinates were brought up on a screen above them, and suddenly a multicolored portal appeared on the ground before them.

"Good luck," the third being said, "and may the gods protect you." The Chosen gave no reply as they each stepped into the portal, Archivamon right behind them. The portal then vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and the Sacred Three were alone with their thoughts on the outcome of the new quest…

**_To be continued…_**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The hunt for the Dragon spirits first takes our heroes to a city in the sky. Here, mercenaries come to try and collect the bounties on the Chosen's heads. The enemy takes to the skies, and the Chosen need to find a way to combat the new aerial menace before it's too late.

Next time: **Fly to Your Dreams! Jetdramon's Memories!**


	12. Fly to Your Dreams!

Alright, so it didn't come out last weekend, but hey, at least I got it out! My apologies to anyone who were bummed out from the lack of action last chapter. I was out of ideas, but thanks to vacation I was able to get new ones. Those ideas have been put into this chapter. I hope everyone likes what I've written this time around. Before we get to that, it's onto the reviews! 

**Dark Qiviut**: I went to read your profile after receiving your review, and it really made me think about what was written there. I can promise you that I shall continue writing this at the best of my abilities. I just hope that I live up to expectations.

**WolfGeneral**: It's okay if you haven't reviewed in a while. Just so long as you've been reading the fic and enjoying, I'll be satisfied. And don't be saying you don't know who's going to get the spirit…

**dark672**: Thanks.

**Cyrus Arcanum**: Riiiiight…

**Gemmanigirl**: I certainly found time during vacation. Hope you like this one.

**Digi fan**: You don't have to worry too much about that.

**Kara**: Well, you might call it a plot twist. Depends on your point of view, I guess. As for the Dark Knights getting new spirits, you'll just have to wait and see. (thinks to himself: God I love it when they squirm!)

**Anonymous**: What, no identity? How will I know whom I'm talking to? Anyway, yes, the exact time is given during chapter one.

**goldsilver-dragoness**: A new reviewer! Thanks for the compliments. Don't worry, I have a Knight of Darkness in mind. You'll find out his (or her) identity soon enough, but for now I won't be giving details. And no, I don't think you're an overly obsessed freak.

**Requiemkei**: I know I took forever on last chapter, but like I said before I had things to do other than writing this story. And you're one to talk, someone who takes months to get out a chapter! Just kidding.

**Vulpix1000**: Another new reviewer! I appreciate your comments. And you won't know about the Knight of Darkness until much later in the story. Sorry to keep you in suspense…really…maybe…a little…

Enough reviews! Onto another action-packed, comedy-packed, suspense-packed (how far am I going to drive this out?) chapter!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter XII: Fly to Your Dreams! Jetdramon's Memories!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The portal opened to the other side, and the Chosen stepped onto new ground. They had landed in an alley with a metallic floor. When they looked up to the sky, they were taken aback, finding that the clouds were much closer than they had ever seen.

"What is this?" Leo asked.

"Oh my," Archivamon said. "We're at Point Adler!"

"Point Adler?" Ryan asked.

"It's a trading post that's artificially suspended a mile above the surface," Archivamon explained. "It's the home for both traders and mercenaries alike. Not exactly the place to hang out at."

"You mean you've been here before?" Asuka asked.

"Twice, both on, how shall we say, exchange assignments. My masters needed me to deliver goods to a certain individual here and get the payment in exchange. While I didn't mind this, I still felt uncomfortable being in a place like this, and I still do, now."

"Gives us all the more reason to find the spirit and get out of here," Aaron said.

"No better time to start looking than now," Snow commented. The rest of the group nodded.

"Better evolve, first," Archivamon warned. "We don't exactly want to make a scene." A bright light filled the alley, and a moment later six Digimon walked out and joined the flow of travelers.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In another part of the trading post was a bar made specifically for machine-type Digimon. The chairs and stools were made of metal and had no kind of cushioning; then again, when did a machine Digimon ever feel anything? Smoke hung in the air, mostly from exhaust given off by some of the anonymous faces. At the bar, instead of alcoholic beverages, there were literally hundreds of different brands of oil and gasoline. The Barmon that was waiting on his customers was wearing a gasmask, and with the horrific smells that were floating around, one couldn't blame him.

Two machine-types are the main focus out of all the Digimon in the bar. They were each about eight feet tall, with armor that resembled that of fighter craft. A pair of metallic aircraft wings flared out of their backs. On their arms were unusual looking rifles. Their human-like faces and red eyes carried serious tones. Their bodies looked exactly the same, except in color; the first was jet black and gray, while the second was light blue and army green. At the moment they were sitting quietly at the bar, taking small sips of what appeared to be gasoline.

"Messerschmimon," the Barmon said, his voice slightly muffled by his gasmask.

"Ja," the blue and green Digimon replied in a German accent, looking up from his drink.

"Your payment has just come in," the Barmon said, sliding a small data pad in his customer's general direction. "From what I have heard from your clients, the two of you did an extraordinary job wiping out that outpost."

"Did you expect anything less from us?" The black and gray Digimon asked, also speaking in a German accent

"No need to get cocky, Fockemon," Messerschmimon said. He tapped a button on the data pad and the payments were slowly listed until it came to a grand total. His eyes became slits when he saw it. "What's this load of crap?" He asked angrily. "This is not the amount we agreed upon!"

"What?" Fockemon exclaimed. "Let me see!" He snatched the data pad away from his partner and looked it over himself. Two seconds later, he violently threw it to the ground, the piece of metal shattering when it hit. "_Verdammen sie!_" He swore out loud.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this," Messerschmimon threatened, pointing one of his rifles at Barmon's head, "or this place is going to need a new bartender."

Barmon put his arms in front of him and waved his hands in a scared fashion. "Whoa whoa, hang on a minute! I only pass out the assignments I get from the mainliners! I have no say in how much you guys are paid! There was probably something you guys did or didn't do, and that may be why you weren't paid the full amount! Now come on, put the gun down!" Messerschmimon stared Barmon down five seconds more, then lowered his rifle, much to the relief of his intended target.

"I can't believe it!" Fockemon roared. "Every time we successfully pull off a big job, those bastards up top keep pushing us down!"

"I know," Messerschmimon replied. "Calm it down, Fockemon. Ranting isn't going to help the situation." His partner sat back down, still fuming. "There's got to be _someone_ out there who won't cheat us out of hard-earned money."

"Actually," Barmon said quietly, "there just may be." The two machine Digimon turned their attention back to the bartender, their interest caught. Barmon brought out another data pad, this one of a different make. The image on the screen was the symbol of the one whom all Digimon knew and feared.

"The Dark Force?" Messerschmimon exclaimed. "Why would someone like him be posting common bounties?"

"Because the bounties are put on, how shall we say, pests, that need to be exterminated." Barmon tapped a button on the data pad, and the image switched to that of a Wanted poster and the face of the Knight of Fire. It quickly switched again to the face of the Knight of Wind, and went down the list.

"The Legendary Knights, eh?" Fockemon said. "I figured Mr. Almighty would have found a way to kill them off by now."

"Well, up to now, he hasn't," Barmon replied. "I haven't shown this or told it to anyone else, yet. These bounties are going to be posted across the planet starting at sunrise, and you know that everyone is going to want to get their hands on them."

"So, how much are we talking?" Messerschmimon asked. Barmon brought out a calculator and typed in various values. Once his calculations were done, he passed the device over to the machine Digimon. The machine Digimon whistled his astonishment. "Wow, that's a lot of zeros."

Fockemon's eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw the total. "That's insane!"

"And that's just for one of them," Barmon added. Messerschmimon and Fockemon stared at him with you've-got-to-be-kidding-me looks in their eyes.

"So…why are you telling us this," Messerschmimon asked, "especially when it's going to go global tomorrow?"

"Because I believe that you two can get the job done before anyone else can," Barmon replied. "Besides, everyone needs a head-start, right?"

"And what do _you_ get in all of this?" Fockemon asked, a hint of uncertainness in his voice.

Barmon sweat-dropped. "Well…it'll make great publicity for the bar if its best customers pull off this job." He laughed nervously.

Messerschmimon chuckled at this. "Well, Fockemon, what do you think? Should we make it big and get this poor fool some advertising?"

"Hmm…" Fockemon thought for a moment. "Why not? It's not like anybody new is going to come, anyway."

"Alright, then. Now, where can we find these Knights?"

"Hard to say," Barmon replied. "They could be anywhere."

"Might as well have a look around here," Messerschmimon told his partner. He and Fockemon got to their feet and threw a few bills onto the bar.

"Better get your advertising ready," Fockemon said. A moment later the two Digimon made their way out of the building, intent on collecting the money they felt deserving of…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The streets of the trading post were crowded with Digimon of all types. The buildings all had the looks of age and disrepair. The Chosen had to watch their step, for the ground was littered with all kinds of garbage and debris. Not only that, but the artificial ground looked like it was filled with scorch marks and bullet holes.

"So how exactly do we find a spirit in a place like this?" Devonmon asked Archivamon. "I mean, we know you can't directly locate spirits, and I doubt there's going to be a life-threatening situation here right now."

"All good things come to those who wait," a mysterious voice said. The group turned to find an short elderly Digimon sitting on a blanket with his legs crossed. One could not see his face, for it was covered up by his white fur. He was dressed in a messy brown cloak, and to his side was a staff with a top in the shape of a cat's paw.

Archivamon did a scan of the new Digimon. "Jijimon, an Ancient Digimon at the Mega level. He may look old, but with great age comes great wisdom; listen to what he has to say."

"Listen, _old man_," Dragoonmon said, "we don't have time for paraphrases. We have to find something before someone else does."

"No need to keep it all a secret," Jijimon said, stunning the group. "I already know about your quest for the Dragon spirits."

"Wait a sec, how the heck would you know about something like that?" Wufeimon asked.

"I didn't," the Ancient Digimon told the Knight of Thunder. "You just told me."

"Crap," Wufeimon groaned, looking down.

"It's alright, for I want to help you." Jijimon got to his feet with help from his staff and took a few steps forward. "I can tell you everything you need to know, except where to find this elusive spirit, since I don't know where it is."

Dragoonmon laughed. "Yeah, right, like _you_ can actually help us."

"For example," Jijimon called out angrily, pointing at the Knight of Wind, "_you_ need to learn when to keep that big mouth of yours shut!"

Dragoonmon opened his mouth to protest, but he got a whack on the head from Jijimon's staff. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Quiet, you!" The Ancient Digimon said. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Samuraimon could only chuckle. "Well, we already knew he had a big mouth."

Jijimon whacked the Knight of Fire in the head with his staff. "And _you_ need to learn how to control that fiery temper of yours!"

"Wait a minute," Samuraimon said, "I can do that already!"

"But not perfectly! Just because you think you can control doesn't mean that you really can."

"He's got a point there, Leo," Wufeimon said in agreement.

"Don't think patronization is going to save you from my wrath!" Jijimon said to the Knight of Thunder, hitting him in the head. "Your goals need to be straightened out before you do anything else."

"But…but…how would you know about my goals?"

"I have my ways," Jijimon replied, turning to Halomon, next. "As for you, the door to your heart may be open a crack, but if you wish to move on in life, it needs to be opened all the way." The Knight of Light could only look back in amazement. Before she could say anything, Jijimon had turned his attention to the Knight of Ice. "You, on the other hand, are on the right path to spiritual healing. It's going to take the strength of all you hold dear to truly make that happen."

"Hey! How come you don't go all out on _them?_" Dragoonmon asked. He received another whack on the head.

"Quiet, you! Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut? As for your question, it's against my codes to use my forms of training on such delicate Digimon."

"Gee, you're too kind," Devonmon said.

"Oh, this is so incredible," Archivamon said in excitement. "Jijimon are always known for their astounding words of wisdom! I say, what would you say about me?"

"Hmm…" Jijimon stared the machine Digimon down for a few seconds. "Gee, what is there to say about an old bucket of bolts with no taste or class?" The Ancient Digimon giggled at his own remark.

Steam came out of Archivamon's ears as his oil boiled. "How dare you talk that way about the most up-to-date archive on the planet!"

The dreaded staff connected with its next victim. "Quiet, you!"

"Alright," Samuraimon said, breaking up a potential brawl, "now that we have heard your words of wisdom about all of us, how else can you help us?"

"Oh, I can't help _all_ of you out," Jijimon said. "My prophecy only abide to one of you." He pointed his staff forward and began moving it around until it was pointed at one of the Chosen in particular. "Congratulations, Knight of Wind! You are now my apprentice!"

"What!" Dragoonmon said in surprise. "I can't be your apprentice!"

"You can and you will!" Jijimon said, hitting Dragoonmon in the head again. "The prophecy clearly states that _'a golden warrior with power over the wind shall come to gain new strength'_. I believe that you fit the bill nicely."

"But there could be others out there who are gold and can control wind," Dragoonmon protested.

"But the prophecy also states that _'the golden warrior is modest and denies the claims made about him.'_ That's all you've been doing for the past few minutes!"

"Can't argue with that," Devonmon said, elbowing the Knight of Wind in the side. "Looks like you've got some training to do."

"What about you guys?" Dragoonmon asked.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Samuraimon replied. "We'll just keep looking for that spirit while you deal with your 'issues'." He turned to the rest of the group. "Come on, let's get going before he decides to bring more of us into his little session." They nodded with small grins on their faces and headed out.

"Hey! You can't leave me here with this nutcase!" The Knight of Wind called out. But it was too late, for they were already out of earshot. He slumped down against one of the buildings and sighed. Another whack on the head got his attention, again. "Cut that out, would ya?"

"Not until you complete your training!" Jijimon replied. "Now let's go!"

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Dragoonmon asked quietly to himself.

"Quiet, you!" Jijimon yelled, his staff connecting with Dragoonmon's head once again.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Some time later, not too far away, Messerschmimon and Fockemon were making their way through the crowds.

"How the hell are we supposed to find these guys?" Fockemon asked. "Like Barmon said, they could be anywhere!"

"Will you stop your complaining?" Messerschmimon said to his partner. "They may be someplace else, but keep in mind that they are the only Digimon of their kinds."

"What good will that info be if we can't even…" Before Fockemon could finish his sentence, the tracker on his wrist began to beep loudly. "…find them…" He activated it, and it did an area scan. Four different-colored blips appeared on the screen, each symbolizing a target.

"You were saying?" Messerschmimon asked in a mocking tone.

"Alright," Fockemon said, taking a closer look at the scan. "I have confirmation of four of our targets. Guess one of them decided not to show up."

The green machine Digimon rubbed his chin for a moment. "What would they be doing in a place like this? It would have to be for a very good reason…wait a second…a spirit."

"What?" Fockemon asked.

"There has to be a legendary spirit up here. Why else would they be here?"

"Good point, but does that really matter to us?"

"Of course it does! If we can get our hands on that spirit, we'll become even stronger than we are, now!"

"Or, we could sell it and become even richer than before!"

"That's the way to think!" Messerschmimon said. "Let's say we collect the first bounties, first, and worry about that spirit later?"

"Lead the way!" Fockemon said excitedly. The two suddenly began to change shape, their arms disappearing into their bodies. Their heads also disappeared, and their chest plates folded upward, turning into what appeared to be cockpits. Their legs folded inward, and the wings on their backs flipped around. Their transformations into fighter planes complete, the two Digimon took off vertically, their jet engines roaring loudly…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"This isn't going to do us any good." Samuraimon said to no one in particular. The group had been searching for quite a while with no luck whatsoever. The Knights of Fire and Thunder were doing the direct searching, looking in every possible nook and cranny, while the Knights of Ice and Light were asking around for any kind of clue as to the spirit's location. With both processes came no results.

"What else can we do?" Wufeimon asked.

Samuraimon sighed. "I'm starting to think that Aaron was right about the spirits, how they won't show up until they are extremely needed." The girls then came back from their search. "Have better luck than us?"

"Not a bit," Devonmon said. "For people who know the legends of the spirits, they sure don't know how and where to get them."

"So, what do we do, now?" Halomon asked.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So, what do I do, now?" Dragoonmon asked. He and Jijimon had relocated to a small metal shack in another part of the outpost. The Knight of Wind had decided to follow the advice given to him by the Ancient Digimon and had (mostly) kept his mouth shut, lest he get hit in the head again. It seemed to be working out just fine, for the moment at least. At the moment he was made to stand in an awkward position, with his arms sticking out in different directions and his legs crossed and bent at the knees.

"Patience," Jijimon said. "Concentrate. Clear your mind of all idle thoughts. Think only about what you want to accomplish." The Knight of Wind sighed, but complied. He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. His cape began to flap in the newly-developed wind, and the source of power began to flow around its creator in a circular pattern.

"Your winds are powerful," Jijimon continued, "but power is nothing unless you know what it truly is and how to fully control it. That is what you must do." The winds picked up in strength, albeit slowly but surely, but one could easily notice the difference.

"Good, now combine your winds with your other attack." On command, Dragoonmon's hands clenched into fists as energy was built up within them. Smaller versions of his Dragon Fist attack came out of his hands, and they joined the winds in the wavy motions. The energy dragons growled softly as they wrapped themselves around their master, suddenly shooting out and exploding above him.

Dragoonmon opened his eyes when he heard clapping. "You liked it?" He asked.

"It was good," Jijimon said, "but not perfect. Now don't feel discouraged. I must say that you have most certainly improved your concentration and skill in such a short span of time, but as I said before, it's going to take time to truly master them."

The Knight of Wind knelt on the floor. "You seem to know a lot about my powers."

"Well, there may be many Jijimon out there in the world, but I just so happen to know a lot about the wind element. Many wind-bearing Digimon have come here to learn how to better wield their powers, and I have helped them every step of the way. All of these years I have been searching for the one true heir to the power I have to give."

"What kind of power would that be?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Not until I am absolutely sure that you are the one. You certainly fit many of the lines of the prophecy, but so have others I have worked with in the past." Dragoonmon sighed to himself. Jijimon suddenly changed the subject. "Enough about that for right now. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, first of all, I can sense that you have had a troubled childhood, based on your earlier behavior. Perhaps there is a major cause behind all of this?"

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"No, you don't have to, but it might help in your training if you let go of the biggest thing on your mind."

"Yeah, I guess…alright. I guess it would have to be my dad. He was an ace pilot, flying in dozens of operations overseas. He was rarely home, but he more than made up for that when he was home on leave. We'd do everything together, not giving a damn in the world what it was."

"It sounds like you were quite attached to him."

"You might say that. It was thanks to him that I began to dream of joining the Air Force and becoming a top fighter pilot just like him." Dragoonmon sighed in almost sadness. "Then came that afternoon when I learned that he suddenly died. From what I heard, his plane crashed during a test run. Some said that it was a freak accident, but no one really knows for sure. I was devastated by the news. It was as if my entire world died in an instant."

"Did your dream die along with it?"

"I don't think so. It didn't die, but I guess that for a while it was pushed into the back of my mind. Recently it has come back, stronger than ever. I still want to fly. I still want to make my dreams a reality."

"'_Dreams of taking to the skies fuels his desires and help him to overcome all obstacles'_," Jijimon mused to himself.

"Did you say something?" Dragoonmon asked.

Jijimon quickly reacted. "Just mumbling to myself, that's all. Why don't we go back to your training? You still have much to learn."

The Knight of Wind got back to his feet. "Alright, let's give this another go…"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile, as the other Knights continued their search for the spirit, a high-pitched sound hit their ears. Everyone in the streets turned to the source of the noise. A combination of gasps and screams followed as two fighter jets shot across the sky above.

"Everyone run for it!" A passing Digimon called out. "Get off the streets! The Nemesis Hunters are here!"

"Nemesis Hunters?" Wufeimon asked. "What kind of cruddy name is that?" As if one of the jets heard his comment, it made a u-turn and dove towards him, firing its machine guns.

"LOOK OUT!" Archivamon yelled out, and the Knights got out of the line of fire just in time. Sadly, not everyone made it out, for several Digimon were shot up by the attack. The instantly-killed creatures, filled with bullet holes, dropped to the ground and slowly dissolved into data. The Knights were hidden in one of smaller buildings. By now, the streets were empty, everyone finding refuge wherever they could. This didn't stop the two jets from making passes on the streets, adding to the damage they already had.

"Hey, look," Devonmon said, "it looks like one of them is landing!" She was right, as one of the jets came to a halt, hovering in the air above the ground before suddenly transforming into a machine Digimon. "What is that thing?"

Archivamon stealthily scanned their attacker. "Messerschmimon, a Jet Digimon at the Ultimate level. There is no Digimon alive that can match his incredible speed or his cunning." While he was at it, he managed to get a scan of the other jet passing by. "Fockemon, a Jet Digimon at the Ultimate Level. While Messerschimon excels in speed, this Digimon is an excellent marksman, both in long-range and strafing attacks."

"Legendary Knights!" the green Jet Digimon called out. "We have come to collect on your heads. Surrender yourselves to us, and we will make your deaths quick and painless."

Fockemon transformed and landed on the ground next to his partner. "Or you can fight us, and then we'd make them nice and slow!" He laughed at this.

"Hiding won't do you and good," Messerschmimon added. "We'll go through every building and kill off all in our way if we have to."

"This is crazy!" Devonmon whispered. "They're putting the lives of innocent Digimon on the line, and for what!"

"We can't go out there," Samuraimon said, "not without some kind of plan, and protection from those kind of attacks."

Halomon touched the Knight of Fire's shoulder, getting his attention. "I might be able to form shields around the four of us," she suggested, "but I don't know how strong they will be, or how long they will last."

"Best not to risk it," the Knight of Fire responded.

"Don't believe us?" Messerschmimon called out. He grinned, stretching his right arm out. The cannon on his arm charged up energy, and it shot out at the base of a nearby building. It exploded, and in a few seconds the entire structure collapsed.

"My turn!" Fockemon said, firing his own shot of energy. His hit a refueling station across the way, and in an instant the area was engulfed in flames. "This is so much fun! It'll be more fun when you come out!"

Samuraimon began to growl as more innocent lives were taken by the two lunatics after them. His temper raged, and the fires within him grew stronger and stronger. "That does it!" He yelled.

"Leo," Halomon said, but it was too late.

The Knight of Fire leapt out of his hiding place and charged up his energy. "STOP IT!" He yelled, fired a full-power Incendial Stream, striking Fockemon square in the chest. He was sent backwards, hitting the side of a nearby building hard.

"About time one of you willed up the courage to fight us," Messerschmimon said.

"I'll fight you," Samuraimon responded, "but don't get anyone else involved! If you want us, then come and get us! No one else is a part of this!"

"You made us resort to these methods," the Jet Digimon replied. "You're to blame for the deaths of those innocent."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Samuraimon drew his sword and charged in at full speed. Messerschmimon responded by getting into a defensive pose. The Knight of Fire then dematerialized, reappearing on his opponent's right side. The Jet Digimon anticipated such a maneuver and kicked to his right, sending Samuraimon back. Messerschmimon then fired his cannons, the red energy hurtling towards his target at an incredible speed. Samuraimon blocked the lasers with his sword, then countered with a volley of Incendial Streams. Messerschmimon leaped into the air, dodging the attacks, and transformed back to his jet mode, soaring into the sky. He came down quickly, strafing the ground with machine gun fire. The Knight of Fire rolled out of the way and tried to shoot his adversary down with more shots of fire, but to no avail. Samuraimon barely dodged a laser blast, not knowing that Fockemon had recovered from his hit. This moment of distraction was all Messerschmimon needed to strafe Samuraimon again, this time with no time for his enemy to escape. Unfortunately, he wasn't counting on a clear shield appearing around the Knight, the bullets bouncing off of it. Samuraimon turned to see Halomon several feet away from him, also with a shield around her. She looked up into the sky and began firing white energy from her eyes. Samuraimon followed suit with his Incendial Streams, both Knights attempting to bring down the flying menace.

Unknown to anyone, Wufeimon was slowly making his was towards the other Jet Digimon. Fockemon was so concentrated at attacking the other Knights on the ground that by the time he realized where he was, the Knight of Thunder was in the air twirling his staff around. In one fluid slash he sliced off the end of the cannon Fockemon was just using. The black Jet Digimon roared in anger and began punching forward. Wufeimon avoided the punches, then a roundhouse kick. He ducked down and swept the legs of the machine Digimon. A split second later he side kicked him, making him hit the ground a few feet away. Fockemon was quick to recover, firing the cannon on his other arm multiple times. With the grace of a dancer, Wufeimon wove his way out of harm's way, all the while getting closer and closer to his opponent. The Jet Digimon got back to his feet and stepped back, shooting his gun while doing so. Once again he should have been watching his back, for he was struck in the back by a blast of snow and ice. Devonmon grinned as her Blizzard of Demise worked perfectly, freezing Fockemon solid. She and Wufeimon were about to breathe a sigh of relief, until the new ice sculpture began to move and crack in multiple places. The two Knights dove out of the way as it exploded, sharp fragments of ice shooting out in all directions. Fockemon, free from his prison and extremely angry, went on a rampage, firing his cannon everywhere, not caring where they went so long as he hit his targets.

"This isn't doing us any good!" Devonmon called out, dodging the onslaught. "They're too strong for us to handle!"

"We have to hold out for as long as we can!" Samuraimon called back, still concentrated on bringing Messerschmimon out of the skies. "We have to hope that Aaron gets back here in time!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dragoonmon and Jijimon had noticed the battle as soon as the two Jet Digimon made their big scene. "Who the hell are they?" The Knight of Wind asked.

"They are the Nemesis Hunters," Jijimon replied. "They are notorious bounty hunters who aim high but usually score low. They're famous for always getting the job done and leaving nothing unchecked. I just wonder why they're fighting up here."

"Oh no…" Dragoonmon trailed off. "They're after us…after my friends and I…I have to go help them!"

"But what about your training? You haven't completed it, yet!"

"I don't care! If I had to pick between this and the safety of my friends, you can be damn sure that I'd go help them!"

"You're absolutely certain, now?" Jijimon asked, sounding extremely serious.

"Positive."

"In that case…" Jijimon turned around and went into his private room. A second later he came out, a small wooden chest in his arms. "I am now certain that you are the one."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The final verse of the prophecy. _'He who values the needs of others before his own rightfully deserves the power of the wind.'_ You are more than willing to stop your training to save the lives of those who care about. Because of this altruism, I can see that you are the best suited for this power." Jijimon opened the chest, and both were blinded by a bright golden light. Almost immediately, Dragoonmon's device began to beep wildly.

"The Dragon spirit…" The Knight of Wind held out his device, and in an instant the spirit was absorbed by it. The 'wind' kanji appeared on the device's screen, and Dragoonmon felt new energy flowing through him. "Thank you…for everything," he said sincerely.

"Don't mention it," Jijimon said, smiling underneath all his fur. "Now go and help your friends before I decide to change my mind." Dragoonmon chuckled and gave a thumbs up before exiting the shack and running towards the battle in progress.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The battle wasn't going well for the Chosen. They hadn't been able to land a clean hit on the speedy and agile Jet Digimon, and it appeared that the bounty hunters had yet to break a sweat. Messerschmimon was still flying in the air, and once again he dove towards Samuraimon and Halomon. This time, however, he launched a small missile from his wing. The missile exploded in front of the two Knights, and the force of the explosion sent them to the ground, the shields disappearing from lack of concentration.

On the other side of the battlefield, Wufeimon was down for the count. He may had been faster than Fockemon, but the Jet Digimon packed a stronger punch. A strong punch was all he needed to knock the wind out of the Knight of Thunder and send him to the floor. Fockemon winced when he was stabbed in the back by cold spikes. Devonmon had used her Ice Blades to pierce through her enemy's body, but it didn't seem to have much effect. She didn't anticipate Fockemon to quickly turn around and grab her by the throat. She was lifted into the air, and she gasped for oxygen as the powerful grip on her windpipe tightened. "It was nice knowing you," Fockemon said, preparing to utterly crush Devonmon's neck. However, he never noticed the changes in the wind.

_"Aerial Strike!"_

A sharp weapon came down from behind Fockemon and sliced off his arm. With no connections to his brain, the arm automatically released its grip on Devonmon. She hit the ground and began to take deep breaths to replenish the air she had lost.

"Aaron!" Samuraimon called out.

"He made it!" Halomon added.

Fockemon, meanwhile, was screaming in pain as he held onto the stump where his arm used to be. Black fluids sprayed out of the wound as he turned to face the Digimon in golden armor who had disarmed him. _"BASTARD!"_ He roared, letting go of the stump and firing his still working cannon. Dragoonmon moved his head to the side and thrust his arm forward, firing a Dragon Fist. The energy dragon his Fockemon head-on, blowing its way through his chest. The Jet Digimon opened his mouth, but all that came out was smoke and more black fluid. His red eyes glowed for a second, then shut off completely as he fell over hard. The body turned black as Fractal Code surrounded him. Without a word, Dragoonmon absorbed the data.

Messerschmimon didn't notice this until his partner was already dead. "Nein!" He called, transforming to his Digimon form and turning his attention to the new scene. He dove towards his new target and opened fire.

"Aaron, look out!" Wufeimon yelled.

Dragoonmon was already prepared, for he jumped into the air, dodging the bullets and the one who had fired them. He hung in the air for a moment before bringing out his device and holding it above his head. Fractal Code surrounded him as he performed his new transformation.

_"EXECUTE! DRAGON SPIRIT EVOLUTION! JETDRAMON!"_

The Fractal Code vanished, and a truly colossal creature was revealed hovering in the air. The new Dragon Digimon was robotic, his body streamlined and covered in seamless gold armor. The wings were large and solid, each with a jet engine underneath. Each wing also had what appeared to be missile launchers. His legs also had their own engines - on their backs and on the soles of his feet. His head had a built-in cockpit on top. His red eyes glowed as he roared out loud.

"Amazing…" Devonmon said.

"He found his Dragon spirit…" Samuraimon said.

"But can he control it?" Wufeimon asked.

"You believe your new form will help you against me!" Messerschmimon asked angrily. "Think again! I'm going to send you down to the pits of Hell for what you did to my partner!" Jetdramon only roared his reply before spreading his wings and taking off. "A duel in the skies, eh? You're on!" Messerschmimon transformed back into jet mode and took off in pursuit.

The Jet Digimon fired his machine guns, but Jetdramon barrel rolled and easily dodged them. He then launched a pair of missiles, but he never anticipated the dragon's maneuverability. Jetdramon pulled up and decelerated, letting the missiles fly by. A panel on his chest opened up, revealing a small set of gatling guns, which he used to destroy the missiles before they could turn around. Almost instantly he sped up again to not give his opponent any opportunity to strike. Mersserschmimon oil boiled as he accelerated, firing off a barrage of machine gun and missile fire. Jetdramon suddenly did the unexpected. His wings folded inward, and his jet engines roared to new life, sending him shooting across the sky. He was going so fast that Messerschmimon couldn't even see him anymore.

"How is that possible?" The Jet Digimon asked. He transformed and scanned the skies for any sign of his adversary. He then heard the sounds of a high-speed aircraft heading right for him - or in this case, a high-speed dragon. The Jet Digimon had no time to evade as Jetdramon's wings spread out, and he proved how sharp they truly were by slicing off Messerschmimon's legs at the knees. He screamed in pain, surprise, and horror as he lost his ability to hover and fell downward.

Jetdramon was right below him as he opened his mouth. _"VACUUM BLAST!"_ He roared, and a jet of hurricane-quality wind shot forth. It trapped Messerschmimon, sending him into the air in a column of fast-moving air. The panels on Jetdramon's chest opened, and the missile launchers on his wings opened up. After getting a target lock, he roared again. _"WIND SEEKERS!"_ The gatling guns opened fire as his missiles were launched simultaneously.

Messerschmimon turned to see the approaching barrage, but there was no escape. He screamed out loud, but it was cut off when the missiles and bullets hit their mark. The column of air disappeared as the Jet Digimon was destroyed in a massive explosion. What was left of Messerschmimon plummeted to the ground below. Jetdramon roared in triumph as he slowly made his way back down to the trading post.

The crowds cheered loudly in appreciation as the Dragon Digimon landed softly. Jetdramon suddenly bellowed in pain as he de-digivolved. The Fractal Code vanished to reveal Aaron laid out on the ground. The other Knights returned to human form as they rushed towards Aaron. Snow and Ryan were the first on the scene as they propped him up.

"You ok?" Snow asked.

Aaron was breathing heavily. "Yeah, I guess so," he replied weakly. "I tell you, turning into a Legendary Dragon takes a lot out of you."

"But at least you brought down those Nemesis guys," Leo said. "That dragon form of yours really kicked some ass! Uh…Aaron?" Aaron wasn't listening, for he had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was almost sunset before Aaron had woken up. He was right - the battle had almost completely drained his energy. A little rest was all that would be needed to get him back to full strength. At the moment they were back at the shack where Jijimon lived.

"I am glad that everything turned out alright," Jijimon said, "and I'm also glad that you were able to control the power I entrusted to you. I hope that your experiences today further strengthen your will and your dreams."

"Thanks," Aaron said.

"Well, now that our mission here is accomplished…" Archivamon tapped a button underneath his screen. "We're ready, masters. Bring us home." A few seconds later, a white portal appeared behind them.

"Guess this is where we part ways," Leo said. "Thanks for everything, Jijimon."

"You've very welcome," Jijimon replied. "And all of you be sure to heed what I have said about you. Let my words guide you through the rest of your quest."

"Trust me," Ryan said, holding his aching head, "I doubt we're ever going to forget you." The Chosen laughed before saying their goodbyes and jumping into the portal.

"Good luck, you little buggers," Jijimon said as the portal vanished.

**_To be continued…_**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A new tournament offers new opportunities for the Chosen, but are the gains worth more than the costs? Ryan's strengths are put to their limits as he struggles to prove himself to his friends, both old and new. When the time is right, a new power shall be awakened…

**Next time: Lightning Strikes Twice! Raydenmon's Fight for Survival!**


	13. Lightning Strikes Twice!

Whew! Another chapter finished. It'd be ironic if I posted this one on the 13th, but that would just make things unlucky for me, wouldn't it? Besides, I'd simply hate to deprive you guys of Frontier goodness! As usual, here are my review replies: 

**Gemmanigirl**: I figured you would get a kick, er, whack, out of Jijimon. Expect to see more crazy characters as this story progresses.

**Cyrus Arcanum**: Sorry, no can do! Now that his role in the story is complete, he's out of people to pester. Guess you'll have to do…

**goldsilver-dragoness**: Okay, okay, I suppose I can tell you a little about the Knight of Darkness. This Knight will be male, and he'll most likely make his appearance sometime after the Chosen find their Dragon spirits. Will this satisfy your cravings?

**Digi fan**: Yes, Messerschmimon and Fockemon had no idea what they were getting themselves into. And who said that the spirits can be controlled right away? Whoops, getting ahead of myself…

**Kara**: Well, you'll at least see what one of the Dark Knights will do. And gee whiz? Where has Dataratomon gone off to? Truthfully, I couldn't find a way to fit him in until now. To make you nice and happy, he has a good-sized minor role in this chapter…

**RequiemKei**: Look straight ahead, for here's the next installment!

**Chaos**: Thanks for your encouragement.

ENOUGH! On to the next action-packed chapter!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter XIII: Lightning Strikes Twice! Raydenmon's Fight for Survival!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

We take you back to a place we've been to, before. The action is situated in a Roman-style coliseum in the middle of an old-ways city. Brave warriors have come here, including the likes of the Chosen, to test their might against everything the opposition could throw at them. Many triumphed, while others fell by the waist side. And for what - to please the masses who come to see slaughtering?

No.

The fighters who come to fight could care less for those who wish to see 'entertainment.' They come here for glitz, for glory, and for their names to go down in arena history.

An armor-clad Digimon leans against the wall of one of the coliseum's many inner chambers, waiting for his chance to shine once more. He's been here, before. He remembers his past experience all too well. He remembers how a being with power over fire faced him in a match that would determine the winner of the tournament. He thought he had it won. He thought that there was no way his adversary could beat him - until he gained a new source of strength and forced him into submission.

Since then, he had been in state of inner obsession and rage, wanting to face him again and exact the victory he felt he deserved. He had the chance, and he almost exacted his revenge; but a stronger force, his master, forced him to end his crusade, or his own life would be on the line. He vowed to himself, and to his master, that he would never go out in search of the fire-bearer again. His chance would only come if the two met in a circumstantial situation, which he doubted would be any time soon.

For now, he would fight smaller battles, ones that would never satisfy him.

The Digimon lifted his head when he heard something land in the open window. The being that stood on the sill was about the size of a soccer ball. It had pale blue skin, black fur, short bat-like wings, and a dark blue mask covering his face. His big yellow eyes showed signs of urgency. "Aceromon, I need to speak with you," it said in a high-pitched voice.

"Speak, Demidevimon," Aceromon replied, getting to his feet.

"I have urgent news. The other spirits have awakened."

"The Dragons?"

"Bingo! Our associate at Point Adler saw it himself. One of those humans somehow got their hands on one of the spirits and turned into this weird metal dragon Digimon. He single-handedly took out two of the Point's best bounty hunters while he was at it!"  
"Gods, this doesn't sound good at all," the Knight of Steel said to himself. "Have you notified the others, yet?"

Demidevimon shook his head. "Not yet. You're the first I've told."

"In that case, when you find them, tell them to be on their guard, and to keep their eyes open for their own spirits. The balance of power cannot shift too far in their favor, understand?"

"You got it!" With that, Demidevimon flipped around and flew off.

Aceromon went back to the wall and leaned against it again. "We must hold the fort before things get too out of hand…"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The white portal appeared on the outskirts of the city, and the Chosen cautiously stepped onto open ground. They gasped when they realized where they were, the terrible, lasting memories hitting them like a sledgehammer.

"Oh no…" Aaron groaned.

"It can't be…" Asuka said, sudden fright in her voice.

"This can't be where it is…" Leo said.

"Unfortunately," Archivamon said, checking his scanners, "it is. These calculations are correct."

"We'll just have to face the facts, and our fears," Snow commented. "Otherwise we're never going to find that spirit."

Ryan said nothing. His memories of the city may not have been as severe as those of Asuka, but they most certainly were in his mind. As if powered by his memories, a sudden, sharp pain struck him. The pain wasn't real, but his mind made him think it was. He instinctively gripped his hand, remembering when a steel-clad Digimon came close to crushing every bone in it. He also remembered that his life was spared that day by the same individual, who preferred to wait until the appropriate time. He forgot what was said, exactly, but he was told that he could face him again when he became stronger. Ryan was angered, loathing the fact that this act of mercy proved to him how weak he was. Since then, he had done his hardest to prepare for his next bout with the Digimon. However, the odds that he would get his chance were slim to none.

"Ryan? Ryan, did you hear me?"

The boy had been in such deep thought that he had temporarily lost touch with reality. The direct questions quickly brought him back. "Huh? What?"

"I said that we have to go into the city," Leo repeated, though it was the first time Ryan heard it.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Aaron asked. "Should we split up or stick together?"

"While there is safety in numbers," Archivamon said, "we may have greater success if we break off and search different parts of the city."

"I say we pair up," Leo suggested. "We'll be able to cover more ground, and we'll be prepared in case someone decides to jump us." He turned his head slightly to look at Asuka, who was still staring out towards the city. _I don't want to see what happened before happen again_, he thought to himself.

"Okay," Snow said, "so who's going with who?"

The group was silent for a few moments, as if everyone was trying to mentally make a very difficult decision.

The silence lasted until Asuka spoke up. "I'll go with Leo," she said. "That is, if that's alright with everyone."

"No complaints, here," Aaron replied.

"Or here," Snow added. _I guess she wants to confront him_, she thought to herself. "How about you, Aaron? We make quite a good team, don't you think?"

"If you're asking if you can go with me," Aaron replied, smirking, "then I don't see why not."

"Ryan," Leo asked, "are you going to be okay with going with Archivamon?"

"Uh…why wouldn't I be?"

"Alright then," Archivamon said. "Let's go. The sooner we find the spirit, the sooner we can leave with our sanities still intact."

Without question, the Chosen brought out their devices and evolved to the Knight forms. They wordlessly moved on, preparing to enter the place they wished they would never have to again…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Some time had passed, and the Chosen had long since split up. At the moment, Wufeimon and Archivamon were headed in the direction of the city's coliseum. The Machine Digimon had his sensors at maximum, trying his best to locate any unusual energy signatures.

Wufeimon, on the other hand, was paying no attention to anything around him, rather had his eyes dead-set on the colossal structure ahead of him. He didn't know if the Knight of Steel was here, but he could at least give it a try. Several ideas were passing through his mind; after all, if he was going to enter the day's tournament, he would need to break away from Archivamon, and that would not be an easy task…or would it?

As the two reached the base of the coliseum, Wufeimon began to walk at a slower pace, unbeknownst to his mechanical companion. He began to focus his energy and pictured himself in a mirror. As if out of thin air, an exact replica of the Knight of Thunder appeared before him. The static duplicate continued to walk on, acting as if the real Wufeimon would. When the copy came into being, Wufeimon immediately took cover behind the registration booth, hoping that no one would notice him. He sighed as everyone else was going about their business. He waited for a minute until Archivamon and his double were well away, then got up.

"Well well, if it ain't little Sparky!" The Nanimon laughed as he fixed his sunglasses. "Welcome back, kid!"

"Thanks, I guess," Wufeimon replied. "So, what kind of tournament is there, today?"

"Let me see here…okay…got it! Today we have a Class P-40 tournament! Rules of battling are the same as you're used to, except that there are only eight combatants. Same rules apply for the tournament winner, also."

"Do you have a list of the other fighters?" The Knight of Thunder's heart began to race.

"Uh…I'm not really supposed to reveal the order of fighting. It's against our policies."

"Could you at least tell me if Aceromon is in this one?"

"Now _that_ I _can_ tell you." Nanimon checked the listing. "No…no…no…here we are! Yes, Aceromon is one of the combatants-"

"Sign me up, then," Wufeimon said immediately.

The Invader Digimon gasped at this sudden outburst. "You sure about this, kid? You remember that he beat you, last time."

"That was _last_ time," Wufeimon replied with determination in his voice. "This time, things are going to turn out differently."

Nanimon sighed and hesitated before giving his response. "Alrighty. It's your funeral, kid." He brought out a pen and wrote Wufeimon's name on the list. "You know where to go, right?" He looked up from the list, only to find that the Knight of Thunder had already made his way into the coliseum. He shrugged his shoulders, then yelled out "NEXT!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"This isn't doing us any good," Archivamon sighed. Even with his advanced sensors, he couldn't find a trace of the spirit anywhere. What was worse was that Wufeimon wasn't helping at all - just walking on like there was nothing happening. "Come on, Ryan, at least help me search." He got no reply. "Ryan, are you listening to me?" Still no reply. Archivamon's oil began to boil as he rushed toward the Knight of Thunder. "Listen to me, dang it all!"

He got the shock of his life when he tried touching Wufeimon's back, _literally_. The Machine Digimon was electrocuted by the hanging static energy, and the light show made quite a scene for everyone else around. As a smoking Archivamon collapsed on the ground, what was left of the electricity disappeared into the air, leaving no trace of the duplicate.

"Oh my…" Archivamon said as he realized that the Wufeimon he was with was no more than a fake. "Oh dear, where did he run off to? This isn't good, at all." He was reluctant to do what he was about to do, next, but he had no choice.

He opened up his rear compartment, and instantly a little mechanical Mouse Digimon popped out.

"Whee! About time you let me out of there!" Dataratomon ranted. "I felt like I was in solitary confinement!"

"It was for your own good, and you know it," Archivamon replied. "Now listen up. Wufeimon has gone off somewhere, and I've lost track of him."

"Can't you just use that energy tracker of yours, lug nut?"

"That won't do jack in a place like this. There are too many other Digimon around."

"Figures," Dataratomon sighed. "Guess that means you need _my_ help to find him. Typical."

"Enough with the insults!" Archivamon yelled, acting extremely annoyed. "Now you go search in that direction," he indicated with his extended arm. "I'll go this way. Meet me back here in an hour, understand?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," the Mouse Digimon replied. Archivamon gave him a warning look, then headed off. When he was well away, Dataratomon snickered. "_Screw that!_ Time to watch the fights!" He was off like a shot, headed straight towards the coliseum.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As Wufeimon entered the waiting area, he felt like he was home, again. He checked the match-ups and found that he wouldn't be fighting until the third round. He looked around and saw a different group of Digimon than before, this bunch appearing to be even fiercer than the last. He didn't see Aceromon anywhere, until he heard the roars and cheers of the crowd. Then he heard the announcement.

"Golemon has been eliminated by rule of knockout! Aceromon advances to the next round!"

Wufeimon looked out the open window to see the Knight of Steel making his way back to the waiting area. His opponent, on the other hand, was in no shape to go anywhere; no shape as in his yellow stone body had fallen to pieces. Thankfully for his race, this was natural. Unthankfully, being unconscious, he was unable to pull himself back together. Several members of the medical staff came out with at least thirty stretchers to carry off the rocks that made up Golemon's body.

Aceromon was in for a surprise when he reentered the waiting area, though he didn't show his astonishment to anyone. "If it isn't the short-fused thunder-bearer," he said openly. He slowly walked towards Wufeimon, who went into a defensive posture. "Don't appear so threatened. When in the arena, I fight only for myself and not for my master's cause. Should we meet later on, we will fight on different terms than what you may be used to." He place his left hand on Wufeimon's shoulder. "I trust that you have improved yourself since the last time we met."

"You're right about that," Wufeimon replied, knocking Aceromon's arm off his shoulder . "I haven't forgotten how you spared me before, or your promise for a rematch. And I can promise you that we _will_ have that rematch today."

Aceromon chuckled. "You're going to have to make it to the final round if you want your golden opportunity," he said. "I'll see you then…maybe." He gave a quick salute before leaving. As the Knight of Steel walked off, Wufeimon continued to look on, softly growling and clenching his fists.

It was then that he heard a feminine voice behind him. "It looks like you have a vendetta against him." Wufeimon turned around to see who was talking to him. She was a six-foot-tall humanoid fox. She had yellow fur, although the fur on her chest, stomach, and paws was white. She had on a pair of purple gloves with the Tao symbols of harmony on them. Purple designs similar to the ones on the gloves could be seen on her thighs. She was looking at the Knight with dark blue eyes.

Wufeimon turned away. "Yeah, what do you know," he said.

"I'm only telling you what I observe," the Fox Digimon replied. "Besides, your actions and tone of voice give it away."

The Knight of Thunder huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, it isn't any of your business. Who are you, anyway?"

"You may call me Renamon. And you are Wufeimon, if I'm not mistaken?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I was in the crowd when you fought in your last tournament. I can understand the frustration you're going through over that other Digimon."

"How could someone like you understand the pain I went through?"

"Perhaps I can't, but you should at least know that you aren't alone. Everyone experiences those kind of emotions from time to time. What matters is that you take each defeat and come back better and stronger than ever. Aggression has no part in this. If you fight with a clouded mind, you have no hope of ever winning."

Wufeimon gave a defeated look. "Gee, never knew I'd be taking a lesson from a Digimon I hardly even know."

"Well, we've been talking like we know each other, haven't we?" She elbowed Wufeimon in the stomach. "Come on, lighten up. As long as you do your best today, I think you're going to get your chance to face him again."

Wufeimon grinned. "Thanks. I'll give it my all."

"Will the participants in the second round please proceed to the arena?" An announcer called.

Renamon looked up. "That's me," she said. "Wish me luck." She dashed off before the Knight of Thunder could even _say_ "good luck."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I don't get it," Dragoonmon said. He and Devonmon had been combing the streets for what seemed like hours, but, as usual, nothing was turning up. "Why do we even bother searching if we know that it won't come out until it's needed?"

"Can't really help it, now can we?" The Knight of Ice replied. "Who knows, there might be at least _one_ spirit out there that wants to be found."

Dragoonmon shrugged. "And what are the odds of that?"

"Come on, stop complaining so much."

"Who says I'm complaining?"

Devonmon sighed. "You're hopeless, preacher," she muttered to herself.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking, that's all."

"That's a miracle," Dragoonmon said under his breath. He jumped when he heard the extension of a set of claws by his throat. "KIDDING!" He said out loud.

Devonmon retracted her Ice Blades and sighed again. "I rest my case."

"Uh…by the way," Dragoonmon said, attempting to change the subject, "have you noticed anything strange going on?"

"What kind of things?" Devonmon asked, not sounding that interested.

"I mean, the way everyone's been acting lately. Like, Leo's becoming more and more like a leader by the day, you and Asuka beginning to open up more, and Ryan…"

"What about Ryan?"

"Well, he's been shutting himself off from us, recently. Did you see him earlier? It was as if he was in a completely different world or something."

"Yeah, you got a point there. You think something is wrong with him?"

"God I hope not. I know I'm should be acting like a big brother to him, but this kind of thing is way out of my understanding."

"A child's mind can be a complicated thing, sometimes. We should at least keep an eye on him, or else things might get worse."

"Right. Alright, now where the hell could that spirit be at?" With that, the two Knights continued on their seemingly impossible quest of finding the next spirit.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Can you believe it, folks?" The Wizardmon announcer said. "In less than three minutes, Renamon has completely overpowered Knightmon! Not bad for a Rookie Digimon, eh?" The crowd cheered its approval for the Fox Digimon as she headed back to the waiting area. Her opponent, a tall knight in silver and gold armor, was carefully being carried off by the medical staff.

Up in the rafters, Dataratomon was whistling like crazy. "You go, dame!" He shouted in between whistles. Around him were dozens of gold coins he had won through betting on the matches. Things were turning out surprisingly well for the Mouse Digimon, for he only came in with a few gold pieces he, er, borrowed, from Archivamon's personal account.

"Ah, it's not like he's going to miss them. Let's see now…who's fighting next…here we go…Shurimon versus…_WHAT THE HELL?_" Dataratomon's eyes popped out on springs when he saw Wufeimon's name on the card. "Wow, who knew that the kid was such a great fighter? I sure didn't! Wait a sec…that big lug nut sent me out to find the kid…I better tell him I found the kid before something bad happens…"

"Will the participants in the third round please proceed to the arena?"

"Oops…too late! Time to place my bet!" Dataratomon grabbed stack of coins with his tail and went straight to the betting booth.

Wufeimon entered the arena to familiar surroundings. The crowd cheered loudly, many within it remembering the Knight of Thunder. He waved to them and summoned his swallow into existence, flipping it around in extraordinary patterns and giving the audience a good show. He was interrupted by a sudden buzzing noise from behind him, and he turned to see what was causing it.

The source was an assassin Digimon clad in a white gi and a green leaf-like cloak. His hood and veil covered his face, except for his bright yellow eyes. Instead of arms and legs, he had green vine-like coils with giant three-bladed throwing stars at the ends. The stars on his arms were spinning like saws. He bowed slowly and introduced himself. "I am Shurimon, Samurai of the Autumn Wind. I do hope that you will give me a good challenge, today."

Wufeimon grinned as he brought his staff to bear. "I'll give it my best shot," he replied.

"Are the two of you ready?" Wizardmon asked. The two combatants nodded. "Then let the third match BEGIN!"

Shurimon wasted no time attacking. His throwing star arms began to spin, giving the sounds of a buzz saw. He shot his left arm forward, the coils stretching out like a bungee cord. Wufeimon ducked to avoid the strike, then leapt into the air, firing electricity from his swallow. Shurimon dodged the attack and retracted his left arm, sending out his right arm. Wufeimon blocked it with his staff as he dropped to the ground close to his opponent. He twirled the swallow around and attempted to slash Shurimon to bits. The mysterious samurai evaded the strikes and countered with his own, swinging his blades left and right. Wufeimon blocked a slash here, dodged another there, countered with his own attacks with little success. He suddenly had to jump back when the star that made up Shurimon's right leg went into action. The three blades came charging forward like a meat processor ready to grind up anything. Wufeimon resolved to running as fast as possible along the arena wall, stopping for a split second, ducking, or jumping to avoid the spinning blades that tried to cut him to ribbons.

_I can't keep running forever_, Wufeimon thought to himself while still evading another strike. _I have to find a way to stop his attacks before it's too late_. He gasped when a blade came within an inch of splitting his head open, then did a double take when he noticed that the blade was stuck in the wall. Shurimon was trying his best to retract his arm while also attacking with his free one. _That's it! I've got an idea_, the Knight of Thunder thought. He charged up energy in his staff and slashed vertically, slicing off the part of Shurimon's arm that held the throwing star. Shurimon shouted out in sudden pain and surprise as the rest of his arm came back to him. Anger took the surprise's place as he did a handstand, unleashing the blades on his legs. Wufeimon fell on his back to evade the double star attack, then held his swallow up to the arms while they were still extending. Electricity shot through them, and the arms instinctively dropped their throwing stars as they went stiff. Wufeimon got back to his feet as he saw his adversary collapsing from the paralysis. The Knight of Thunder aimed his staff and prepared for his ultimate attack. _"Thunder Cannon!"_ He yelled, firing off an orb of electric energy. It collided with Shurimon and created a good-sized explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Samurai of the Autumn Wind was on the ground unconscious.

"Shurimon is eliminated by rule of knockout! Wufeimon advances to the next round!"

Up in the rafters, Dataratomon whistled his mechanical heart out. "YES! YES! YES! THE KID WON! I'M GONNA BE RICH!"

Down in the arena, Wufeimon bowed solemnly to his fallen adversary before heading back to the waiting area. Renamon was there waiting for him.

"You put on quite a performance," she said. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Neither did I," Wufeimon replied. "But what matters is that I'm in the semifinals."

"It's not going to be easy for either of us, I'm afraid. I have my match against Aceromon, and something tells me that you're going to be fighting Andromon in the next round."

"Well, good luck to the both of us, I guess," Wufeimon said, holding out his hand.

"Yes, good luck," Renamon replied, shaking the Knight of Thunder's hand.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In another part of town, the Knights of Fire and Light were having just as much success as their companions. Then again, it wasn't like they weren't trying. Samuraimon was trying his best to keep his mind focused on the task at hand, but Halomon was acting like a scared child out in the open. She was beginning to lag behind, also.

The Knight of Fire finally noticed his friend falling behind. "Hey, Asuka, let's keep moving."

"Yeah, I know," Halomon replied. "It's…just that…" She gave a weak huff as she ducked down an alley.

Samuraimon was quick to follow. "Hey, what's the matter?" He didn't get a reply. "Come on, Asuka, talk to me. This isn't going to do us any good."

Halomon finally got the courage to speak. "Well, you remember being told about what happened here last time, right?" She leaned against the side of the building. "I just don't want to be here. I want to get out before something happens to me, again."

"Who says something else is going to happen? Hey, last time we were strangers to this place, but we know better, this time around." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Remember, we're all here pulling for you. We'll make sure that nothing bad happens."

Halomon gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Samuraimon replied. _"Now will there be anything else, milady?"_ He asked, apparently trying to imitate Archivamon.

Halomon giggled at this show of impersonation, and in an instant her heart began beating a little faster. "Well, there _is_ one other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, shoot."

The Knight of Fire suddenly winced when something hit him in the back. He reached behind him and pulled out a jagged black feather, its tip covered in his blood.

Halomon stared at it in horror before she heard something else headed straight for them. _"LOOK OUT!"_ She screamed as she brought up her shield.

A barrage of black feathers bounced off of the shield before six black shapes freefell from the roof above, cawing during the drop, and landed around the two Knights.

"Well well, look what we got here," one of the Digimon said in an Aussie accent.

"A cute little couple trying to work out their personal issues," another replied.

"You'll have to save it for a better time," a third said.

"Because we have business to attend to," a fourth added, drawing a pair of golden swords.

"No…" Halomon said, trembling. "Karatenmon…"

"You have got to be kidding me," Samuraimon said in disbelief. "These are the same bastards from before?"

"Not exactly," a fifth Karatenmon replied. "We're part of the same group who had a damn good bunch wiped out by the angel's friend."

"Your lot killed off our leader and some of our best members," the sixth added, "and we're here looking for payback."

Samuraimon drew his sword and held it out in front of him "How about I decapitate you 'lot' and put you bastards on the grill?" He threatened.

"Pretty big words for someone who's completely outnumbered," the first Karatenmon said. "Last time, that ice-bitch friend of yours had the element of surprise, but he have that advantage, today."

"Prepare to get exactly what you deserve!" The second said.

"And you, Sheila," the third warned, "should prepare to contribute to our noble cause!"

Halomon continued to step back, shaking all the while.

"Don't move," Samuraimon said to Halomon. The Knight of Light didn't want to, but she obeyed, stopping in her tracks. "I told you I was going to grill you sons-of-bitches, and that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do!"

The Knight of Fire twisted his sword around and jabbed it into the sand. The Karatenmon charged in with their swords drawn, but were suddenly engulfed in their own separate columns of fire. The Crow Digimon cawed their cries of agony as they were roasted alive. Suddenly, the screams were cut off along with the flames. When the columns disappeared, there was nothing left of the gang but Fractal Code.

"They're…they're gone…" Halomon was staring off in terror as she sat on the ground.

Samuraimon absorbed the Fractal Code with his device, then turned to his friend. "Are you alright?" He asked. He got no reply _"Damn it,"_ he swore to himself. "That's it. Come on." He helped Halomon to her feet and gently led her back to the street. He began to type a few buttons on his device, preparing to make contact with the others. "We're getting the hell out of this place, spirit or no spirit."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Will the participants in the first semifinal match please proceed to the arena?"

Moments after the announcement, Renamon and Aceromon arrived. The Fox Digimon was determined to make it to the final match, but she was still a little nervous. She knew what her opponent was capable of. If she wanted to win, she would have to fight smartly and give it everything she had. Aceromon, on the other hand, had no such idle thoughts running through his mind. He was confident that he could bring down anything Renamon could throw at him. To him, this match would be like an open-shut case. The two stood their ground and waited for the battle to be called.

"Let the semifinal match BEGIN!"

Aceromon followed his normal strategy, firing the mace on his right arm as soon as the battle started. Renamon, with her lightning-fast reflexes, avoided the attack by leaping into the air. She held out her arms and shouted _"Diamond Storm!"_ In an instant, hundreds of arrowhead-like energy structures appeared and were shot at Aceromon. The Knight of Steel retracted his mace and held it up in front of him. The Diamond Storm attack hit its mark, but it merely bounced off Aceromon's armor. The Steel Spaniard countered by firing his mace at the expected spot of descent. Renamon appeared to have been hit by the attack, but in reality she had grabbed the iron ball before it made contact with her body. In a swift movement, she gracefully landed, kneed the mace into the air, and leapt towards Aceromon. She proceeded to deliver blow after blow with her fists, then spun around and kicked him in the side. A side kick to the chest sent him to the ground.

"You're better than I thought," Aceromon said out loud, jumping back to his feet. He called upon his Iron Blade and charged in. He swung the sword diagonally, but Renamon was smarter than to take the delayed blow. She dodged to her right and grabbed Aceromon's arm, preparing to flip him over. However, she underestimated the weight of her opponent's armor, or the secrets that lay within. A compartment opened on the shoulder armor, and a single missile shot out, striking Renamon in the shoulder. The Fox Digimon jumped back, gripping her injured shoulder while doing so.  
"It's time to skin you," Aceromon said, sending out his mace again. As Renamon jumped into the air, all of the remaining compartments on his shoulders opened up. _"Muerto de Trueno!"_ He yelled, and a barrage of missiles launched simultaneously.

_"Diamond Storm!"_ Renamon called out in retaliation. The white energy bolts were fired to counter the onslaught. Energy arrowheads met missiles, causing a good-sized explosion. Unfortunately, not all of the missiles were destroyed. The ones that remained came into contact with the Fox Digimon. A second explosion appeared alongside the first.

_"RENAMON!"_ Wufeimon called out. His words were left unanswered, as Aceromon's opponent fell back to the sand face-first. Her body was badly burned and bruised, and it looked like she wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Wizardmon rushed over to check the condition of Renamon, then stood up again. "Renamon is eliminated by rule of knockout! Aceromon advances to the finals!"

The crowds cheered for the Knight of Steel's victory. He didn't even give Renamon a second glance as he headed back to the waiting area.

Wufeimon came running out, rushing past Aceromon as he went to help his new friend. He knelt down besides Renamon's unmoving form. "Renamon, speak to me!" He cried, but he got no answer. Then, there was a stir as one of Renamon's hands made a fist, collecting sand. The Fox Digimon tried to get onto her back, but without success. "Are you okay?" Wufeimon asked.

"Not really," Renamon replied weakly. "That last attack took a lot out of me." She winced as a jolt of pain shot through her body.

"Don't try to move," Wufeimon said. He looked up to see a pair of medical staff members standing above him. "You've got to help her," he said to them.

"Relax, kid," One of the meds replied. "We'll take good care of her."

"She'll be back on her feet before you know it," the other added. The two helped Renamon onto the stretcher before picking it up and carrying her off.

"There will be time for pity, later," a robotic voice said. "Right now we have our match." Wufeimon turned to see a ten-foot-tall Machine Digimon with an unusual build. His silver armor made him look mechanical, but his limbs appeared to be that of pink and black flesh and bone. The top half of his head was covered by a silver mask, though his deep red eyes were clearly visible.

Wufeimon stood up, his head down and his hands in tight fists. _"Stay…out…of…my…way,"_ he said through clenched teeth. "I have a rematch with Aceromon, and I _won't _let anything stop me, especially not a hunk of junk like you."

The Andromon frowned. "You will pay for your insults with your life," he decreed, his right arm changing into a spiraled sword. Wufeimon brought out his swallow and immediately began charging up electrical energy. His rage took over as he conjured up enough power to do the deed he needed to do.

Wizardmon called the match. "Let the semifinal match BEGIN!"

_"Gattling Missile!"_ Andromon yelled, his chest compartment opening up, a pair of missiles firing from within.

_"THUNDER CANNON!"_ Wufeimon roared, a bigger-than-normal blast of electricity firing from his swallow. It met the missiles in mid-flight, causing them to explode. The attack continued it's incredibly fast streak and hit Andromon full-force. The Android Digimon screamed as he was hit by hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity, the attack shutting down many of his functions. He fell to the sand, unable to move anything.

Wizardmon sweat dropped. "Uh…Andromon is eliminated by rule of knockout! Wufeimon advances to the finals!"

Up in the rafters, Dataratomon was laughing his head off. He was surrounded by stacks upon stacks of gold. All of his betting was paying off. "Well, time to make my final bet!" He said. He was somehow able to gather up _all_ of his winnings and carry it off to the betting booth; he was determined to double his winnings on one final bet…

As Andromon was carried off the battleground, Wufeimon shouted his challenge. _"ACEROMON!"_ Electricity rose into the air like streams of light. _"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN! I WANT TO END THIS RIGHT NOW!"_ The crowds received this show of anger with mixed emotions, then cheered when Aceromon came out again.

The Knight of Steel was inwardly grinning at Wufeimon's determination. "You want your rematch so soon? As you wish. Prepare to experience a power you would never even dream of!"

Wizardmon stared at each Knight, then made a decision. "Alright, if you two want to fight right now, then let the final match BEGIN!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Back in town, Samuraimon and Halomon had met up with Dragoonmon and Devonmon. They were waiting for Archivamon and Wufeimon to come back.

"Where are they?" Samuraimon asked. "It shouldn't take them this long to get here, should it?"

"Why in such a rush?" Dragoonmon asked. "It's not like we're in a hurry or anything to leave, are we?"

"You didn't go through what Asuka had to go through," the Knight of Fire replied. He indicated to Halomon, who was sitting at the fountain, looking at her reflection in the water.

"This place really is too dangerous," Devonmon said, "but we can't exactly leave without the spirit, can we?"

Samuraimon sighed. "I don't know." He then saw Archivamon headed towards him. "Where's Ryan?"

"I have no idea," Archivamon replied with worry in his voice. "We got separated, and Dataratomon and I split up to try and find him. But now I can't find either of them."

"Why the hell would Ryan go off on his own?" Dragoonmon asked. The group's chain of thought was interrupted by the sound of thunder. They turned to see bolts of lightning shooting up into the air. "Good God…"

Archivamon checked his scanners and confirmed Ryan's energy signature. "It's him, alright. And according to this, he's at…the coliseum…"

"He didn't…" Devonmon started to say.

"Damn it all…" Samuraimon said. "Let's move!" The Knights made a dash towards the coliseum, Archivamon close behind.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The match had only gone on for a minute, but both Knights were going at it. Wufeimon, having learned his lesson from last time, had decided to take a paced approach to battling Aceromon. Instead of going all-out, he was using methodical moves, switching between attacking with his staff or firing shots of electricity from it. Aceromon was taking the same approach as before, saving his best moves for last while against his other nemesis.

The Steel Spaniard got the upper hand when Wufeimon lost his balance on the sand. He slammed his mace into Wufeimon's gut, then brought his arm back and slapped the Knight away. As Wufeimon hit the dirt, he quickly rolled to the side to avoid getting chopped in half by Aceromon's sword. He fired another electric shot from his staff as he got back to his feet. He then began to twirl his staff around, charging towards Aceromon in the process. The Knight of Steel fired his mace at Wufeimon, and he was in for a shock when the Knight of Thunder exploded, electrical power coursing through his body. He heard a battle cry from above and looked up in time to see the real Wufeimon freefalling, still twirling his swallow. His strike managed to cut the chain the mace was attached to and also knock away Aceromon's sword. Wufeimon hit the ground and leaped up again, kicking the Knight of Steel with both of his feet. Aceromon stumbled backwards, but remained on his feet.

"You have certainly improved yourself," Aceromon said, "but in the end, it won't be enough to stop me." His shoulder compartments opened up as he shouted _"Muerto de Trueno!"_ Missiles fired, aimed at Wufeimon.

Wufeimon was already in the process of charging up electricity through his staff. _"THUNDER CANNON!"_ He yelled as he used his ultimate attack again. Energy met missiles, creating an explosion and filling the arena with smoke and sand. Wufeimon was unable to see a thing, so he was not expecting Aceromon to come straight at him. He was grabbed by the throat by a mechanical hand, and he was raised above the ground. Wufeimon cocked back his right hand and tried to punch Aceromon, but the fist was grabbed by the Steel Spaniard's free hand. Wufeimon's memories came back to haunt him as he heard a familiar cracking noise.

"It's hopeless," Aceromon said, preparing to completely crush Wufeimon's hand and windpipe. "You've lost. You have not acquired the power necessary to progress. You have never beaten me, and you never will. You will die in shame, never being able to protect the ones you hold dear. And worst of all…you will die a weakling."

Aceromon's words struck Wufeimon's final nerve. Thoughts and memories of his friends, his sister, and his goals flashed through his mind in an instant. He lost focus of reality, his inner rage finally taking complete control. _"I…AM…NOT…A…WEAKLING!"_ He roared, his eyes turning a deep crimson. An explosion of electrical energy shot outward, forcing Aceromon to release his grips.

Suddenly, an orb of light emerged from the sand and floated in front of Wufeimon, who was still hovering in midair. It hit his pant's pocket and entered his device. The Thunder kanji returned as Wufeimon was surrounded by Fractal Code once again.

_"EXECUTE! DRAGON SPIRIT EVOLUTION! RAYDENMON!"_

By this time, the smoke had cleared, and the crowd gasped and screamed at the being that now flew above their heads. In the air was a thirty-foot-long white dragon. It had black armor on its head and on its short limbs. The beast had a large head with blood-red eyes and an impressive set of teeth. A long row of spikes went all the way down his back. The air around him crackled with electricity.

Aceromon could only look on in disbelief at the dreaded monster he had helped to create.

The rest of the Chosen had just arrived at the coliseum and had reached the rafters. They shared the same expressions as everyone else.

"Is that Ryan?" Halomon managed to ask.

"It is," Archivamon said, confirming it with his energy scans. "He has found his Dragon spirit."

"Look," Samuraimon said, pointing at the ground. "That's Aceromon."

"He's in a match with him?" Devonmon asked.

"Oh God…" Dragoonmon said. "I think I've got it, now. Ever since we left here, last time, that battle he had with Aceromon must have been on his mind. He must have been inwardly screaming for a rematch with him."

"His deepest desires must have unlocked the Dragon spirit from its slumber," Archivamon thought. "He now has more than enough power to get what he wants."

"Then why does he look so ferocious?" Halomon asked. "He's never looked that way, before."

"Hidden emotions can do crazy stuff to you," Samuraimon replied. "I guess Ryan's just happens to be rage."

The new Dragon Digimon, whom had announced himself as Raydenmon, roared out loud, shaking the coliseum. _"PLASMA STRIKE!"_ He called, energy forming around the long jagged horn on his helmet.

The blast was tremendous, and there was no way Aceromon could avoid being hit. The attack hit its mark, and Aceromon was sent crashing into the arena wall, instantly knocking him unconscious.

Wizardmon saw the move as clear as day. "Uh…Aceromon is eliminated by rule of knockout! Wufeimon…" He was cut off when another Plasma Strike struck the ground near him. _"HOLY CHALUPAS!"_ He yelled. "I don't get paid enough for _this!_ I'M OUTTA HERE!" He made a mad dash to the nearest exit and managed to escape another Plasma Strike.

"WHAT?" Dataratomon yelled. "If he didn't announce the winner, then I don't get my double winnings! NOOOOO!"

He would have shed oil tears, had a shot of electricity not struck the seats above him. "EEK! TIME TO GO!" He spied Archivamon and shot towards him. "LET ME IN!" He cried, opening the rear compartment and ducking inside. The Machine Digimon was about to ask what was going on, but there was no time for that.

The coliseum was in a state of panic as Raydenmon went ballistic, firing off attacks in every direction. The Digimon in the crowds were screaming their heads off as they tried desperately to escape the building without getting incinerated.

"He's gone out of control!" Halomon screamed.

"He's lost control over his spirit!" Archivamon cried.

"We've got to stop him!" Samuraimon said, running down towards the arena. "Come on!" The other Knights followed in unison.

"How can we stop him without hurting him?" Devonmon asked, extending her Ice Blades.

"We can't!" Dragoonmon replied. _"Dragon Fist!"_ He punched upward and unleashed an energy dragon. It struck Raydenmon in the belly, but all it did was get his attention. The Dragon Digimon stared down at the ones who had attacked him.

"Ryan!" Samuraimon called out. "It's us, your friends! Come down here and let's talk!"

Raydenmon roared in defiance and fired off another Plasma Strike. A clear shield appeared before the Knights and blocked the attack. Halomon stood with her arms extended in front of her, but she looked fatigued, as if deflecting such a tremendous force took a lot out of her.

"Stop it, Ryan!" Devonmon yelled. "We don't want to hurt you!"

"Listen to her," Dragoonmon said. "We only want to help you!"

"Regain control over yourself!" Samuraimon said. "It's the only way to stop this madness!"

The only answer they received was yet another Plasma Strike. This time, the shield shattered when the attack hit. In an instant, all of the Knights were engulfed by the blast of electricity. The four collapsed on the ground, but they were still conscious.  
"OH NO!" Archivamon yelled. "GET UP!"

Raydenmon roared as he charged up another Plasma Strike, preparing to end it once and for all.

"Wufeimon!" A voice called. Raydenmon turned his head to see Renamon, parts of her body wrapped in bandages and her right arm in a sling. The Dragon Digimon roared again, firing his charged up Plasma Strike. Renamon jumped to avoid the attack, and landed, although painfully.

"Listen to me!" She said. "Have you forgotten what I had told you? You have given in to your inner rage, and it has blinded you from reality. You must regain control, or you will never truly get what you desire! Remember what I said!"

Raydenmon stared back in confusion. He looked down, searching his recent memories, trying to find the answer to the situation…

_**"…What matters is that you take each defeat and come back better and stronger than ever. Aggression has no part in this. If you fight with a clouded mind, you have no hope of ever winning."**_

_"I…I…REMEMBER…"_ Raydenmon managed to say. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit him, and he gripped his head with his front limbs, roaring in agony. The Dragon Digimon hit the ground with incredible force, and the sand was kicked up as Fractal Code appeared.

When the Fractal Code vanished, Ryan was on his hands and knees, panting like crazy. Renamon slowly made her way towards him and knelt beside him. The Knights managed to get back up and walked over to their friend. "What…have I done?" Ryan asked weakly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You have discovered what you need to do," Renamon replied.

A distance away, Archivamon was headed towards the scene. He tapped a few buttons on his wrists and activated his communicator. "We have it," he said. "Get us out of here."

A moment later, a white portal appeared behind the group.

"Let's get out of here," Dragoonmon said. He, Devonmon and Halomon turned and headed for the portal.

Samuraimon helped Ryan to his feet. "Come on, Ryan," he said, "let's go." Ryan was still looking down, a shamed look on his face. "You going to be alright?"

Ryan gave no reply, instead turning to face Renamon, a solemn look in her eyes. "Thank you," he said, "for helping me through this."

Renamon nodded. At Ryan's lead, he and Samuraimon joined Archivamon in entering the portal. As soon as they went through, the portal of light vanished, leaving a Fox Digimon with her thoughts and her hopes for another battle…

**_To be continued…_**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

One disaster leads to another as the Knight of Water makes her next move against the Chosen. Deep feelings will be revealed, and seeds of hatred will take root. In the end, a horrific burst of fury will bloom. Will anyone survive this experience?

**Next time: Passion and Rage Burn! Enfermon's Hellfire!**


	14. Passion and Rage Burn!

Alright, who's idea was it to have the site in read-only mode for almost three days without telling anyone! Okay, okay, calm down, I feel your pain. Now, where do I begin, this time? Oh yeah...

Hello, again!

Well, my Senior year is wrapping up, and I'll be graduating in a matter of days (June 4th, to be exact). After that, it's off to find a summer job! Come on, I have to find some way to help pay off the future college bills! But don't you worry about a thing. Things will work out in the end. They always do.

For you art lovers, I have a special announcement. My good friend Requiemkei has recently finished a piece of artwork based on the characters of this fiction. Be sure to check it out here ( http/ www . deviantart . com / deviation / 18769333 / ) (leave out the spaces) and leave a comment or two!

With that out of the way, it's time for the reviews!

**Cyrus Arcanum**: I'm glad you didn't expect that last chapter, too. After all, I want to try and surprise everyone who reads this fic. There'll be plenty of surprises in this one, I promise you.

**Dark Qiviut**: It's okay that you haven't reviewed in a while. We all get caught up with other things, from time to time. I'm glad you liked the last two chapters, all the same. And Dataratomon doesn't expect any sympathy - he says he never gets it, anyway.

**sakurafairy**: Wow…

**Vulpix1000**: I actually forgot about that. I never realized that Ryan was following the same path as his grandfather. It was kind of a shock when I saw your review. I'll try and remember the connections for next time.

**GemmaniGirl**: An explanation on controlling the spirits will be given at the beginning of this chapter. Then you'll understand why Aaron could control his spirit, while Ryan couldn't. It may not go along with the original Frontier, but this is how I envisioned it.

**Kara**: I have great expectations for your pictures. I can't wait to see what you have in store…

**goldsilver-dragoness**: It's okay if you ask too many questions. How else would we learn things? And wait no further, cause the new chapter is here!

**Chaos**: Too bad Dataratomon doesn't rule at gambling…

**Requiemkei**: Glad you liked it. And once again, thank you very much for your artwork.

**Digi fan**: You'll get a better insight at the start of this chapter.

**coughkouichicough**: Actually, Jijimon is an actual Digimon - he first appeared in Season Three. His name literally means "old man" in Japanese. I hinted to that from one of Aaron's comments. As for Aceromon…sure, he's evil, but he's not the kind of evil you'd expect.

Before we move on, I have a warning for you all. I don't know squat when it comes to love stories. If the certain scene in this chapter sucks, then don't blame me - blame my lack of, how shall we say, _knowledge_, with this sort of thing.

And for those administrators out there who are reading this, the quick little song in this chapter is of my own writing.

Finally, though it's a few days late,let's take this time to remember all those serving to protect this nation, and those who died protecting it. Let us pray that all of their heroic sacrifices will not be put to waste…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter XIV: Passion and Rage Burn! Enfermon's Hellfire!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How could you do this to us?"

"Why did Ryan go crazy on us?"

"Why didn't you warn us?"

Things had gotten pretty rough since the Chosen had returned from their latest escapade. Ryan had lost complete control over himself and gave in to his rage and lust for revenge. This caused his Dragon form, Raydenmon, to go berserk. Had it not been for the words and actions of a Digimon he had met before his 'tantrum,' the Chosen may not have been alive to verbally attack the Sacred Three. At the moment, Ryan was resting in one of the bed chambers prepared earlier. The Thunder bearer was drained both physically and emotionally, and it would take some time before he would be back to normal.

"Children, please," the first being said, "yelling at us isn't going to do us any good."

"Sure it will!" Leo yelled. "You owe us an explanation for all this!"

"All you children should know is that when utilizing the spirits, you must keep a clear mind and soul," the second being said.

"What kind of answer is that?" Aaron angrily asked.

"You've been hiding things from us for too long," Snow added. "We need a better explanation!"

The third being sighed. "If it's a detailed explanation you want, then I suppose we have no choice but to reveal all." The other beings nodded in unison. A wave of their hands brought up holographic images over their table. The images were those of the original Chosen Ones, who had brought an end to Lucemon so many years ago.

"At a point of time, the original five Legendary Warriors had successfully obtained their respective spirits, but their quest was far from over. They soon learned of the Beast Spirits, and how they, too, would need to be found before they could ever have the chance of bringing peace back to this world."

"Unfortunately, they had no idea the kind of power the Beast Spirits possessed. In order to fully control them, the Warriors required the necessary experience as well as unclouded desires, both in heart and mind."

"In the case of three of the Legendary Warriors, they did not meet the requirements to begin with. They knew nothing about their newly-found powers, and their purposes were unclear. The Beasts took advantage of their weaknesses and fed off of them, making the Warriors go wild."

"The circumstances of regaining control were different for each of the Warriors. The first wised up soon after losing control. The second fed off of his inner rage, but was encouraged to end his quest for blood by one of his own. The third's desires were clouded at first, but once he had a purpose in mind he had no trouble at all."

"Okay," Snow said, "now that we know how our predecessors did it, what about us?"

"Your path is similar to that of the original Legendary Warriors," the first being replied. "You must have good intentions in mind, as well as a untainted soul."

"In your case, Aaron," the second being said, pointing to the Knight of Wind, "you wished to follow your dreams, and you had the desires of protecting your companions no matter what the odds pinned against you. Your intentions were noble and pure, and they allowed you to fully control yourself in Dragon form."

"Unfortunately, this wasn't the case for Ryan," the third being said. "Although he desired to protect the ones he deeply cared for, they were clouded by his need for revenge against the Knight of Steel. He wanted to win at all costs, and he had no care for anything else at that point. Because of this, he went out of control, lashing out at everything he felt was against him."

"Let me see if I understand this," Asuka said. "The Dragon spirit can act independently from their user, and they feed off of whatever feelings and desires the user is experiencing."

"Precisely," the first being replied. "Unless you can keep your emotions in check and your desires pure, you will never gain control over the spirits." At that moment, Archivamon came walking into the chamber, a relieved look in his eyes.

"How's Ryan?" Snow asked him.

"A few cuts and bruises here and there," the machine Digimon replied, "but it's nothing a day's worth of rest can't cure."

"Physical ailments are one thing," Leo said, "but mental ones are another story."

"Come on," Aaron said, grabbing Leo's shoulder, "the kid's tough. He'll be fine."

Leo sighed. "If you say so. Hopefully we can get some rest ourselves before anything else happens."

"Speaking of which," the second being said, pointing to a map that popped up on the screen, "you should head out immediately to find the next spirit." A few button presses later, the familiar white portal appeared to the side.

"What, are you nuts?" Aaron asked angrily. "We can't go out right now!"

"We still haven't recovered from our last trip!" Snow added.

"And what about Ryan?" Asuka asked.

"You will just have to go without him," the third being replied. The Chosen present in the room all gave the Three glares of disbelief and resentment. "Please, children," the being continued, "the fate of the Digital World hangs in the balance."

"If we don't act quickly," the first being said, "the Dark Force's minions can easily swoop in and claim your new spirits for himself."

"Besides," the second being added, "you don't necessarily have to go as a complete group. I'm sure that the four of you can handle things just as well without your young companion."

The resentful glares continued until Leo turned towards the portal. "You owe us _big_ _time_ when we get back," he said, anger in his voice. As he entered the portal, the rest of the Chosen continued to stare at the Three before they followed in step of their leader. Archivamon glanced at the departing children, to the Three, and back again before joining the Chosen.

As the portal closed, the Sacred Three sighed in unison.

"Things are growing out of our control," the first commented.

"Agreed," the second replied.

"And there is little we can do about it," the third added.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The large lake was truly a sight to behold. Its bright blue water had a smooth, clean appearance, and a gentle wind blew over it, causing ripples to form. While the sun was setting, its orange light reflected off the water, giving it more of a masterful feeling. A stir appeared in the water, then a splash as a gorgeous being resurfaced. She sighed as she floated in the water, not a care in the world. Then again, she had several things on her mind, such as how to get her revenge on a group of humans who escaped her wrath. She couldn't explain it, but they somehow managed to force her into a humiliating defeat, and she didn't like that at all. No matter what, she would get her way with them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sudden strange power coming from underwater. She quickly dove under to find the source of the power. It was hard to see, but she managed to discover a weak red light at the lake's bottom. She grabbed hold of it, realizing that it was a legendary spirit. She tried to absorb it into her body, but found that she couldn't, for some reason. So instead, she brought out a small sack kept around her waist and slipped the spirit inside for safe keeping. She returned to the surface just in time to hear her name being called.

"Mistress! Mistress Empressmon!"

Empressmon turned her head to see her loyal servant Tapirmon at the shoreline, an eager expression on his face. The Knight of Water sighed as she swam over to the bank. After arriving, she asked, "What is it?"

"I have news from Aceromon."

"Great," Empressmon sighed. "What does that pile of rust want?"

"He requested that this news be sent out to all of the Dark Knights. He says that the Legendary Dragon spirits have arisen."

"The Dragon spirits? How can that be?" Her thoughts turned to the spirit she had just collected.

"I'm not sure, but Aceromon said that he encountered the Chosen yesterday, and one of them used a newly-acquired Dragon spirit to bring him down. He says that all of the spirits should be awakened, by now, and that you should keep your eyes open for yours"

"It sounds like these new spirits have powers even greater than that of my own," Empressmon said to herself.

"Mistress?"

"Nothing. What about Aceromon? How is he fairing?"

"When I left him, he was in bad shape, still recovering from his last battle. He should be back on his feet in no time, though."

"I see. Very well then. Is there anything else, Tapirmon?"

"Actually, there is. I detected a strange anomaly a few minutes ago. The thought patterns I felt are similar to those I felt when you first encountered the Chosen."

This news brought out feelings of excitement and anxiety for Empressmon. "They're here," she said, a hint of surprise in her voice. "I may have messed up, before, but now I have the means of bringing them down once and for all. Tell me, is the elixir prepared?"

"Aye," Tapirmon replied. "Got it right here."

He presented a small vial with a red liquid inside.

"And what about the sample?"

"Aye, I've got that, too." Tapirmon brought out a few strands of red hair.

The Knight of Water took the items from Tapirmon's hands. "Excellent. I will need time to prepare. You get ready to take care of things on your end. Keep an eye on them for now, then strike when I tell you to."

"And what would you like me to do with your victim?"

"Don't you worry about a thing," Empressmon replied. "We'll handle all the details when they come up."

"As you wish, Mistress. I will be waiting for your orders." Tapirmon bowed, then took off into the trees.

Empressmon chuckled to herself as she got onto solid ground. She popped off the cork of the vial and deposited the strands of hair into the liquid. She put her thumb over the mouth of the vial and gently shook it until the liquid began to fizz. She raised the vial over her head, saying "Here's to the deaths of the Chosen," and drank all the contents. Empressmon waited for a moment for the concoction to take effect, but nothing was happening. She was about to go into a rage - if not for a sudden spasm. Her body jerked as she found herself unable to breathe. She hit the grass, her head in her hands, as a red glow enveloped her body. By now, she knew that the elixir was taking effect, so she began to picture a certain person in her mind. A sudden bone-chilling scream escaped her, filling the air.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Did you hear that?" Snow asked.

"Hear what?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like a scream."

"Well, they don't call this place the Banshee Woods for nothing," Archivamon replied. "This area picks up the wind extremely well, and scream-like sounds are produced as a result. That's probably all that you heard."

"Yeah, I guess so," Snow commented.

The group weren't at all concentrated on their current mission. Since they were sent out less than an hour after Ryan discovered his spirit, there was no time to recover. So naturally, everyone was feeling exhausted.

Leo sighed as he rubbed his aching shoulder. "They didn't say we had to find the thing right away, did they? Just as soon as possible?"

"You have a point," Aaron said. "Let's crash for the night, then get on with the search in the morning."

"An excellent plan," Archivamon said.

With that, the group went off to search for a soft place to lie down and rest. When a suitable spot was found, they set to work setting up camp. In their Knight forms, Aaron and Leo leaped into the trees to collect sticks for a fire, while Snow and Asuka cleared the ground of shrubbery and brush. With enough sticks to last the night, Aaron got them arranged for Leo to set ablaze.

Back in human form, the boys put their hands near the fire, sighing as their skin began to warm up. "Man, that feels good," Leo said, sitting down against a tree. "Alright, who wants take first watch?"

"I will," Asuka replied. "I don't feel that tired, anyway."

"I'll take the next watch," Aaron said. "You can take the one after me, Leo."

"No complaints here," Leo replied. "As long as I can get some shuteye."

"Guess that means I'll finish up the night," Snow said.

There were no arguments from anyone as everyone except for Asuka began to fall asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tapirmon was hanging out in the branches of a tree, high enough to be undetectable by anything. All around him were insect-like Digimon. Each creature's head had six yellow horns on the sides, a large red horn on the forehead, and a pair of beady yellow eyes. Their blue and purple bodies appeared to shoot out like daggers. They had the intimidation factor down pat, but it was unknown if they shared an equal factor in power. They hummed silently, anticipating action. Tapirmon suddenly felt vibrations in the air, and he closed his eyes to translate them.

_"Report, Tapirmon,"_ a new voice in his head said.

_"I've found them,"_ he replied mentally. _"It appears that all but one of them are asleep."_

_"Can you tell who's still awake?"_

Tapirmon focused his eyes, then confirmed his view. _"Aye, it's the bearer of Light."_  
_"Perfect. Have the Chrysalimon capture her, but be careful not to alert the rest of them."_

_"Aye,"_ Tapirmon said. He turned to the Digimon with him. "You two," he ordered, pointing to two of them, "get down there and capture our target, then bring her to the pinpointed location." He pointed to two others. "You two, find our master. She'll give you further instructions. The rest of you are with me." The Chrysalimon all quietly hummed their replies as two of them made their way down to the surface.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Asuka sighed as she tossed a few sticks into the fire. Too much was running through her head, and she didn't know what to do about it. _All this talk about the Dragons is really scaring me_, she thought. _What if…what if something terrible should happen when I find my spirit? I don't want to lose control, or my friends in the process._ Her thoughts turned to the people she had only known for a short time, but felt like she'd known them for many years.

Aaron's level-headedness…

Ryan's innocence…

Snow's reason…

Leo's courage…

Her thoughts stayed on the Knight of Fire. She couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something about him that made her feel…

Safe…

Warm…

Loved…

_Wait, that can't be right_, she thought. _We're just friends, aren't we? If that's true, then why am I unable to resolve my hidden issues about him? Why can't I face my fears and talk to him about my problems?  
_  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she was struck by a minute pulse of electricity. She couldn't react as she slumped over unconscious.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The images flashed before his eyes like wildfire… _

_Pain… _

_Suffering… _

_Death… _

_He fought the demons that plagued the lands… _

_But his strength wouldn't be enough… _

_He wouldn't be able to set things right… _

_The angel served her purpose…_

_Sacrificed to feed an evil power… _

_The beast awakened… _

_Spreading its genocide across the planet… _

_He was not strong enough to save his family… _

_Not strong enough to save his friends… _

_Not strong enough to save the one he cared for most… _

_It was all his fault… _

_It was all his fault… _

_It was all his fault…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leo woke with a start, sweat running down his face and neck. He instantly noticed a strange buzzing noise and turned to find its source. "Oh god _NO! Guys, wake up!_" As two unusual Digimon began to carry Asuka off, and as the others were waking up and reacting to the threat upon them, Leo brought out his device and spirit-evolved.

_"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION! SAMURAIMON!"_

The Digimon countered by sending off a series of shock waves while quickly taking to the sky. The Knight of Fire was hit by split-second paralysis, allowing the abductors to get airborne with their objective.

"Get back here! _Incendial-_"

"No, wait!" Archivamon shouted. "It's too dangerous! You might hurt Asuka!"

Samuraimon growled violently as he lowered his hand. "Come on!" He said. "We've got to stop them before they get away!"

"Got it," Aaron replied, bringing out his device.

"Right behind you," Snow added, doing the same with hers.

_"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" _

_"DRAGOONMON!" _

_"DEVONMON!"_

The chase was on as the three Knights and Archivamon took off after the strange Digimon. "What are those things?" Dragoonmon asked, panting all the while.

The Machine Digimon managed to get a scan of the insect creatures. "They are Chrysalimon, Champion level Digimon of an unknown type. They are mostly found in the Digital World's network, using their Data Crasher and Misconnecting attacks to wreak havoc in Cyberspace."

"I don't care where they came from!" Samuraimon said. "They're going down!"

"We can't destroy them until Asuka is safe," Archivamon said.

"We can handle it," Devonmon said in reply.

Up above them, Tapirmon and his remaining soldiers were in hot pursuit.

_"It is time,"_ he felt the other voice say.

"_Aye._ Go, Chrysalimon. Attack your predetermined Chosen!" The Chrysalimon hummed in response, gliding downwards towards the Knights. They shot pulses of electricity from their horns, and they struck Dragoonmon and Devonmon in the back. Though it didn't do much damage, it was enough to stop them in their tracks. The Knights of Wind and Ice countered by firing their respective attacks. The energy dragons and blades of ice cut through the Chrysalimon like butter. But as soon as they were destroyed, a dozen more took their place.

Samuraimon stopped the moment he didn't hear his friends behind him. He tensed up when he saw them surrounded by the enemy Digimon. "Guys!" He called out.

"Don't worry about us!" Archivamon called back, arming his gattling gun.

"We'll hold them off!" Dragoonmon added.

"Go get Asuka!" Devonmon yelled. The Knight of Fire hesitated, but then continued the pursuit.

_"Showtime…"_

The captive-bearing Chrysalimon suddenly changed direction, veering to the right. Samuraimon was moving so fast that he skidded while attempting to turn. When he caught sight of the Chrysalis Digimon again, something seemed off. _Either I'm hallucinating_, the Knight of Fire thought, _or those things are going slower. They must be trying to speed up after such a sharp turn. Now's my chance._

With one thunderous spring of power, he leaped into the air, drawing his sword while doing so. Amazingly, he ended up right over the Chrysalimon. He landed on top of the one on the right, finding it difficult to balance on its skinny body. He turned his sword around and stabbed it into the Chrysalimon's head. Green fluid and electricity shot out of the fatal wound before it disintegrated. Without its partner serving as a balance, the second Chrysalimon lost its electric grip on its unwilling passenger. Asuka began to fall, but being unconscious she was unaware of it.

Luckily, Samuraimon was conscious of what was happening. He straightened out his body and dove head-first towards the ground. About fifteen feet from hitting, he twisted around and landed in a crouch. Another leap brought him right underneath Asuka, allowing him to effortlessly catch her. There was no time to rest, for the other Chrysalimon was racing towards the ground to try and recapture its target. With his free hand, Samuraimon fired an Incendial Stream, hitting the Chrysalis Digimon dead-center. The Chrysalimon exploded into data.

The enemy gone, Samuraimon could finally catch his breath, and check on Asuka. Thankfully, she was breathing normally, and strangely there weren't any signs that an attack had happened. It was as if she was safely knocked out; like the Chrysalimon wanted her in perfect condition. However they wanted her didn't matter, now, for they were gone for good. Remembering leaving his other companions behind, the Knight of Fire quickly headed back the way he came, Asuka in tow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She slowly awoke, unaware of where she was. It was dark, only a few ghostly glows giving light. She could hear drops of water hitting the ground. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Her arms and legs were bound by metal to the rock she lay on. "Where…am I?" She tried her best to speak, but she was still feeling the effects of the electric attack used on her.

"Someplace far away from anything," a voice replied.

"Who…are you?"

Tapirmon chuckled. "I am Tapirmon. I suppose it's understandable if you don't know me. After all, we've never met each other." He put one of his paws on her forehead. "Relax," he said. "You still haven't recovered from my minion's techniques."

"You're…behind…all this?"

"Me? Oh, no, child. You are referring to my master. She wishes to know more about you."

"No…leave me…alone."

"Shush," Tapirmon said in a false soothing voice. "Rest…we wish to know what you feel…so we can bring your companions down…one by one…" He began to breathe out a purple vapor, and the gases quickly entered her body. She struggled as she fought against it, trying to stay awake, but the effects were too great. In a matter of moments, she was unconscious again.

Tapirmon then began to meditate. The two Chrysalimon with him watched with interest as he started focusing his energies to see through her mind. Various images passed through, most of them irrelevant to his cause. After some searching, he finally found what he was looking for. Names; places; current feelings; something more; he grinned as he got everything he needed to know. _"I have it,"_ he said mentally.

_"Give it to me, now,"_ the other voice demanded. A few moments passed, and there was a satisfied sigh on the other side of the connection. _"Very interesting. Perhaps I can just use this one. Fuel his rage, then have him do the dirty work. You have done well, my servant." _

_"Thank you. Now then, what shall I do with her, now?" _

_"It doesn't matter. She's of no use to me, anymore. Just make sure that she doesn't escape." _

_"As you wish."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on, wake up," Leo urged. He had managed to get Asuka safely back to the others, who had just finished mopping up the attacking Chrysalimon.

Archivamon was in the process of doing a full diagnostic of her condition. "Her vitals and brainwaves are stable," he said. "She should be fine."

"But what did those things do to her?" Snow asked.

"That's the strange thing. It's as if nothing has happened to her, at all."

"How can that be?" Aaron stated. Asuka suddenly began to stir.

"Let's ask her," Archivamon replied. It was a few moments before Asuka opened her eyes.

"You alright?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Asuka replied, rubbing the back of her head. "What happened to me?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Archivamon asked.

"Well, the last thing I can remember was keeping watch. After that, nothing."

"Those Chrysalimon must've done a real number on her," Aaron commented.

"What matters is that she's okay," Snow said.

"Yeah, thank God," Leo said to himself.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume that we should have more than one person keeping watch from now on," Archivamon said sarcastically.

"I'll be one of them," Leo said. "I've gotten all fired up from that pursuit."

"I want to stay up, also," Asuka immediately said after.

"Are you sure about this?" Snow asked. "I mean, you've just escaped being abducted by who-knows-what."

"I'm fine," Asuka replied. "Don't worry about me."

Archivamon sighed. "Alright, just stay on your guard. There's no telling what else is out to get us, tonight."

"Right," Leo and Asuka replied in unison. As Aaron, Snow and Archivamon went to regain some of the sleep they lost, Leo sat down by the fire. Asuka looked on, a dark smile on her face…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As if from a nightmare, she woke with shock. She felt violated, as if someone had probed her mind for things not meant to be known. She turned to see Tapirmon still above her. "What did you do to me?" She asked angrily. She was now back to full strength.

"I did nothing," he replied. "I only searched the deep chasms of your mind to find what I needed for my master. But we do not need you, anymore."

"What are you going to do me, now?" She asked.

"That's a good question. Normally I'd kill you, but I don't see any reason to do that. Why do something when the person is unwilling? No, it'd be so much easier if the person _wants_ to die." He put a paw on her forehead, and her eyes suddenly began to glow a purple color. Her vision suddenly changed. Instead of the cavern she was trapped in, she saw the forest, a fire, her friends sleeping under the trees.

"What's going on?"

"You now see what my master sees," Tapirmon explained. "You will watch as she slowly takes away everything you hold dear…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Time passed, and nothing eventful was happening. The fire began to die down, so Asuka threw a few more sticks into it to keep it alive. Deciding to put her plans into motion, she took a few berries from her shorts pocket and slipped them into her mouth. She then heard something, and she turned to see Leo looking off into space, softly singing to himself.

_Time passes by… _

_In one place it shall never stay… _

_Live life to the fullest… _

_Before time takes it away… _

_Time passes by… _

_Time to rest, time to learn… _

_Our love surpasses time… _

_Our love is something truly earned…_

"That's beautiful," Asuka said.

Leo turned when he saw that someone was listening. "Oh, it's nothing special."

"It must be if you're singing it."

"Well…you might say that. It's part of an old lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little. I don't know why, but it was always able to put me to sleep when I couldn't alone."

"Was there…something that happened that made you stay awake?"

A few moments of silence.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Wow, you're worse than I am."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean with keeping things secret. Snow told me that it's better to talk about your problems than keeping them inside you all the time." Asuka came and set next to Leo. "Come on, it might make you feel better."

Leo smiled weakly. "If you really say so…well…it was back when I was around five years old. My dad died in a car accident; I was in the car when it happened, and I don't know how I survived that night. Afterward, I felt like I was to blame for everything that happened."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"Not as much as I used to. I know it wasn't my fault, but it still feels like a splinter in my mind."

Silence.

"It's kind of ironic, when you think of it," Asuka finally said.  
"What's ironic?"

"Well, when was the last time we had such a heart-felt conversation? Was it back when I got my own spirit? Back then I was so afraid. Afraid of connections with people. I thought that if I got too close to somebody, something bad would happen to them."

"And that's why you've distanced yourself, right?"

"Yeah. And that's why I've been afraid to talk with you since your last battle with Aceromon…"

Leo looked back at Asuka. _Where is she taking this?_

"Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Asuka replied, sighing. "It's just that…" She put her head on his shoulder. While Leo found this uncomfortable, metaphorically speaking, Asuka would let him move away. "Ever since the five of us have gotten together, we've become like family. It was the first time in my life that I actually felt like I belonged to anything. Our bonds began to grow, but I was afraid of it. I didn't want to lose anyone close to me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What is she doing? This can't be right! Leo, stop this! That's not who you think it is!"

"Forget it, child," Tapirmon said, his paw still on her forehead. "He can't hear you. He can only hear your deepest feelings from my master's mouth. They'll be the death of him."

"No…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wait, Asuka…"

"I especially didn't want to lose you, Leo. I think that the bond we've shared is stronger than any we've ever had with anyone. We've helped each other, through thick and thin. I've grown such an admiration for you and everything you've done for us…for me. And I think…I think I'm starting to…fall in love with you."

Leo looked back in inner shock. _Fall…in love with me?_ Before he could decipher what was happening, Asuka had positioned herself in front of him, then began to lean in close. "W…wait a minute, can't we…" It was too late to say anything else, for her lips were pressed softly against his.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"NO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" There was nothing she could do to stop the seemingly romantic embrace. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The cries were left unanswered, except for the chuckling coming from Tapirmon. He was watching this, as well, and he was getting a real kick out of it. Unbeknownst to her, he noticed a bright red light being sent into Leo's body. _Everything is going as she planned it_, he thought to himself.

_"Tapirmon."_

"Enjoying yourself?"

"It's all part of my plan. It's time for the final phase. Give your remaining Chrysalimon the special power, then send them out. I want to finish them off right here and now."

"As you wish." Tapirmon turned to the small group of Chrysalimon, all of them itching for some more action. "Come, my minions! Embrace your new power!" Black energy flowed from his free paw, and it shot straight into the Chrysalimon. The Chrysalis Digimon screeched as Fractal Code surrounded them, changing them into even more hideous creatures.

The newly-evolved Digimon were a horrific sight to behold. They had the look of spiders, yet they weren't. Their bodies were red and white, in the shape of deformed pears. Three pairs of black wiry legs jotted out of their bodies, their ends comprised of red and yellow claws. Their heads were white, with a large red horn sticking out of their foreheads. Their small yellow eyes had looks of insanity, as if they were specifically bred to cause pain and destruction.

"Go, my minions! Eliminate the Chosen once and for all!" The new Digimon screeched their compliances as the swiftly made their way out of the cavern.  
Tapirmon grinned as he turned back to her, tears now streaming from her eyes. "It's all over," he said to her. "Your friends will soon be gone, and you'll be all alone, once again. And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sudden explosions rocked the edge of the forest, and it could be heard from miles around. It woke the sleeping Chosen, and interrupted the moment Leo and Asuka were sharing. The two broke their embrace and stood up to see what was going on. Snow and Aaron joined them, unsure of what was happening.

Archivamon had his radar active, and it showed a pair of unidentified blips headed their way. "We're going to have company," he said.

"Can you tell what they are?" Aaron asked.

"Checking energy signatures." A picture of their adversaries appeared on his screen. "Profile found. 'Infermon, an Ultimate level Digimon of an unknown type. With their Hell's Grenade and Cocoon Attack, they aim to eliminate every form of data they come across.' Oh dear, this is the evolved form of Chrysalimon!"

"At least we know what we're up against," Snow said.

"Better spirit-evolve," Leo said, bringing out his device. Snow and Aaron did the same. They waited for Asuka to take out her device, but she did nothing. "Asuka, what are you waiting for?" Leo asked.

"I…I must have lost my device when those things captured me," she said.

"Just great," Aaron said. "Archivamon, get her to safety! We've got some bugs to squash." Archivamon grabbed Asuka's hand and led her into the safety of some nearby trees. Aaron turned back to Leo and Snow. "Ready?" They nodded their reply.

_"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" _

_"SAMURAIMON!" _

_"DRAGOONMON!" _

_"DEVONMON!"_

Right after the Knights evolved, two giant shapes crashed through the trees before them. Their legs sprawled out of their bodies, and their heads stuck out. Without warning, the Infermon began firing projectiles from their circular mouths. The Knights dodged the onslaught, leaving the miniature cannonballs to hit nothing but wood. However, the impacts caused massive explosions, sending the Knights to their knees from the aftershock.

"Don't bug me!" Samuraimon yelled, drawing his sword and swiftly charging. One of the Infermon brought its front pair of legs forward, swiping at the Knight of Fire. Samuraimon blocked the strikes with his sword, then let loose with his Incendial Stream. The attack hit its mark, but didn't appear to do any damage. Infermon screeched in anger as it quickly tilted its head downward and gave its enemy a hard head butt. Samuraimon hit the ground hard, but he had no time to recover. He flipped away just before Infermon fired a Hell's Grenade where he used to be. The explosion sent him back against the side of a tree, and he gasped as Infermon came right for him. He ducked as one of its legs sliced the tree behind him, cutting though it like it was nothing at all. As the tree came down, Samuraimon tried jabbing his sword into Infermon's underside. The blade hit the metal belly, but went nowhere. Inferomon grabbed Samuraimon with its second pair of legs and sent electricity through his body. The Knight of Fire cried out as he was electrocuted, then screamed as he was hurled into the air.

In another part of the battlefield, Dragoonmon and Devonmon were having trouble, themselves. The Infermon they were in battle with was extremely aggressive, but apparently not that intelligent. It was sending out its legs or Hell's Grenades in whatever direction it wanted, perhaps attempting to hit at least something. Devonmon managed to get behind it and fired her Ice Blades. The claws of ice only bounced off of Infermon's body, and it turned around, firing off a Hell's Grenade in annoyance. The Knight of Ice send a blast of cold wind in front of her, instantly freezing the projectile solid and stopping it in its tracks. She leaped into the air to avoid a second attack, then unleashed her Blizzard of Demise. There was little the Infermon could do as it was frozen solid. Dragoonmon took this opportunity a combination of a column of wind and a Dragon Fist. The combo attack hit its target, and it caused an explosion that sent up dust and plant life. The smoke still hadn't settle when Devonmon landed next to Dragoonmon. They smirked at each other, and unfortunately they didn't notice the movement in the smoke. A Hell's Grenade was fired, and it exploded at their feet, sending them crashing into some of the nearby trees.

"Oh no!" Archivamon said. "Those things are two strong! We need more power!"

Asuka grinned darkly from behind. "Something tells me they'll get it," she replied.

Samuraimon painfully got to his feet, gripping his shoulder. _Damn it_, he thought. _There's got to be a way of stopping those things_. He flinched when he felt something red hot in the pocket of his gi. He fished out his device and noticed that the 'fire' kanji was on its screen. _What the?_ He tapped a button on the device, and it showed the energy signatures of two spirits. _That can only mean one thing…but how did it get there?_ He gasped when he heard the whistling of a projectile. He ducked to avoid the Hell's Grenade, then fired an Incendial Stream in front of the approaching Infermon. The enemy Digimon screeched as it came to a halt before the wall of fire.

_Okay_, Samuraimon thought, _those cloaked bastards said that we need good intentions to use these things properly. Alright…that's a cinch. I want to protect my friends and help put an end to this madness._ He raised the device over his head. _Come on, work!_ He grinned when the Fractal Code began to surround him, and he was about to call out his transformation…

Asuka chuckled at the attempted evolution. "Oh no you don't," she said, her eyes beginning to glow a deep blue color.

Archivamon gasped when he saw this sudden change. "Uh…Asuka…what's going on?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suddenly, Samuraimon began to gasp for air. His eyes changed from green to blue as something came over him.

"What's…happening to me?" He managed to say.

_"You're simply changing into my personal servant,"_ a voice in his mind said in reply.

"Wait…I…know that voice…oh no…it can't be…"

_"Oh, but it is. The drowning experience wasn't enough for you, so I decided to take your nightmares a bit further, this time. Get ready…"_

Samuraimon screamed as his mind was infiltrated, his thoughts and memories being altered. Memories of peace and happiness became memories of death and despair. Everything he once knew was slowly disappearing from his mind. He mentally tried to keep them with him, but they slipped away. There was only one memory left, and by sheer luck he managed to catch it in his arms and hold it close to him. "Asuka…" he thought. The pain reached its climax as he screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes changing to a crimson color. The Fractal Code changed to a column of fire as the transformation began.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"EXECUTE! DRAGON SPIRIT EVOLUTION! ENFERMON!"_

In an instant, the column of fire was gone. The flames died down a bit, but they still burned brightly around the breathtaking being that created them. The hellfire-born dragon had to be at least forty feet tall, with a long neck and a pair of large, powerful wings. His skin, which looked hot to the touch, was a dark red with hints of yellow and orange in it. Seven horns stuck out of the back of his head. For the first time, his eyes opened, revealing blood-red orbs. He opened his mouth, and a bone-chilling roar filled the air, piercing the hearts of all who heard it.

In that moment, everything stopped. The two Infermon stopped whatever attacks they were planning on using and stared up at the behemoth above them. Dragoonmon and Devonmon were trying to get to their feet, but they dropped to their knees at the sight of the new Dragon Digimon.

"My gods…" Archivamon managed to say. He should have been paying attention to what was happening behind him, for Asuka had balled her hands together and hit him hard in the back. The force of the blow was so powerful that he was sent careening into a tree, instantly knocking him out. Asuka then began to laugh like she was a maniac.

The other Knights turned to see this unbelievable show of strength and insanity.  
"What's gotten into you?" Devonmon asked.

Asuka laughed again. "You still don't get it, do you?" She snapped her fingers, and a red mist surrounded her. When it was gone, a certain Knight of Water stood in its place.

"Empressmon!" Dragoonmon yelled.

"Took you long enough," Empressmon said. "Yes, it was me all along. I'm surprised you were all so gullible."

"Where's the _real_ Asuka?" Devonmon asked angrily.

"She's around, though I doubt she will be much longer. You see, I needed her for this whole plan of mine to work. All I had to do was to bait you with an impersonation of her, _moi_, so I could take control of your strongest team member. It wouldn't be easy, since I had no idea who any of you were or how to interact with you. That's where my minion Tapirmon came in. With his help, your friend's memories were read, and I got hold of them. It's amazing what a few seconds of memorization can do, isn't it?"

"Then, why did you go after Leo?" Dragoonmon asked.

"Like I said, he's the strongest member of your group. Also, I just so happened to come across his Dragon spirit. There was no way I'd be giving it to him for free. No, there would have to be a price to pay. In this case, his service. All I had to do was butter him up with your friend's buried feelings, and he was putty in my hands."

"Bitch…" Devonmon growled.

"Please, no need for title-giving. Now where was I? Oh, yes, the fire-bearer. I needed a way of ensuring control. That's where my world-famous Mismo berries came in. One disgusting kiss later, and the pieces were set."

Empressmon made her way across the battlefield to where Enfermon was still standing, unmoving. "With this mighty dragon under my curse, I will rule this realm with an iron fist! Now, arise, Enfermon! Obey your master! Kill the Chosen!" The Dragon of Fire turned its head up, looking at the source of the voice. He growled in monotone, unmoved by the command. "What are you waiting for! Obey me, now!"

Suddenly, something clicked in the dragon's mind. He couldn't remember anything; just chaos…mindless destruction…endless death…was that his purpose? To bring death upon all in his way? He didn't know. All he knew was that this…pathetic creature…had no right to be giving him any kind of command. It was decided. Mess with the Dragon of Fire, and all will be guaranteed to burn…

Enfermon gave a loud roar, spreading his wings and breathing fire into the night sky. He eyed Empressmon with rage in his eyes. An orb of red and orange energy began to form in his open mouth. _"SOUL FLAME!"_ He roared, and a tremendous shot of fire was unleashed.

Empressmon paled as she brought up a column of water to defend herself. The Soul Flame hit the water, and it was instantly turned to steam. "How _DARE_ you go against your master! _Infermon! Kill him, now!_"

The Infermon looked at each other, then turned to the dragon, firing Hell's Grenade after Hell's Grenade. The projectiles hit Enfermon's body, but the blasts had no effect on him. Upon a closer look, one could see that the explosions were being absorbed into his body.

Enfermon growled as his front limbs began to glow red hot. _"FEUER FIST!"_ He roared, thrusting his arms forward. The fires erupted into orange dragons as they were sent towards their targets. The Infermon could only screech in shock as the energy dragons overcame them, utterly vaporizing them in an instant.

"My God…" Dragoonmon said in disbelief.

"It only took one hit to kill them…" Devonmon added.

_"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"_ Empressmon cried. _"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME, AND ME ALONE!"_ She shot a jet of water at the dragon. She might as well have been giving him a bath, for it did nothing but annoy him. She screamed as another roar came out of Enfermon's mouth. _"I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU!"_ She said angrily, and a column of waterengulfed her. When the water was gone, so was she.

Enfermon looked around in confusion, and his gaze suddenly came upon the two Knights on the ground. They panicked when they were eyed. The Dragon of Fire tried to make out who these beings were, but that only gave him pain. No…he had to remember…were they against him…or were they just more things in the way of his purpose? He couldn't tell, anymore. He couldn't take the pain or the pressure on his mind. He screeched in pain as he held his head. He spread his wings and pushed off from the ground, taking to the sky. He roared in anguish as he took off for the horizon, the red sun rising in the distance.

"What…just happened?" Devonmon asked, getting to her feet wearily.

"Leo's gone bad to the bone," Dragoonmon replied. This comment was not intended to be a joke.

"The darkness has corrupted him," a voice said from behind. The two Knights turned to see Archivamon, who as just recovering from the attack made on him. "It would seem that Empressmon's plans backfired. She tried to control an uncontrollable force, and it may have cost everyone dearly."

"We have to stop him," Dragoonmon said.

"But first we have to find Asuka," Devonmon replied. "We have to know that she's safe."

"I've got her energy signature locked," Archivamon said. "We better hurry if we want to make it in time." The three headed in the direction of Asuka's prison. They would need all the help they could get if they wanted to put a stop to an already out of control blaze…

_**To be continued…**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Things are really heating up. Not only do our remaining heroes have to find Asuka, but they must also find a way of returning Leo to normal. Neither will be an easy task, especially for an angel…

**Next time: Quell the Flames of Hatred! Esunamon's Guiding Light!**


	15. Quell the Flames of Hatred!

Hey, guys. No real update, just yet. But don't worry, ideas for the next few chapters are boiling in that cauldron of a mind of mine. Expect Chapter 16 within the next month or so. 

As for what this update is about, there are two reasons:

Firstly, parts of Chapter 15 were really bugging me. I decided to go back and make some changes. They don't change the outcome of the chapter, but they help to better tell it.

Secondly, I could use reviewer opinions. It's a few chapters off, but the Dark Knights will begin to get their own Dragon spirits soon. I'm planning on having individual chapters for each Knight, giving me the opportunity to give better development of their characters. The problem is that I'm not sure of the order of them getting the spirits.

That's where you guys come in.

You've got four choices: Aceromon, Empressmon, Lenadoramon, and Thesiamon. Whoever gets the most votes will get their spirit first, followed by the second-most, and so on.

Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it.

Alright, onto my more definitive view of Chapter 15!

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter XV: Quell the Flames of Hatred! Esunamon's Guiding Light!**

------------------------------------------------

Pain…  
Suffering…  
Death…  
It was all he could see…  
It was all he could cause…  
It was his purpose…  
Wasn't it?

The chaotic Dragon of Fire oversaw what he had done. An entire village of Digimon was burning to the ground at his hands. Hundreds of innocent souls were extinguished in an instant, while hundreds more were still burning to death. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. He felt like his mind was a blank, nothing there to tell him what was right or wrong in such a strange world.

He couldn't tell who was a friend or who was a foe.

What deserved to live or deserved to die.

In the case of this most recent massacre, they were the ones who attacked, first.

Did he kill as a means of defending himself?

Did this attack make him consider them his enemies?

He was so confused…

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit him. He growled as he lowered his head, clutching it with his hands. He shut his eyes and grit his teeth as images flashed through his mind…

------------------------------------------------

_"I've been sent here to extinguish you all. Prepare for a broil!"_

_"Ah, the first victim of my barbeque. It's been nice knowing you!"_

_"Leave her alone! If you want to get to her you'll have to go through me!"_

------------------------------------------------

_"WHAT…IS THIS?"_ Enfermon asked to himself. _"IT…HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!"_ He roared in agony, breathing fire into the sky.

His focus suddenly changed when he felt blasts of energy hitting him in the chest. He looked down to see a large gorilla-like Digimon with a cannon in place of his right arm. He appeared to have had his other arm broken, and his entire body was covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. He roared his defiance, bearing his fangs, as he fired another shot from his cannon. The attack hit Enfermon in the head, but it did nothing but fuel his anger. In his confusion and rage, the Dragon of Fire saw this Digimon as his enemy. _"FEUER FIST!"_ Thrusting an arm forward, he unleashed a dragon made of hellfire. The attack collided with the gorilla Digimon, and he was immediately vaporized before he could do anything.

With the threat out of the way, Enfermon suddenly felt empty inside. Why was he feeling like this? Did he feel guilty for killing this Digimon? Wasn't the death justified? After all, this other Digimon attacked him, and all he did was retaliate to the fullest. He gave all his effort to put an end to a pointless fight. _"WAIT…WHERE HAVE I…EXPERIENCED THIS BEFORE?"_ Another wave of pain hit him as something else entered his mind…

------------------------------------------------

_"I hope to meet you in the ring."_

_"Count on it."_

_"You can't just leave right before this final match! Your pride will be diminished if you abandon it now!"_

_"Some things are much more important than a mere fight."_

_"Why are you continuing to fight? Don't you see that it's impossible for you to win? Why are you persisting?"_

_"Because…I'm needed elsewhere…and I'm not…about to leave…my friends hanging."_

_"LEO!"_

------------------------------------------------

_"WHY…AM I…SEEING THESE IMAGES…AND HEARING THESE VOICES? WHAT DO THEY MEAN TO ME?"_ Enfermon was lost. Nothing made sense to him. Who was he? Why was he brought here? Was he to be a menace, or a hero? A bringer of peace, or a bringer of death and destruction? As he flew off into the distance, he vowed to himself that he would find the answers to his questions, one way or another…

------------------------------------------------

Empressmon had recently returned from her utter retreat at the hands of Enfermon. At the moment she was in a heated discussion with her loyal servant, Tapirmon.

"I had a feeling that this wasn't a good idea," the humble Digimon said, rubbing the back of his head while looking away from his master.

"Save it, Tapirmon."

"But you know what happens when you use Mismo berries on someone. They lose just about everything when it comes to memory."

"Memory, yes, but my influence should have been enough to get him to obey me."

"You mean that human girl's influence." Tapirmon motioned to Asuka, who was still imprisoned on the stone slab. It appeared that she was unconscious, again.

Empressmon growled to herself. "Why did it have to be _her?_ What is so special about her, anyway?"

"The human mind is a strange thing. You know that, and I know that." Tapirmon crossed his arms. "I suppose there has to be _something_ that attracts them to each other."

Empressmon turned away for a moment. "I only wish I didn't have to go through all of her memories just to get control of one Chosen."

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do with those memories?" Tapirmon asked. "You don't need them anymore, do you?"

The Knight of Water began to rub her chin. "That's a good question. Well, since Plan A was a bust, I suppose I don't need them. Now, how to get rid of them…"

"Well, memory is data, right?" Tapirmon asked. "Data that can be used for other things?"

"Examples?" Empressmon didn't like where this was going.

"Um…strengthening yourself? Giving to the master as a gift? Giving strength to your subordinates?" He put a little bit more emphasis into the last suggestion.

"Let's see…I already have the power I need, I doubt my master would care about an insignificant human's thoughts and emotions, and there's no chance in hell you're going to power yourself up."

"Damn." Tapirmon shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it was worth a try."

"I'll have to think about it. In the meantime, we need to figure out a way to capture that berserk Fire Dragon."

Tapirmon made his way to one of the large computers in a different part of the cavern and started to type. "Well, as they say," he replied, "fight fire with fire." He brought up a few mercenary Digimon profiles for his master to view.

Empressmon looked at the profiles with a distasteful look on her face. "You know I despise fire-type Digimon…"

"Fine, then I guess that your 'prize' will never be claimed…"

The Knight of Water sighed. "Alright…fine…who do we have?"

"Let's see now…how about these ones? They're mercenaries that can be brought out here quickly. According to them, they don't ask for much. Then again, that depends on the point of view of the people who are paying them…"

"Expertise?" Empressmon asked.

"According to their profile…bringing down the biggest bad-asses in the Digital underworld? Obviously a cocky pair of bastards."

"Okay…how soon can they get here?"

Tapirmon checked the bottom portion of the profiles and inwardly groaned. "Depends on how much they're offered," he replied.

"Damn it, they're _those_ kind of cocky bastards…" Empressmon sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Fine, I guess we don't have much of a choice. Contact them immediately, and tell them they'll be paid a really high price. The sooner they do this, the sooner I can start causing mindless destruction on my terms."

"As you wish, mistress. And what about the human?"

Empressmon turned to Asuka. She frowned, though she did have an immediate answer to her servant's question…

------------------------------------------------

"You sure about this?" Dragoonmon asked. At the moment, the remaining Chosen were in the middle of trying to rescue their friend from Empressmon's clutches.

"Yes," Archivamon replied, rechecking his scanner. "According to these readings, she should be somewhere in that cave."

"Great," Devonmon said. "There's no telling how big a place like this is, not to mention all the lackeys that Prima Donna has with her."

"That's why we're going to try and do this as stealthily as possible," the Knight of Wind said.

"Hang on," Archivamon said. "I feel something coming. Oh dear, get down!" The three ducked behind the rocks they were using as cover.

As if on cue, two columns of blue fire erupted in front of the cave. As the flames began to subside, one could see a pair of twelve-foot-tall muscle-bound Digimon. They had on black jeans with yellow and red flame designs on them. Their heat-resistant boots had emblazed skull markings. Blood-red eyes stared out through their silver masks. Their dark blue hair moved wildly with the flames. They each had a long chain wrapped around their chest and arms.

"Unexpected company," Dragoonmon groaned to himself as he peeked over the rocks. "Who do we have, this time?"

Archivamon did a silent scan as the new arrivals entered the cave. "They are Skull Meramon, Flame Digimon at the Ultimate level. They incinerate all comers with their Heavy Metal Fire and Heat Chain attacks."

"God, and I thought we were done with this Meramon business," Devonmon commented. "You think those matchsticks work for Empressmon?"

"Somehow, I doubt that," Archivamon replied. "From our last encounter, it seems that she prefers aquatic Digimon over other types."

"Then why would she be inviting fire Digimon over for dinner?" Dragoonmon asked.

Devonmon's eyes widened. "To help hunt Leo down…"

"All the more reason to rescue both him and Asuka," the Knight of Wind responded.

"We must act quickly," Archivamon said. "Alright, let's go over the plan…"

------------------------------------------------

Empressmon was breathing deeply as she concentrated. A stream of data was flowing out of her forehead and into a specially-built jar. "Soon, I'll be rid of these awful memories once and for all," Empressmon said to herself.

"Mistress, they have arrived," Tapirmon said, appearing in the doorway.

The Knight of Water sighed as she placed the jar on a nearby table. "Fine. Send them in." Tapirmon bowed as he held his arm out, allowing his master's guests to enter the room.

The two Skull Meramon individually ducked through the small archway and somehow got into the room. One look at their latest employer was all it took for their eyes to almost leave the sockets of their masks.

"Well well _well_," the first said in an seemingly idiotic thug-like accent, "what duz a bee-yoo-tiful dame like you want with a buncha mercs like us?"

The second chuckled, then spoke in a similar accent. "It betta be a nighta pleasha. Why else woulda broad like dis say she'd pay us a really high price?" The two Flame Digimon laughed at this.

Empressmon, on the other hand, was hanging her head in disbelief and discontent. "Spare the flattery, you hot-aired idiots," she said.

"'Ey, no one callz us hot-aired idiots an' gets away with it!" The first Skull Meramon unwrapped his chain and ignited it with his blue and white flames. Before he could do anything with it, though, he was doused with a jet of water from Empressmon's outstretched hand. The Skull Meramon could not believe what just happened. "Damn, she's a feisty one, ain't she?" He said to his partner.

_"ENOUGH!"_ Empressmon yelled. Tapirmon brought over a towel, which the first Flame Digimon used to start drying himself off. "I want the two of you to help me capture someone for me!" She moved towards the main computer and brought up an image of Enfermon.

The Skull Meramon stared at the image stupidly. "Wow, is dat an old flame of yours?"

"No wonder she's so desperate dat she's askin' for our help." The two of them laughed like a bunch of idiots.

_"SILENCE!"_ Empressmon doused the two mercenaries with more water. She then brought out her sword and held it out near the first mercenary's throat. _"You are NOT to question the reasons for your assignment. You are here to do as you are told!"_

_"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy!"_ The first Skull Meramon said, his hands in front of him. "We didn't mean anything, did we?"

"Of course not," the second replied. "We may act like a buncha idiots, but it's all parta our act. Y'know, 'ta catch our targets off guard."

Empressmon was fuming by now. "Well, you're doing a good job of it."

"Alright, enougha da jokin' around stuff," the first Skull Meramon said. "What should we know about dis winged freak?"

"Just know that he's extremely powerful and extremely dangerous," Empressmon replied. "Do not underestimate him even slightly, or it'll cost you your lives."

"Sounds fair enough 'ta me," the second Skull Meramon said. "How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I think we can handle dis," the first replied.

"You'd better," the Knight of Water muttered under her breath. She then brought out a pocket-sized scanner and tossed it at the mercenaries. "Use this to help track your target down. You go on ahead. I'll be joining you shortly. We'll talk about your payment after you successfully do your job."

"Gotcha," the Skull Meramon said simultaneously, awkwardly bowing while doing so. It took some effort, but the two got through the doorway once again and headed out.

"Come, Tapirmon," Empressmon said, motioning to her servant. "I have one more order of business to carry out…"

------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we got sucha sexy employer dis time around!" The first Skull Meramon said as he and his companion were headed for the mouth of the cave.

"You said it," the second replied. "Remember dat _last_ job we had?"

"Yeah, protecting a cranky Babamon from her next-door neighba'. Gods, dat was sucha waste of our time!"

"Y'know, dat day we coulda been at dat Digi-Hold'em tournament, boining trough all da competition, but _NOOOOOOOO_…we got dat freakin' last-minute call."

"Dat job was a joke, but ya gotta admit da pay was nice. Da better the pay, da less I complain."

"But we don't even know how much dis dame is talkin'."

"'Ey, as long as we get some good fightin' in, I'm not gonna complain. Judging by what we hoid, dere's gonna be lotsa fighting to be had."

"You're right about dat. Now let's bag dis guy and bag us an awoid."

As the Skull Meramon were leaving, they failed to notice that three intruders had entered. When the coast was clear, a soft humming noise could be heard. Suddenly, Archivamon, Dragoonmon and Devonmon appeared out of thin air.

"What did I tell you about my new cloaking technology?" Archivamon said proudly. "Those bozos didn't notice a thing!"

"With you," Dragoonmon replied, "I guess that's a good thing." He had to restrain himself from shouting in pain when his foot was stepped on by a certain angry machine Digimon.

"Less talking and more stealth," Archivamon scolded.

"Who do you think you are, Ethan Hunt?" Devonmon asked.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Sam Fisher," Archivamon replied.

"Figures," the Knight of Wind sighed, still smarting from the pain in his foot. "Alright, can you navigate through this place?"

"This network of caves is actually pretty straightforward," Archivamon said. "All we need to do is follow the signal while trying to stay as anonymous as possible. Let's see…alright, we just need to go down this path, and it should lead us straight to her."

"Then what are we standing around for?" Devonmon asked. "We have to save Asuka before something happens!" After reactivating the cloaking device, the three quickly, but quietly, made their way through the cave network.

------------------------------------------------

"The thing to keep in mind about anything important," Empressmon said, grabbing a vial full of a familiar red liquid, "you should always have double."

"That's the last one, you know," Tapirmon said. "I can't make any more until I get all of the necessary ingredients, again."

"That's alright," the Knight of Water said, picking up a dagger. "After today, I won't be needing any more." She moved towards Asuka's unconscious form with a murderous look in her eyes. She lowered the weapon and gingerly cut off a lock of her prisoner's hair. "This will suffice," she said to herself, dropping the material into the vial. "Now, Tapirmon, I want you to keep an eye on things while I am gone."

"And, what about the human?" Tapirmon asked. He gasped when the dagger was tossed to him. He was somehow able to catch it.

"Use you imagination," Empressmon replied, implying something. In a flash, she turned to liquid and disappeared through the cracks in the floor.

Tapirmon stared at the floor for a moment before turning his attention to Asuka. For the first time, he was starting to feel regret and guilt. Regret because he was ordered to do something he figured was meant for a more worthy Digimon, and guilt because he was ordered to kill off someone with such elegance and potential. It was then that he began to feel the pains of his position. The only reason he joined the army of the Dark Force was to avoid the oppression, the slavery, or worse. He had never been respected by anyone since then, especially not by his master. Harassing him all the time was one thing, but being commanded to solely kill someone - that was a while different story.

"Oh dear oh dear," he finally managed to say. "I…I can't do this…I'm a philosopher, not a murderer…I can't kill her…"

"Good," a female voice said from behind, "then that means we don't have to kill you." Tapirmon turned to see who the intruder was, but before he could react he was frozen solid. The new ice sculpture toppled and hit the ground, though thankfully it didn't shatter.

As the camouflage lifted, Dragoonmon could only whistle in awe. "I've got to hand it to you, your sculptures are surviving longer and longer."

"What can I say," Devonmon said, "it's a gift that comes with time. Anyway, this guy should thaw out eventually, but not soon enough to stop us."

Archivamon waddled his way over to Asuka and began scanning her over. In the meantime, Dragoonmon and Devonmon were getting rid of the shackles that bound her to the rock. "How is she?" Dragoonmon asked.

"Thank the gods. I don't detect anything wrong with her." Archivamon took one of his claws and began to softly shake Asuka. "Wake up. Can you hear us?"

Asuka slowly opened her eyes, but they shot open all the way when she saw who was around her. "Oh thank god, you're here," she said, a tear or two beginning to fall. "I thought they were going to leave me for dead."

"Hey, don't worry, we're back together now," Dragoonmon said.

Asuka closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. "I saw terrible things, such horrible things…"

"That stuff is over now," Devonmon said. "Let it go."

"Where's Leo?" Asuka asked.

There was silence as no one answered.

"Where is he?" Asuka asked again. "What's happened to him?"

"He…" Archivamon began, but he couldn't form the next few words.

"What's going on? Is he alright?"

"You want the truth?" Dragoonmon asked. "Leo's gone wild. Somehow he got his Dragon spirit and went berserk just like Ryan, only worse."

"Then he just took off," Devonmon added. "We have no idea where he is or what he's doing right now."

"That's partially incorrect," Archivamon replied, checking his scanners. "I have him on long-range scanners. He's about a hundred miles away from here."

"How are we supposed to get to him when he's so far away?" Dragoonmon asked.

"Not a problem," Archivamon said, tapping a few buttons on his wrist. A familiar white portal appeared in front of them. "This should take us to him no problem."

"Let's hurry, then," Asuka said. "We've got to set things right before it's too late."

"Wait…a minute." The four turned around, and they noticed that Tapirmon's icy prison was starting to crack. In an instant, gas escaped through the cracks and reformed into the Digimon.

"Great," Dragoonmon said, bringing out his spear. _"Now_ do we have to kill you?"

"I don't want to fight," Tapirmon replied. "I needed to warn you before you went straight to your potential deaths. He's not going to recognize any of you if you approach him. Perhaps he'll get blurred visions, but they'll only confuse him even more. If you want to return him to normal, you'll have to help him regain his lost memories."

"And how, may I ask, are we supposed to do that?" Archivamon asked.

"You can't, at least not on your own. That's why I'm going with you."

"But what can _you_ do to help _us?"_ Devonmon asked.

"I can look into the minds of others and speak to them telepathically. I can most certainly help your friend find the memories he has lost.

Devonmon extended her claws. "And why should we trust someone like you?"

"You don't really have much of a choice, do you? I may serve Empressmon, but that doesn't mean I like it. I don't like the situation any more than you do. If something isn't done, your friend may be the bringer of the next Digital Genocide. I just don't want to see that happen. If you let me help you, I can promise you that you won't regret it."

There was silence as the Chosen and Archivamon didn't know how to respond to this apparent show of sincerity from the enemy.

"I say we let him go with us," Asuka finally said. "I don't trust him, but as he said, we won't have much of a chance on our own." She turned to the Digimon in question. "How can we truly trust you?"

"By receiving this from me as a gift." Tapirmon used his telekinesis to lift a jar off of a nearby table. He then sent it into Asuka's hands. "I believe that these belong to you. These are the recorded memories I took from you in data form, and I feel that they should be given back to you."

Asuka didn't know what to say, at first, but then smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"Well, I guess this means we have a new party member," Dragoonmon said. "Let's get going." With that, the five beings jumped through the portal to help their misguided comrade…

------------------------------------------------

_"You jerk, why did you have to be the hero?"_

_"I'm sorry. It's okay. It's all over, now."_

_"I especially didn't want to lose you, Leo"_

------------------------------------------------

_"AAARRGH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"_

Enfermon was in a rage as a new set of memories flooded his mind. Of course, he couldn't stop the pain. Instead, he was causing even more pain, in the form of his devastating attacks. At the moment, another village of Digimon was falling to his rampage. The bravest and strongest warriors of the village tried their best to put a stop to the aggressor, but they were quickly cut down under the dragon's nearly unstoppable power. He truly seemed to be a juggernaut, a force that nothing could stop…

…until a blast of blue fire shot out of nowhere and into the Dragon of Fire's back. Enfermon howled in pain as he struggled to remain airborne. Another fire blast from below hit him in the chest, and he screeched as he began shooting breaths of fire in every direction. Suddenly, a pair of chains shot up and wrapped themselves around the dragon's legs. With one gigantic tug, the fiery behemoth was dragged violently to the ground.

"Dat's the way 'ta do it!" The first Skull Meramon shouted in delight.

"Let's Boarmon-tie this sucker!" The two Flame Digimon withdrew their chains and began to concentrate their fires through them.

Enfermon slowly rose to his feet, his rage at a higher peak than before. He saw his aggressors, and his anger was once again fueled. _"SOUL FLAME!"_ He breathed out a stream of white-hot fire towards his attackers.

The two Skull Meramon only grinned at this retaliation. _"Heavy Metal Fire!"_ They shouted simultaneously, and they sent out their own breaths of blue flame. The two attacks met, but somehow the blue fire overtook the red. The Heavy Metal Fire struck Enfermon square in the chest, and he roared in surprise as he was sent stepping backwards. The dragon then spread his wings and began to flap them in an attempt to get back into the sky.

"Oh no you don't!" The Skull Meramon tossed their chains, and they wrapped around the dragon's waist. In an instant, the chains began to squeeze tightly, as if to try and suffocate their victim. On top of that, they were set ablaze, burning into the dragon's skin. Enfermon screeched in agony, but he wasn't about to give up. He thrust his arms forward and sent out a Feuer Fist attack, but they, too, were countered by a pair of Heavy Metal Fire attacks.

The dragon was now beginning to lose his strength, especially since he was attacked after his earlier rampage. _"NO…I…CAN'T…GO DOWN…LIKE THIS…I MUST…FIND MY PURPOSE…"_ Enfermon was about to give in, if not for a familiar voice.

"Leo!"

The Dragon of Fire looked around to see where the voice was coming from, then found the source. It was a red-haired girl whom he could barely recognize. _"A…ASUKA?"_

"'Ey, where did dat twoip come from?" The first Skull Meramon asked.

"Beats me," the second replied. "Forget about her. I mean, what can she possibly do?"

"Yes, Leo, it's me," Asuka replied. "You can't give in to these guys! Not after all we've been through! You can beat them! Remember where your strengths lie! Remember our bond!"

Enfermon stared back in wonder at these words. Another jolt of pain hit his head, and a new memory came back to him…

------------------------------------------------

_"I think that the bond we've shared is stronger than any we've ever had with anyone. We've helped each other, through thick and thin. I've grown such an admiration for you and everything you've done for us…for me. And I think…I think I'm starting to…fall in love with you…"_

------------------------------------------------

_"YES…I REMEMBER NOW…"_ Enfermon said to himself. A vote of new confidence filling him, he focused his power and the fire in his soul. He roared as he grabbed the chains and pulled hard. The strength was so great that the Skull Meramon were forced to let go of the chains. Enfermon howled in a greater rage than before as fire began to erupt from his body.

_"HELL'S FIRESTORM!"_

Enfermon breathed out more fire, except this time it was in a concentrated shape that suddenly split in two. The attacks began to spiral as they headed straight for the Skull Meramon. The Flame Digimon gasped at this new attack, and they tried to counter with their own fire attacks. The strikes had no effect, as the spiraled fire continued their courses. They surrounded their targets and lifted them into the air. The Skull Meramon had no place to hide, and there was no chance of escape as the fire had them completely surrounded.

_"FEUER FIST!"_

The dragons of fire hissed their unearthly tones as they shot towards their victims, and there was nothing the Skull Meramon could do about it.

_"Ah damn it!"_ The first screamed.

_"We boined out!"_ The second added. The fire dragons collided with the fire columns, and the resulting explosions were more than enough to finish off the two Flame Digimon once and for all.

Down below, Asuka grinned at this show of power and fury. "I told them they would be paid a high price," she said to herself. She gasped as Enfermon came back down to the ground next to her, a look of content in his blood-red eyes. "Uh…you did it! I knew you would! Now we can be together, and nothing will tear us apart again!"

Suddenly, a white portal appeared, and the Chosen and Tapirmon jumped out. They gasped when they saw the scene that was going on.

"Leo!" Asuka called. "Get away from her!"

Enfermon turned his head and had to do a double-take. _"WHAT'S…GOING ON?"_

"Leo, that is not Asuka!" Archivamon yelled. "That's Empressmon, and she's trying to take advantage of you!"

"No, that's a lie!" The first Asuka said to Enfermon. "They are your enemies! They have caused you nothing but pain and misery! They must be killed off now, while you still have the chance!"

"Don't listen to her!" Devonmon said in retaliation. "She's trying to confuse you! She's the evil one, not us!"

"You have to believe us!" The second Asuka said. "We're your friends, Leo! We would never do anything bad to you!"

Enfermon was looking back and forth, and his confusion was continuing to grow. _"WHY…IS THIS HAPPENING? WHO…SHOULD I BELIEVE?"_

"Believe in yourself," a voice said from behind the group. They all turned to see Tapirmon floating there, the jar of data in his hands.

"Tapirmon! What do you think you are doing!" The first Asuka asked angrily.

"Believing in _myself_," Tapirmon replied. "You wish to bring mindless and meaningless destruction to this planet, and that is something that I cannot allow."

_"TRAITOR!"_ The first Asuka stretched out one of her hands and shot a jet of water from it. The water hit Tapirmon in the head, and he was sent several feet back before painfully hitting the ground. She turned in shock when Enfermon began to growl violently. The Dragon of Fire was staring back at her as another, more recent, memory came back to him…

------------------------------------------------

_"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME, AND ME ALONE!"_

------------------------------------------------

Enfermon could now remember those words, and the resulting attack that did nothing to hurt him. She was the one who tried to hurt him, and she was about to pay dearly.

_"SOUL FLAME!"_ He roared, breathing out his fire. The first Asuka brought up a column of water to protect herself, while the attack sent the rest of the group to their backs. When the smoke cleared, Empressmon was on the ground unconscious.

_"THE PAIN…IT'S TOO MUCH!"_ Enfermon cried out, and he screeched in agony as he went on another rampage, sending fire attacks in every direction.

The group watched this scene unfold before their eyes. They wished they could do something to stop it, but unfortunately they didn't have the power or the will.

"There has to be something we can do…" Dragoonmon said.

"It's useless…" Devonmon replied. "He's too strong for us…"

"All hope is lost…" Archivamon said.

Asuka looked on in silence. She felt so weak…so helpless. "It's all my fault…" She said, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "If it wasn't for me…none of this would be happening. I…I have to stop this…no matter what…but how? I don't want to fight him…I don't want to make things worse than they already are." Her tears began to hit the ground. "Please…I want to save him…"

As if on command, a bright light shot out of the ground before her, and before anyone could react it entered Asuka pocket. She reached in and pulled out her device, which was flowing with new power. She held it close to her chest as the incredible new strength filled her. Fractal Code surrounded her as she rose into the air and began her newest transformation.

_"EXECUTE! DRAGON SPIRIT EVOLUTION! ESUNAMON!"_

As the Fractal Code vanished, a bright light took its place. Within this light, a seemingly angelic dragon emerged. She was about thirty feet long, and her body appeared to be made of pure crystal. A pair of metallic wings flared from her back. Her hands were together, as if in prayer. Hey eyes opened, and like the other dragons before her, they were red in color. Suddenly, their color changed to an eerie blue.

"Incredible…" Archivamon said. "She has found her Dragon spirit…"

"Will it be enough?" Dragoonmon asked.

"Looks like we're about to find out…" Devonmon replied.

The new flash of power caught Enfermon's attention, and he turned to see Esunamon. He roared in anger, taking this new creature as a threat. _"SOUL FLAME!"_ He screeched, and he sent a blast of fire towards Esunamon.

The Dragon of Light's eyes glowed brightly as a sphere of energy surrounded her. The fire attack harmlessly bounced off of the shield and dissipated.

This made Enfermon even madder. _"FEUER FIST!"_ The fire dragons shot out of his arms. They exploded on contact with the shield, but it did nothing to weaken it.

Esunamon shut her eyes and began to growl in an unheard of tone, as if she was speaking in prayer. The sapphire on her forehead began to glow bright. In an instant, the shield vanished, allowing a stream of light to be fired straight at Enfermon. The Dragon of Fire was too late to evade, and the attack struck him in the head. However, it didn't hurt him; instead, it caused him to go into a state of calmness and serenity. His eyes glassed over as he and Esunamon softly landed on the ground.

"What's going on?" Devonmon asked.

"This must be her special attack," a voice replied. The group noticed that Tapirmon was standing, er, floating, once again. "It appears that the two of them are in the middle of a mental link, which stops them from attacking or defending themselves. Something must be going on in their minds, right now…"

------------------------------------------------

Darkness…  
It was all he could see…  
He was trapped in the emptiness of his mind…  
He was lost…  
Confused…  
Without hope…

…until a bright light shone in his darkness. His glassy eyes looked up at the light and saw something coming. It was Asuka, with a glorious pair of angel wings on her back. She landed next to him, her hands near her heart.

"Asuka…is that you?"

"Yes, it's really me this time," she replied. "You've lost most of your memories because of the forces of darkness."

"I…can't remember…anything," he said, holding his head. "Who am I? What am I supposed to be doing?"

"You are Leo," she replied, stepping closer to him. He backed away in fright, then stopped for some reason, letting her get closer. "You were one of the Chosen brought here to help bring peace back to this world. You are to fight for truth and justice, to see that balance is restored."

"Wait…it's coming back to me…my family…my friends…my purpose…"

"The ones you care about most," she added, coming ever closer.

"I can feel them…but I can't grab onto them…what can I do? I'm all alone…"

No, Leo," Asuka replied, "you are not alone. Let me help you…" She took his right hand and brought it to her breast. He could feel her warmth, her beating heart. The anger and fury that once corrupted his soul began to disappear. His eyes regained their original light, and he stared back at her in awe and wonder. Slowly, she pulled him into a hug, and she could feel the darkness within him vanish completely.

"I…never got to tell you before," she said quietly. "You…have done so much for me without realizing it…you have helped me gain new strength and confidence in myself…I have followed you every step of the way…wanting to continue to grow…in love and mind…and now…I have finally realized the truth…I…I love you…"

The two looked into each other's eyes, as if they shared the same feelings. They drew themselves closer to each other as their lips brushed together in a loving kiss. This embrace of innocence and purity had truly magnificent results as memories lost were suddenly found again. In an instant, all of the memories resurfaced as a piercing light extinguished the last of the darkness…

------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, the light that connected the two dragons vanished, and Fractal Code surrounded them. When it vanished, Leo and Asuka appeared, standing on opposite sides of the past battleground.

"They did it!" Dragoonmon yelled out. "They're back!"

"Are you two alright?" Archivamon asked.

There was no response. Leo suddenly lost his strength, and he fell to his knees. His eyes had returned to normal, but they still looked lifeless. "What…happened?"

It all started to come back to him.

Asuka's abduction and rescue…

The moment by the fire…

The Infermon attacking…

His Dragon spirit…

And then the developments that unfolded afterward…

The retaliation for the threat against his life…

The attacks on the villages…

The near-death experience…

Going berserk…

Leo's eyes began to fill with tears as he realized what had occurred in just a short time. "What…have…I done?"

He did not hear the footsteps coming towards him. Someone knelt in front of him and put their hands on his shoulders. His glassy eyes changed back to normal as he looked at the one before him. "Is…is it over?" He asked.

Asuka nodded.

There was a brief moment of silence before Leo enveloped Asuka in a hug. The agony that he had gone through was finally let out by his silent crying. Asuka returned this gesture of affection with a grateful smile on her face. "It's okay," she said to him. "It's all over…"

"Hey guys!"

Asuka turned to see the others rushing towards her and Leo. "It's alright," she said to them. "Everything's the way it should be."

Archivamon sighed. "That's good to hear, but are you sure you two are going to be alright? You both have been through a lot, after all."

Leo ended the embrace, but he gently held on to Asuka's shoulders. "Trust me," he replied, "things are changing for the better." Asuka softly blushed at this remark.

Archivamon turned his head slightly, as if he got an important message. "Well, if you say so. In that case, it's mission accomplished." He tapped another set of buttons on his wrist. "You can bring us home, now," he said. Another white portal appeared. After saying "let's go, everyone," Archivamon jumped into the portal

Dragoonmon and Devonmon were next. The Knight of Wind simply looked at Leo and Asuka with a smug as they rose to their feet. "You know, I'm really starting to regret not having a camera around," he remarked.

Devonmon grabbed Dragoonmon by the shoulders and shoved him through the portal. "Ass," she sighed to herself. She looked upon the same scene and smiled. I knew they could do it, she thought, before jumping through.

Tapirmon floated over by the portal, the jar of data still in his clutches. He turned his head to take a good look at his master, who was still unconscious after Leo's assault. He had at last made up his mind. From now on, he would use his abilities to help instead of hurt, to bring peace to this planet instead of destruction. He spat in Empressmon's direction before hopping into the portal.

Finally, the two remaining Chosen made their way to the doorway back to safety. Before making the jump, Leo turned to face the one who helped him all the way. "Thank you," he said to her. "If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still be a feral beast hell-bent on destroying everything."

"You don't have to thank me," Asuka replied. "You would do the same for me, right?"

Leo smiled. "Right. Okay, let's say we get out of here?" He offered his hand, which Asuka gladly accepted. Together, they went through the portal, confident that their newly-found love and strength would help to bring a quicker end to a pointless conflict.

**_To be continued…_**

------------------------------------------------

With one Dragon spirit left to go, things are looking up for the Chosen. However, two Dark Knights, both looking for revenge, stalk our heroes in the hopes of stopping them once and for all. Snow's memories come back to haunt her, but she must remain strong to stop a potentially deadly threat.

Next time: **Frozen Psyche! Cealdmon's Reminiscence!**


	16. Frozen Psyche!

Yikes, has it really been that long? 

Hey, guys, sorry about not posting in such a long time. A lot has happened really quickly for me.

First things first: _I GOT A JOB! **FINALLY!**_ Even better: the pay is nice and the hours are reasonable enough for me. Hooray for me! (tosses confetti around)

Okay…(sweeps away confetti)…on top of that, I'm part of Summer Theater in my home town, which means I'm out during the evenings. I may not have a lot of lines, but they have me involved in multiple scenes, which is nice. At least I'm not totally bored, right?

Combine acting with my summer job, and that leaves virtually **_no_** time for me to work on this story (except for weekends, of course). But don't worry; I'll be hammering away at chapters whenever I get the chance.

And come _**ON**_ people! I've only gotten a couple votes on my poll! Remember, the order of the Dark Knights getting their spirits depend entirely on you readers. I'll keep the poll open until I post the next chapter (which may come sooner than you'd expect), so send in those votes! (please?)

Alrighty, on to the reviews!

**Dark Qiviut**: Glad you liked last chapter. And yeah…dialogue can be a little tricky, sometimes. I went back and made a few changes to that conversation from last chapter, but I personally didn't see any problems with it. But hey, it's just me.

**coughkouichicough**: Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…….

**sakurafairy**: Well, it wasn't exactly very (x6) soon, but I got it out as fast as I could with my busy schedule. Hope you could handle waiting this long…

**Digi fan**: Yes, and this one's going to be a doozy.

**Gemmanigirl**: (puts on wig and shades) Thank you, thank you very much.

**goldsilver-dragoness**: True, true…and you're going to have to wait another chapter before you finally get to meet my Knight of Darkness. (Bwa ha ha ha ha…)

**Kara**: You'll just have to read this one, won't you?

**Requiemkei**: Well, it's kind of thanks to you (and Cyrus, of course) that I was able to do this chapter in the first place. To give credit where credit is due, the poem used in this chapter is originally Kei's. Thanks for letting me use it.

**bluebelle**: (in Southern accent) ah, now don't ya worry your pretty little head none. He's back.

**Cyrus Arcanum**: Sheesh, someone needs to take a chill pill…anyways, like I mentioned earlier, thanks for your inspirations on this chapter. I deeply appreciate it.

**elementBLUE**: (bows) Thank you for your generous and inspiring review. I hope that my future chapters will continue to captivate you.

Now that we've got all that out of the way, let the adventure continue!

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter XVI: Frozen Psyche! Cealdmon's Reminiscence!**

------------------------------------------------

Not much time had passed since the Chosen had returned from their little escapade. At the moment Archivamon was retelling the events as he had seen and heard them to the Sacred Three. Ryan had recently recovered from his out-of-his-mind experience, so he was able to join the rest of the group. He was surprised to see a newcomer, in the form of Tapirmon, standing by with them, but happily accepted him as a member of the group after everything was explained. While Ryan was glad to be reunited with his friends, the atmosphere wasn't exactly a pleasant one.

"And that's basically what happened," Archivamon said, finishing up his report.

There was silence for what seemed like forever. The Sacred Three continued to look back and forth between their mechanical creation and the Chosen.

"Leo, step forward," the first being commanded. Leo did so, albeit nervously. "You are aware of all that happened in the last 24 hours, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Leo replied.

"You are aware that you went berserk when we specifically warned you and your friends of the spirits' dangers?" The second being asked.

Leo bowed his head. "Yes sir," he said solemnly.

"Look at us when we're talking to you!" The third being snapped. "And you are also aware that during your berserk period, you ended up wiping out three villages, killing off almost 1000 innocents?"

"Hang on, if you'd give me a chance to explain…"

"Hold your tongue!" The first being yelled. "You are to be protectors of this world, not destroyers! Your actions have brought nothing but death and misery in the area you were in, and such actions are simply inexcusable!"

"Give him a break," Asuka pleaded. "You're not being fair with him!"

"He didn't do all of that on his own!" Snow said.

"You know he was under the influence of Empressmon!" Aaron added.

_"SILENCE!"_

The second being's order was immediately followed. When all was quieted down, he continued. "We are well aware of the events that have occurred. As we have said, the five of you were brought here to stop the Dark Force and bring peace back to this planet. Instead, because of your idiocy, many innocent lives were taken away. Even if he was under a Dark Knight's influence, there is no excuse for your actions."

"We shall worry about this situation at a better time," the third being said. "Right now, you need to concentrate on finding your last Dragon spirit. Once you have accomplished that, we can move on with the next phase."

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked. "We can't go out again, not in the conditions we're all in!"

"This is exactly how we wound up in that mess in the first place!" Aaron said. "We're not going to immediately go out and make another Enfermon!"

"At least give us a chance to recover from everything that has happened," Leo asked. "We're not going to be able to do anything in the shape we're in."

The Sacred Three turned to each other as they quietly deliberated. Finally, they turned back to the Chosen. "Very well," the first being said. "We will allow you time to rest."

"But only because we want you in the best shape possible for finding your final spirit," the second being added.

"You're all dismissed," the third being said. "We will call you when it is time."

"Let's go," Aaron said quietly, "before they change their minds." With that, the Chosen silently filed out of the room, followed by Tapirmon and Archivamon.

When the Chosen were gone, the Sacred Three sighed simultaneously. "Things are getting out of hand," the first being said. "They are getting restless. If this continues we might have a revolt on our hands."

"We must pay closer attention to their conditions and wishes," the second being suggested. "Without them, the prophecy will never come to pass."

"Remain vigilant," the third being said. "Otherwise, we're all doomed…"

------------------------------------------------

The walk down the long and winding hallway was done in silence. No one really had anything to say at the moment. The five humans simply wanted to put past events behind them and hopefully sleep it off. However, something like that probably wouldn't happen so easily.

While the walk was silent for some, it was completely different for Tapirmon. His species had many different techniques involving the mind and other's emotions, and he was no exception. Unbeknownst to the Chosen, he was concentrating his energies to perform a unique little trick.

After all, if he was going to help them, he would have to know more about them.

He opened his eyes, and the visuals he saw would be considered astounding. Everyone had a particular energy field surrounding them, each field reflecting its owner's traits; personality, strengths, weaknesses, etc. Strangely enough, the fields resembled the elements that each Chosen represented…

Leo's energy field resembled roaring flames that looked ready to engulf him, yet they would always be kept at bay. It showed that his heart was in the right place, though the same could not be truly said for his mind. The flames also symbolized his deepest emotions; passion and rage. The flames would be used to protect those closest to him, and also to bring an end to those who threatened their lives. The energy appeared restless, which was understandable after the recent events that had occurred; it was as if the flames had been used to punish everything in their path, then suddenly returned to what they used to be. Leo's emotions seemed to be his greatest strength, but also his greatest weakness; unless he could control what he was feeling, they would instantly get the better of him…

Aaron's field was emerald in color, taking the form of air currents spinning around him. The currents were calm and serene one moment, then violent the next, only to change again the next moment. It appeared that these changes in strength represented his emotions, much like the flames did for Leo. One moment he'd be a laid back, quiet guy, and the next he'd lose control. As Tapirmon pondered this, the winds seemed to suddenly spread out amongst the other fields before returning back to its source. Tapirmon felt that this showed Aaron's devotion to the rest of the group, how he'd be willing to give everything to ensure that they'd all make it through the hard times. With such self-control and self-sacrifice, it was now understandable how we was able to control his Dragon spirit…

Ryan's energy field could be seen coursing through his body. It took the form of a single spark in the center, sending out waves within and around him. The transmission of the electricity looked uneasy, as if the owner had recently been under much stress. That made sense for Tapirmon; he had heard about what had happened to Ryan just a few days earlier. With such unease in the field, the signal appeared weaker than what Tapirmon believed they should be. Was the boy having doubts about himself and his worth? The telepathic Digimon began to fear that Ran would never truly control his newfound powers unless he could defeat the demons that now plagued his mind and soul; he would have to keep a close eye on him, for now…

Asuka's field was just what her element was; light. The light shone from her body, but not as brightly as Tapirmon hoped it would. Then again, he realized that she had always experienced troubled times, and normally her field would be nothing but darkness. The light was probably a symbol of her hope for a better future. As her self-confidence and hopes grew, so, hopefully, would the light. Tapirmon believed that it would take every fiber of her being, and the commitment from her friends, for something like this to happen. Of course, she would have to let it happen, first, before it could.

Finally, Tapirmon turned to Snow, and he almost gasped when he saw her energy field. It surrounded her like a coat of pure ice. It was suppressing her in almost every way; her emotions, her beliefs, her actions; all were kept basically the same. Tapirmon wondered what would possess her to take such a dark and lonely path. He then thought he could hear something radiating from the field. He listened carefully and heard these words:

_I am trapped in a chrysalis of ice  
Every time I think it's melting it freezes again  
Thicker, stronger  
No matter how high I fly to escape the ice  
I always find myself falling back into the cold  
Frozen butterfly, Frozen soul_

_I have flown and fallen so many times  
I accepted it; it is part of my life  
Now I don't even bother to escape, the ice is part of me  
I don't feel my icy prison, I don't feel anything  
I just lie on the ground, waiting  
Waiting for the ice to finally claim me as its own  
Frozen butterfly, Frozen soul_

Tapirmon sighed as his own question was somewhat answered. He then decided that he would keep the closest eye on her, especially since it was she who would receive the final spirit. He now feared that such a state of mind would doom her the moment she absorbed the power of her Dragon spirit. He would have to help her.

_Somehow…_

------------------------------------------------

It was a forest like any other. There wasn't anything that made it stand out from any other forest on the planet. Unless, of course, one could count the tree that stood at its center. It was well over 800 feet tall and at least 200 feet wide at the base. It was the oldest tree in the forest, and it may have seen most of what the planet's history had to offer. Its bark was a deep brown, with a rigid texture. Thousands of branches could be seen spreading themselves out in every direction. A natural fortress, indeed.

And it was this natural fortress that a certain individual called home away from home.

The tree was most certainly alive, but by the looks of the carving of its insides, one would believe that it had been dead for years. However, the one who pulled off this feat wasn't stupid. They took expert care to preserve the fragile life the tree had, and only worked on areas that would have little to no effect to its stability. Each living and working area was well handcrafted, as if the creator had an artistic side that they dared not show in public. There were sleeping areas, recreational areas, and a unique security system that utilized the latest technologies as well as the tree itself. To anything that liked this sort of living, this tree would be paradise.

And that's exactly how its owner felt about it.

At the moment, he was at his workbench, working on his latest project. Knife in hand, he was busy carving out what was once a slab of mahogany. To put more specifically, he was finishing it, putting the last few touches on his latest masterpiece. The craftsmanship was unlike anything ever seen before, with incredible designs covering the entire piece. Something like this may have taken weeks for someone to do, but he had it finished in four days. After one final carve on the surface, he set the knife down and wiped his brow. His bright yellow eyes were filled with satisfaction.

"Planning on opening up your own bar?"

Lenadoramon jumped at least five feet into the air at the sound of the voice. After landing, he swiveled his head around to see where the voice came from, and sighed when he saw who it was. "Oh. Thesiamon, it's only you."

Thesiamon raised an eyebrow. "Only me? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" The room began to shake a little bit.

Lenadoramon raised his hands in defense. "Whoa whoa, take it easy! I didn't mean it like that!" He sighed in relief when the shaking stopped. "It's just that I never expected to hear from you again so soon."

"Well, I needed my space. I had to go off someplace where I could escape the bindings of order."

"You mean the rest of us?"

"Empressmon, for the most part. My gods, you should have seen what she forced me into when we got our time off. First there was a pointless shopping spree, and then she brought me into this…beauty salon. With you knowing me, I'm sure you can guess what the results were. It was simply ridiculous! I'm a fighter, not a beauty queen!"

Lenadoramon shook his head. "Sheesh, I can only imagine the torture you went through with her. She can be pretty annoying sometimes, acting like that she's far above everyone else. I bet we'd all like to give her one-four."

"Maybe. So," Thesiamon began to say, changing the subject, "what's the idea with the bar?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean this. Well, I busted up the bar at the establishment of a buddy of mine. I promised that I'd make him a new one." The Knight of Wood knocked on the surface of his latest work. "Solid and sturdy mahogany. _Nothing's_ going to bust _this_ open."

"Except for you, right?"

"Uh…" Lenadoramon began to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Never mind. So, have you heard the latest news?" Thesiamon went to sit in one of the room's recliners.

"I've been out here for the past few days," Lenadoramon replied. "I haven't heard a thing from the outside."

"Then you should know that the Chosen are gaining greater power."

This news caught the Knight of Wood's attention. "Ho boy. What kind of power?"

"The Dragon spirits."

"Good gods. How many do they have?"

"From our latest reports, they now have four, and knowing them they're out searching for their last one."

Lenadoramon was now worried. "What about Aceromon and Empressmon? What of them?"

"Well, I know that Aceromon is at home resting, but I don't know about Empressmon. They both came into contact with the Chosen, and they felt the Dragons' powers head-on. If their power is anything like Aceromon said it is, we're all in big trouble."

Lenadoramon was now on his feet. "We've got to do something! We can't just sit around and do nothing!"

Thesiamon reclined back. "What _can_ we do? Our strengths are nothing compared to those of our brother and sister in arms. What chance would we have against the might of the Dragons?"

"Maybe none individually, but what about together?"

"Surely you don't mean us teaming up?"

"I do mean it, and don't call me Shirley." Thesiamon simply stared at him for this remark. Lenadoramon coughed to himself and continued. "We may have yet to discover our true powers, but if we tag-team those humans, we just might find a way to bring them down."

"Perhaps…but our powers wouldn't be the only things we'd be bringing with us, would they?" For a moment, Thesiamon turned away from her elemental brother. "You know," she said, "we both have our reasons for going after them. Revenge, you might say. I know that fire-bearer pummeled you, and I'm sure you know what happened to me when I faced them."

"Getting frozen in a pillar of ice," Lenadoramon acknowledged. "Not a pleasant experience, I'm sure."

"We must've been pretty stupid thinking we could stop them individually. I say we attack them when and where they least expect it, in a way that will surely send them to their graves."

If Lenadoramon could smile, he'd probably be doing it at the moment. "Sounds good to me. Got anything in mind?"

Thesiamon gave a devious grin. "You know me, I love to make things up as I go along."

"Same here." Suddenly, an idea came to the Knight of Wood's head. "Hang on…how much influence over the earth do you have?"

"Depends on what you have in mind."

"Alright, here's what I propose we do…"

------------------------------------------------

"How come we're sharing _this_ room?"

This was just one of the many questions Ryan had for Aaron and Snow. In his opinion, he had missed all of the action, and he wanted to know everything that happened while he was still recovering. Aaron thought that Ryan's jaw would have hit the floor when he learned about Leo's new spirit, and he thought that the boy would've burst into tears when he heard about his 'idol' going berserk. However, while Ryan was excited to hear all of this, he was taking things seriously; mostly.

"It's a long story," Aaron replied, answering Ryan's current question. "We've all been through a lot in such a short time, especially Leo and Asuka. They have," (_oh how to say it_, he thought) "_personal_ problems, that they need to work out on their own."

"Is that why we've got the three-bed room?" Ryan asked.

"Uh…exactly!" Aaron replied. Quite frankly, he himself didn't believe a word he just said.

Ryan turned his attention to Snow, who was laying in bed in silence. "Come on, Snow," he said, "don't you want to join in?"

"No thanks," Snow quietly replied.

"You've been a lot quieter since coming back," Aaron said to her, a bit of concern in his voice. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." The two boys looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to their little conversation.

Snow turned herself so that she was facing the wall, sighing while doing so. Aaron was right; she _had_ been feeling a little more isolated than usual. Perhaps she was a little worried about getting her own Dragon spirit. Maybe she felt that history would repeat itself.

Would she lose control?

Would she wreak havoc like Leo did?

Would her only real family be put at risk?

Snow tried to push these thoughts out of her mind, but they only seemed to come back stronger than before. It was going to be a long night…

------------------------------------------------

Some time had passed, but Tapirmon was still up and about, aimlessly wandering the halls of the Sacred Three's domain. There was a lot for him to think about; the last spirit, mainly. If it did prove to be another massacre like the last one, things may not turn out happily in the end.

That does it, he thought to himself. If things won't work out well on their own, I'll have to make them.

It was at that moment that he was outside the room occupied by the Chosen in question. His mind made up, he stealthily phased through the door and looked around. The three children were asleep, thankfully. He turned his attention to Snow, who looked the most restless among the three. Tapirmon could see her field, as cold and frozen as before, and he was going to try and, how shall we say, break the ice.

Haunting memories of his experience with Asuka still with him, Tapirmon silently appeared over Snow's bed. He put a paw to her head in such a way that she would not wake. Forgive me, he thought, but I must know what is plaguing your mind. He focused his energies and began his search for answers.

------------------------------------------------

_**"Mommy!"**_

_**"Natayla…I'm…I'm so sorry…"**_

_**"Get back to work!"**_

_**"You don't even deserve what little food we give you!"**_

_**"Do what you're told, bitch!"**_

**_"Disrespect_ me_, will ya?"_**

_**"You know how busy we are, these days…"**_

_**"I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"**_

_**Frozen butterfly, Frozen soul…**_

------------------------------------------------

All of the memories came at once, hitting Tapirmon like a sledgehammer. He screamed in both surprise and fright, and he quickly cloaked himself in the darkness, fearing that Snow, or anyone for that matter, would awaken. A few moments passed, and nothing happened. Tapirmon breathed a sigh of relief.

At least he got was he was looking for.

He then proceeded to go through the memories that dwelled within the bearer of Ice, although at a slow and steady pace. "I see…hmm…oh…no wonder…right…" All of this was spoken to himself extremely quietly. "No wonder her mind is so oppressed. She refuses to forget…refuses to let go…refuses to release the hidden pain…"

_But why?_

His attention suddenly changed when Snow awoke, a passive look on her face. She turned to see Aaron and Ryan, still fast asleep. She expression changed to that of sadness as she got out of bed. Without a word, she exited the bedroom.

_Where is she going_, Tapirmon asked himself. Stealthily, he followed her through the winding corridors. Snow eventually stopped at the doors that led into the Great Temple. She quietly opened one of the giant doors and entered without a word.

Tapirmon phased through the doors and was shocked at what he saw. It was a white portal, obviously prepared for the Chosen to use the next day. He was even more shocked to see Snow stepping towards the dimensional gateway. He could see her expression, one resembling a mix of solemnity and isolation, before she leaped into the portal. Tapirmon gasped at this feat before making a last-second decision to follow her.

------------------------------------------------

"Okay…that sounds good. Now, how about we-" Lenadoramon was cut off when there was a shrill beeping coming from his security system. He quickly rushed over to turn on his monitor and find out what was going on.

"What is it?" Thesiamon asked.

"Company," the Knight of Wood replied. He activated his security's radar system in the form of a map of the surrounding area. Two red blips appeared on the screen. "Looks like there we've got two uninvited guests." He turned back to Thesiamon, who looked like she had just felt a cold chill go down her spine. "What's the matter?"

"It's her…" the Knight of Earth managed to say.

"Her? Uh…what are you talking about?" Lenadoramon gave his usual confused expression.

_"It's that ice-bitch, you backwoods idiot!"_ Thesiamon lashed out, the tree shaking at these words. "I recognize that energy anywhere, and it's most definitely that cursed Knight of Ice."

"Alright, so we know at least one of the blips. But, what about the other one? I don't recognize it as any of the other Chosen."

"Neither do I," Thesiamon replied, "and quite frankly I don't care. All I want is to get back at…her…for what she did to me!" The tree started to quake even more violently than before.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Lenadoramon pleaded, not wanting his home to be leveled. Thesiamon finally got the better of her temper, and the place stopped shaking. "Hey, hang on a minute…why would one of the Chosen come around here, anyway? There isn't anything special about it…unless…"

"Their last spirit is here…" Thesiamon said. "We've got to kill her before she can find it!"

"Agreed," Lenadoramon said as he reached into one of his hidden compartments, pulling out a handful of unusual-looking black seeds. "All set to go?" He asked.

"Yeah," Thesiamon said in reply, "the sooner I get that thorn in my side out of my life, the better…"

------------------------------------------------

The Tapir Digimon hit the mossy ground head-first, causing him to groan; first, in pain; second, in realization that his cover was finally blown.

"What do you think you're doing, following me?" Snow asked.

"What do you think you're doing, going off alone like this?" Tapirmon asked in retaliation.

Snow turned her back to Tapirmon and started walking. "You'd never understand," she replied. "After what happened with Leo and all that, it makes you wonder if something like that could happen again. I just want to be sure that the others will be safe. Besides, I work best solo. Always have, always will."

"I haven't known you for very long, but you're seriously disappointing me," Tapirmon said. "You should know that you can't always depend on yourself for something as important as this. You have your friends behind you, remember."

"They can't help me," Snow replied, "at least not for this."

"With finding your Dragon spirit, or with your memories?"

Snow stopped when Tapirmon asked this question. "You didn't…" she began to say.

"Please do not take offense," Tapirmon said. "I want the same thing as you, to make sure that this last spirit can be controlled. However, with your state of mind, you won't have a chance."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Snow angrily asked, turning around to face Tapirmon. "Answer me that, if you have such a great mind!"

"You can't continue to run away from your past," Tapirmon replied. "You must clear your mind; let go of the feeble things that plague it; only allow the good to penetrate. If you cannot, then you will have no hope of properly wielding your Dragon spirit."

"But…"

"I can help you achieve this, but you must trust me."

Snow turned her head the other way, sighing, "I don't know. Trust isn't easy to find, at least not for me."

"I'm sure that's because you were asking for trust from the wrong people," Tapirmon replied. He extended one of his paws. "Please, do it for your friends, for yourself."

Snow was hesitant at first, but she then reached out her hand…

And that's when disaster struck.

The ground they stood upon erupted, scattering dirt and plant life across the air. The sudden phenomena caused Snow and Tapirmon to jump in surprise. They turned to the source of the noise and found a column of earth rising up over their heads. Seconds later, they saw a certain Dark Knight appear on top of the column. "Remember me?" Thesiamon asked mockingly.

"Mistress Thesiamon!" Tapirmon exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Snow asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The Knight of Earth replied. "I'm here to take back what you took from me!"

"What are you talking about? I never took anything from you!"

"Of course you did," Thesiamon snapped. "You took away my way of life! Ever since you defeated me, it's been nearly impossible for me to think about anything except for getting my revenge on you!"

Sheesh, and I thought I had issues, Snow thought to herself. "So, you going to attack head-on like you did last time?"

"Actually," Thesiamon replied, "we have other plans for you."

_"We?"_ Snow asked. Her question was immediately answered when a pair of thorny vines shot out of the trees. Luckily, Snow was able to jump to the side before they could hit their intended target. The vines shot back to their source: the Knight of Wood.

"Dang it all, I need to work on my aim," Lenadoramon said out loud.

"Great," Snow said, "I've got to deal with two of you? Fine, guess it'll be a two-for-one deal for me." She brought out her device and activated it.

_"EXECUTE! KNIGHT SPIRIT EVOLUTION! DEVONMON!"_

Devonmon extended her Ice Blades and took a defensive stance. "Alright, which one of you do I get to bring down, first?"

"Neither," Lenadoramon said, "'cause we've got something better in mind. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: Aruraumon!" He tossed his black seeds to the ground, following up with a low-powered Solar Flare in the area where they hit. In an instant, the seeds exploded, and the creatures they contained were unleashed.

The Digimon were disgusting green humanoid plants, about three feet tall. Their long arms reached to the ground like an ape's. On their heads were what looked bright blue flower petals with stems of pollen sticking out. Their pupil-less black eyes stared at Devonmon wildly. All the while they were hissing like crazy.

"And now for the icing on the cake!" Thesiamon exclaimed. With great concentration, parts of her earth column shot out, hitting the Aruraumon in the backs. The earth compacted around the Plant Digimon, and before long their entire bodies were encased in an armor-like coating. "Let's see you freeze these daisies!" The Aruraumon hissed their appreciations for the Knight of Earth.

"Tapirmon," Devonmon said, "find a safe place to hide. Things are going to get rough." As the Tapir Digimon complied, she turned her attention back to the task at hand. "Those things look more like weeds to me!" She shot back in reply, firing a blast of ice at one of the lackey Digimon. The Aruraumon shrieked as it was instantly frozen solid, but almost immediately it broke free from its prison. The armor that covered it, however, was gone. "What the hell?" The Knight of Ice exclaimed.

"New tactics," Lenadoramon replied. "My Plant Digimon get powered up and protected by my partner's earth bending abilities. They'll get a licking, but they'll keep on kicking. You'll never kill them off so long as they keep receiving their power boosts."

"Oh dear," Tapirmon said to himself as he watched this confrontation unfold. "Alone, she will be unable to stop them. But no one else is around to help…unless…" Tapirmon searched back through Snow's memories to see if there was anything that could help. "That's it," he declared to no one in particular. "Now if only I can send them…" Concentrating all of his energy, Tapirmon took a portion of the memories he had searched through and sent them off telepathically. Whether or not they would reach their intended target was all up to luck, now…

------------------------------------------------

_**"I don't need anyone, especially not someone who's preaching about working together."**_

_**"Come on, don't let him win. You're not alone here."**_

_**"I think it's thanks to you that I was able to get my spirit."**_

_**"Do you always act this annoying?"**_

_**"Only when I'm with my friends."**_

_**"Thanks, preacher. I really appreciate that."**_

_**"You can't live by the past alone. You have to live for the future. You're the master of your own fate! Don't let past events force you to live a way you don't want to live!"**_

_**"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**_

------------------------------------------------

Aaron shot up from his bed, instantly wide awake. He rubbed his temples as he wondered where that strange dream came from. What was that all about, he asked himself. He looked around the darkness of the room, first to where Ryan was sleeping, then to the window, and back over to where Snow was sleeping…or wasn't. "Where'd she go?" Aaron asked quietly when he saw the empty bed.

Then it hit him.

"Oh God, she couldn't have…"

Use the portal. Hurry!

Aaron was a bit surprised by the voice, but immediately complied, jumping out of bed and out of the room. "Hope it's not too late," Aaron said to himself.

------------------------------------------------

"It's plain and simple," Thesiamon added as she created new armor for the attacked Aruraumon. "You're not going to be walking out of here alive. At least not on our watch."

"Okay, ladies, sic her!" Lenadoramon commanded. The Aruraumon snarled as they charged Devonmon.

The battle immediately erupted as Devonmon proceeded with her own attacks. She wove her way through the attempted slashes and headbutts. She ducked under another slash, kicking one Aruraumon in the stomach and slashing at a second. The Aruraumon proved to be extremely flexible and athletic, as they turned their bodies and attacked again. With unheard of grace, Devonmon dodged the strikes, and fired twin blasts of ice from her hands. The armor of the two Aruraumon shattered, and they immediately headed for the two Dark Knights to get new armor.

A third Aruraumon shot a trio of vines from one of its arms, and they grabbed onto Devonmon's wrist. The Knight of Ice felt the tug, but tugged back, forcing the Plant Digimon close enough for her to freeze solid. The Aruraumon broke its way out and jumped out of combat for refitting. Devonmon pulled her head back to avoid a straight-on stab from another Plant Digimon, and she quickly jabbed at its armor with her blades. It screeched as its armor was shattered by the force of the blow, and it was quick to land and make a retreat.

_Damn it_, Devonmon thought, _how am I supposed to kill these things when they keep getting that armor from Thesiamon?_ Before she could finish off the fleeing Aruraumon, she was hit in the back by the heads of two others. As she tried to recover from the blows, her arms were bound by strands of vines from two more Plant Digimon. Her arms were stretched outward, and the strength of the bindings forced her to her knees. Another group of Aruraumon charged in for more body slams. They hit their marks, and Devonmon began to waver.

"Come on!" Thesiamon yelled. "You're better than this! I know you all too well!"

"You don't know anything," Devonmon managed to reply icily.

"Don't waste time!" Lenadoramon commanded. "Keep at it!" Another pair of Aruraumon charged in, ready to give their own poundings.

_"Frozen Forcefield!"_ Devonmon called out, activating her defense. The barrier of ice surrounded her, freezing her bindings in the process. The frozen vines fell to pieces, and the Aruraumon they belonged to shrieked in pain. Suddenly, the barrier shattered, sending thousands of ice fragments in every direction. Some managed to impale themselves in the Aruraumon, but they didn't seem to be affected by them. The barrier exploding released a thick cloud of mist, which limited the lackey Digimon's sight.

"Don't just stand there! Find her!" Lenadoramon ordered.

The Aruraumon began to shoot their vines in whatever direction they had room for. There were several cracks of the vines, but none of them seemed to connect. The Plant Digimon began to hiss in frustration as they suddenly released clouds of yellow gas from the flowers on their heads. The poisonous gas, or pollen, rather, was a weapon of last resort for this species of Digimon. It took a lot to produce such pollen, and it was used normally for hunting. Well, technically, this Knight they were fighting would be considered prey…

Unknown to them, this prey had plenty of fight left in her.

And unknown to the two Dark Knights, some of the mist was making its way behind them. It ended up in the tree right behind Thesiamon, and it shape shifted back into the Knight of Ice.

_"Take this!"_ Devonmon yelled, firing a powerful jet of ice at Thesiamon. The Knight of Earth turned around just in time to get hit head-on by the attack.

With Thesiamon frozen solid, there was no longer any concentration for the armor the Aruraumon had. The Plant Digimon shrieked in surprise when their protection returned to dust.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Devonmon mocked as she focused her energy. _"BLIZZARD OF DEMISE!"_ A blast of ice and snow was fired at full power, and the Aruraumon never knew what hit them. Seconds later, the Plant Digimon and the ground they stood upon was nothing but ice. The ice statues that were the Aruraumon shattered almost instantly.

"Amazing," Tapirmon said. "She was able to beat them, after all." Suddenly, he smelled something unusual somewhere nearby. It had a strange aroma, and it felt…cold. "Wait…could it be?"

"No, my home decorators!" Lenadoramon exclaimed. He leaped out of his tree, forming a pair of axes in his hands. "You'll pay for that!"

Devonmon was about to counter the attack, but seeing Lenadoramon falling towards her triggered one of her more worse memories. The scene shifted to that of one of her foster parents attacking in a drunken rage.

_**"Do what you're told, bitch!"**_

"No, not again!" Devonmon said out loud, remembering the pain and suffering she went through in one certain foster home.

"Oh no, get out of the way!" Tapirmon yelled.

Devonmon heard this warning and broke out of her stupor at the last possible second, extending her Ice Blades once again to counter Lenadoramon's first attack. The larger Knight began to force his strength upon her, but she wasn't about to falter, yet. She forced him back, then dashed in, slashing at his exposed chest. The bark on his body was scratched, but it easily held, and the Knight of Wood was quick to counter. He swung his axes horizontally, then diagonally, attempting to cut Devonmon to pieces. The Knight of Ice dodged the attacks, then tried to slash at his body, again. Lenadoramon blocked with his axes, then forced Devonmon back. Without missing a beat, he shot out his Vengeance Vines. Devonmon jumped to avoid getting bound by the vines, but they followed her into the air. She fired several blasts of ice downward, and they froze the vines solid. The lines of ice continued back to their source, but Lenadoramon was able to detach the vines before they completed their journey.

Opening his chest compartment, the Knight of Wood shot multiple Solar Flares while Devonmon was freefalling. The Knight of Ice shot another blast of ice to the side, allowing her to avoid the shots of light. When she landed the ground, she immediately went into a dash, dodging another Solar Flare. She made her way around the trees as shot after shot missed. In frustration, Lenadoramon sent out another volley of Vengeance of Vines in combination with his Solar Flare attack. Devonmon leaped into the air again, doing a flip before landing right in front of the Knight of Wood. Lenadoramon fired another shot, but Devonmon easily avoided it by crouching. She quickly brought her hands next to his chest and fired a second Blizzard of Demise. Lenadoramon gasped in surprise before it was cut off. The Knight of Wood fell backwards to the ground, completely encased in ice.

Devonmon retracted her Ice Blades and breathed a sigh of relief. "At least that's over with," she said to herself. She turned around to head back over to Tapirmon…

And then was hit by a blast of dirt from behind.

Devonmon screamed as she the attack sent her crashing into a nearby tree. The force of the impact was enough to send the tree tumbling to the ground. As the Knight of Ice tried to get back up, she was pummeled by bombs made of earth. Thesiamon landed nearby, a look of rage in her eyes. The ground began to quake as she forced more earth to surround her. It changed into a long spear as she walked towards the injured Knight of Ice. Devonmon was able to roll herself onto her back as she looked up to see what had hit her.

Thesiamon stared back at her, her teeth grinding as she attempted to sustain her growing anger. She raised the spear above her head, blade first. "It ends now, ice-bitch!" She yelled, bringing her weapon down.

"Oh no!" Tapirmon cried out.

_"DRAGON FIST!"_

Before she could make the killing blow, she was hit in the back by a yellow energy dragon, and she was sent flying into the trees ahead. Dragoonmon had arrived just in the knick of time, and he rushed over to help his friend back to her feet. "You ok?" He asked.

"Not really," Devonmon replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your skin," Dragoonmon replied. "Why the hell would you go off by yourself like this? Don't you know how worried I was?"

_He was actually worried?_ Devonmon thought. "I…I didn't want you guys to come. I figured that if anything happened to me in Dragon form, nothing would happen to the rest of you."

Dragoonmon huffed. "That's a pretty stupid excuse," he said in reply. "Haven't you realized by now that we're here to back you up? If anything were to happen to you, we'd be there to help you pull through."

"Yeah, but…"

"Come on," Dragoonmon said, "let's get you out of here before those two bozos decide to get back on their feet."

"No, not yet," Devonmon said, getting out of Dragoonmon's supporting grip. "The last spirit is out here, somewhere, and I've got to find it before it's too late."

"Not in your condition," the Knight of Wind replied. "Your health comes first, and that spirit comes second."

"Actually," a voice said behind them, "her death comes first, and yours comes second."

Dragoonmon was hit in the back by Thesiamon's hammer, and he hit the ground several feet away. Thesiamon immediately followed up by ramming into Devonmon, sending her to the ground, again. She raised her hammer above her enemy's skull and swung hard, but hit nothing but ground. Devonmon had rolled aside and kicked upward, hitting Thesiamon in the stomach. As the Knight of Earth doubled back, Devonmon got back to her feet and fired her Ice Blades. Thesiamon brought up a wall of earth and deflected the attack, then instinctively ducked as a spear came slashing horizontally. She turned around quickly, forming a set of katanas in her hands and attacking Dragoonmon. The Knight of Wind blocked the sword attacks, then countered by swinging his spear around at multiple angles. Thesiamon either dodged the swings or knocked them away with her swords. Without hesitation, she changed her katanas into boxing gloves and was instantly in Dragoonmon's face. She jabbed left and right, pummeling the Knight of Wind with blow after blow. An uppercut sent him flying, and he was sent out even further away by another blast of earth.

"Now then, where was I? Ah, yes." Thesiamon turned her attention back to Devonmon, who was on her knees reforming her Ice Blades. "A little too late for that, I'm afraid," she said, creating a few bombs of earth around her and sending them out. Devonmon grunted as each projectile hit her. "Look at you," Thesiamon said, "without your little golden Knight saving your hide, you're nothing." She sent out another earth projectile, hitting Devonmon in the head, forcing her onto her side.

Devonmon heard none of this, for her mind was playing tricks with her, once again.

_**"Get back to work!"**_

**_"Disrespect _me_, will ya?"_**

"Leave me alone…leave me alone…" The Knight of Ice said repeated quietly to herself.

"I've been training long and hard for this." Thesiamon continued, oblivious to her rival's condition. "I'm not about to let my hard work fail me, now. I am the master of earth; the deserts, the valleys, the mountains; all are at my command, and with their strengths I will bring you down once and for all!"

"Then why don't you shut your mouth and do it, already?" Another voice asked.

"Who said that?" Thesiamon asked angrily, turning to see Tapirmon making his way towards her. "What did you say to me?"

"If you have all this power, then why don't you finally use it?" He asked. "You're nothing but a coward."

_"Silence!"_ Thesiamon yelled.

Devonmon was able to get herself upright, again, albeit painfully. _What's he trying to do?_ She asked herself.

"Exactly what I mean," Tapirmon continued. "It seems to me that you still don't have complete control over your abilities. I bet that you haven't killed a single Digimon in your life, in fear of the events that may transpire afterward. Something as frightening as taking a life must make you feel uncomfortable about using your powers. Would they completely overwhelm you if you even see a dead body laying there by your hands?"

_"SHUT UP!"_ Thesiamon roared, the ground shaking once more. _"You know _nothing _about me!"_

"Oh, but I do," Tapirmon replied, "more than even you know. My kind can read minds, remember?"

"No…" The Knight of Earth stepped backwards.

"Admit it," Tapirmon went on, "you're afraid."

"I'm…I'm…" Thesiamon formed a pair of long-bladed daggers in her hands. _"I AM NOT AFRAID!"_ In an instant, she hurled the daggers at Tapirmon at such a speed that nothing would have been able to dodge them. They struck Tapirmon in the chest and utterly impaled him. The Tapir Digimon gasped as the force of the attack knocked him onto his back. Almost immediately, blood began to pour out of his wounds and from his mouth.

"Oh God, Tapirmon!" Devonmon cried. She turned her eyes back to Thesiamon, who was panting heavily; not from exhaustion, but from anger.

"I'm…not afraid…" This was all that the Knight of Earth was able to say at the moment. She appeared to be in her own sort of trance, completely ignoring everything around her. Devonmon noticed this, and she took it as an opportunity to try and help Tapirmon.

"Come on," she said, carefully removing the daggers from Tapirmon's chest, "don't die on me! You're stronger than this! You promised us that you would help us with all your heart!"

"That…I did," Tapirmon quietly replied, "and…that I shall." He opened his mouth, and an orb of blue energy came out. "I…managed to…sniff it out…while you…were fighting…"

"My God…" Devonmon said. "My Dragon spirit…" As she pulled out her device, the spirit quickly entered it.

"But you…still aren't ready…to use it…" Tapirmon coughed harshly. "You must first…conquer your demons…let go…of everything…holding you back…"

"How can I?" Devonmon asked.

"Let me…help you…one last time…" Tapirmon concentrated the energy he had left within him, his eyes glowing a purple color. "Nightmare…Syndrome…" Beams shot out of his eyes and into Devonmon's, and as if on command she raised her device over her head. Fractal Code surrounded her as Tapirmon's attack took effect…

------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Snow asked out loud. She found herself in the middle of a large room. The walls were a deep blue, as if made out of ice, and a light blue mist covered the floor. Not far away was a gigantic crystal in the shape of a butterfly.

"You are in your subconscious," a distinctively female voice replied. "Everything about you is kept here; your dreams, visions, emotions, memories, everything. As you may know, they have been locked away, here, perhaps never to be released; that is, unless you so choose to release them, which I simply cannot allow."

"You cannot _allow?_" Devonmon asked. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I am you, of course, or at least your subconscious," the voice said from behind. Devonmon turned around to see herself in Knight form, although a little different. Hey bodysuit was a jet-black, while the armor was a deep gray color. Her eyes were a blazing red, and they stared back mockingly. "I am the thing that has helped you all these years."

"Helped me? What are you talking about?"

"Why, helped you suppress everything, of course. When you didn't want to have any more bad dreams, I've prevented them. When you wanted to forget all the bad times, I've kept the bad memories away. However, I was starting to get a bit bored with being a keeper of your deepest, darkest secrets. So recently I decided to have a little fun toying with your mind."

"You mean," Devonmon started to say, "you're the one who has been giving me those memory triggers?"

Her subconscious chuckled. "Got it in one. Yes, it was me the whole time. Then, of course, that wretched friend of yours had to butt in and ruin my entertainment. I decided to play along, though, and gave you the chance to be free of your memories for a little while. But now I've become frustrated by you. Always out there, isolated from the others sometimes, being supportive other times. It makes me sick. Why do you always get the relatively high life compared to me? That's when I got a brilliant idea. I'll be taking over, from now on, while you remain here and become my keeper of memories."

"Never," Devonmon replied. "I have a job to do. It may not be pretty, but I want to let go. I want to live my life my own way, and not be controlled by events of the past. I will not be controlled by your…fun…ever again!"

"Sorry," her subconscious replied, "but that'll be impossible. To do that, you would have to kill me."

Devonmon extended her Ice Blades. "Whatever it takes," she said in reply.

Her SC laughed as she extended her own claws. "Bring it on," she said.

Devonmon yelled as she charged in, slashing with her Blades. Her subconscious followed, and the two went into a flurry of punches, kicks, and slashes. To anyone who could have been watching them, it would have appeared to be a choreographed dance, but to the participants, it was a matter of control. Neither adversary was able to get an advantage over the other.  
"It's time I kick things up a notch," Devonmon's SC said. Almost instantly, she was blocking every attack Devonmon threw at her. She then grabbed one of her arms and twisted it, causing her better part to wince in pain. A kick to the ribs, then to the head, knocked her to the ground. Devonmon quickly recovered and went on the attack, again.

"Face it," the SC said, dodging the attacks, "you can't win. I am you. I know exactly what you're going to do before you even think of it. You'll never escape from here!" She fired a blast of blue energy, hitting Devonmon square in the chest. While she hit the ground, she was hit again. This time, however, she didn't get up. It was as if the damage she had sustained during her other fights had carried over to here.

"How pathetic," Devonmon's SC said as she stepped towards her. "I expected myself to be a bit better. Then again, I will be much better when I take control. You know, being a good girl isn't all that fun, anymore. Perhaps I should kill off your friends and pledge allegiance to the Dark Force. Then again, that Aaron is quite a hottie. Oh, I can imagine the kind of fun we'd have together…" As she trailed off, she saw Devonmon trying to right herself, growling in the process. "Hit a nerve, did I? Get used to it, you'll be dealing with it for the rest of my life, no matter how long or short it may be. Wait, forget what I just said about that Windy son of a bitch. I think I'll kill him first…"

"You…leave him…out of this…"

"Make me," Devonmon's SC laughed. "Oh, right, you can't! You have too much holding you back! You'll never be whole without me around! Without your memories haunting you for eternity, you're absolutely NOTHING!"

"Wrong…" Devonmon quietly said.

Before her SC could shoot back a reply, she gasped in surprise and pain, her eyes widening. Devonmon's Ice Blades had stuck themselves into her SC's stomach. The Blades had not been fired, rather extended even further out than ever before. "Impossible…how could I not predicted this…how did you do it?" Blood began to spill from the wounds.

"I'm beginning to think for myself. I don't need you, anymore," Devonmon replied. "I'm going to do things my way from now on, not yours. To do that, you have to go, permanently." She violently pulled out her Ice Blades from her SC's body, and in an instant black smoke poured out of the gaping holes. The smoke took the forms of all the repressed memories that had ruined her life until now. "ALL OF YOU," Devonmon commanded, "BEGONE!" She unleashed a Blizzard of Demise, freezing the escaping smoke and shattering it instantly. She looked back at her self-consciousness, watching it freeze with the rest of her memories, crumbling into billions of icy fragments.

For the first time in her life, Devonmon felt whole. "Now…I am complete," she said. She closed her eyes as the crystalline butterfly awoke, flapping its fragile wings and spreading light across the chamber…

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the ice imprisoning Lenadoramon was quickly melting. A second later, it shattered with one more blast of his Solar Flare. He got to his feet and brushed himself off, suddenly stopping when he saw the Fractal Code. "Oh dear," he said. Then he noticed Thesiamon, who still appeared to be in her trance. "Hey, Thesiamon, snap out of it!" He yelled. "We've got big trouble, here!"

"What?" Thesiamon exclaimed, finally coming back to reality. When she saw what was in front of her, she immediately got it. "Oh no…"

Suddenly, the Fractal Code changed to a column of ice, and a voice could be heard from within.

_"EXECUTE! DRAGON SPIRIT EVOLUTION! CEALDMON!"_

The ice column violently shattered, and a new Dragon Digimon was born. She was at least forty feet long and appeared to be made completely out of ice. A row of icicle-like spikes ran down her back, and a pair of crystal wings flared out of her back. Her eyes opened for the first time, and like the other dragons before her they were a deep red.

"She did it…" Tapirmon said weakly. "I…knew she would…"

Nearby, Dragoonmon was just recovering from Thesiamon's assault. He stared up in amazement at the Dragon of Ice. "My God…" he quietly exclaimed.

"Ho boy," Lenadoramon exclaimed as he stepped back in fright. "We're gonna need some backup. Come out, my children!" He threw out dozens more seeds, and they erupted into Aruraumon and Woodmon prepared to take on whatever they were commanded to. "Attack that dragon, now!"

_"FROZEN FIRE,"_ Cealdmon growled, and she breathed out a blast of blue fire. The flames did not burn, rather froze everything they came into contact with, including every lackey Digimon in the small area. Their now icy forms broke apart almost immediately.

Thesiamon growled this show of new power, and she forced several large boulders to erupt out of the ground in front of her. _"TAKE THIS!"_ She hurled the rocks at the Dragon of Ice, but the beast sent out another Frozen Fire attack, destroying them. "That's…that's impossible! _I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_

Lenadoramon tried his Solar Flare attack, but it simply bounced off of the dragon's reflective surface. "We're outmatched!" He exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"

_"REMINISCENCE,"_ Cealdmon announced. In an instant, a sphere of dark blue energy exploded, going out in all directions. While the energy simply passed through Tapirmon and Dragoonmon, the same could not be said for the two Dark Knights. When it came into contact with them, they reached for their heads and began screaming in extreme agony. It was suddenly cut off when they both fell to the ground, a paralyzed look of shock in their now glassy eyes.

The threat dealt with, the Dragon of Ice surrounded herself with Fractal Code, once again. When her devolution was complete, Snow was standing, although weakly. The first thing that came to her was Tapirmon's well-being, so she rushed over to him. She noticed that his head was slightly tilted to the side, and that his eyes were closed. "Tapirmon, come on, you have to pull through!"

Tapirmon partly opened his eyes, and with the little strength he had turned his head to look at Snow. "You…did it…I knew…you would…"

"I was able to control the spirit," Snow said, "but I never would have been to do it without you."

Tapirmon chuckled weakly. "You're…being too modest…it was…because you conquered…your inner demons…that you could do it…in the first place…Now that…all the spirits have been found…my job…is complete…" Slowly but surely, his data was being deleted.

"No, you can't die!" Snow exclaimed. "We still need you!"

"Nonsense," Tapirmon replied. "I've only…led you…to the door…you must…open it…and move on…It was…an honor…to have helped you…on your way…" Tapirmon's strength finally gave out, and the Digimon succumbed to deletion.

Perhaps for the first time in many years, tears had formed in Snow's eyes. She didn't want to keep anything, anymore, so she let them fall down her face like nothing at all. All this time, she hadn't noticed that Aaron was standing by her side.

"A noble Digimon, he was," he said quietly. "His sacrifice will never be forgotten, or be put to waste." Snow rose to her feet, but still had her head down. "You going to be okay?" Aaron asked.

"Hold me," Snow replied in almost a whisper. Aaron was quick to comply, gingerly draping his arms around her. Snow silently put her head on his shoulder and said nothing more.

Suddenly, a familiar white portal appeared nearby, and Archivamon and the remaining Chosen jumped through to the ground. "Oh my, are you two alright?" The Machine Digimon asked. "We've been worried sick about you!"

"You guys can relax," Aaron replied. "It's over."

"Hey, where's Tapirmon?" Asuka asked. "Didn't he go with you?"

"He's gone," Aaron said, regret in his voice. "He sacrificed himself so that Snow could fully control her Dragon spirit."

"Oh, I see…" Archivamon trailed off.

"And you used it to bring down these guys?" Ryan asked, referring to Lenadoramon and Thesiamon, who were in the same positions as they were before.

"You don't have to worry about them," Snow said. "They won't be getting up anytime soon."

"What did you do to them?" Leo asked.

"Doesn't matter," Snow replied. "Let's just get back. This place is bringing back sad memories."

There was no further discussion as everyone went through the portal back to the Sacred Three's temple, leaving the two Dark Knights to their temporary fates. No one knew it, but Cealdmon's Reminiscence attack was designed to disable its targets by forcing them to experience their deepest and darkest fears. And that's exactly what was happening, at the moment…

------------------------------------------------

_In her mind, Thesiamon was screaming madly. All around her was a collection of bodies, hundreds upon thousands of dead bodies. The ground was literally soaked in blood, and Thesiamon's hands were covered in it. She wanted to escape it all, but couldn't. The corpses continued to surround her, and they would continue to haunt her for as long as she was alive…_

------------------------------------------------

_In his mind, Lenadoramon was screaming madly. All around him was a collection of cutesy things; hundreds upon thousands of stuffed toys, baby animals, rainbows and smiling sunbeams. He tried using his powers to do away with everything, but to no avail. They continued to surround him, and they would continue to haunt him for as long as he was alive…_

------------------------------------------------

In another part of the Digital World, deep within the walls of his domain, a being of great evil finally awoke from his long slumber. The amount of power he felt was staggering, and it could only mean one thing…

_"The Chosen have all of their Dragon spirits…"_ The Dark Force growled…

------------------------------------------------

There are many evils that plague the Digital World, but none are as horrendous or terrifying as one particular being.

His past is unknown…

His strength is unknown…

His motives are unknown...

But those who fear him call him the Walking Purge…

Next time: **Arrival of the Genocide! The Bringer of Darkness Emerges!**


	17. Arrival of the Genocide!

Hey, guys! How's everyone doing, right now? 

Sorry this one took so long. Blame college. Well, maybe not blame it, but I was caught up in the mess that is orientation and the start of classes. Things are just going to get worse when it comes to time. Next week I start working part-time, and attempting to balance my job and mounting schoolwork means I'll have less and less time to write chapters. But hey, I'll work on it whenever I get the chance…

I'm a bit disappointed. After a month, I only got seven votes for my poll. Well, I used those to make my decision for the next chapter. I'll keep the poll open for the remaining three Knights, so please include your vote when you review this one.

Now then, onto the reviews!

**Broken Starlight**: Yeah, it was a real pain in the you-know-what. I was hoping to have a bit more time with this fic, but what can you do?

**elementBLUE**: Sure, they may have been a little harsh, but don't forget what they were harsh about. You'd want to make sure that something like that would never happen again, wouldn't you? Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter.

**Dark Qivuit**: You'll just have to find out…

**Sakurafairy**: Wow, I never thought someone would think about my fic like that…thanks.

**Gemmanigirl**: Well, I finally got around to it, so here you go…

**Cyrus Arcanum**: Just do what you can. It's not like we're in a competition or anything…

**Kara**: Okay…you raided the sugar bowl before reading chapter 16, didn't you?

**Bluesx20**: Thanks.

**Digi fan**: Glad you liked it.

**Requiemkei**: You forgot about it? That doesn't sound like the Kei I know…anyway, thanks for the review.

**Dragon and Sword Master**: Oh come now, don't be going and shooting off ideas. I will not say anything about the subject. You're just going to have to wait and see…

**des volstgalf**: I'm sure you meant Thesiamon…

**DigiScanner-Shonen**: Thanks for your first-ever review for this fic. And look no further!

One more thing before we begin: because to the graphic depiction of one of this chapter's sequences, the rating for this one should be 'M.' You have been warned…

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter XVII: Arrival of the Genocide! The Bringer of Darkness Emerges!**

------------------------------------------------

_"FOOLS!"_

_"IDIOTS!"_

_"IMBECILES!"_

_"I'M OUT FOR FIVE DAYS, AND ALREADY THE BALANCE OF POWER HAS SHIFTED!"_

_"HOW COULD YOU LET THOSE GODS-DAMNED CHOSEN FIND THEIR DRAGON SPIRITS!"_

If the Dark Force had Thesiamon's control over the earth, and her temper, it'd be likely that the whole planet would have split apart. His anger and rage over recent events was simply indescribable. There was no need for any of his Knights to explain what had happened during his period of rest, for he could easily feel it.

Somehow, the rage within him began to die down, and he recoiled his bony fingers from the arms of his throne, its wood having deep claw impressions in them. He gave out a combination of a heavy sigh and a deep growl before leaning back.

Meanwhile, the four Dark Knights were at the foot of the stairs, kneeling, their heads bowed low. Thanks to her botched attempt of bringing the Knight of Fire under her control, a good portion of Empressmon's skin had second-degree burns. Aceromon's body was still aching from his episode with the bearer of Thunder, and he never had time to repair his armor since that fight. Lenadoramon and Thesiamon had the looks of nervous wrecks, as if their minds were still being affected by the Reminiscence attack used on them by the Knight of Ice. All four of them felt ashamed, that they might have been able to do more to prevent the Chosen from gaining their new powers.

But, unfortunately, that was water under the bridge.

"So," the Dark Force finally said, "what do you have to say for yourselves?" For several moments, silence filled the room.

"I know that no amount of apology or explanation will satisfy you," Aceromon finally replied, ending the period of nerve-racking quietness. "There is no excuse for our lack of knowledge or strength."

"I hate to say it," Empressmon said, "but the rust bucket's right. We were completely unprepared for something as big as this."

"I'm sure that if we had known ahead of time that the Chosen would be going after their spirits, we might have been able to stop them," Thesiamon added.

The Dark Force sighed once more. "Despite your obvious incompetence," he said, this time in a calmer tone, "this turn of events wasn't unexpected. I had a feeling that those wretched humans would claim their remaining spirits sooner or later."

"So, what are you going to do?" Lenadoramon asked. Surprisingly, he asked this seriously.

"It's not what _I'm_ going to do," the Dark Force replied, "it's what _you're_ going to do." With a wave of his hand he brought his mirror into position, the map of the Digital World coming into view. "Now that the Chosen have their Dragon spirits, the balance of power has shifted. Of course, I am still in control, but those humans now pose an even greater threat to my reign than before. Tell me, what would be the best way to counter the Dragons?" He asked this question knowing that his followers would have the answer.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know this one!" Lenadoramon said, raising his hand. The other Knights stared at him as if he was a bad eyesore. The Knight of Wood rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Kidding, kidding! But seriously, we need to find our Dragon spirits!"

"Exactly," the Dark Force said. He raised one of his hands over his head as black energy was focused in its palm. Four separate beams shot out of the energy orb and struck the Dark Knights in the forehead. They were taken aback at first, but then realized that they were receiving information. Closing their eyes, they each saw strange visions, mostly of a particular area of the Digital World. "Each of you should now have the locations of your spirits in memory. You are to go off and retrieve them, and you are not to return until you have them in your possession. Now go."

The Dark Knights rose to their feet and bowed. "Yes, master," they said in unison. Simultaneously, they turned and exited the throne room.

When his minions were gone, the Dark Force turned his throne so that he was facing his mirror. The image changed to that of what looked like a battle in progress. "And in the meantime," he said to himself, "_he_ will fill in…"

------------------------------------------------

Death…

Turmoil…

Chaos…

These three things could be seen on what was, once, a battlefield. Hundreds of bodies lay still on the reddened ground, slowly dissolving into nothingness. A chilling breeze stirred up the coarse sand, sending it in whatever path it so chose.

Here lay brave souls who gave their lives for a just cause…

Here lay those who fought with everything they had…

Here lay those who believed in what they were fighting for…

But this isn't a look at the aftermath of a past battle that changed the history of our planet…

It is an example of the harsh reality that is the Dark Force's grasp on the Digital World…

Amongst all of the dead and dismembered corpses, within an ever-growing pool of blood, a lone being stood, breathing heavily. In its hands was a double-bladed scythe, each blade at different ends of the eight-foot-long metal rod. The blades were literally soaked in the blood of all they had brought death to. Its form was shrouded in a black cloak, and an emanating shadow further concealed its appearance. It was as if the shadows were refusing to reveal the being's form to the outside world.

Sensing life, the creature turned its head to the east. It could feel the presence of powerful Digimon coming from that direction. As if drawn by the immense power, it began to walk towards the source, stepping over the carcasses of its latest victims in the process…

------------------------------------------------

_"Focus."_

_"Concentrate."_

_"Remember."_

These words were being repeated over and over in the minds of the five Dragon Digimon. The Chosen had begun the next phase; learning to fully control the powers of both Knight and Dragon forms. It wouldn't be an easy task, naturally, since each Chosen had only used their Dragon spirits once before. For them, the second time around was even worse than the first. This was especially true for Raydenmon and Enfermon, and not simply because of their past experiences with their alternate forms.

The Dragon of Thunder was near the ceiling of the large and spacious room, electric power crackling all around him. He did his best to control it, but little by little it appeared that he would soon lose it.

_"Remember,"_ the first being said in Raydenmon's mind, _"you cannot let your pains and doubts interfere. Focus on what you're trying to accomplish."_

Raydenmon growled as the electricity around him was suddenly absorbed by the horn on his head. _"PLASMA STRIKE!"_ He roared as he used his primary attack. Unlike last time, the resulting blast was controlled, with no wandering currents or backlash. The Plasma Strike would have hit the wall, but an outside force absorbed the energy like it was nothing. Apparently the room was enchanted to prevent any kind of damage that may inflict it.

On the other side of the room, Enfermon was working with a pair of flaming dragons, a result of his Feuer Fist attack. The behemoths roared in their unearthly tones, the fires making up their bodies blazing seemingly out of control. They moved in awkward fashion, as if something else was manipulating them. In truth, it was Enfermon, trying desperately to influence where his attack went.

A sudden screeching caught his attention, and he shifted his attention to see what it was. Below him, Esunamon was attempting to add more of her energy to her barrier. It appeared that she was putting in too much energy too quickly, and her shield was starting to break down. From the look in her eyes, the strain was too much for her to handle.

Enfermon watched all of this unfold, and he started to make his way to the ground. As if they felt betrayed by their master, the Feuer Fist dragons came back to him, striking him in the back. Enfermon roared in pain.

_"Do_ not _let yourself get distracted from the task at hand,"_ the second being yelled telepathically. _"The bearer of Light can handle herself._ You _must handle your powers properly if you wish to progress."_

The Dragon of Fire growled softly in defiance, but complied. He focused the flames in his body and let them loose. _"FEUER FIST!"_ Once again, the pair of fiery dragons emerged, but thanks to their master's complete concentration they were more than willing to be guided wherever he chose. The dragons weaved around him in intricate patterns before eventually colliding with each other. The incredible display lit up the normally dark room.

Esunamon watched this show of strength and control with fascination. As if filled with new confidence, she attempted to give her technique another try. She focused her energy, creating a clear barrier around her. Then, bit by bit, she built up her shield by feeding it her energy. The barrier grew in size until finally it was a hundred feet in diameter. The Dragon of Light growled in satisfaction, turning to see a relieved Enfermon above her.

In another part of the spacious room, Jetdramon and Cealdmon were working on combining their techniques for more devastating attacks. The Dragon of Wind opened his mouth and let loose with a Vacuum Blast. The miniature cyclone stayed in line, not growing or shrinking in size or power. Cealdmon followed up with her Frozen Fire, letting the attack meld with the cyclone. This pattern was similar to the combo created by their Knight forms, but this one seemed to have much more power and efficiency. All the while, neither Dragon held back or lost balance.

_"Excellent,"_ the third being said in their minds. _"The two of you have learned much in such a short amount of time. Never forget your strengths, within yourselves and with each other. They will let you succeed every time."_

"That is enough for now," the first being announced, his voice booming through the room. "Return to your human forms." The five Dragons came to the ground, Fractal Code appearing around them. In a flash, the Chosen were standing, wearily.

"You have done well today," the second being said. "Your skills are most certainly improving, but they are not perfect. It will take more time and effort to truly master them."

"You may retire for the day," the third being said. "We will continue with your training in the morning." There were grateful sighs from each of the Chosen as they left the room, eager for a long rest after such a tiring day of training.

When the Chosen had gone, the Sacred Three grinned satisfyingly underneath their cloaks. "Perhaps they can do it, after all," they said in unison…

------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere of the edge of the forest wasn't exactly…inviting. The trees appeared dead, with no leaves and very little bark hanging off of them. The grass that led to the open plain was brown and gray, as if there had not been any rain in years. The sky was darkening, gray clouds rolling in from the west. They created shadows over the land, like they were trying to conceal the emptiness of it all.

At the place where the plain met the forest stood a small tavern. The building looked out of shape, the thick wood that made up its frame and outside walls worn with age. A simple sign with a picture of an empty beer mug hung on a long metal post, moving slightly with the small gusts of wind blowing by it.

Footsteps broke the death-like silence as a large Digimon made his way towards the tavern. He had the look of a green ogre, with dark gray spikes sticking out of his body, a black loin cloth, and a big club in his hands. His bright red eyes moved back and forth, looking for any sign of something, or someone, following him. Confident that there was nothing, he stepped into the tavern, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"You're late Ogremon," a deep voice said from a corner of the tavern. "We've already started." The new arrival turned to see eight other creatures around a large table. The one who spoke was an angel-like Digimon. Silver armor covered his body, while a long golden ribbon with strange symbols was wrapped around him. Four pairs of wings were folded around him, so as to leave room for everyone else. An unusual purple visor covered his face, perhaps as a way to prevent others from seeing his emotions.

"Ah, give me a break, MagnaAngemon," Ogremon replied to the Angel Digimon. "I didn't want to attract any kind of attention, so I took the long way here. Besides, it's not like being late killed anybody or anything."

"Better keep quiet," a warrior Digimon with brown and gray armor said, "or you _just might_ be killed."

"You wanna piece of me, Musyamon?" Ogremon growled, brandishing his club.

Musyamon started to pull out a sword from his scabbard. "Actually, I'll cut you into _lots_ of pieces!"

"Whoa, hold on thar, partnas," another Digimon said, getting in between the two. "That's no way for us to be going about doing things." This one had the clothing of a cowboy, with blue jeans, leather gloves, and high brown boots. His hat was so huge that the only part of his face that could be seen was his big yellow eyes. The biggest difference between this Digimon and a cowboy was that a cowboy didn't have a six-shooter for a body.

"Deputymon is right," MagnaAngemon said, standing up. "We're supposed to be united for one common cause, not fighting amongst ourselves. Now put away your weapons and take your seats, gentlemen." Ogremon and Musyamon stared at each other for a few more seconds before reluctantly complying with MagnaAngemon's request.

"Can we please get on with this? I have plans for the morning." This came from a griffin-like Digimon laying on the floor. It had the head of an eagle concealed behind a metal mask, the body of a lion, a pair of ragged black wings, and a serpent-like tail.

"Yeah," a humanoid rabbit Digimon with gatling guns for hands added. "I don't wanna stay here all night if nothing productive is going to happen."

"Patience Gryphonmon, Gargomon," MagnaAngemon said. "Now that everyone is finally here, we can actually get this meeting started."

"About bloody time," a black Centaur Digimon with a bow on his shoulder said in a British accent.

"Oh, would you like to get things started, Sagittarimon?" The Archangel Digimon asked. The Centaur Digimon shrugged, clicking the hooves of his feet on the wooden floor. "I didn't think so. Now then, we all may have our differences - level, type, abilities, or otherwise. Some of us would rather try and kill each rather than work together." MagnaAngemon aimed this comment to Ogremon and Musyamon, who both were sitting opposite each other, arms crossed. "However, we do have a few things in common. First, we all have resentment for the Dark Force and his rule over the Digital World." There were nods and grunts of agreement from all Digimon present. "Second, we are all leaders of our own individual resistance movements."

"Okay, so we have those things in common," another Digimon said. "What's the point of all of us meeting like this?" This Digimon's form was unknown, for it was mostly contained inside a giant egg shell. Only a pair of dinosaur-like legs and beady yellow eyes could be seen.

"I was just getting to that, Digitamamon," MagnaAngemon replied. "The point is that separately, our resistances will have absolutely no chance of survival. I believe that it would be beneficial for all of us if we form an alliance. With the combined strength of all our forces, we just might be able to make a difference."

"That's absolutely insane!" Ogremon said. "An alliance like that would never function properly!"

A gigantic arm was stretched out, blocking Ogremon's way. "Calm down, Ogremon," the last Digimon present said. "Let him finish." The final Digimon was hard to describe, for it had the appearance of two individual Digimon fused together into one. Its skin was a light blue, and its armor was a mixture of green and black. It had long white claws on its hands and feet, and there were two pairs of wings flaring out of its back; one pair blue, the other white. A bright red mask covered its face.

"Thank you, Paildramon," MagnaAngemon said. "Now then, would you all prefer to do things your own way and not get anywhere with anything? Or would you rather accept our differences and join forces to put an end to this world's tyrannical rule?" There was soft murmuring amongst the other Digimon.

"He does have a point," Gryphonmon said. "History has taught us time and time again that revolts are always effective when all involved exhibit trust and cooperation. And I'm not talking about just our history. The other world has its own examples of revolution during its history. That's how many of its nations came to be in the first place."

"And successful revolution is the reason why the likes of Lucemon and Cherubimon were defeated," Sagittarimon added.

"But how do we know that this kind of revolution will be successful?" Gargomon asked. "I mean, we've already seen that it won't be easy for us to work together."

"Well, you don't necessarily have to like it, do you?" Musyamon asked. "Once the Dark Force is brought down for good, we can just go back to our normal lives."

"That's exactly the kind of thing we want to avoid," MagnaAngemon said. "If we did what was just suggested, the Digital World would be left in worse shape than it was when under the Dark Force's control. We would have to set up some kind of government that would lead the planet to a better future."

"And what kind would you suggest, oh self-appointed leader?" Ogremon asked.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!" The Ogre Digimon rose to his feet. "You want us all to form an equal alliance, yet it sounds like you're taking charge of everything! We don't even know if our little revolution will pull through or not! Why don't you just go ahead and declare yourself supreme dictator while you're at it?"

_SMASH_

Ogremon was now on the ground, clutching his chest in pain. MagnaAngemon's outstretched fist suddenly lost its glow, and he stepped back slightly.

"Hold on, partna!" Deputymon said. "Didn't you just say that this isn't the way to do things around here? Chill out and sit down!" The Archangel Digimon was still breathing in anger, but calmed down and sat back in his chair. Ogremon somehow managed to get back on his feet, but remained standing with his arms at his hips. He continued to glare at MagnaAngemon, as if expecting a response from him.

"I really must apologize," MagnaAngemon finally said, "To you, Ogremon, and to the rest of you. I did not mean to be taking charge like this. I was only trying to say that we can't simply bring down a current power and leave things in incapable hands."

"Though I appreciate the deep thought going into this," Sagittarimon said, "I must say that we're thinking too deeply into the future. It might suit us all better if we worry about what happens after the revolution after we're able to pull it off."

"I second that," Gryphonmon said. "I see no point in making big plans if things aren't going to work out the way we want them to."

"I say the best way to go is to make this 'alliance' official, inform those who are following us, and then see where things go from there," Paildramon suggested. The group suddenly became a bit more enthusiastic about all this, nodding their heads and murmuring positively.

"I knew things would work out eventually," MagnaAngemon said. "This is exactly what I was hoping for. What do you say, shall we begin?"

The meeting was interrupted by the ringing of the bell over the bar's door. A cloaked figure walked in, not saying a word. The group didn't take their eyes off of the figure for a second. He stopped in the middle of the floor, turning so that he was facing the group. However, the cloak kept the figure's face out of view. The only thing that prevented a complete silence in the room was the figure's deep breathing.

"You didn't invite any other leaders, did you?" Digitamamon asked MagnaAngemon.

"No, I didn't," the Archangel Digimon responded. He turned his attention back to the figure. "Who are you? What do you want?"

There was no response.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" Ogremon called out.

The figure stood where he was, saying nothing.

"Yoo-hoo, I'm talking to you!" The Ogre Digimon said. "Are you going to say something or not?"

Gryphonmon's feathers began to arch up as he growled. "I'm sensing a dark power from that thing."

"Best not to take any chances," Gargomon said quietly, arming his gatling guns.

"You better not mess with us," Musyamon said, drawing his sword.

"I suggest that you leave at once," MagnaAngemon said.

The figure gave a bellowing laugh, which both alarmed and irritated the group of rebels. _"Leave?"_ He asked, his voice low and raspy. _"But I'm the life of this party, or should I say, _death_."_ With one swift movement, he removed the cloak to reveal his true form. Everyone else in the room gave gasps of surprise and horror.

He…or to better put things, _it_…stood at least seven feet tall. He had the appearance of one who would never quietly sleep in his grave. His body was ash-gray, with literally hundreds of scars, gashes, burns, and stitches molded into his being. The mixed dried bloods of his latest victims further added to the grotesqueness of his body. Those behind him could see a sharp set of short spikes running down his back.

The armor around his waist looked bony, cold to the touch. On his shoulders was what looked like the top halves of two unidentifiable animal skulls. For a helmet, he had on the top half of an animal skull with a pair of devilish horns sticking out. Through the eye slits of the skull, one could see a pair of blood-red, bloodshot eyes with the look of Death itself. He slowly pulled out a small rod from his back, and it quickly extended into his double-bladed scythe.

"What…what the hell…" Ogremon stammered.

_SLASH_

All present in the room heard the noise, then saw that the strange Digimon had moved, as if he had attacked with his weapon. There then came a sudden screaming from Ogremon as his body was split in half, right down the middle. There was a slight spray of purple blood and body fluids before the two halves disintegrated into data.

For a second, no one knew how to react to this show of power and speed.

_"BASTARD!"_ Gryphonmon roared, finally ending the deathly silence. He was in the air, claws outstretched, ready to avenge the death of Ogremon. The dark Digimon was quick to react.

_SLASH_

In an instant, Gryphonmon was dead on the ground; both dissolving halves of him.

The dark Digimon grinned before hearing the cocking of a gun. He turned his head slightly to see the barrel of a cannon; in actuality, it was Deputymon.

"Gotcha, ya no-good son of a bitch," Deputymon said.

_SLASH_

Quicker than the eye could see, the Digimon was in a different section of the bar. As Deputymon turned to set his sights, the barrel of his six-shooter body was cut off. "Damn you!" The Desperado Digimon shouted, whipping out a pair of pistols and firing them.

The bullets hit their mark, impacting into the Digimon's body in multiple areas. Surprisingly, he simply stood in place and let the bullets hit him. Deputymon continued firing his pistols until they ran out of ammunition.

_"Are you done?"_ The Digimon asked. Deputymon began to step back in fright. _"I'll take that as a yes. And I guess that you want these back?"_ Sucking in air, the bullets that had stuck onto his body were absorbed. He raised a hand, it mimicking a gun's shape.

_"Bang."_

As he said this, all of the bullets shot at him were fired back to their owner. The bullets filled Deputymon with holes as he gave a cry of death, dissolving into data.

_"That's ENOUGH!"_ MagnaAngemon roared, thrusting an arm forward and firing a beam of white energy from it. The blast hit the Digimon in the chest and sent him through the wall of the bar. He hit the ground a few hundred yards away and continued to tumble, his body twisting every which way, before finally coming to a stop.

The remaining rebels jumped through the hole in the tavern to see the results of the attack. They were all wide-eyed when they saw the Digimon rise to his feet. His head was bent to the side; his arms were twisted backwards, and his chest was twisted almost completely around. They gasped in disbelief when his body parts started to twist back, returning to their correct positions. _"Is that the best you've got?"_ The Digimon asked.

"Take this, you scum!" Musyamon yelled out, charging in. He swung his sword, but it was blocked by the other Digimon's scythe. The weapons strained against each other for a moment before the Digimon shifted his weight backwards. Musyamon, anticipating a close-range strike, quickly drew a second sword from his back and blocked the blade that was spinning upward. The Warrior Digimon jumped back and held out his twin blades in a defensive stance. The other Digimon simply smirked, bringing his scythe into position. He and Musyamon continued to stare each other down.

Unknown to either of the two sparring Digimon, or so he believed, Gargomon had made his way around the fight. He was planning on striking the strange Digimon from behind, but in a way that wouldn't affect Musyamon. As quietly as he could, his gatling gun arms began to twirl as ammunition was fed into them. He prepared to open fire…

…and his head was split apart by a spinning blade of the Digimon's scythe.

_"Peek-a-boo, I saw you,"_ the Digimon taunted, his latest victim collapsing in a bloody heap. His blade almost immediately returned to him like a boomerang. He caught the blade with ease and stuck it back in place. Through all of this, his attention was taken off of Musyamon. It was only a second, but it was all the Warrior Digimon needed to strike. Unfortunately, it seemed like the dark Digimon was one step ahead of him, as he easily blocked the lightning-fast strike with one hand holding his weapon. _"Attacking an opponent with his guard down? How uncivilized…"_

"Something like you doesn't _deserve_ civilized combat!" Musyamon spat back, attempting to force his weight upon the other Digimon.

_"And someone like _you _doesn't deserve to be alive,"_ the Digimon said, secretly charging black energy with his free hand. In a flash, he brought the hand into Musyamon's chest.

_"Cleansing."_

A blast of dark energy shot through Musyamon, killing him almost instantly. His body hit the ground before turning into data.

"Overrun him!" MagnaAngemon ordered. "Make him pay for what he has done!"

_"Nightmare Syndrome!"_ Digitamamon shouted, launching mind-shocking wave of black power from the opening in his shell.

_"Desperado Blaster!"_ Paildramon announced as a pair of cannons appeared on his hips. They began to rapidly fire rounds of blue energy at their target.

_"Judgment Arrow!"_ Sagittarimon called, shooting a set of flaming arrows from his bow.

_"Excalibur!"_ MagnaAngemon yelled, firing white energy from the blade on his right arm.

All four of the attacks collided with the Digimon, and he was caught up in a massive explosion of power.

"Keep at it!" The Archangel Digimon shouted over the noise. "Don't let him escape!"

The barrage continued, not stopping for a breath. Smoke began to fill the rebels' visions, and the noise of all of the explosions was loud enough to break eardrums apart.

"Hold your fire!" MagnaAngemon commanded. "Hold your fire!"

The attacks stopped, and the four Digimon waited impatiently for the smoke to clear away. They gasped in surprise when they saw a clear barrier surrounding the Digimon, power crackling all around him. The barrier then began to get darker and darker, until eventually it was pure black. The rebel Digimon began to step back in horror.

_"Genocide,"_ the Digimon said within the barrier.

There was a flash of dark light, then a horrific black explosion, one with a force like a thousand atomic weapons detonating simultaneously…

------------------------------------------------

Asuka woke with a start. She was breathing heavily, but quietly so not to disturb anyone. She wiped the cold sweat off the back of her neck and her forehead. She looked around the room and saw that the other bed was untouched. Then she saw Leo by the windowsill, looking up into the late-night sky. He must have noticed the stir, since he turned to face her. "What are you doing still awake?" She asked.

Leo sighed. "Ah, you know me when it comes to sleep. It never comes easy for me. What about you, you feeling alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I don't know," Asuka replied. "I just had this really bad dream. I don't remember it all, but there was this…creature…that was killing off everything in its way. I'm not sure what it was, but I have a feeling that this thing is real."

"You think it was the Dark Force?" Leo asked.

"No, I don't think so. I can still picture this thing, and it didn't look anything like what we saw at Aceromon's coliseum. What if…what if this is a vision of the future? What if this thing comes after us?"

"Then I guess we'll just have to face it when the time comes. You shouldn't be worrying so much, you know."

"You mean like _you_ are?" Asuka asked. "You don't have to hide it. You have a lot on your mind, just like I do. That's why you can't sleep, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Leo replied. "I mean, after all that's happened…you getting captured…me becoming Enfermon for the first time…not to mention everything that happened afterward."

Asuka got out of bed and started towards the window. "Things certainly have been changing," she said.

"Is this about us?"

Asuka sighed, sitting down on the nearby bed. "You might say that. I'm glad that we've begun to express ourselves to each other, but where is it going to lead us?"

"Knowing those you-know-what's, they'll tell us that _'love will only distract you'_ or '_you should worry more about saving the world, not each other.'_ God, if I have to put up with _another_ scolding…"

"They'd be right, you know."

Leo looked at Asuka in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like they said, we were brought here to save this world. We can't let our feelings for each other get in the way of what we have to do."

"Who says they would get in the way?" Leo asked. When he saw Asuka's current expression, he knew she was being serious. "Maybe you're right," he sighed. "This kind of thing should be kept off of the battlefield. But hey, that doesn't mean that we still can't support each other at times, right?"

Asuka rose to her feet, managing to smile. "Of course not," she said.

"Tell you what. Why don't we take things slow, for now? We won't let it affect how we fight, and if we're lucky that won't be often. I feel that if anything, our little bond will give us greater strength than even the spirits can provide. How about it?"

The Light bearer gave her response with a simple hug. "Sounds good," she replied. "By the way, we haven't exactly made this official, have we?"

Leo grinned. "We'll just have to amend that, won't we?" A moment later, the two were sharing their first, true kiss as the moons finally began to emerge in the night sky.

------------------------------------------------

At last, the black smoke and dust began to settle. Bits of debris and energy started to fall from the sky like volcanic ash. An area of at least a square mile was now completely level; everything in its boundaries, from the tavern to the nearby trees, was gone. On the ground, there was hardly any sign of life left. Digitamamon, who was closest to the Digimon when the attack occurred, was instantly incinerated, his ashes blown away by the sheer force of the blast. The charred skeletal remains of Sagittarimon and Paildramon littered the ground, slowly dissolving away into data.

Amazingly, MagnaAngemon survived the explosion. He now lay on his stomach, his body badly burned. His armor and clothing were torn to shreds, barely covering him. Part of his protective mask was shattered, revealing a blue eye and thick lines of blood going down his face. There were multiple cuts on him, as if he was hit again and again by shrapnel.

MagnaAngemon tried desperately to move, to try and get back on his feet and fight, but in vain. He was only able to get to his hands and knees before the dark Digimon appeared, towering over him. The Archangel Digimon, though it could only be partially seen, had a look of fear in his eyes, as well as realization of what was about to happen next.

"…Why?" He managed to ask.

The Digimon grinned psychopathically, his teeth showing signs of long-term decay.

_"Because I can,"_ he replied.

A second later, there was the sound of a slash, then of a head hitting the leveled earth. The decapitated body of MagnaAngemon crumpled onto the ground, blood staining the ground before finally, and mercifully, dissolving into data.

The dark Digimon stretched out his free hand, taking in the data that was attempting in vain to escape. It was eventually absorbed into his body, and he felt the fresh flow of new information and power.

Feeling a weaker presence, the dark Digimon turned his head, finding a lowly Barmon. Somehow, the bartender of the tavern had managed to survive the Genocide attack. At the moment he was cowering at the events that had just unfolded. Smirking, the Digimon stepped over to the bartender, bringing his weapon out in front of him.

Barmon quickly got to his hands and knees, head bowed low. "P…p…p…please…d…d…don't…hurt m…m…me…" he stuttered.

_"On your feet, you miserable gutless fool,"_ the Digimon said, his voice like Death itself. Barmon squeaked at this order, but complied, although extremely nervously. In a flash, the Digimon had grabbed Barmon's throat and lifted him into the air so that they were both at eye level.

"I'll do anything!" Barmon managed to cry out through the choking. "Just don't kill me!"

_"You'll do anything, you said?"_

"Yes, anything!"

The Digimon chuckled. _"Your kind is more desperate than I thought…very well."_ He casually released his grip, and Barmon fell to the ground, gripping his throat and gasping for air. _"I will spare your useless existence, but on one condition. You see what I have done, tonight?"_ He motioned to the destruction he had just caused. _"This is what will happen when resistance to the Dark Force arises. Spread the word."_ On his own accord, the Digimon turned around and walked off as if nothing had ever happened, leaving Barmon with his own meaningless thoughts.

As if he were in the heat of the moment, the dark Digimon let out a bellowing laugh of pure malice. The laughing caused the ground he was walking upon to shake menacingly…

------------------------------------------------

The Dark Force's throne room was blacker than usual, as if a new power was awakened. Whatever the cause, it appeared that the Digital Overlord was enjoying himself for once. He had just finished watching the dark Digimon complete his task of annihilating the small band of resistance fighters from the comfort of his throne.

He chuckled softly before saying "I knew it. I knew that he would be the one.

_"My Knight of Darkness…_

_"You shall carry out what I desire for this gods-forsaken planet…_

_"You shall spread my darkness everywhere with your mere presence…_

_"You shall bring death, turmoil and chaos to all I so choose…_

_"It is my will…_

_"It is your purpose…_

_"It is your destiny…_

_"Apothikalimon…"_

The Dark Force then began to laugh maniacally, his voice unexpectedly striking fear into everyone under his influence and rule…

**_  
To be continued…_**

------------------------------------------------

Aceromon returns to familiar grounds in search of his Dragon spirit, and for training from an old friend. When his past mentor comes under fire, the Knight of Steel's morals are put to the ultimate test…

Next time: **A Question of Loyalty! Hierromon's Stand!**


	18. A Question of Loyalty!

Hey, all. 

My god, over two months since my last update? I didn't realize it was that long.

I never imagined that school would be taking this much out of me. For the last few months I've been doing my best to balance homework and my part-time job. It isn't easy, I tell ya. But don't worry, I still get some free time, and some of that time has been used to write this latest chapter. It took a while, but I think you'll find that it was worth the wait.

It has come to my attention that some new additions have been made to the site, and that author responses are no longer allowed in fics. So, from now on I'll try my best to respond to your reviews with the new system they set up. It may not be the same, but it'll have to do.

For all wrestling fans out there, I'm sure you know by now that Eddie Guerrero passed away a few weeks ago. It's a big loss, not just for his family, but also for the fans. I actually based a part of Aceromon's character around Eddie's wrestling persona, and in this chapter I wanted to try and pay tribute to him in some way. You'll see what I mean later in the chapter. Before you take a read, take a moment and say a prayer to Eddie's family during their troubled times. Every little bit helps. Thank you.

Oh, before I forget, I want to give credit where it's due. A friend of mine from college wrote this poem while in the middle of a chat with me, and I decided to use it here in this chapter, since it fits so well. Her screen name is fairygurlv, and I'm sure she'd appreciate your thoughts and opinions.

Alright, let's get back to the action…

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter XVIII: A Question of Loyalty! Hierromon's Stand!**

------------------------------------------------

The sun finally began to rise over the eastern mountains. Its rays began to wipe the darkness of night clear from the land for another day. Light spilt through a spacious meadow, its loose grasses being whipped up by a sudden wind. A group of small and primitive seagull Digimon squeaked loudly as they glided through the air in the direction of the open ocean.

The lighted meadow was suddenly darkened by a growing shadow. An armor-clad Digimon stopped his slow and steady pace, standing at the edge of the cliff overlooking a large coastal village. The warrior removed his helmet and gave a long sigh. He had the look of both weariness and content in his bright gold eyes.

"Ah…it feels good to be home at last…"

------------------------------------------------

As Aceromon made his way through the streets, his helmet still under his left arm, he took in the sights. The community itself appeared to be, how to put it lightly, on the poor side. The buildings were made mostly of stone and gravel. There was no glass in the windows, but there were wooden shutters attached to them. The streets were nothing more than the sandy ground the Digimon walked upon.

There were rows upon rows of produce stands lined up under the buildings, each with their own unique salesman and layout of items. There were many young Digimon playing in the streets; some were chasing each other around, while others were trying their best to swipe a piece of fruit or two from the unwary caretakers. They stopped what they were doing to watch the Steel Spaniard as he continued on his way, their eyes filled with wonder and awe.

Aceromon noticed a small pink bird-like Digimon trying her best to reach one of the counters and the purple fruits it contained. Grinning, he went to the counter, dropped a few gold coins into the hands of the caretaker, and grabbed what he felt was the ripest fruit in the bunch. The bird Digimon gave a gasp as Aceromon knelt down and handed the fruit to her.

"Wow…gee, thanks, mister!" She said happily.

Aceromon smiled, patting her head. "Don't mention it," he replied. Without another word, he rose back to his feet, preparing to walk away.

"Hey, Biyomon!" A voice called out. Both Digimon turned to see a yellow dinosaur-like creature running towards them. He noticed the fruit that was in the bird Digimon's possession and gave a look of surprise. "Where did you get that?"

Biyomon pointed one of her wings at the warrior standing in front of her. "This nice 'mon paid for it, and he simply gave it to me like it was nothing."

The yellow Digimon looked up to Aceromon, excitement in his eyes. "Wow…hang on a second…those eyes…are you…"

"I beg your pardon?" Aceromon asked.

"Sorry, but you just look kind of familiar. It's like I've seen your face somewhere before."

Biyomon turned her head sideways. "Yeah, you got a point, Agumon. He does look familiar."

"Is that so? Who do I remind you of?"

"I think his name was…" Agumon scratched his head. "Wait…no, that's not it…was it…ah dang it, my memory just isn't kicking in today."

"That's alright," Aceromon replied. "It isn't direly important that one tries to remember something from so long ago. Perhaps it will come back to you, someday." Putting his helmet back on, he turned and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Biyomon asked.

"To meet with an old friend," Aceromon replied, and said nothing more as he disappeared in the crowd.

Biyomon and Agumon continued to look off in the direction the warrior had gone in. Then, it hit.

"Wait a minute…" Agumon started to say. "That couldn't have been…Steely…could it?"

The two looked at each other for a second, then said "Nah!" at the same time.

------------------------------------------------

It was a little while later when Aceromon finally made his way through the winding streets of the village and out onto the beach. Recalling footsteps taken, he turned to the right and headed up the coast. His heavy armor made his feet sink into the sand slightly, but he was still able to move without any difficulty. High tide began to make itself known, a large wave crashing onto the beach some twenty feet away. The water continued well past Aceromon's path, coming up to his ankles. The water was cold, yet also refreshing for the Steel warrior. He paidlittle heed to it as his mind was focused on his destination. He then saw it on a hill about a mile away.

His home away from home.

Before he could proceed any further, the sand began to rumble. Aceromon materialized his sword and prepared for anything. In an instant, the ground in front of him erupted, spraying sand in all directions. As the Knight of Steel leapt out of the way, a giant, dark shape shot out from below and hit the ground with tremendous force.

When the sand finally settled, Aceromon could see what had seemingly tried to attack him. It was a large crustacean Digimon, with a tan exoskeleton, spikes and strange brown designs on its back, and blade-like legs. There were two large pincers up front, both snapping open and shut rapidly. A long tail could be seen in the back, a sharp stinger dripping with poison at its end. Two big blue eyes darted every which way, then came into focus on the being in front of it.

"A Scorpiomon," Aceromon said to himself.

"Ey, what youse tinks youse doin' 'ere?" The Scorpiomon asked in a seemingly uneducated fashion.

"Nothing having to do with you," the Knight of Steel replied. "I'm trying to look for someone, and I don't want any trouble."

Scorpiomon chuckled stupidly. "Too bad, 'cause youse gots it. Me's gang is meetings wid someones right now, and me's 'ere ta make sure no ones interferes."

"In other words, you're the weakest of the bunch," Aceromon said, bringing his sword into defensive position. "Pity, I was afraid I'd be up against someone stronger."

"Ey, who asks youse?" Scorpiomon snapped. "Deys trust me's wid dis job, aight? 'Deys knows me's can do it well, so dat's why me's 'ere. Now gets outta 'ere before me's gets madda."

"Looks like I have no choice but to fight him if I want to get through," Aceromon said to himself. "I've got to be careful." Instinctively, he wound up his mace, preparing it for his first attack.

"Ey, youse does lots of talking ta youself, youse knows that? I 'ad enough of youse babblin', youse go dead now!" With that, Scorpiomon charged.

Immediately, Aceromon fired his mace, hitting Scorpiomon right between the eyes. It didn't stop the Crustacean Digimon in the slightest as his charge continued. Fortunately, it was slow enough for Aceromon to jump out of the way. Scorpiomon just noticed that he had missed his quarry and twisted his tail around, slashing down. The Knight of Steel brought up his sword, the venomous stinger colliding with the blade. Scorpiomon proved to be much stronger than he looked, as the tail began to force itself down upon its target. Aceromon disengaged and leapt away just in the knick of time, the stinger burying itself in the sand. As Scorpiomon began to turn around, Aceromon opened up the compartments on his shoulders and fired a pair of missiles. The projectiles exploded on contact with Scorpiomon's body, but the screeching sounded to be more of anger than of pain.

Unexpectedly, Scorpiomon changed tactics, quickly diving into the sand and digging underground. Aceromon fired another round of missiles after him, but the sand had already collected over the hole the Crustacean Digimon had made. The Knight of Steel, realizing that he was vulnerable, made a dash for a nearby rock formation. Less than twenty feet away from the rocks, Aceromon was knocked off his feet by the violent upheaval that was Scorpiomon's sneak attack. Like a praying mantis, the Crustacean Digimon started to stab the sand with his pincers in an attempt to skewer his prey. Aceromon rolled away to avoid becoming shish-kebab, but Scorpiomon wasn't about to let up. The large Digimon suddenly reared up on its back legs to try a body slam. Aceromon saw it as his moment of opportunity, firing his mace again; this time, it connected…

…into Scorpiomon's circular mouth.

Scorpiomon suddenly began to choke on the iron ball that was close to being rammed down his throat, forgetting what he was going to do originally. Aceromon got back to his feet and unwound his chain, trying to get as much distance between him and his attacker as possible. He jumped onto the rock formation, then began to pull Scorpiomon in. The Crustacean Digimon wasn't going to give in without a fight, as he tried his best to resist being dragged in too close. As he was slipping in the sand, he tried biting through the chain that held the mace, but found after losing a few teeth that it couldn't be broken by primitive means.

As they say, there's more than one way to skin a cat.

That's exactly what Scorpiomon thought as he aimed his tail and did the unexpected - spray an inky black material from it.

It happened so quickly that Aceromon didn't have time to react. The black liquid struck the armor on his chest, and he instantly recognized what it was…

Acid.

Part of his chest armor began to disintegrate, and the Knight of Steel winced in pain as some of the acid began to seep through to his skin.

That was the bad news.

The good news was that his armor wasn't ordinary. Not only was it extremely tough and durable, but it was also custom-built to suit its wearer's particular fighting styles and needs. If it had to come off, it could do so in an instant.

Having no choice, Aceromon mentally told his chest armor to eject. The armor popped off, revealing a part of its owner he rarely showed. His torso had dozens upon dozens of scars overlapping each other. Some were relatively new, while others had been with him for a long time. Burns would soon join their ranks, as Aceromon tried to wipe away the tiny traces of acid that had broken through his armor; he bit down the pain, still keeping his eye on Scorpiomon, who finally managed to spit out the mace. Shaking his head, the Crustacean Digimon looked ready to attack again.

"Aw, did youse gets hoit from youse little acid bath? Too bad, 'cause youse gonna get anudda one!"

Scorpiomon shot another series of acid, but while Aceromon was still hurting from the last attack, he was ready. He leapt off the rocks, easily dodging the acid. He made a bee-line for the Crustacean Digimon as he retracted his chain and mace. Scorpiomon's temper got the best of him as he fired again and again, attempting to limit his target's mobility. Aceromon proved to be much quicker than he was letting on, as he avoided each and every shot. He fired his mace at close-range, and it hit exactly where it had before, still not causing any visible damage.

Seconds later, the two were face-to-face.

Not for long, as Aceromon jumped up and landed on Scorpiomon's back, in the area where the stinging tail couldn't reach. He turned his sword around and stabbed it into the back of his attacker. While the exoskeleton was tough, the blade was able to partially penetrate it.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't get too far.

But it was far enough for Scorpiomon to take notice. He began to screech rabidly, shaking like crazy to try and get Aceromon off of him. Firm grip on the hilt of his sword, Aceromon held on for dear life until finally he was knocked off, sword and all.

Scorpiomon stood over the fallen warrior with a look of pure anger in his twisted eyes. "Youse tinks youse could kill me's from behind? Tink again!"

"Will you ever shut up?" Aceromon asked, suddenly tossing his sword right at the Crustacean Digimon.

Scorpiomon's eyes followed the blade as it spun right over him. "Youse gots ta be nuts! Youse tinks youse could take me's out like dat? What youse tinks me's am, stupid?" He lowered his tail into position, ready to utterly melt his enemy with one large spray of acid.

"Actually, I think you're completely idiotic," Aceromon replied. "Ever stop to think why my blade is curve-shaped?

"Why would me's tink 'bout dat?" It was then that he heard the whistling of something approaching from behind.

"My blade is just like a boomerang - throw it correctly, and it'll always come back to you."

As if on cue, the blade came spinning back, slicing through Scorpiomon's tail.

_"AAAAARRRRGHHH! ME'S TAIL! ME'S BEE-YOU-TIFUL TAIL!"_ The Crustacean Digimon's screeches of pain could be compared to nails on a chalkboard. A mixture of black blood and acid began to spill out of the stump, burning the sand as it dripped down. Scorpiomon was so distracted from losing his tail and the excruciating agony it was causing that he completely forgot about Aceromon.

After catching his now blood-stained sword, he made his next move. He fired his mace, the iron ball once again hitting Scorpiomon between the eyes. This time, the exoskeleton armor cracked. The Crustacean Digimon's screeches became louder as he charged in wildly. Aceromon's shoulder armor opened up, unleashing a barrage of missile fire. Some of the missiles hit the cracked armor of Scorpiomon's head, while others hit the ground right in front of him. The force of the explosions sent Aceromon back, although he was still able to remain on his feet.

The smoke and sand settled quickly, and the Knight of Steel could see that Scorpiomon was now on his back, his legs and pincers waving madly in an attempt to get himself right-side up again. Aceromon ignored the screeching and leapt into the air. Choosing an area to target, he fired another round of his missiles simultaneously. The missiles connected with Scorpiomon's belly, and the exoskeleton in that area almost shattered. Aceromon began to freefall, his blade in front of him. He stabbed the sword into the exposed area of Scorpiomon's body, sending blood in all directions. Scorpiomon's final cries ceased as he died.

Aceromon pulled out his sword, jumped off the slowly-dissolving body and hit the sand, panting heavily. If anyone could see his eyes, they would see a look of regret.

After all, he never wanted to get involved in a fight to begin with.

He retrieved his ejected chest plate, the acid still trying toeat its way through. He then walked over to the water and proceeded to wash acid off of his armor and his exposed chest. He flinched as his skin was rid of the corrosive substance; they'd leave scars in time. Afterward, he cleaned his blade of the blood he had unwillingly spilt, mumbling a prayer to himself while doing so. Satisfied with the cleansing, Aceromon reattached his chest plate and rose to his feet, preparing to continue on.

Then he realized something.

_That Scorpiomon said his gang was meeting with someone. It couldn't be with…whatever's going on, I need to know_. Dematerializing his sword, he hurried off in the direction of the hill, hoping that nothing else would stop him from getting to where he needed to be...

------------------------------------------------

At last, Aceromon arrived at familiar grounds.

Atop the hill was a large sandy field, with a few patches of grass here and there. Strange contraptions and pieces of junk and armor littered the ground. A single tree stood in the center of the field, a large, red, and worn punching bag hanging from the lowest branch. A large two-floor shack was nearby, its outer walls and shingles worn and torn with age. A small garden was kept on the side, where a variety of different vegetables could be grown. As the Knight of Steel approached the shack, he could hear voices coming from within.

"Stop your complaining," a feminine voice said. "I've told you dozens of times before that I will not train the likes of you."

"You better quit your denials," a rougher, male voice replied. "We know the requirements, and we're more than qualified for your goddamn training! We want to learn your technique and code, and we want it now!"

"Yeah," another voice added, "and we know that you're always looking for new apprentices with great potential. You have to look no further than right in front of you."

"I'd rather look into the Pit than at you bastards." The female voice said.

"Hey, quit name-calling," a fourth voice said, "you don't want anything bad to happen here, do you?"

"This is your last chance," the second voice said, "either you train us, or we'll have to take desperate measures and force it out of you."

There was silence for a moment, then the first voice said "I'm sorry, but my decision stands."

_"WHY?"_ The second voice roared. Aceromon heard the sound of a fist being driven onto a table. _"WHAT DON'T WE HAVE?"_

"I'm afraid that that answer is something you would never understand. Now I want you three to leave my home, immediately."

"Fine," the second voice said, "but we warned you, hag. Let's go, boys."

Aceromon hid around the corner and watched as three Digimon walked out of the shack, slamming the door shut behind them.

The one lagging behind appeared to be yet another member of the Ogremon family. This one had pale blue skin, snow-white hair, and blank gray eyes. Protrusions shaped like icicles stuck out of his back and shoulders, and he carried a club that looked like a giant icicle. Judging by his appearance and his stride, he was probably the least intelligent of the group.

The second was a red monkey Digimon wearing a tunic made of green straw. His head was hidden behind a large mask, decorated with colorful patterns and bright red feathers; it was as if it was inspired by the tribes inhabiting the islands of the Earth's Pacific. He was holding a large red and yellow boomerang, one end taped up to make grasping it easier. As he walked, he was scratching his back with his free hand.

Aceromon could feel the most energy coming from the one up front. He was a tall, humanoid Digimon wearing a black leather jacket and black pants with patches and rips in them. He also wore black gloves and spiked combat boots. A large pistol of sorts was kept in place in a holster strapped at the top of his left boot. He had on a blue feathery mask on his head. His red eyes were angry slits, his teeth were grinding, and his tail darted side to side madly; apparently he was the one who had overreacted during the conversation.

When he felt that the gang had gone far enough away, the Knight of Steel came out of hiding. Gathering himself, he knocked on the door.

"I've already told you before, I won't be training the likes of you," the feminine voice said inside.

"It's alright," Aceromon replied. "I'm didn't come with them. I only came to talk."

A reply came a moment later. "Fine, you may come in."

Aceromon opened the door and entered the shack. The main floor was one large room, with all the necessities. A table and four chairs occupied the center of the room, while several dozen cabinets filled the upper walls. A fireplace sat in a corner, the fire burning lightly. An old clock ticked quietly above the fireplace, strange symbols replacing the expected numbers. Old paintings and photographs covered the wall directly ahead, a long shelf of trophies and medals covered the left, and a variety of different weapons covered the right.

At the table was the owner of the voice, and she rose to her feet when Aceromon entered her home. She looked to be about six feet tall with a muscular build. Her skin was as white as snow, as were the red-tipped feathers that adorned her wings. She wore golden armor around her waist, a light blue skirt, and a bronze breastplate held in place by thick leather straps. A diamond-shaped golden shield was attached to her left arm, while a bronze gauntlet was on her right. Her helmet resembled that of an eagle's head, with two feathery horns decorating it. Her eyes were an ice-blue, the kind that could pierce a person's soul. A crossbow sat on the table in front of her, while a broadsword was kept by her side.

"Valkyrimon," Aceromon said, bowing. "It's been a long time."

"Who are you?" Valkyrimon asked. "I've never seen you before."

"Maybe not like this, but you did at one time."

"I don't understand. You're not making any sense."

"Perhaps this would help." Aceromon removed his helmet and placed it on the table. "Do you recognize me, now?"

Valkyrimon's eyes widened slightly, and she let out a small gasp. "Those eyes…I've seen them somewhere before…my gods…Steely…is it really you?"

Aceromon grinned, his gold eyes seeming to brighten at the mention of the nickname he had used many years ago. "Got it in one."

"I don't believe it. It has to have been twenty years since I saw you last…"

"Wow, I thought it was longer than that…" Aceromon mused. "It's good to see you again, teacher."

"Good to see you, too, apprentice…"

------------------------------------------------

At this time, the three Digimon who had been meeting with Valkryimon were making their way down the long stretch of beach.

"That old _BITCH!"_ The leather-bound Digimon yelled out. He quickly drew his pistol, swinging it around for a second. "Gods, the next time I see her I'm gonna blow her head clean off!" He aimed his gun at a nearby rock and fired, the shot blowing the rock apart almost instantly.

"Calm down, Beelzemon," the masked monkey Digimon said, the mask's mouth moving in time with the voice.

"Calm down? _CALM DOWN? I'LL SHOW YOU CALM!"_ Beelzemon fired off another random shot, this one almost hitting the Ogre Digimon.

_"Yikes!"_ He shouted, the top of his messy hair singed by the blast. "Watch it, will ya?"

"Why would I wanna watch your ugly mug, Hyougamon?" Beelzemon said asked.

"Blowing up like that isn't going to help things,"theMonkey Digimon said,"so put your gun away before something else happens."

"Give me a frickin' break, Sepikmon," Beelzemon sighed, holstering his pistol. "It's the only way I can let out steam. I just don't understand why that hag won't train us."

"What is it that we're lacking, you think?" Sepikmon asked. "It must have to do something with that 'code' of hers."

"We got everything!" Hyougamon said, swinging his club into the sand. "There's nothing we don't got!"

"It's all a trick, I tell ya!" Beelzemon said. "It's just a way of saying that she doesn't feel like giving us what we deserve!"

"A trick?" Sepikmon asked. "I don't know…" He gasped when Beelzemon grabbed his shoulders and lifted him off the ground.

_"Quit being the rational voice here!"_ He growled. "She's jealous of us 'cause we're in our prime! We have everything that it takes to learn from her! She despises our youth and promise! And don't you _dare_ say otherwise!"

"Okay, okay," Sepikmon said, "just put me down!" He was, but violently.

"Masked monkey better shut up," Hyougamon said to the side, "or he end up like paste…"

Beelzemon sighed, then saw a dark shape up ahead. "Hey, Scorpiomon! Get over here, will ya?" There was no response, and the 'leader's' temper was raised. "Hey, come on, get your big ass moving!"

"Something not right," Hyougamon said. The three Digimon went into a dash, headed straight for what was ahead.

It was Scorpiomon, alright, but he was already dead, his body still dissolving into nothing.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"_ Beelzemon roared. _"HE'S DEAD! THE BASTARD'S DEAD!"_

"Me no like this," the Ogre Digimon said, his legs shaking a little bit.

Sepikmon jumped on top of Scorpiomon's body, trying to figure out what had killed him. It was hard to tell, with all the blood on him. "Wait a second…I can see it…he was stabbed to death, right through his armor. The wound looks deep - only someone with a long sword and a lot of power could have done this." As the monkey Digimon turned back to his two gang members, he could sense black energy coming from his 'leader.'

"It was that hag…" Beelzemon said softly. _"She_ did this…who else in the area could have killed him…"

"What we do, now?" Hyougamon asked.

"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. Tonight, we're going back there. We're going to mutilate her and get that training from her _COLD RAW DATA!"_

------------------------------------------------

Teacher and former student had spent the last several hours catching up, reminiscing about the times they shared many years ago. Yes, this was where things truly began for Aceromon. In his youth, he had trained under Valkyrimon to learn the variety of different fighting styles and techniques she knew, as well as the Code of the Valkyrie - honor, trust, respect, among other virtues. Here was where Aceromon had learned to fight, to take on all challenges that faced him.

Those were the good old days, alright.

At the moment, the two were by the fire, neither speaking, just enjoying the warmth of the flames. The Knight of Steel didn't notice it, but the longer they had talked, the sadder Valkyrimon's eyes looked.

"So, what have you been doing with yourself all these years?" Her tone of voice suddenly changed from before, from calm and collective to cold and serious.

Aceromon didn't answer right away, but answered "Wandering…"

"Steely, I want you to tell me the truth," Valkyrimon urged.

"What's wrong?" Aceromon asked. "Why are you being so direct?"

"Don't you _dare_ play dumb with me!" Valkyrimon snapped. "I know all about you and your allegiance with the Dark Force! Why would you ever join his twisted empire? I never thought in my life that one of my greatest students could stoop to this ridiculous level!"

"You don't know me," Aceromon replied, his gold eyes suddenly showing shades of red; it was as if a hidden anger within him had sprung up. "You know _nothing_ about me!"

_"Don't_ I?" Valkyrimon asked angrily. "I trained you for five years! I know more about you than even you know!" The rage within her seemed to die down a bit as she sighed, putting her head in her hands. Her next words were calmer than before. "What happened to the Steely that I knew back then? Twenty years ago you were so kind and carefree. You said that you were willing to do anything to make things change for the better. And most of all, you wanted to prove to your family and friends that you could compete with the best of them."

"Things changed," the Knight of Steel replied, almost to himself. His eyes had reverted to normal, solemn and without emotion. "I saw the reality of everything. That's why I left when I did."

"Reality? Of what?"

"The pain…suffering…death…"

Valkyrimon suddenly began to understand. "Good gods…what happened?"

Perhaps for the first time in a long time, Aceromon's memories began to kick in…

------------------------------------------------

_It was almost the end of another day of training. A young Digimon lay on the ground, breathing heavily after yet another spar with his teacher. A broadsword was on the ground in front of him, its handle laden with the sweat from his hands._

_"Come on, Steely," Valkyrimon said reassuringly, "you can do it. You just have to believe that you can."_

_"Easy for you to say," the one nicknamed Steely replied, trying his best to get back on his feet. "You're a Mega-level Digimon, and I'm just a Rookie." Finally standing, he turned to look over the edge of the hill, where his home village stood peacefully. "I've got nothing compared to you."_

_"Nonsense. I can feel your strength growing every day. Keep things up and you'll be powerful enough to take on an Ultimate."_

_"But teacher, didn't you tell me that power isn't everything, that it is useless without the knowledge and skills of a true warrior?"_

_Valkyrimon chuckled. "Well, it looks like my lessons truly are making an impact on your thinking. That may be true, but believe me, Steely, you've got what it takes to really make a difference out there. You'll be able to represent your family no problem."_

_Steely smiled as visions of his mother and younger sister came to mind. "Yeah…"_

_It was at this time that the Digital World was under evil control. The Dark Force had successfully taken over years before, but strangely enough life hadn't changed much since then. Unless one could count the fact that each sector was under the control of a different regent. Each one was placed accordingly to assure order was upheld. Unfortunately, the one in control of this sector had been abusing the power of his position, oppressing the people with ridiculous taxation laws and unjust martial law._

_The young Digimon's father was forced into the regent's armed forces a few years before. He was immediately put on the front lines and was one of the many slaughtered in a border dispute. The one nicknamed Steely was now the man of the house, but he knew that he wouldn't strong enough to make a difference as he was now. That was why he was here, training under one of the greatest warriors on the continent; to see to it that he would have the would have the strength and the will to come to the aid of his loved ones, whenever that would be._

If only he knew…

_Both Digimon were shaken up by the force of several explosions coming from the direction of the village. In mere moments, almost half of the area was aflame. Though it was nearly a mile away, one could still hear screams of fright and terror._

_"My gods…" Valkyrimon said in utter disbelief. "What's going on down there?" She then realized that she was alone. Her young apprentice had already started down the hill, trying to get back home as quickly as possible. Her instincts told her to go after him, but her mind said otherwise. She knew that this was a personal matter that he had to tend to alone; it was his family, not hers, that was in danger right now. "Steely…please be safe…"_

------------------------------------------------

_It was total devastation._

_Buildings burning; innocents dead, dying._

_Steely ran through the streets, desperately trying to make it home. He saw the carnage, but thoughts of his family pushed the others out of his mind._

_The young Digimon stopped in his tracks. His home, or what was left of it, stood before him. The entire structure was destroyed, perhaps from a series of explosions. His then saw them…_

_His mother…_

_His sister…_

_Both were on the ground in bloody heaps, the data of their bodies slowly dissolving._

_He fell to his knees, his mind paralyzed by fear and disbelief. Tears welled up in his eyes, beginning to fall down his cheeks._

_It was then that he felt a presence._

"It's all your fault…"

_"No, I didn't know…"_

"It's all your fault…you're too weak…you weren't strong enough to save them…"

_"No…I made a promise…I promised that I would protect them…"_

"And you failed…"

_"NO! THAT'S ENOUGH!"_

"Never…it will never end…not your pain…not your suffering…and especially not the death…"

_"STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!"_

"Only _you_ can do that…"

_"What? How?"_

"Join me…join me in my cause of making this world a better place for all. All the power of the world will be in your grasp…you will be able to avenge the deaths of your loved ones and the deaths of those wrongfully slaughtered by these tyrannical acts…you can help make the pain and suffering go away…"

_"Make the world a better place…end the pain…the death…I…I want things to change…please…let me have this power…"_

"Will you swear your allegiance to me, and me alone?"

_"I…I will…"_

"Will you follow my every command without hesitation?"

_"I will…"_

"Will you destroy my enemies at my bidding?"

_"I will…"_

"And will you abandon your old life and start anew?"

_There was a long pause, then the young one replied, "I will…"_

"Then so be it…"

_The young Digimon suddenly noticed the shadow of something behind him. He turned to see a black-armored being standing tall before him. He crawled back in fear; it wasn't the size, armor, or blood-red mask that scared him, but the evil essence he felt coming from it._

_In one swift movement, the being grabbed the young Digimon by the head, raising him into the air. He panicked, trying in vain to break free from the deathly grip. Suddenly, he felt strange new energy entering his body, and it began to course through every vein. He screamed in pain as the dark power spread. His eyes began to glow gold, and a silver kanji for 'steel' appeared on his forehead. Fractal Code surrounded him as his data was reformatted. When it vanished, the being dropped his load, and the new, armor-clad warrior landed on his feet._

"You are now Aceromon, my Knight of Steel," _the being said._

_"Aceromon…" the new warrior said to himself, looking at his hands and armor._

"You are merely the first who will represent my new empire. Others will join you soon enough. But for now, the power and control is in your hands. Always remember the code you swore to, and your desires, and mine, will be made a reality."

_"Yes, master."_

"Very well. As your first act under my command, you are to eliminate the cause of this massacre, the controller of this sector and all those under him. Now go."

_"Yes, master…"_

------------------------------------------------

"I went to carry out my order, and within twenty-four hours the regent was dead, as were all under him," Aceromon said, recollecting everything that had happened. "I can still remember that night, clear as day. The government buildings burning to the ground…the gods-forsaken remains of the ones I slaughtered…it was the first time I truly understood what death truly was. The blood I spilt that night is still with me…and it can never be removed…not from my hands…nor from my tainted heart and soul.

"It was then that your teachings and my own personal virtues came back to haunt me. I realized that no matter how many I killed…no matter how long I served under him…I would never be able to bring my family back to life. I wanted to accept the truth, but I denied it with all my heart, blindly hoping that someday I would find a way…a way to change the past. Yet, even after committing sins I knew would condemn me to the Pit, I continued down the dark path I could never turn back from."

"But why?" Valkyrimon asked. "Why did you continue these atrocities?

"Believe me," Aceromon replied, "I wish I could reverse what I had done, to return to life the way it used to be. I wanted to stop, but as they say on the other world, I 'made a pact with the devil.' I swore total allegiance to my master, and if I broke that oath he would kill me in a heartbeat. It's a case of fulfilling honor and duty, and never going against it."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"My gods, I wanted to so badly, but I knew that you would never take me back under your wings after what I had become. After the massacre, I made a vow never to kill in cold blood again. I also vowed to never kill unless it was ultimately necessary. Since then, I've been conquering territories for my master in my own way, and through your teachings. Somehow he has accepted my methods and never spoke to me against them…it's like he understood my pains and is allowing it."

"Sounds ridiculous if you ask me," Valkyrimon said.

"Ridiculous?" Aceromon asked.

"If you felt that I would never accept you again, why have you come back now?"

"Let's just say that I lost my way."

"After all this time, you still speak in riddles," the Valkyrie Digimon sighed.

"What I mean is that I'm questioning my loyalties. I came here under orders to find a new power for myself. But I first wanted to see how you were faring."

"There's more to it than that." Valkyrimon said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Even if what you say is true, no one comes to see me unless they seek training from me."

Aceromon looked down in guilt. "That was another reason for coming here, but now I'm against it."

Valkyrimon looked confused "Why?" She asked.

"The training would have been for selfish reasons. A while back I came across a strong opponent, a samurai. When I first met him, I figured he was a rookie when it came to battle. I faced him in a tournament, and I thought that I would utterly defeat him. But by some miracle he forced me into submission. Afterward I became so obsessed with fighting him again that I went to any length to find and challenge him. I knew I shouldn't have, but my honor and pride were at stake. I felt so ashamed after I did get him to fight me again, for I had put the life of one of his comrades on the line. We had our rematch, but my master intervened before we could finish it. He made me swear never to seek out the samurai ever again, or it would cost me dearly.

"Some time after our interrupted match, I came across his younger friend, and fought with him in the arena. It was the second time we had encountered each other. The first time he was no match for me, but the second time he truly came at me with everything he had. I don't fully remember everything that happened, but he somehow gained a new power meant specifically for him, and he defeated me. While I want to fight him again, that feeling is eclipsed by my rage for the samurai.

"I want to be ready for the two of them when we do once again meet on the battlefield. I've been doing what I can to strengthen myself, but I don't think it will be enough. I hoped that you would have been able to give me the necessary training for it. There is no need for you to reply, for now I have decided to not even ask for it. I will not take anything out of selfish greed or pride. I will find a way to prepare myself on my own, with nothing standing in my way."

Silence.

The void was suddenly filled with Valkyrimon's chuckling.

Aceromon looked up at her, confused. "What do you find amusing?"

"My boy, you truly have grown up," Valkyrimon replied. "Back then, you didn't have the knowledge, skills, or heart, but look at you now. You're using the Code exactly as I hoped a student of mine would. You've done terrible things, I realize that, but you know the consequences and are willing to do everything you can to make amends. For that, I am proud of you. If anyone out there deserves my training, it's you."

"Do you really mean that?" Aceromon asked. When she nodded, he gave a sigh of relief, as if all the weight on his back was finally removed. "Thank you. I truly and deeply appreciate this."

"I would love to start," the Valkyrie Digimon said, "but right now I have my own problems."

"Problems?" Aceromon asked.

"I assume that you saw those three Digimon leaving here before?"

"Yes. What exactly do they want from you?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the way they're going about things. It seems to me that they only want to use my training for selfish and evil purposes. As I see it, no good can come from giving power to the wrong people. I know that they will stop at nothing to get what they want, even if it means killing me and getting the information from my data."

"They can't do that!" Aceromon exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Such an atrocity cannot be allowed! If they want to get to you, they'll have to go through me, first!"

"Do you intend to fight them?" Valkyrimon asked.

"If it means protecting you, yes. You're the only family I have left, and I have no intention of letting you die at the hands of those not worthy of life!"

"And how exactly will you make that happen?"

"I don't know, but I will find a way. One way or another, they won't lay a hand on you."

Valkyrimon smiled. "I knew it. I just knew I made the right choice." She rose to her feet, then proceeded to walk towards her collection of weapons.

"Made the right choice?" Aceromon asked. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

Valkyrimon pulled a sword off of its display. The hilt and handle were made of diamond, with various gems decorating it. It had a five-foot-long blade, and its shine gave it the look of being made of platinum. On its sides of the blade were runes, written in an unknown language. She walked back to her former student, holding the sword out in front of her.

"Take this," she said. "It is an heirloom of my clan. As you may know, I am the last of that clan. I want you to have it."

"Are you sure?" Aceromon asked. "If what you say is true, this weapon is the final reminder of your glory days. Are you sure you want to give something that valuable away?"

"If I wasn't sure, then I wouldn't be giving it to you, now would I?" Valkyrimon said, grinning slightly.

"But why give it to me? What good have I done to deserve a sword as precious as this one?"

"This sword is the ultimate symbol of honor and loyalty," the Valkyrie Digimon explained. "A proclamation has been passed down through my clan for generations describing the one destined to wield it. It decrees that 'when an outsider, pure of heart and soul, devotes his or her life to the survival of the clan, they are to wield this blade, and the power it holds within, to fulfill that devotion.' I am now fully confident that you are the outsider the decree speaks of. However, it is a long-standing tradition that the wielder doesn't choose the weapon, but the other way around. Right now I want to be undoubtedly sure."

Aceromon nodded as he switched attachments on his right arm, his mace disappearing, replaced by his artificial hand. He held out his arms, and Valkyrimon handed him the weapon. The sword was quite heavy, but the Knight of Steel found no trouble holding it. In an instant, Aceromon could feel a new power coming from the sword. It wasn't like what he felt during his 'rebirth.' It was as if he was being acceptance for once in his life for himself, and not for who he was. Valkyrimon could see it, as well.

"That proves it," she said. "You are the one destined to wield it."

"Thank you," Aceromon said in a grateful tone. It seemed to him that fate had finally decided to smile upon him.

Oh, how wrong he was…

At that moment, the door and surrounding wall was blown apart by an explosion. Valkyrimon and Aceromon were caught off guard, but not completely. As Aceromon put his helmet back on and brought his new weapon into a defensive position, Valkyrimon rushed over to the rubble to retrieve her crossbow. She jumped out of the way as another explosive shell nearly hit her, instead colliding with the opposite wall. It blew a hole through the other side of the shack, and the two Digimon rushed out of the building to avoid the inevitable collapse.

It was then that they heard a loud voice.

"Hag! The time has come for us to get what we deserve!"

"Beelzemon," Valkyrimon said while arming her crossbow, "those bastards are back."

On the other side of the shack, Beelzemon was readying another shot from his pistol. "Come on out here and give us your teachings, or we'll bury you alive!" He instinctively dodged to the side as an arrow whizzed past his head. Gritting his teeth, he aimed. "Have it your way!" He fired another shell, and the explosion caused the shack to cave in on itself. "Stay on your toes, boys," he told Hyougamon and Sepikmon. "You never know what to expect. Wait for the dust to settle, then move in."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Sepikmon said, holding his boomerang out in front of him.

"Quit your whining," Hyougamon said, "she's probably dead already." A second later, he was hit square in the chest by an iron ball and chain. The impact sent him crashing into the side of the solitary tree. Almost as quickly as the mace had shot out, it was pulled back into the smoke.

"What the hell was that?" Beelzemon asked. He looked up when he heard a whistling sound, and saw a barrage of missiles._ "INCOMING!"_ He and Sepikmon jumped out of the way, the missiles exploding on the ground they had been standing on. "Keep your guard up!" Beelzemon told Sepikmon. "The hag isn't alone here!"

"But who would be with her at a time like this?" Sepikmon asked.

"That would be me," they heard a voice say. Both Digimon tried to see who had just said that, and noticed two others walking through the smoke.

"And who the hell are you?" Hyougamon asked, finally rejoining his gang after the blow he had taken.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me," the Steel Spaniard said, finally emerging from the settling dust. "I am Aceromon, Knight of Steel and servant of the Dark Force."

"Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods…" Sepikmon was shaking wildly. "It really is Aceromon…"

"Figured he'd be taller," Hyougamon said.

"I don't care if he's a giant!" Beelzemon declared. "You're in our way! Now get lost!"

"I'm not leaving," Aceromon replied, "not until you remove yourselves from this place, permanently."

The Demon Man Digimon chuckled. "Unfortunately we can't do that. You see, we're here to collect our dues, and that hag you're standing next to owes us…"

"Enough of your excuses!" The Knight of Steel snapped. "I've heard all about you three already, and I won't hear any more nonsense from your worthless tongues! You only want Valkyrimon's training for your own selfish purposes!"

"And how would someone like you know something like that?" Sepikmon asked.

"I know, because once, I had learned under her teachings, and I also know a group of greedy, useless scumbags when I see them."

"You're really starting to get on my nerves!" Beelzemon growled. "Get out of the way so we can get her data and revenge for Scorpiomon!"

"Scorpiomon?" Valkyrimon asked. "I don't recall a Scorpiomon being part of your gang."

"That's because we've been using him as, how shall we say, insurance," Sepikmon replied. "We had him guarding the coast to make sure that no one else interfered with you offering your blessings upon us."

"That was until you decided to kill him for sport!" Beelzemon said angrily. "You knew about it, and you took him out to give everyone else the chance they don't deserve!"

"You truly are speaking nonsense," Valkyrimon said. "I never leave my home unless I deem it necessary. If you want to find your friend's murderer, I suggest you look elsewhere."

Aceromon cut in front of her. "Look no further," he said. "I was coming here today, and your friend attacked me for no reason at all. I had to defend myself however possible. When he revealed that he intended to kill me, I had no choice but to end his life."

"So, you the one who did it?" Hyougamon asked, confused.

_"You idiot!"_ Beelzemon yelled. "He already made that damn clear!" He pointed his finger at Aceromon. "So you're the one who killed him! And you're a former student of the hag, right? I knew it, it's all a big conspiracy! Looks like we'll have to kill the both of you! Sepikmon, Hyougamon, spread out!"

Aceromon went to a defensive stance, sword at the ready. "I've had enough of that bastard," he said to Valkyrimon. "I'll take care of him."

"No," she said, "he has personal vendetta against me. I'll be the one to strike him down. However, I would need you to handle the other two."

"As you wish," Aceromon complied. "Ready when you are."

"Distract them down here for a few seconds, and I'll strike Beelzemon from above. How you deal with the other two is up to you."

"Understood." Seconds later they had split up, Aceromon on the ground and Valkyrimon in the air.

_"Oh no you don't!"_ Beelzemon said, firing at the Valkyrie Digimon with his pistol. She dodged the shots easily, and began launching arrows from her crossbow. The three Digimon got clear of the arrows, then saw that Aceromon was headed straight for them. The Knight of Steel fired a group of missiles from his shoulders and continued to charge, waiting to see how his adversaries would react. Beelzemon jumped straight up, obviously to avoid the missiles, but also to try and get a better shot at Valkyrimon. Hyougamon dodged to the left, while Sepikmon dodged to the right. While the Ogre Digimon had his eye on him, Sepikmon was paying no attention, keeping his eye on his footing.

Aceromon chose him as his target, launching his mace at the Monkey Digimon. Sepikmon noticed it at the last minute, bringing his boomerang out in front of him and blocking the attack. He then hurled it at Aceromon, still moving unpredictably to deter any straight-on strikes. The Knight of Steel dodged to the side, letting the boomerang fly by him. He swung his sword when he got into range, but Sepikmon ducked under it. The next few slashes were just as easily avoided. Aceromon remembered his encounter with Scorpiomon, and took his eyes off the battle for a split second to see Sepikmon's boomerang coming back to him. He jumped over the weapon as it came back, and Sepikmon caught it, swinging it around like a bludgeon.

The Steel Spaniard jumped back to avoid the strikes, but was rammed in the back by Hyougamon. He stumbled forward, and was hit by a drop kick from Sepikmon. As Aceromon was knocked back, he shifted his body around to attack the Ogre Digimon. Hyougamon blocked the sword with his club, and used his superior strength to force Aceromon back. The Knight of Steel felt Sepikmon prepare to throw his boomerang again. This time, it was with greater force behind it. Aceromon dodged the attack while also blocking Hyougamon's advances. The Ogre Digimon's temper began to rise as he started using random strikes with his club. Aceromon took advantage, ducking, jumping, or dodging to the side when necessary. A side kick sent Hyougamon to the ground.

Aceromon immediately ducked, Sepikmon attempting another drop kick. The Knight of Steel used the miss in his favor, firing a pair of missiles after him. The projectiles exploded near the still-airborne Sepikmon, and he was sent sailing out of control. He was so caught up with the attack that he completely forgot about his boomerang. It came back to him, the hard way, and struck him in the head. The Monkey Digimon hit the ground in a daze, seeing what looked like bananas circling his head.

Meanwhile, Valkyrimon was having her hands full with Beelzemon. The Demon Man Digimon was concentrating most of his attacks with his pistol, moving about to avoid being an easy target for his opponent's crossbow. In the meantime, Valkyrimon was having a bit of difficulty dodging the many shells that were whizzing past her. It seemed like the madder Beelzemon got, the more shots he was firing. She decided to take a more direct approach, suddenly disappearing in the air.

Beelzemon held his fire, darting his eyes around to see where the Valkyrie Digimon had gone. He sensed a presence behind him, and brought his gun around just in time to have it knocked out of his hands. Valkyrimon drew her sword and began swiping at him. Beelzemon's quick reflexes saved him from being sliced to pieces, and he continued to avoid the attacks. He countered in-between with a few drunk-boxing techniques and roundhouse kicks, but Valkyrimon blocked them easily. She made one ferocious jab, but Beelzemon ducked under it, ramming his body into hers right afterward. While the attack caught her off guard, she was far from affected by it. She clasped her hands together and hit Beelzemon in the back, combining it with a knee to the gut. Blood came out of his mouth as he gasped for air, and heleft himself completely open to attack. Valkyrimon fired the last arrow she had, the projectile sticking itself into Beelzemon's left thigh. He winced in pain, then yelled out as he got a kick to the head. He was sent sprawling over the ground.

Beelzemon tried his best to move, but was only able to roll onto his stomach. He then noticed his gun on the ground, buried slightly in the sand. He reached for it, pretending to be struggling to get out of the fight. As soon as he got hold of it, he held it close to his chest.

"You truly are a worthless creature," Valkyrimon said, holding out her sword. "You tried your best to get what you wanted, but you failed. Now you truly will get what you deserve - justice."

"Please…" Beelzemon pretended to say weakly, "have mercy on me…I beg of you…"

"Someone like you doesn't deserve mercy," Valkyrimon said.

"If I can't have your mercy…then I'll have your data!" Beelzemon quickly rolled onto his back, aiming his gun at almost point-blank range. Valkyrimon gasped, but had no time to react.

_BANG_

The shell, acting like a bullet,hit Valkyrimon in the chest, and she dropped her sword as she stumbled back, holding her wound.

Beelzemon stood up, grinning maliciously. "Die hag, _DIE!"_ He fired five more shots, each hitting the Valkyrie Digimon with tremendous force. The fifth one was enough to make her fall to the ground.

Aceromon jerked his head at the sound of the first shot, and looked on in horror as the onslaught continued. _"NO, VALKYRIMON!"_

"Concentrate on me and not her!" Hyougamon yelled out, ramming into the Knight of Steel.

The surprise attack caught Aceromon off guard,his sword was knockedout of his hands. It spun in the air for a few seconds before sticking itself into the ground. Hyougamon took advantage of the let-down of defense and smashed his club into Aceromon's shoulder, then swung it against his head. A punch to the other side of his head sent the Knight of Steel to his hands and knees.

"What's the matter?" Hyougamon asked mockingly, kicking Aceromon while he was down. "You not as good without your cutesy little sword or your master holding your hand?"

In a sudden burst of speed and agility, Aceromon rolled around and drop-kicked his opponent, jumping back up afterward, returning to a vertical base.

_"OUT OF MY WAY!"_ In another instant, he charged his opponent while he was still trying to regain his balance. He got Hyougamon's head into a lock with his left arm and firmly grabbed his tunic with his right.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" The Ogre Digimon asked as he tried to break free.

"Paying tribute," Aceromon replied. Seconds later, he swung Hyougamon over his head and onto his back in a vertical suplex. Maintaining his hold, he swung his legs around and got back up, bringing Hyougamon up with him. He gave him another vertical suplex, then repeated the maneuver a third time; however, he released his hold after the third suplex. Three crippling moves in a row proved too much for Hyougamon, as he had one hand behind his back, trying to ease the pain he was feeling in his spine.

Meanwhile, Aceromon had retrieved his sword, set his sights, and leaped into the air.

_"VIVA LA RAZA!"_ Aceromon cried, executing the same finishing move he used against Scorpiomon, freefalling with his sword out front. Hyougamon could only scream as he was unable to escape the attack. The blade sliced through his chest like a hot knife through butter, and a gush of blood was the last thing that would come out of his mouth. Seconds later he was deleted.

Aceromon didn't care about that - only about the well-being of his teacher. He saw Beelzemon walking over to where Valkyrimon lay, and he quickly wiped the black blood off of his visor and rushed over to come to her aid.

_"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"_ Aceromon fired his mace at Beelzemon, but somehow he was able to knock it away.

"You wanna die, too?" He asked, firing his gun.

Most of the shells bounced off of Aceromon's armor, while one managed to hit him in the leg. The pain was unbearable, but he didn't care, continuing his charge. _"MUERTO DE TRUENO!"_ He fired the last of his missiles, then launched his mace again.

"You never learn, do you?" Beelzemon jumped over the attacks and fired another shell, this one an explosive kind. The ground in front of Aceromon exploded, and he fell back near where Valkyrimon lay.

"Guess it's about time to wrap things up." Beelzemon pulled out a different kind of cartridge and armed his pistol with it. "I'll kill you both and get your data in the process. Then this whole territory and others will fall under my control!"

Aceromon saw this happening, and turned to see his teacher, unconscious, bleeding from the gunshot wounds she had received. "It can't end…not like this…" He said to himself.

_Use the sword…_

Aceromon heard the voice, but had no idea who had said it.

_Protect the clan…use our power…_

The Knight of Steel got back up, raising the sword over his head. He didn't know what to say, at first, but then the words came to him. "Oh gods of battle, hear my cry! Give me the power to vanquish this creature who is unworthy of life!" The sword suddenly began to glow brightly.

_"DIE, YOU PATHETIC BASTARD!"_ Beelzemon yelled, firing one final shell from his gun.

Aceromon shouted out what sounded like a final battle cry before the blast made contact…

------------------------------------------------

Aceromon opened his eyes, and was shocked at what he saw. It was like time had stood still; he could see the shell mere feet away from him, Beelzemon with his pistol still in firing position.

Suddenly, the scenery changed. All around him, now, was different colored lights, each harboring its own spiritual energy. One light, a bright silver color, appeared in front of him. He then heard a voice that sounded distinctively like Valkyrimon's.

_"When an outsider, pure of heart and soul, devotes his or her life to the survival of the clan, they are to wield this blade, and the power it holds within, to fulfill that devotion."_

The light entered his body, and he could feel new power in every vein.

"What…what is this?" He asked himself. He heard what sounded like the roar of a dragon in his soul, and immediately he understood. He gratefully took in what was offered to him. A silver kanji for 'Steel' appeared on his forehead…

------------------------------------------------

The resulting explosion was tremendous, kicking up dirt and debris. Beelzemon arrogantly smirked, lowering his weapon and admiring his handiwork. He gasped when he saw a bright white barrier around his target when the smoke cleared. Aceromon was still standing, the sword still over his head. His eyes had turned pure white, as if something else had taken control of him.

"That's impossible!" Beelzemon said. "How did you do that?"

"That's something you would never understand," Aceromon replied, his tone of voice a bit different from before. "It is now time for you to pay for your sins." He cried out as the barrier that had protected him and Valkyrimon was replaced by Fractal Code.

_"EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION! HIERROMON!"_

When the Fractal Code disappeared, Beelzemon found himself looking up, his attitude changing a bit. "What the…what the hell is that?" He asked out loud, a look of pure fear in his eyes.

Sepikmon finally regained his senses as he got back up, and he was shocked at what he saw. "Yikes…"

The monster that now stood was enormous, almost forty feet tall. It was a wingless, mechanical dragon made of shiny black and silver metal. Its arms and legs were long, almost skeletal, with blade-like claws on their ends. The armored plating was a mix of grays and solid black. It had a long neck and tail, both also protected by the same kind of armor. Sharp spikes ran down its back. Instead of wings, this beast had a jetpack-like system. Its head appeared to be protected by a silver helmet of sorts, a pair of jagged horns sticking out of it. Its eyes opened for the first time, and they glowed a dark red, shining in the darkness.

"I don't care _what_ form you take!" Beelzemon yelled out. "I'm going to take finish you two once and for all!" He fired several rounds from his pistol, all of them exploding on contact with the metallic dragon. Hierromon didn't move in the slightest, only growling softly. _"Just go down already!"_ The Demon Man Digimon went all out, firing even more shots. The combined explosions created a smokescreen that covered everything. Beelzemon tried firing another shot, but found that his pistol had run out of ammunition. He violently tossed it aside and charged in screaming wildly. He jumped up, left leg first, and hit Hierromon in the chest. The force of the blow blew away the surrounding smoke, revealing that the dragon was still standing where it was. "Sepikmon! Attack him now!"

Sepikmon complied, throwing his boomerang with even more power than before. It struck the dragon in the neck, but simply bounced off. The boomerang stuck itself in the sand, useless. Hierromon turned his head towards the Monkey Digimon and extended one of his claws.

_"FALLO DEL DRAGON."_ In a split second, a nail on Hierromon's claw was fired, traveling at the speed of bullet. The nail pierced right through Sepikmon's mask, sticking itself in his skull. The Monkey Digimon's death was a quick one, as he immediately dissolved into data after being hit.

_"DAMN YOU, BASTARD!"_ Beelzemon jump back up again. His next hit connected with the dragon's head, and this time it reacted to the blow. It let out a loud bone-shattering roar, the high pitch causing Beelzemon to cover his ears as he was descending. A claw struck him down hard; the move was so fast that he never noticed it before it was too late.

_"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF LIVING ON THIS PLAIN ANY LONGER,"_ Hierromon proclaimed as his enemy rose back to his feet.

"Oh yeah? Who the hell asked you?"

Hierromon fired the other three nails on his claw, his next target just as vulnerable as his first. Two cut through Beelzemon's legs, while the third sliced through his stomach. He screamed in agony as he was pinned to the ground he stood upon.

_"DESTINO DE INFIERNO!"_ Hierromon opened his mouth, and red energy was focused. Once it was large enough, it was fired at its target. Beelzemon screamed defiantly as the ball of energy consumed him. There was no explosion, but there was no need for one, as the Demon Man Digimon was vaporized.

As Beelzemon's data disintegrated into the wind, Hierromon suddenly collapsed, hitting the ground on his knees. His breathing was shallow as steam continued to pour out of his mouth from his last attack. Red liquid began to come out of his eyes, running down his head like tears. Fractal Code engulfed him as the remainder of his energy was used up. When it was gone, Aceromon was in the dragon's place, the sword he used at his side. His chest was heaving madly in time with his breathing. The liquid that he had expelled a few seconds before was still on his face.

"Valkyrimon," he said softly, getting back to his feet and struggling over to where his instructor lay. After removing his helmet, he tried his best to prop her up. "No…this can't be…Valkyrimon, speak to me!"

"Steely…" the Valkyrie Digimon weakly said. "Is that…you?"

"Yes," Aceromon replied. "Beelzemon is gone…you are safe, now."

"Good…" Valkyrimon sighed. "Now I can…die peacefully…"

"Don't talk like that! You're going to make it! Just hang in there!"

"It's…alright, Steely…it is…my time…I've…lived on this…gods-forsaken plain…for long enough…"

"You can't leave me," Aceromon protested, "not when there is still so much we haven't accomplished."

"You're wrong…" said Valkyrimon, offering her hand. Aceromon took it, squeezing tightly. "You have more…than what is required…to make a difference…in this world…"

"It's only thanks to you and your teachings that I'm where I am, today."

Valkyrimon chuckled weakly. "And don't you…forget it…"

"You knew about the Dragon spirit of Steel, didn't you? That's why you gave me that sword, so that I would be able to unlock it."

"Yes…you might say that…"

Aceromon sighed, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me."

"Just…promise me one thing…never forget…what I've taught you…and use it…to stake your claim…otherwise…my sacrifice may be a waste…"

"I swear to you on my honor," Aceromon replied, "I will never forget, and I will do everything in my power to help make this world a better place."

"'Atta boy," Valkyrimon said. "It…was nice…to fight with you…by my side…one last time…I will…see you again…on the other side…Steely…" Life finally left her as she passed on, her data succumbing to deletion.

Aceromon was awestruck. Valkyrimon was gone. The tears in his eyes finally began to run down his cheeks as his hands hit the ground. His fingers violently dug through the earth as they balled into fists.

_He had failed…_

_He was unable to fulfill his promise to protect her..._

_He couldn't save his master from her fate…_

_All of his family was now gone…_

Aceromon screamed out at the top of his lungs, his cries of anguish echoing into the night…

------------------------------------------------

The sun had risen, blanketing the landscape with its light. The light wasn't as bright as it should have been; it was as if it knew something terrible had happened down on the Digital World, and it wanted to show its sympathy somehow. As the area was brightened by the sun, the recent carnage could now be seen from all around.

Aceromon, physically and emotionally battered, stood in vigil over an empty grave. Valkyrimon's sword had survived the ordeal, and her former apprentice had decided to use it as a headstone. The Knight of Steel's eyes were still damp, and his left hand was shaking. He made it into a fist, clenching it tightly, but it still shook.

"How am I going to survive without you?" He thought out loud. "What am I to do, now? Where do I go from here?"

The wind picked up moments later, the breeze whipping across Aceromon's face. He closed his eyes and felt the cold, taking it in. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he thought he felt a pair of presences. One was unknown to him, but he found it reassuring. The second, on the other hand, he recognized almost immediately. Somewhere, somehow, Valkyrimon was still watching over him.

"I understand," Aceromon said. "I will continue serving my master, but in doing so I shall forge my own path. Just wait and see…I will fulfill my dreams and make you proud…" He knelt down and retrieved his helmet, putting it back on with a new distinction. Picking up the sword he had received, he rose to his feet, holding the blade over his mentor's grave in a salute.

"I will see you again, teacher."

Aceromon left his old training grounds soon after. One legacy may had ended, but he vowed to do his best to make sure it would never be forgotten. A new legacy would soon be born, and he would be the only one in charge of it…

------------------------------------------------

_Moments that fade so fast never returning again _

A joyful loving day will vanish

Playing in our minds

As I walk through the trail

I know I could never go back

Looking up the trail

Leaves many wonders to be discovered

_We should enjoy every moment _

And make well of what we can

We are in charge of each step

And each step

Will never be the same

**_To be continued…_**

------------------------------------------------

As Thesiamon searches for her Dragon spirit, the mysteries surrounding her creation and initiation into the Dark Force's army are answered. Her worst nightmare is realized as she is suddenly plagued by an endless army of the dead. Will she be able to survive, or will she be consumed by her deepest, darkest fears?

Next time: **End the Earthquake! Erbdemon's Ultimate Test!**


	19. End the Earthquake!

Good god, how long has it_ been?_ (Checks last update) _5 MONTHS?_ Yikes, where has the time gone? Oh yeah, _college and work!_

Yes, the dreaded duo has eaten up virtually all of my time. You have no idea how many papers I've had to do over the last few months, some of them due this week! But a new wave of inspiration has hit me recently, and I simply had to get back to writing for this fic. The wait has been long and hard, I know, but I'm pretty sure this latest chapter will be worth the wait.

One chapter done, not sure how many more to go. However, I'm saying this right now: don't expect another update to come up right on the heels of this one. Exams are coming up soon, and eventually I'll be going back to working full-time. I promise I'll do my best to keep this fic going.

With that out of the way, it's on to another unexpected series of events!

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter XIX: End the Earthquake! Erbdemon's Ultimate Test!**

------------------------------------------------

"Born from the earth.  
Power of the earth.  
Death by the earth.  
You shall control it as I control you.  
By my command, you shall create.  
By my command, you shall destroy.  
This is your destiny.  
Now, be born…"

_A yellow orb was shot into the sandy ground of the dark chamber. Black energy followed, creating a hexagram pattern. The sand within the hexagram rumbled, then began to rise up. Slowly but surely, it started to take shape as dark energy coursed through it. Eventually, the shape became that of a feminine humanoid creature. The newly-created being lay within the hexagram in a fetal position as the black energy dissipated._

"Entrusting this power to any other Digimon is useless. Each possible recipient has died from the stress and exposure to such a powerful force. If I want a trustworthy Digimon to control the Spirit of Earth, I must start from scratch."

_The dark figure stepped towards his creation with no change in emotion. She opened her eyes for the first time, and they appeared to be blank and lifeless. She jerked her head up in surprise at the vibrations she felt from the floor. After seeing the menacing creature that stood before her and feeling his dark aura, she was on her feet, growling in a feral manner. The ground suddenly began to quake._

"It's happening again, just like those times before." _The being materialized four cards in his outstretched hand._ "Restrain her," _he ordered as he threw them out. The cards transformed into identical monsters, their exact forms hidden in the shadows of the realm. They proceeded to surround the female Digimon, hissing in unearthly tones._

_The shaking of the ground became even more violent as sand and gravel seeped through the cracks in the floor, surrounding the female Digimon in currents. The two monsters in front of her charged in, bearing their fangs and claws. Some of the sand came together and formed into knives, which were mentally thrown out. The knives skewered the monsters, and they exploded into dust. The clouds of earth disappeared with a loss of concentration as the other two creatures grabbed her arms tightly and forced her to her knees. The female Digimon screamed in protest, doing whatever possible to break free, but to no avail. A hard hit to the back prevented any further retaliation._

"Things must be done quickly," _the being said to himself as he extended his arm, energy focusing in his hand. Immediately, he shot an energy beam at the female Digimon, striking her in the forehead. She roared out loud, both in fright and in defiance, as the wild beast was taken over._

_Or at least, that was what the being was _trying _to do._

"No wonder my creation is acting this way. There is no mind for me to take control _of_. In that case, I will have to fashion one myself." _At the speed of thought, he transferred part of his essence into the empty shell, creating an individual mind and soul. Through it all, the Digimon's screams were comparable to that of a chorus of banshee._

_The screaming suddenly stopped, and the being waved away his shadow creatures. They let go of their quarry and disappeared into the darkness as she rose to her feet in an unsteady manner. Her stature suddenly became a bit more straight and solid as the last of her mind was completed. She once again opened her eyes; this time, however, they were a cold ice-blue. The kanji for 'earth' began to glow on her forehead._

_"Who…are you?" The female asked, speaking for the very first time. She looked down at her hands. "And…more importantly…who am I?"_

"I am your master," _the being replied_, "I created you to serve as one of my trusted Knights. You shall be known as Thesiamon, Knight of Earth and servant to I, the Dark Force. Understand?"

_"Thesiamon…yeah…I…think so…"_

"Please take your time, child," _the Dark Force said_. "I do not expect you do understand everything so soon after being created. However, I do expect you to learn how to control your abilities over the earth before I even _think_ about sending you off on an assignment."

_"I understand." Thesiamon then wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. "Why…does it feel…so cold in here…"_

_In the satisfaction of successfully creating a bearer of Earth, the Dark Force inwardly realized that he forgot to include something…important. Modestly turning his head away, he aimed a finger and fired another blast of energy at Thesiamon. It hit her in the collarbone and worked its way around her. The energy dissipated a few seconds later, and she was now clad in fur and armor._

_The Dark Force turned to face his Knight_. "My force is growing by the day," _he said to himself_. "Soon, there will be nothing that can stand in my way…"

------------------------------------------------

Thesiamon suddenly came back to reality. She put her hand on the side of her head and rubbed it, as if she was having a headache.

Of course, randomly recounting the early days unconsciously could cause things far worse than that.

She found them strange, these memory triggers. They didn't start happening until after she was mentally given the location of her Dragon spirit. The closer she came to finding it, the stronger the triggers, and the longer they lasted. While she found it a hindrance, she also saw them as guides. Only when her memories truly surfaced, she felt, would they tell her that she would find her new power.

Putting the latest memory behind her, Thesiamon continued her trek along the lonely narrow mountain path. For some strange reason, she found it to be homely. She didn't let any of her brethren see it, but she was a loner at heart. She felt completely different from the others, not just in origin, but also in ability. By the time she was created, the other Knights had already learned how to control their elemental powers. Each looked at her and treated her differently, and she had her own views of them.

The first, naturally, was Empressmon. The Knight of Water was always open when it came to what she felt everyone needed to know. Unfortunately, that usually meant how 'more powerful' or 'much more attractive' she was compared to the rest of the world, especially Thesiamon. The two of them couldn't be any more opposite of each other, any more like two sides of the same coin. There also couldn't be any way that the two would ever get along, not unless certain attitudes were changes and certain…_issues_…were finally put aside.

Aceromon, the self-proclaimed Steel Spaniard. Out of all the Dark Knights, he was considered the strongest and the wisest. While he did seem smug at times, he had proven himself to be a loyal and honorable warrior. He had earned the respect of his fellow Knights, and he did what he could to return that respect. At one point, he had taken Thesiamon under his wing, teaching her the basics of hand-to-hand combat. Since then, she had been trying her best to prove that she could be just as capable a warrior as he. There were a few moments when she couldn't stand the demeanor he exhibited towards her, but deep down she knew he had been looking out for her. She would never admit it, but she looked up to Aceromon as a father-figure.

Lenadoramon. What _could_ be said about that woodchips-for-brains? To Thesiamon, he was a complete moron with no sense of time or direction. He would try desperately to be a good fighter and the comedy relief, but somehow he would always seem to fail miserably. Despite being the 'village idiot,' there was something about the Knight of Wood that got her attention. For one, unlike the others, he didn't pass any kind of judgment on her. Instead, he treated her more like…a friend than a comrade in arms, ignoring her weaknesses or level of control. Whether this was a form of pity or pure understanding from a total goof, she wasn't sure, yet.

Thesiamon shoved these thoughts to the back of her mind, trying to concentrate on her task at hand. She focused on the vision that her master had given her, of the exact location of where to find her Dragon spirit. She could recall a forgotten, deserted plain, but nothing else stuck out. She didn't quite understand what this meant, or where exactly this vision was pointing towards.

That is, until she got to the end of the path.

She could now see a wide open valley. The ground was flat and dry, cracks forming everywhere. There was a slight wind that kicked up clouds of sand and sent it into the air. This plain was literally baking under the intense heat of the sun, and Thesiamon could feel it where she stood. The area looked deserted at first glance, but she could sense some kind of life out in this wasteland. In the distance, she could barely make out what appeared to be a group of huts; a village, perhaps. Figuring it'd be a good place to rest during her trek, she started to make her way towards it, not knowing what possible dangers lurked nearby…

------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the valley was another chain of mountains. Atop the highest peak, an unusual Digimon sat, his eyes shut in meditation, his body brimming with a dark aura. His form was shrouded by the power. A spike of energy caught his attention. He opened his beady red eyes and looked around to find the source.

"Wow," he thought out loud in a high voice, "I've never felt this kind of power around here before. An outsider must have stumbled in unknowingly. If that's the case, I'll be able to make a collection with no problems at all." He lifted a pendant around his neck up by its chain and began to chant, its jewel glowing a ghostly green. Two shadowed shapes sprung out, giving out unholy cries. "Go, my servants! Find this new soul and bring it to me!" The cries became louder as the shadowed forms sped across the desert…

------------------------------------------------

Thesiamon finally reached the edge of the village, and she was astonished at how deserted it seemed. The huts were made of some kind of plants that had long since dried out. The well in the village's center was empty, and the ground was even drier and more cracked than the rest of the desert. How anyone could live in a place like this, she had no idea.

Her attention turned to a sudden movement behind one of the huts. "Who's there?" She asked. When she heard a squeak, she realized it was probably a child Digimon. "Come on out so I can see you."

A few moments later, a small plant-type Digimon slowly poked its head out, then cautiously walked out into the open. It reminded of the Aruraumon Lenadoramon had used in a past battle, with a few differences. The Digimon was a bright green color, with purple claws and a pink and yellow flower on its head. By the looks of its dried-up skin, it hadn't had a decent amount of water or nourishment in quite a while. Its eyes were a dark green, and there was no doubt they were conveying fear.

"Please…don't hurt me…" The Digimon said in a feminine voice.

"It's okay," Thesiamon said, her arms raised, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How…do I know…you're not one of them?" The plant Digimon asked.

"One of what?"

"Palmon, what are you doing out here?" Both Digimon turned to see another come out of one of the huts. This one, too, was a plant-type, taking a petite fairy-like form. She had two pairs of wings like leaves on her back, and she wore a short dress and hat that had the looks of pink flower petals. Her hair appeared to be thorny vines, while her black eyes appeared just as sharp. Like the younger Digimon, she too appeared to be malnourished. Thesiamon recognized this being as a Lillymon. "You know you shouldn't be outside by yourself!" When she saw the Knight of Earth, she immediately panicked, pulling Palmon behind her. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"Sorry for barging in like this," Thesiamon said. "I mean you no harm. I'm merely a traveler. I was hoping you would allow me to rest here for a while."

"A traveler, you say?" Lillymon asked. She sighed, calming down. "It's been so long since we had outsiders come out here. Ever since the attacks, almost everyone still living here have fled. There are only a few of us left who haven't been killed."

"Alright, you're confusing me," Thesiamon said. "First of all, what attacks are you talking about? Who's responsible for them?"

Before Lillymon could provide an answer, they were interrupted by a pair of horrifying shrieks. Two shadowed forms appeared in the sky above and dove down, hitting the earth with tremendous force, disappearing underground. Almost immediately the ground began to quake, and not from Thesiamon's fiery temper. Two arms poked out of the ground, followed by two bodies.

They both appeared to be relatives of the Goblimon family, but these two were extremely different. One, their skin was a dark green, and they had on ragged blue tunics. Two, they just didn't look right in some way. It was as if they had been brought back from the dead, for their flesh was decaying, in some places to the point where one could see the bones. Each brandished a thick club and moaned incoherently.

"What the hell are those?" Thesiamon asked, backing up a little in fright. "Are they supposed to be Sharmamon? They look…dead…"

"Get out of here!" Lillymon called. "They're his servants, out to collect more souls for him!" She and Palmon screamed when the Sharmamon turned their attention to them. "Palmon, get to safety!" The young plant Digimon did as she was told, hurrying over to hide behind one of the huts. Lillymon concentrated energy and created a large closed flower in her hands. _"Flower Cannon!"_ The flower opened up, revealing a cannon of sorts. It shot an orb of green energy at one of the Sharmamon, but a single swing of the club was all that was required to deflect it. The second leapt into the air, screaming wildly. Lillymon lined up another shot, but was rammed by the first in her distraction. Palmon cried out as the Flower Sprite Digimon hit the side of one of the huts hard.

"That's it, I've _had it_ with all this confusion!" Ignoring her fears, the Knight of Earth collected the dust and earth around her and created a pair of boxing gloves. She charged in and connected a punch to the back of one of the Sharmamon's heads. The Ogre Digimon quickly retaliated, swinging its club. The strike barely missed, but the second Sharmamon had decided to change targets, as well. Thesiamon was somehow able to dodge the attacks these undead Digimon were executing.

Taking a page from Aceromon's book, she continued to dodge the attacks, waiting for the moment when the opposing force grew tired. She saw the moment a few seconds later, as the attacks slowed down, and seized it. In a split second, her boxing gloves had changed into falchions, and she sliced both Sharmamon clean in half. Strangely, there was no blood spatter or data being expelled. Instead, the halves of the Digimon changed back into shadowed forms. They then took off in the direction of the far-off mountain range.

Thesiamon sighed as she let the falchions crumble back into dust. "What the hell _were_ those?" She asked out loud to no one in particular.

"That was amazing!" The young Palmon said excitedly. "You showed those zombies who's boss!"

"Zombies?" The Knight of Earth gave Palmon another confused look, then turned to Lillymon, who still looked a little shaky after the hit she had taken. "I think now would be the best time for an explanation," she said.

"Of course," Lillymon replied. "There's a sandstorm brewing. Come to our hut. I'll try and explain what has been happening as best I can."

------------------------------------------------

"You must forgive our poor level of hospitality," Lillymon said as she handed Thesiamon a cup of water in the shape of a water lily. "The gods haven't exactly taken pity on us as of late."

"Don't worry about it," Thesiamon said, taking a sip. "I don't think I've even been given any level of hospitality. By the way, I've been wondering something. If you and your, um…" she trailed off, looking over at Palmon.

"Oh, my apologies," Lillymon said, as Palmon leapt into her arms. "Palmon is my daughter, and I'm proud to be her mother."

The Knight of Earth smiled slightly, then continued. "Right, so if you and your daughter are plant-type Digimon, why are you out here in the desert and not someplace brimming with life?"

Lillymon sighed. "In actuality, the desert you are in right now shouldn't be a desert at all. A long time ago, it used to be a lush and green paradise where plant Digimon thrived. It was a place where the greenery was at its finest, and everyone could live in harmony. I suppose one could blame the gods for what has transpired in the last few months."

"For some reason, the rains that normally came over the mountains were stopped by an unknown force. Without it, there was little hope for any of the vegetation to survive. In only a matter of months, all plant life was dead. Most of the villagers here and in neighboring areas left this now wasteland for more fertile areas. A few of us decided to stay, in the hopes that we'd be able to breathe life back into this place again. With little water and food, we've been hanging by a thread. The most logical thing we could do is leave, but many of us plant-types are too stubborn to go along with that idea. Perhaps it is this stubbornness that made us easy targets for the Army of Death."

"Army of Death?" Thesiamon asked. "Is that what those two zombie Digimon were a part of?"

"Yes," Lillymon replied. "We only just started to get information about this army. From what little we know about them, we do know that it is all controlled by a single Digimon. No one knows who he is or what level he is at, but he has the powers of necromancy and reanimation. How he does it, no one knows, but his abilities allow him to steal the souls of departed Digimon and use them as his personal servants."

"Steal souls?" Thesiamon asked. "That doesn't make any sense. How can you steal someone's soul?"

"You know what happens to a Digimon when he or she dies, correct?" Lillymon began to explain. "Their data is either absorbed by the planet or by another Digimon, while their souls are sent to a Primary Village to be reborn anew. Somehow, this necromancer has found a way of stopping that process, absorbing the souls of the Digimon either he or his servants kill. Each soul he collects makes him stronger, and his army grows larger."

"Those Sharmamon you fought earlier are examples of the power this necromancer has. He sends out the souls he has stolen, and they take the forms of the Digimon they were originally. Only now, they have the appearance of living zombies. Their power is comparable to that of Ultimate-level Digimon, regardless of the level they were at when they were killed."

"And let me guess," Thesiamon said, "this 'necromancer,' as you call him, thought that he could start by wiping out an area no one else would care about." Lillymon gave a sad nod as Palmon hugged her tightly. The Knight of Earth sighed. "The bastard," she said after a moment of silence. "What right does he have to go and do something like this? Not only is he building an army that could possibly oppose the Dark Force, but he's using the slaughter of innocent Digimon to do it. Disgraceful, I call it."

"You could go and take him out!" Palmon said. "You beat those two zombie slaves like they were nothing at all! Beating that guy wouldn't be a problem at all for someone like you!"

"Palmon, hush," Lillymon told her daughter. "You must excuse her," she told Thesiamon. "She has always had an overactive imagination. I think that you suddenly coming here has given her a glimmer of hope, as it has done for me. But I'm sure you have another reason for being here."

"Well…" Thesiamon began, but before she could say anything else, her head began to spin as another of her memories resurfaced…

------------------------------------------------

_Thesiamon had spent the first few days of her existence practicing her abilities. Her new master had insisted that she did this in his throne room, as, for unexplained reasons, all magical abilities were retained within the chamber. If anything went wrong, the danger wouldn't spread anywhere else. She found this to be especially true, since she was pretty shaky when she began testing out her powers for the first time. However, as the days passed, she became more and more attune with what she was capable to producing from the earth around her._

_At the moment she was meditating on the floor, waves of sand circling her slowly and fluidly. The Dark Force was at his throne, watching her progress with great satisfaction. When he heard a knock at the doors, he spoke up._ "My child," _he said_, "that is enough for now. I have a few Digimon for you to meet." _As Thesiamon stood up, he waved his arm, opening the doors. Three Digimon walked in, and upon entering they all bowed._

"My Knights," _the Dark Force announced,_ "I want you to welcome the newest member of your ranks. Her name is Thesiamon, and I have endowed upon her the Spirit of Earth. Please introduce yourselves to her."

_The Digimon standing farthest left was clad in silver armor. He removed his helmet to reveal a gray face with bright golden eyes. "I am Aceromon, Knight of Steel," he said in a Spanish-accented voice. "It is an honor to meet you. It is my hope that we shall all accomplish great things together." Thesiamon had only just met this Aceromon, but already she could tell that she could trust him._

_The next Knight slowly made her way towards Thesiamon. She was a mermaid-type with green hair and dark red eyes. She came in close, then slid around, inspecting her carefully. "Hmm," she said out loud, "not exactly what I pictured to be a true Knight, but given the circumstances I suppose you'll do."_

_"I'll…_do?" _Thesiamon said, enraged by this comment. The throne room started shaking violently_.

"Thesiamon, that's enough! Calm down!" _The Dark Force commanded. The room stopped quaking as the Knight of Earth did her best to control her temper._

_"Gods, no need to lash out in anger after a little joke," the Mermaid Digimon said. "Anyway, I'm the Knight of Water. You may call me Empressmon. Just as long as you don't step out of line, I suppose I can tolerate you." Thesiamon growled, but stopped when she heard a warning grunt from her master. She sighed, knowing that she probably wasn't going to get along with this Knight of Water at all. _

_The third Knight appeared to be made completely made out of wood. "Uh…hi there, he began, rubbing the back of his robot-like head. "The name's Lenadoramon. I'm the Knight of Wood, in case you couldn't tell already. And don't mind the Prima Donna here," he motioned to Empressmon, "she's always like this." Empressmon was obviously furious, as she sprayed water into Lenadoramon's face in spite. He simply chuckled at this. "I rest my case," he said simply._

"Now that you are all acquainted with each other," _the Dark Force said_, "it is now time you begin to learn how to work as a unified group. You four are my Dark Knights, and you shall be at the helm of my forces. However, as many have quoted, with great power comes great responsibility. Unless you are all able to work together and properly control your powers, my dreams of a better world shall never come to pass. Is that understood?"

_"Yes, master," all four Knights said simultaneously, bowing in respect and loyalty._

"Excellent," _the Dark Force contentedly hissed…_

------------------------------------------------

"Miss…are you alright?"

Once again, Thesiamon came back to reality. She shook her head, finally coming to. "Sorry," she managed to say, "my mind has been going through a loop recently. But I'm fine, now. You were saying?"

"Actually," Lillymon replied, "I was just asking you why you came out here."

"Oh, sorry, my mistake. Well, it's kind of hard to explain. You see, I've been on the hunt for a powerful item for my master. Well actually, the item is for me, but it is under my master's behalf. My search has led me here, and if I'm right, it should be close by."

"Then you're not here to save us?" Palmon asked sadly.

For the first time in a while, Thesiamon's eyes changed. Instead of a cold or angry look in them, there was something…different and unusual, at least for her. She looked down at Palmon with an undecided expression as her mind raced.

_What am I thinking_, she asked to herself. _Why should I help out a group of Digimon that are most likely going to be killed off, anyway? No one has ever truly gone out of their way to lend me a helping hand, so why should I bother reciprocating?_ It was then that her conscience kicked in. _No, I should stay. These Digimon are like me, in a way. They're unguided, and they need help if they're going to survive another day out here. Besides, this necromancer sounds like a real threat to my master. If I'm able to take him out, it'll be one less problem for us to deal with. I guess I'd be doing everyone a favor by helping._

"Miss?" Palmon said. "You okay?"

"Please, you can call me Thesiamon," the Knight of Earth replied. "I have to apologize. Recently I've been acting foolish and selfish, but now things are going to be different. Tell me where I can find this necromancer Digimon, and I swear I'll do everything in my power to bring him down."

"Oh, thank you!" Palmon cried rushing in and giving Thesiamon a big hug. She found it uncomfortable at first, but she reluctantly returned it after a few seconds.

"Bless you," Lillymon said. "If you're going to be looking for him, your best bet would be to head towards the mountain range on the other side of the valley. All of his servants seem to come from that area."

"I'll go there, now," Thesiamon said, standing up. "But what about the two of you, and the rest of the village? What happens if those zombies come back?"

"Don't worry about us," Lillymon replied. "We'll be able to handle ourselves. Be careful, and good luck."

"Same goes for you," the Knight of Earth said as she exited the hut. She took a long look at the mountains ahead of her, then began her advance towards them…

------------------------------------------------

The journey was long and treacherous. It felt like the sun was beating down on Thesiamon harder and hotter than before. Remnants of the earlier sandstorm still blew about, and the Knight of Earth had to shield her eyes from the sand that was flying her way. Things changed for the better when she reached the bottom of the mountain path. The storm had finally cleared up, but Thesiamon was still uneasy. She could feel a dark presence emanating from the mountain. Whatever this thing was, he was powerful.

She was about to start her trek up the mountain when she felt an increase in the dark aura. Her eyes darted each way, trying to see where it was coming from, but she could feel it everywhere. "Where are you?" Thesiamon shouted. "Show yourself!" A childish laughter was the response, and she gasped when a strange Digimon jumped out from behind some rocks and landed several yards in front of her.

He had the appearance of a four-foot-tall marionette made of ash-gray wood. The only articles of clothing he had on were a pair of black overalls and a black cap with a skull on top. Two planks of wood shaped like a cross stuck out of his back; instead of strings coming out of it attaching to his arms and feet, there were shiny black chains. Around his neck was some kind of pendant, in the shape of a human skull with a jade orb in its mouth.

"Are you the necromancer I've been hearing about?" Thesiamon asked.

"Got it in one!" The Digimon replied. "I am NecroPuppetmon, soon to be supreme ruler of the Digital World!" He gave out another annoying laugh.

Thesiamon sweat-dropped at the sight. This _is what everyone's been afraid of? He looks to be at the Mega level, but he doesn't look that tough to me._ "What makes you think you were made to rule the world?"

"It was my birthright!" The Puppet Digimon replied. "I am here to fulfill my destiny, and with my special powers, I will make my dreams of world domination a reality! You can't rule without a strong army doing all the dirty work, and what better servants than ones that can't even think for themselves? I've been searching high and low for souls to steal, and each one adds another zombie to my forces. It won't be long before I have an army powerful enough to make an impact!"

"Sorry, but that isn't going to happen," the Knight of Earth called out, cracking her knuckles. "I think it's about time you cut your pathetic antics and leave this world in wooden pieces."

"Oh yeah?" NecroPuppetmon asked. "Says who?"

"Says _me!_ In case you don't know me, I am Thesiamon, Knight of Earth and servant of the Dark Force, himself. What you're doing out here is a threat to his rule, and I'm here to clean house."

The Puppet Digimon laughed again. "Of all the lackeys that guy sends, he picked _you?_ That's ridiculous! What kind of drug was he taking when he made that decision?" He fell over on the ground laughing at his own joke.

Thesiamon's temper began to rise, but she wasn't about to lose it in front of a nobody. "Knowing him, I think it was…" She stomped her foot as hard as she could, adding "_crack_ cocaine."

The earth underneath NecroPuppetmon split apart violently. He gave a girlish scream as he jumped into the air and did a somersault, landing on solid ground. "Ah, a wise-girl, eh? And a bold one, too." He reached for his pendant. "We'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

"Whatever you're planning," Thesiamon said, creating her falchions from the sand, "it won't work on me."

"On the contrary," NecroPuppetmon replied, chanting a few words to himself, "I know all about you. I know how much you fear the dead, and I plan on taking full advantage of that!" He cackled as two pairs of shadowed forms came screaming out of his pendant and dove into the ground. Thesiamon stepped back as four zombie Digimon broke their way to the surface.

The first looked like a Gargomon, but its skin was ash gray and decaying, and one of its gattling gun arms was missing. The second appeared to be a Unimon, but it had no mask, completely revealing a rotting skull with bits of flesh and bulging red eyes. The third was no doubt an Allomon, at least, the skeleton of one, with remnants of skin and organs here and there. The fourth was a Musyamon, covered from top to bottom with arrows. It had no head, but it still clung on to its rusted sword tightly.

By the look in her eyes, Thesiamon was freaked out by the sight of these zombies. "You…_you bastard!"_ She cried out. "You have desecrated the souls of these Digimon! They should have died and been reborn, not turned into unwilling pawns for your own fantasies!"

"I don't need you telling me how to have fun!" NecroPuppetmon hissed. "And don't bother trying to mask your fear. It's not going to work. My powers shall be your downfall! Go my slaves, kill her and collect her soul!" The four zombies gave roars of compliance and charged.

Thesiamon hesitated at first, but did all that she could to force her fears out of her mind. At last, she gathered the courage needed to counterattack. The Allomon reached her first, slashing with its claws. The Knight of Earth blocked them with her swords, then ducked to avoid its swinging tail. She leapt up and landed on its back, slashing at its backbone. The bones proved stronger than she expected, and Allomon tried to shake her off. Meanwhile, the Gargomon was aiming its arm, waiting to get a clear shot. Thesiamon saw this in the corner of her eye, and she quickly created a sand dagger, mentally hurling it towards the Gargomon. The dagger stuck itself into the barrel of its gattling gun, and as it tried to fire, the arm exploded into bloody pieces. The rest of the body fell to the ground, returning to a shadowed form.

The Unimon charged in, ramming into Allomon to make Thesiamon lose her balance. She fell to the sand, but was quick to avoid the Unicorn Digimon's powerful hooves. Unlike the zombie dinosaur, this one still had plenty of skin to be taken advantage of. Thesiamon sliced Unimon open with her swords, then lobbed its head clear off its body. The head gave a final whinny before it and the rest of the body turned back into shadow. Before she could congratulate herself, she had the Musyamon zombie to deal with. She dodged some swipes of its sword, blocked others with her falchions, and waited until the right moment to gave a strike in.

She ducked after a horizontal slash, and rammed her body into the Musyamon. It stepped back - just the opportunity needed. She changed her swords into her double-bladed axe and swung down hard, cutting the body in two. As they became shadows once again, she dodged to the side to avoid the Allomon's latest charge. She focused the energy within her and the sand around her, then sent the sand in the direction of the dinosaur zombie. The sand blew hard and fast past the Allomon, and slowly but surely the bones that made up its skeleton began to disintegrate. Allomon fell apart, the bones becoming shadow. All the shadows rose into the air and rushed back into the jade on NecroPuppetmon's pendant.

"Well well," the Puppet Digimon said, "usually I'm able to get what I want the first time around. You should congratulate yourself. You're one of the few able to resist my first strike. But don't pop the champagne bottle just yet! I'm taking the gloves off now!" And he did, removing the gray gloves on his hands. "I underestimated your abilities at the start, but now I'm being serious! Time to put you down!"

He called upon his pendant once again, and this time dozens upon dozens of shadows flew out. Thesiamon felt the ground around her tremble at the creation of this large undead force. One by one, left and right, zombie Digimon emerged. These undead creatures looked even more rotten and decayed than the ones she had already faced. There were simply too many to keep track of and describe.

As if Thesiamon was able to do that.

With so many living dead around her, the fears she had forced into the back of her mind were forcing their way out. She froze up in fright, her eyes beginning to glass over. "No…not again…" she said to herself. "It's just like that time before…"

------------------------------------------------

_It was total devastation, from what Aceromon could see._

_Thesiamonhad beengiven her first assignment -take over a tribe of Tortomon and give them the option the Dark Force gave to all peoples he conquered: serve him, or die. The Steel Spaniard had offered his assistance; after all, he had been training her for the last few weeks and wanted to be sure that she could act accordingly; but she had declined, confidently saying that she could handle things by herself._

_Less than a day later, word came out that the area Thesiamon had gone to was in ruin, and she hadn't returned. Aceromon was dispatched to ascertain the full extent of the damage and the whereabouts of his fellow Knight in arms._

_All he saw when he arrived on the scene was a giant fault line._

_Aceromon wanted to go down there and find his comrade, but was warned that the area was still being affected by the sudden geological split. Instead, he sent his mechanized army out to search in his place._

_He sighed as someone's hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Andronamon by his side, a concerned look on her face. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly, "I'm sure they'll find her."_

_"I hope so," Aceromon replied. "Have you been able to find out what exactly happened down there?"_

_"I believe so," Andronamon said, pulling out a device that produced a holographic image. It portrayed the events from earlier in the day. "According to the sources we have collected, Thesiamon immediately confronted the tribe of Tortomon, telling them to surrender to the Dark Force. Naturally, they refused, and proceeded to attack her." The holograms went to work, showing Thesiamon in battle with at least three different Tortomon. The turtle Digimon proved to be powerful, but it looked like Thesiamon held her own. The next images showed her being charged from behind, but she turned around just in time to have one of her falchions stabbed through the roof of the Tortomon's mouth and through its brain. The beast fell dead, but didn't dissolve right away._

_"This is what happened next," Andronamon continued. "I'm guessing this is the first time she has ever killed someone, or death altogether. I'm not exactly sure how old her form portrays her as, but I think she took it really hard." The holograms produced the image of Thesiamon giving out a feral shriek, and energy surrounding her, causing the ground to quake more violently than ever before. "The fear and adrenaline must have acted as one. Combine that with her lack of experience with her powers…"_

_"And you end up with a fault almost a quarter of a mile wide and a mile deep," Aceromon finished. "What about the Tortomon here? Did any of them survive?"_

_"I'm not sure of the count," Andronamon replied, "but I can guess that almost half of the tribe was in the area when this explosion of power happened. All there were too slow to escape, and fell to their deaths. Any Tortomon out of range fled the area right after."_

_"I see," the Steel Spaniard said softly. "This had to be my fault. If I only had a little more time with her, if I was able to expose her to the horrors of the position she has…"_

_"Sir, we found her!" Both machine Digimon looked up to see a pair of Mekanorimon hovering in the air, holding something in-between them. It was Thesiamon, but it was hard to tell with all the blood and bruises that covered her body._

_"Dear gods…" Andronamon said, horrified._

_"Get her down here, now!" Aceromon commanded. As the Mekanorimon landed, he immediately took Thesiamon into his arms. "Come on," he said, "wake up! You can't be dead, you're too tough for that!" _

_The Knight of Earth stirred, then opened her eyes slightly. "A…Aceromon…where…am I?"_

_"Safe," Aceromon replied. "We have to get her back to the palace! Hopefully Empressmon had mastered her new healing technique. Let's move it!"_

------------------------------------------------

Thesiamon came back to reality just as the zombies were on top of her. _"Get the hell away from me!"_ She freaked out, throwing her arms out with great force. This caused the sand around her to throw the zombies in the directions her arms were pointed away from her. She repeated this action multiple times, knocking all of them back and giving her breathing room.

"I may be scared out of my wits," she called out to NecroPuppetmon, "but there's no chance in Hell I'm going to let you beat me!" She created her falchions once again, but this time added more and more sand to them. When she was done, each blade had to be at least 10 feet long. _"BRING IT ON!"_ She roared.

As if accepting this challenge, all the zombies charged at once. Thesiamon proceeded to work her way through the ranks, hacking and slashing all the while. One by one, each zombie was destroyed, returning to shadowed forms and headed back for the pendant they came from. At first she found it easy, but then she heard NecroPuppetmon's annoying laughter.

"You think attacking them like that will save you!" He called upon his powers, and even more shadows came out, producing even more zombies. "Face it, you won't survive! For every zombie you take out, I'll produce two more, fresh and ready to bring you down!"

"No…" Thesiamon said, as she was struck in the back by a zombie Ogremon's club. She made quick work of it, then turned around and cut a zombie Gargomon (whether this was the same one or another, she didn't know) clean in half. The melee continued on for what seemed like several minutes, but the zombies kept coming, and Thesiamon was starting to tire out.

As she raised one of her blades, a zombie Sagittarrimon had fired an arrow. Thesiamon screamed out as the arrow pierced her raised arm, the sword it held crumbling back into dust. She was quick to pull it out, but it was all the distraction that was required for a horde of zombies to overrun her.

_It can't end_, the Knight of Earth thought to herself as she felt herself absorbed by the masses, _not like this…_

_"Let it go…"_

_Who's there? Who said that?_

_"You've been living with your past and your fears for far too long…"_

_What can I do? I've run out of power. I'm…I'm scared…_

_"Your ultimate power is your emotions."_

_My emotions?_

_"Release them, call upon your darkest fears and use them as your weapons."_

_But I can't! Not after all the devastation I caused before! I don't want anyone else dying as a result of my inexperience! There's Palmon, Lillymon, and the rest of that village to think about! I can't let them down or let them die!_

_"Use your emotions. Use them to do what needs to be done. Use them to protect all those you want to stay alive. Use them to defeat all that stand in your way…"_

_"Let it go…"_

Thesiamon didn't want to, but then she realized that she had no choice. If she didn't go through with it, NecroPuppetmon's chaotic terrorism would continue, and the village would soon be destroyed because of him. _"Forgive me,"_ she said to herself…

_"AH HA HA HA HA HA!"_ NecroPuppetmon laughed as he saw his zombie army at work. "It's all over for you, Earth-bearer! Your soul and your spirit will soon be mine for the taking!" He gasped when he heard a feral shrieking coming from the mass of zombies, but none of them were making it. Suddenly, there was an eruption of yellow power, and all the zombies were blown away. What was left standing was Thesiamon, her eyes burning with a newly rekindled fire. "What the hell? You can't do that!"

Thesiamon was shocked when something popped out of the sand. Almost immediately she recognized it as an elemental spirit, and it was hers. She reached out for it, and it came to her. She absorbed the spirit into her body as the kanji for 'earth' appeared on her forehead. "You're through," she announced, and she screamed out again as Fractal Code surrounded her.

_"EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION! ERBDEMON!"_

_"NO!"_ NecroPuppetmon cried. "_YOU CAN'T DO THAT, EITHER!"_ He freaked out at the sight of the behemoth that stood when the Fractal Code vanished.

It was hard to describe the actual beast itself, but by its features she was an earthbound dragon. Her sixty-foot-long body was composed of rock and minerals, and it looked like they were being mentally held together. Some bits and pieces of the body fell, only to be replaced by new material from the sand and rock around her. The claws on her feet were jagged, but still very sharp. Her eyes were a deep red, and they glowed even darker as she gave out an earth-shattering roar.

"Okay, you certainly have it when it comes to scaring the wits out of me, but there's no way you'll be able to stop me! I'll just wear you out like I did before! Go my zombies! Overwhelm her!" The zombies had gotten back up and started to charge.

_"GAIA CRUSHER,"_ Erbdemon growled, stomping her feet and tail. The ground around her split apart many times over, each small crevice absorbing a number of zombies. They all fell to their second deaths, so to speak. When all were swallowed up, the Dragon of Earth called upon her powers once again, this time forcing the crevices to slam shut and seal over. A few seconds later, dozens upon dozens of shadowed forms came out of the ground and shot back into NecroPuppetmon's pendant.

"Damn you!" The Pupper Digimon yelled out. "That's not going to stop me!" He frantically chanted again, then laughed. "You want a piece of me? Well here it comes! I'm not going to waste time sending out my army a little at a time. I'm calling out _EVERYONE!"_ The pendant glowed a darker shade of green as now hundreds upon hundreds of shadows spilled out and entered the ground. Over the course of a minute or so, at least a thousand zombies emerged, filling the valley in front of their adversary. "Now you'll experience the power of my entire army! Get ready to die!"

_Bingo_, Erbdemon thought to herself. She picked her target, then fired a jagged piece of rock from the top of her head. It shot over the army of zombies at blinding speed, and hit its mark…

NecroPuppetmon's pendant.

He was so occupied by his plans for victory that he didn't even see it happen until it was too late. As soon as the rock made contact with the jewel of his pendant, it shattered to pieces. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ He cried out. _"MY POWER!"_

_"WITHOUT YOUR PENDANT, YOU WON'T BRING ANY OF YOUR FORCES BACK."_ Erbdemon then began focusing energy in her mouth, deeply growling while doing so. When she had focuses enough power, she roared _"WRATH OF CERNUNNOS!"_ A blast of yellow energy struck the valley, vaporizing every single zombie in it. Her work complete, she surrounded herself with Fractal Code, returning herself to her Knight form.

There were no shadowed forms this time, but Digital Code in the form of Digieggs; these were the true forms of the Digimons' souls, and they were finally free. Each Digiegg rose into the air and scattered in all directions, prepared to be reincarnated in whichever Primary Village they landed at.

"No!" NecroPuppetmon screamed. "Come back! Don't leave me, I'm your master!" But his screams were left unanswered. He fell to his knobby knees and punched the sand in frustration. He growled to himself when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"It's over," Thesiamon said to him. "You are no longer able to conjure up any zombie slaves. Something tells me that that is all you were able to do, and you have nothing else to fight with. I suggest you leave this place now, and never cause trouble for anyone ever again."

"Never," NecroPuppetmon replied, secretly pulling out a black jagged dagger from his back. "I'll simply build a new army, and something stronger to keep them in, and _YOU'LL BE THE FIRST!"_

In one swift motion, he leapt up and stabbed Thesiamon through the heart.

The Knight of Earth had a surprised look on her face when she was stabbed. A second later, her body turned to sand and crumbled.

NecroPuppetmon laughed like crazy. "I did it, I did it!" He crowed. "I defeated the Knight of Earth! Look out, Dark Force, cause I'm coming for ya!" As he was celebrating, he failed to notice the sand rise a few feet behind him. It took a feminine shape, holding some kind of weapon. Then, it became Thesiamon, wielding her double-bladed axe. She cried out as she charged, swinging the axe vertically.

NecroPuppetmon turned around when he heard the scream, but failed to react in time. _"Ah crap…"_ was all he was able to say.

In one swift motion, Thesiamon's axe came down, splitting the Puppet Digimon in half.

The two halves fell into the sand, but instead of dissolving into data, they joined together to make a shadowed form, as she had seen the zombies do. The shadow took off over the mountain range, hopefully never to be seen again.

Thesiamon gave a sigh of relief, letting her axe rejoin the sand. "It's all over," she said. "Hopefully the village is alright." She gathered herself and hurried off in the direction of the village she had sworn to save.

------------------------------------------------

Thesiamon was shocked at the sight she saw ahead of her. All around and within the villages, there were pillars of water shooting out from the ground. However, they were like stable geysers, doing no harm except for covering the ground with water. Some of the inhabitants were laughing and crying out for joy as they let the water drench their bodies, while others were busy collecting it. If there were such things as miracles, this had to be one of them.

The Knight of Earth rushed over to the village and immediately felt the change in the air. She noticed Palmon and Lillymon were among the many happy Digimon. When Palmon saw her, she rushed over and leapt into her arms. "You're back!" She cried out happily. "You've saved us!"

"Yeah," Thesiamon replied, putting Palmon down. "The necromancer is gone, as is his zombie army. Every soul he had stolen is now free to be reincarnated." Unexpectedly to her, the rest of the villagers cheered at this news.

"Thank the gods," Lillymon said as she approached the Knight of Earth, "you have saved us all today, and in the future as well."

Thesiamon sighed. "Again with the confusion. What do you mean 'in the future'?"

Whatever you did out there caused the entire desert to shake," Lillymon replied. "I'm sure there had to have been water underground, and the quake caused it to come to the surface. Not only will this keep us alive, but it might even breathe new life into this place. It'll take some hard work, but I'm sure that in time this place can once again become a paradise."

"I hope so," Thesiamon said. "I wish you and the rest of the village the best of luck."

"Are you leaving?" Palmon asked, once again giving her sad expression.

"Unfortunately I have to," the Knight of Earth replied. "Duty calls. My mission here, including helping you guys out, is a success, and I need to return to my master."

"Will we ever see you again?" Palmon asked.

"I'm sure you will," Thesiamon said. "I don't know when, but I will try my best to come back and check up on you guys."

"Bless you," Lillymon said. "For you have done many great deeds for us. May the gods protect you on your journey."

"Thank you," Thesiamon said, bowing. "Until when next we meet, I'm outta here." The village gave Thesiamon a warm farewell as she left.

As she left, she felt a presence. Somehow, it reminded her of the presence that had helped her obtain her Dragon spirit. She figured that as long as this presence was going to be there to help her, it was welcome to stay as long as it liked. With a boost in her confidence and with a clear mind, she continued on her way back to her Lord and master…

------------------------------------------------

On a black deserted plain, miles away from nowhere, a dark being resided. He was leaning against a dead and bare tree when he felt a presence. Looking up, he saw a shadowed form coming towards him. Smirking, he stood up and absorbed the shadow into his body. He laughed as he recognized what energy it was almost instantly.

_Master_, he thought.

_Yes, Apothikalimon_, another voice said, this one belonging to the Dark Force, _what is it?_

_It appears that she passed the test_, the Knight of Darkness replied.

_Excellent. Maybe now she will be able to continue her work without being weighed down by her idle fears. You have done well._

_Thank you_, Apothikalimon said. _Where would you like me to go, now?_

_Nowhere in particular. Continue to train yourself and increase your powers. When the time is right, I shall call for your services again._

_As you wish_, the Knight of Darkness replied, cutting the mental link. He stretched his decaying body as he gave an evil grin. "Now, where shall I cause chaos next?"

_**To be continued…**_

------------------------------------------------

Lenadoramon returns to his place of origin, hoping to find his Dragon spirit and fine those who had supported him before his life as a Knight began. Things go terribly wrong as he is caught in the middle of gang warfare and the war in his mind. Will he succeed, or be cast into a pit of madness and insanity?

Next time: **Life-Draining Entity! Corazomon's Consumption of Mind and Soul!**


	20. Choices of Soul!

(Pokes head out from the bushes) Uh, hello? Is anyone still here? 

From the bottom of my heart, I really must apologize to everyone for such a long wait. The last seven months have been filled with nothing but working, college, and writer's block. Of all the chapters I've done so far, this one had to be the most difficult to write. Not just for the complexity of meeting expectations, but also I wanted to try something different - actually making the focus character serious. With business like this, there's not much room for clowning around. I could use peoples' input on how I handled things this time around.

But enough about that. After a longer hiatus than last time, a new chapter has risen! Kudos to Cyrus Arcanum for helping me with this one!

------------------------------------------------

**Digimon: Frontier Legacy**

**Chapter XX: Choices of Soul! Corazomon's Resolve!**

------------------------------------------------

"Finally, I've made it back…"

A humanoid wood-type Digimon swung onto a strong branch of a tall tree. He overlooked the unusual area before him with a distant look in his bright yellow eyes.

When it was first built, this place was a vast city where thousands of Digimon thrived. It was a peaceful place to live, where such things as crime and despair were nonexistent. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong in a city like this.

Of course, assuming usually makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me.'

It was the time of the First Digital War, the first major conflict between Human and Beast-type Digimon. The battles had spread far and wide, and this beautiful city was caught in the middle of it. The Beast-types had taken over the area, but their 'enemies' fought back using chemical warfare. The Human-types won the battle, but the city had lost the war. Because of the various chemicals and poisons used during the battle, the entire area became inhospitable for any kind of life to exist. Those civilians that weren't killed by the battle or the chemical after-effects fled far away. In a matter of weeks, the once thriving city was deserted, destroyed, dead.

The war was soon over, and things were changing. Nature was running its course in the deserted area. The rains came and went, slowly but surely washing away the chemicals and poisons used. New plant life began to grow. The resulting trees and other vegetation were able to mingle with the buildings, or what was left of them. Various plant and animal-type Digimon eventually found this new territory, and were quick to claim it as their own. Within 100 years, a new city was born. But things never really went back to normal. It was still considered a hellhole, the plant life quickly dying after long-term exposure to any leftover chemicals or radioactive waste, the streets filled with violence. However its situation, this was the city where the Knight of Wood was born; where he lived; the place that he called…

"Home…"

------------------------------------------------

It was dusk when Lenadoramon arrived in city limits. The streets he walked through were practically deserted; then again, with all of the chaos in recent years, who would be out at night? Stray pieces of garbage and plant life were picked up by a gust of wind, blown across the Knight of Wood's path. It was deathly silent without any outside activity, and it made him uneasy. He had spent a good part of his life here, and he knew that an atmosphere like this only meant trouble.

Then again, it seemed like things never went his way, not even when he was a young Digimon. There was very little he could remember after he was born. He never knew his family. At one of the worst times for the poverty-stricken city, there was little the inhabitants could do to support themselves, let alone their offspring. For this reason, perhaps, he was abandoned on the street and left to his fate. He remembered being alone, struggling just to stay alive for the longest time. And then he was brought in; brought into the ranks of one of the many street gangs of the city. It was this gang that would eventually change his life.

Lenadoramon was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the crashing of trash cans in the alley on his left. He put his guard up, knowing that he was in for a fight.

Oh how right he was…

"Who the heck are you?" Asked a voice from the shadows.

"You ain't from around here, are ya?" Asked another voice.

"Then you wouldn't know that this is _our _turf!" Said yet another.

Two things stuck in Lenadoramon's mind when he heard these voices. One, they all sounded similar, as if they were coming from the same kind of Digimon. And two, they sounded vaguely familiar. There was no time to think about it, as the three unknown assailants made themselves known, coming out from the alleys.

As the Knight of Wood suspected, they were all the same kind of Digimon. They appeared to be ape-like creatures with black and red fur, the skin on their hands and feet a deep red. Each stood about fifteen feet tall with muscular builds. They wore caps in the shape of skulls on their heads, with two flaps of green fur covering their ears. All of them had sick looks in their dull green eyes.

"And you guys are…" Lenadoramon said.

"Told ya he ain't from around here," one of the Digimon said. "We're the Endigomon brothers, the best fighters of the Omegas!"

_The Omegas_, the Knight of Wood thought. _You've got to be kidding me…_

"Obviously you have no idea where you are," the second Endigomon said. "Then you'd know any outsider who stumbles into our turf needs to pay the fee."

"You got a choice," the third added. "A thousand credits, or your life."

"You guys seriously think I'm afraid of you?" Lenadoramon asked. "I've got a better idea. How about you pay me a fee. Either get the hell out of my way, or _I'll _be taking _your _lives."

The Endigomon stared at him, then glanced to each other. Then they began laughing like crazy. "This guy's a real comedian!" The second said, laughing himself to tears.

The laughing soon ended. "But laughing hour is over," the first said in a deadly serious tone. "It's time you pay up, now!" Before anything else could be said, he found his neck bound in thorny vines. Lenadoramon gave a tug, and the Endigomon was dragged forward, hitting the ground face-first. The Knight of Wood retracted his vines and went into a fighting stance. The other Endigomon looked poised to strike as the first got back to his feet. _"You son of a bitch!"_ He roared, blood coming out of his mouth and nose. _"Get him!"_

As the Endigomon charged, Lenadoramon opened his chest and fired a Solar Flare, sending the leader back and crashing into the building behind him. The other two swung their long and strong arms, but the Knight of Wood easily ducked under them. As they turned and swung again, Lenadoramon held his arms up and blocked the blows, the wood making up his body more than tough enough to withstand them. At the moment of impact, he retracted a pair of axes from within his arms and slashed downward. He chopped off the arms that had tried to break him. As one Endigomon doubled back in agony, the other continued its attack in an animalistic manner. Lenadoramon kneed him below the belt, and as he fell to his knees he delivered a savage kick, the force strong enough to take his head clean off his shoulders. The other Endigomon quickly recovered, giving off a ear-piercing screech. Lenadoramon leapt over the sound waves and threw his axes. They embedded themselves in the chest of the Endigomon, the Beast Man Digimon collapsing in a bloody heap.

As the Knight of Wood landed, he was hit in the back by a punch from the first Endigomon. Lenadoramon shot out a vine to a lamppost, using it to swing around and hit Endigomon in the head. Endigomon charged again, the Knight of Wood charging as well. For the next few seconds they pounded each other with thunderous blows, neither adversary submitting. Suddenly, Endigomon pulled out a blade and slashed at Lenadoramon, but he dodged to the side and tried to sweep his legs. The Beast Man Digimon jumped over the sweep and threw down an arm. Lenadoramon grabbed the arm and gave a twist, the limb giving off a sickening snap as it was dislocated. Endigomon roared out in malice as it swung with his other arm. With uncharacteristic speed, the Knight of Wood retracted another axe and sliced the arm off. The Beast Man Digimon screeched as he doubled over in pain. Lenadoramon dropped his axe and looked at his aggressor with an uncharacteristic look. He threw out his arms and fired a large amount of vines, wrapping Endigomon tightly before raising him into the air.

"Tell me," Lenadoramon said, "who is your gang fighting against?"

Endigomon spit up more blood as the vines tightened. _"The Alphas!"_ He managed to say.

_I should've known_, the Knight of Wood thought. "If I let you go, will you leave me alone?" Endigomon gave out another feral roar as he tried to break free. "I'll take that as a no," Lenadoramon sighed. He gave a mental command to the vines, and they suddenly tightened all the way, slicing Endigomon multiple ways. As the bloody bits fell to the ground, they and the bodies of the other Endigomon dissolved into data, which Lenadoramon absorbed into his body. "I gave you guys a choice," he said. "You just had to choose to pay the hard way."

He sensed movement in the corner of his eye. He swiveled his head around and saw something, or someone, hide behind a pair of garbage cans. Whatever it was, it was pretty small. "Who's there?" He asked. "I know you're there. Come out so I can see ya!" The Digimon came out, a frightened look on its face. It was a pink mouse-like Digimon, a little less than a foot tall. It had black nails, a larger-than-normal black nose, and a long thin tail that was all curled up. What made this one unique from its species was several strange markings on its face. It was quivering in fear, its teeth shattering.

"A Chumon…wait…I know you…" Lenadoramon started to say. "Little Chu?"

"Eek!" The Chumon squeaked in fright at the sound of the name. "No! Ya got da wrong 'mon! I don't know anybody by da name of 'Little Chu,' honest!" He gave a big grin, but from the look in Lenadoramon's eyes the act wasn't going to work. "Eh…okay, okay, so I'm Little Chu. What about it?"

The Knight of Wood was about to reply, but fell silent. He knew this Chumon all too well, but this was a long time ago. No one from his past life would have recognized him, so of course the Chumon wouldn't, either. As he thought about this, he felt a pulse of familiar energy coming from Chumon. It wasn't the Chumon itself, but from something, or somewhere, he had been near before. He decided to change the subject right there. "What were you doing hiding back there, anyway? Spying on me?"

"Uh…ya got it all wrong bark-brain! I'm a scout, ya see, and every night I go out in soych of potential membahs for da boss's gang."

"The Alphas?"

Little Chu squeaked out in surprise again. "How'dya know dat?"

"Heard about them down the grapevine, excuse the pun," Lenadoramon replied. "They're the strongest street gang in the city, if my sources are right. So, I take it I'm a prospect, now?"

"Dunno," Little Chu replied. "Dat depends. Whoever's being watched needs ta make da choice whether or not ta join da Alphas. And whether or not ya _do _become one is left ta da boss. But take it from me, your odds are gonna be sky-high. Come on, ya took down a trio of da Omega's strongest gang membahs single-handedly just a minute ago! No one has been able ta do dat!"

"I see…" Once again Lenadoramon began thinking to himself. _That energy I feel from him…it's definitely my Dragon spirit…but it's not in his body…so where is it? It may be a painful trip down memory lane, but something tells me reuniting with the Alphas again will provide the answers I'm looking for…_

"Hello, earth ta tree-on-legs…" Little Chu said, trying to break Lenadoramon from his apparent daze.

The Knight of Wood came to his senses as he made a tough decision. "Where can I meet your boss?"

"Ya mean ya want ta join us?"

Lenadoramon nodded slightly. "Yeah, it might prove to be a life-changing experience for all of us if I do."

Little Chu's cartoon-like features seemed to light up at these words. He squeaked in joy as he hopped onto Lenadoramon's shoulder. "Dat's awesome! Now, if ya don't mind, I'll be directing ya ta HQ."

The Knight of Wood sighed to himself, but didn't let the Chumon see it. "Lead the way," he finally said.

------------------------------------------------

With Little Chu as a guide, Lenadoramon walked through the maze-like alleyways of the city. The further they went, the more desolate the area seemed to become. There was no light except for the moon's shining on the darkness of the graffiti-stained walls and broken windows. Lenadoramon would have sighed in disgust over what he was seeing, but he knew he had to try and keep in character.

At last, he was led to the end of a longer-than-usual alley, a steel door the only thing there. Little Chu leapt off of Lenadoramon's shoulder and landed in front of the door. He kicked it three times and waited. A few seconds later a small plate slid open near the top of the door, a deep red eye looking through it.

"Who's there?" The doorkeeper asked.

"Shove it down your windpipe," Little Chu replied, "it's me."

The eye looked down and saw the Chumon with his arms on his hips, then looked back up to Lenadoramon. "And who the hell is this chunk of oak?"

"A possible new membah," Little Chu answered. "Now ya gonna let us in or not?" The only reply was the door opening. "Well, whatcha waitin' for? Come on!" The Knight of Wood shrugged his shoulders and followed. He stepped into what seemed like an open bar, but it did not have the feel of fun at all. Instead, it felt like a place one would rather not be. The garbs the Digimon present wore were normal, but they all had one thing in common. Be it patches, tattoos, or plates on their clothing, they all had the same symbol - the Greek letter Alpha. As soon as the Knight of Wood stepped into the place, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Lil' Chu, this guy want to join or die?" An Orgemon asked, drawing his club

"Relax Shrekkie," Little Chu said. "Dis guy says he wants ta join."

"You can't be serious…" Replied the green Digimon as he downed the last of his mug's contents. "He looks like he just digivolved to Champion!"

"Hey, don' judge too quickly! I seen dis guy in action. He took out da Omega Endigos on his own just a while ago, ya should know."

_"This _guy?! No way! Me and them had a score tah settle!" His red eyes were now wide open and flaming.

"Sorry to spoil your little marital spat," Lenadoramon replied, "but they were the ones who attacked me. And I wasn't about to get killed by a bunch of lightweights, not here or now."

"Damn it all…I think I need another round." The Ogremon sulked back to his chair and raised his hand to call for another glass.

"So how exactly did ya do it?" A Minotauromon asked. "Those guys were the tankers of that group, y'know."

"Let's just say that they got in the way of what I'm here for," Lenadoramon responded. "They threatened to kill me, so I ended up killing them in defense."

"You seriously think the boss is gonna buy that crap?" 'Shrekkie' asked before downing his new shot.

"Yes, I do."

The Ogremon nearly choked on his alcohol at that voice, and all fell silent as a figure stepped in from the other side of the room. He was nine feet tall and had the look of a werewolf, with white and blue-striped fur and menacing teeth. He wore leather belts around his chest, and a pair of tattered jeans. His face and body had several scars from what seemed like many vicious battles in the past. Lenadoramon could feel a strong energy coming from him, but couldn't tell what it was exactly. Either he didn't recognize it, or its true power was being masked by something.

"Evenin' boss!" Little Chu said. "I'm sure you hoyd da news already."

"Shaddup, Chu," snapped the wolf Digimon as he circled the knight. "Interesting form you've got. You look strong, but looks mean nothing. So, you must think you're some kind of big shot just because you beat the Endigomon brothers."

"Actually," Lenadoramon replied, "I don't."

"Good," the Digimon said, "because I'm the top dog around these streets. In case you don't know who I am, I'm Were Garurumon, leader of the most dominant gang this city's ever seen. The Dark Force has no power here. You follow my rules to survive. Got it?"

"You'd kill me if I said no," Lenadoramon said. "I got it, you're the boss."

"Good," Were Garurumon said with a grin on his face. "State your name."

_If they know who I really am just by my real n_ame, Lenadoramon thought, _I'm sunk_. Remarkably, an idea quickly came to mind. "If you wanna know, my name is Bucheromon."

"Bucheromon? That's a stupid name!" Were Garurumon said, with an agreeing murmur in the crowd. "Doesn't matter. When you're in my gang, you have to earn your name." He thought for a second before nodding. "From now on, your name is 'Chip.' Got it?"

Oh gods... Lenadoramon felt a sudden air of deja vu…

------------------------------------------------

_The young Digimon followed a pair of rough-looking gang members down the alley until they came to a large open area, where other Digimon were either chilling out or honing their fighting skills. At the center of it all was a large wolf-like creature with blue and white fur. He looked up when it saw the stranger coming towards him._

_"What's he doing here?" The Wolf Digimon asked in a growling tone._

_"We found him on the street, Garurumon," one of the 'recruiters' said. "We roughed him up a bit, but he held up nicely. With a bit of experience he could be of use to us."_

_"We'll see," Garurumon said. "Hey kid, how about joining us Alphas? You could be part of something big if we win supremacy here, and if you live long enough."_

_"I don't know…" The young Digimon's replied._

_"It's either that, or we kill you on the spot right now. There's no such thing as an easy life here. Survival of the fittest is law. You either fight, or you die, got it?"_

_After a moment, the Digimon sighed, "got it."_

_"What's your name, then?"_

_"I…I don't know…I was never given a name…"_

_"He don't look like any Digimon I've ever seen," a Goblimon whispered into Garurumon's ear. "A Genetic birth, y'think?"_

_"Maybe," the wolf Digimon whispered back. "Those kind of births aren't common. For all we know he could be a new species altogether." Speaking up he said "forget it. Your real name isn't important here. What is important is that you receive a new name from us." He thought for a moment, then got an idea. "From now on, you'll be known to us Alphas as 'Chip.' Sound good to you?"_

_The young Digimon gave a bit of a smile. Perhaps it was because he was finally given a name he could hold on to, or perhaps it was because it meant he'd be accepted by someone, anyone. "Yeah, that sounds good to me."_

_"Good," said Garurumon. "It'll take some getting used to, but you'll get a handle on our lifestyle soon enough. Welcome to the Alphas, Chip."_

------------------------------------------------

The Knight of Wood came back to his senses. "I'll go with that. Better than Woodchip, that's for sure." The rest of the gang got a laugh out of that.

"Torch, get him filled in on the spec." Were Garurumon walked into his quarters as Torch, a slender humanoid reptile Digimon wearing armor decorated with flame designs approached 'Chip.'

"The spec?" Lenadoramon asked.

"Our plan of action," the Flamedramon replied. "A little while outside of the city is an abandoned weapons factory. Below it is an underground network filled with radioactive waste left behind from the past Digital Wars. We plan to lead the Omegas there and finish them for good."

"I'm surprised you guys haven't ended this feud already." The Knight of Wood said, but not loud enough for Were Garurumon to hear. "So, what part am I going to be playing? You don't even know what I am capable of doing."

Torch smiled. "I don't need to...you and Shrekkie are going deep into Omega territory to shake the place up. Seeing as how you beat the Endigomon, this shouldn't be much of a problem."

"So we're the cannon fodder," Lenadoramon said. "How nice."

"Believe what you want," said Torch with a dead serious face, "but we're all tired of this feud. This has gone on long enough. We have bigger things to worry about right now."

"Which would be…"

"The Dark Force," Torch replied bluntly. "Once we beat the Omegas, we're joining up with this gang in the southern seas to take him on. Were Garurumon will be leading the way."

_Shoulda known he'd get too power-hungry_, the Knight of Wood thought. _So he's planning to overthrow the master, eh? Unfortunately for him he doesn't know who I really am. This is just _perfect_, now not only do I need to get my Dragon spirit, but I also need to stop a rebellion..._ "Sounds good," Lenadoramon said out loud. "With such powerful Digimon in this gang and the reinforcements from that other one, the Dark Force won't know what hit him."

"Exactly...however, without the boss's 'Ace in the hole,' we would never even think of doing this." Torch gave a nod to the new member and followed after his superior.

As the Flamedramon's last words were spoken, Lenadoramon felt a spike in power, but only for a moment. _No doubt about it now_, he thought. _It's here, somewhere…_

"Congrats, Chip!" Little Chu said. "What'd I tell ya? I knew ya'd be brought in no prob!"

"Thanks, I think," Lenadoramon replied. "So, when exactly is this little 'sting' going to happen?"

"Like it or not, tomorra," the Mouse Digimon replied. "So ya better rest up. It's gonna be hectic in da mornin."

Out of the corner of his eye, the Knight of Wood saw the Minotauromon preparing to leave the room through the entrance. "Off to do some scouting. I'll see the rest of ya in the morning."

As Minotauromon left, Chumon sighed. "Man, why does he always have ta take a walk every night? He should know it's dangerous out dere at night!" Everyone else in the room stared at him. "What?"

------------------------------------------------

Sleep didn't come easy for Lenadoramon as he lay on the bunk prepared for him. The sheer essence of his spirit kept him awake for most of the night. Then again, it was more like the thought of what would happen to him if his secret was found out. He would have tried to search the hideout for his spirit, but he felt it would make him look suspicious. It seemed like he was in between a rock and a hard place.

Then, for what possibly could have been another miracle, the Knight of Wood had an inspiration. He remembered being told that the plan being carried out by the Alphas wouldn't have even come to pass if it weren't for Were Garurumon's 'Ace in the hole.' _If that didn't ring a bell to anyone, they'd clearly be an idiot_, Lenadoramon thought to himself. _This 'Ace' has got to be my spirit._

It was no wonder he felt so much stronger than any other of his kind. This would make things even more complicated. The first problem would be getting the spirit away from his former leader. The second would be successfully making a getaway without having pursuers from both sides on his tail.

Well, he'd figure something out. He always did.

_I'll worry about it in the morning_, he thought, as he tried to get some sleep, if only a few hours worth…

------------------------------------------------

In another part of the city, a large Digimon draped in a brown cloak entered yet another alleyway. When he got halfway through, he knocked on the wall a few times and said "the beginning of the end." Like magic, part of the wall opened like a door, and the Digimon walked inside.

The room was similar to the environment the Alphas called home, but there was a big difference to the Digimon present. They all wore symbols resembling the letter 'Omega.' They looked up from what they were doing to look at the apparent stranger.

"Where is he?" The figure asked. "I've got news."

"This better be some important news to wake me up playa gangsta," replied a large red frog-like Digimon.

"It could mean the end of this little spat between us and them," the cloaked figure replied.

"You must've gotten on that ooh wee Vermillion to think I'd believe stuff like that cause a Playa Gangsta!" The ShogunGekomon said.

"Let him talk, Frogger," a voice said. A new Digimon stepped out of the darkness. He was about seven feet tall and had the look of a humanoid dog. He wore silver armor on his arms and feet, and had what looked like a heavyweight championship belt draping from his left shoulder to his right side. He wore a dark pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"MachGaogamon, you need to hear this."

"Just get on with it, Matador," MachGaogamon said. "I don't have all night."

"Right," the Digimon said, pulling the cloak off. He revealed himself to be the same Minotauromon present in the Alpha's headquarters. "The Alphas are planning a massive assault come tomorrow. If things go their way, the Omegas are finished."

"Hmm...Were Garurumon never was smart enough to know when to be happy with the bone he's eating." MachGaogamon looked at the rest of his gang and continued with his comment. "When they begin this plan, follow it like you don't know. I'll handle that mongrel myself…"

Minotauromon nodded and was about to leave, but then he thought of something. "Oh, there's something else you may want to know."

"Well?"

"Well...they've got a new member. He calls himself Bucheromon, but I know I've seen him before. I think he's one of the Dark Force's lackeys. I don't know why he's here, but with the his power on their side, things may not go as we hope they will."

"We'll just have to be careful, then," MachGaogamon said. "We can handle the Alphas, but I doubt even Alphamon could take on the Dark Force…" Looking over his gang, he noticed something…out of place. "Hey, where are the brothers? I thought they'd be back by now."

"They're…dead," Minotauromon replied. "That lackey I told you about killed them just a while ago."

MachGaogamon began to growl fiercely. Everyone in the room back off as energy seemed to flow out of the Digimon. _"...When Were Garurumon falls,"_ he finally said, _"that bastard shall fall with him…"_

------------------------------------------------

Back then, even in the bleakest of times, there was still a glimmer of light and hope in the streets. In one of the more crowded areas of the city, child Digimon would play, and the adults would do their best to scratch out a living. This was Lenadoramon's favorite place to be during the day when he was a child, a place so full of life and potential. When he was alone, when no one from the gang was around, he'd spend hours here, helping the adults however possible or play with the other children.

Now, the area of town Lenadoramon loved the most was just like the rest of the city; nearly deserted, run-down, and without any hope at all. That's how he saw it as he and the Ogremon dubbed 'Shrekkie' walked down the street.

"How do I know I can trust you to do your job?" Shrekkie asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing," Lenadoramon replied. "For all you know, I could be a spy of the Omegas."

The Ogremon laughed. "Yeah, like _that's _possible! Y'know, you got the looks of having brains and stuffing of nothing but sawdust. How could someone with _that _little brain be a calculating spy?" It took a bit of effort for the Knight of Wood to resist not punching his lights out. "Anyway, you got nothing to worry about. If we all play our part in this plan, this little feud with the Omegas will be a thing of the past."

"We'll see…" Lenadoramon said to himself. He then noticed an elderly Digimon on the sidewalk. She was perhaps three feet tall, wearing a green cloak and brown pointy shoes. Her hair in front covered her eyes, while the rest was in a bun held in place by a giant pin. She had a withered broom by her side as she diligently waited for anyone to come by her little shop. The Knight of Wood recognized her almost immediately. "It couldn't be…"

"You say something?" Shrekkie asked.

"No…nothing. Hey, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with ya in a few minutes." The Ogremon shrugged as he took off. When he was gone, Lenadoramon walked up to the small display of trinkets.

"Would you like to buy something, laddie?" The old Digimon asked. She didn't look up, but knew that someone was in front of her.

"Babamon?"

"Huh? Who's there?" She lifted up the hair over her beady red eyes. "Forgive me, my eyesight isn't what it used to be. Who are you?"

"It's been a long time," Lenadoramon said. "You may remember my nickname. It's…Chip."

Babamon nearly jumped out of her cloak when she heard that name. "Good gods, is that really you Chip? It's been nearly fifteen years! I thought you died in that rumble all that time ago!"

The Knight of Wood sighed. "I probably should have died that night." He got hit in the head by Babamon's broom. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't you _dare _talk like that!" Babamon scolded. "Everyone with a good heart deserves to live their lives to the fullest! You of all Digimon should know that!"

"Then why am I still alive?" Lenadoramon asked. "I haven't exactly been an innocent soul all my life. You should know I've done plenty of horrible things between when I left and now. Why have the gods spared me all this time?"

_"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_ Babamon cried, hitting Lenadoramon over the head countless times. "You oughtta know by now that no soul is sinless! But redemption is on the horizon! Your soul will be judged for all your deeds, both good and bad! Remember that!"

Lenadoramon didn't say a word through the Ancient Digimon's rant or the beatings to the head. "Sorry," he finally said. He didn't want to say anything about what he was doing with his life right now, or Babamon would never stop. "I'll try my best to remember that. Gods, I remember back when I used to help you with your shop when the gang didn't need me around. You were one of the few people I knew I could trust, who I could go to if I had a problem."

"Yes, those were the good old days," the Ancient Digimon said. "This feels just like old times, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah. So, how have you been keeping yourself over the years?"

"Oh, it's been dreadful," Babamon replied. "It seems like the violence and corruption in this city gets worse by the year. I'm surprised there are still good people. I've barely been able to make enough money as it is. If things don't turn around soon I may end up leaving."

"What if something changed your mind?" Lenadoramon asked.

"Like what?"

"Like, what if peace and order was restored here? What if all of the chaos was brought to an end?"

Babamon laughed. "Like that's even possible. Who would be able to do such a thing? There is no such thing as true peace or order. It's just an illusion brought on by those seeking more power. And what is there to end all of the chaos and misery inflicted on this city?"

"If it were in my power," Lenadoramon replied, "I would find a way. A way of getting rid of the scum of this place I call home, a way that just may be possible if I can find what I am looking for."

"Is that why you came back?" Babamon asked. "I'm sure it wasn't just to come see little old me again."

The Knight of Wood sighed. "Of course I wanted to see you again. And don't worry, things may be bad now, but will get better. I swear it."

"How so? What can you possibly do?"

"I won't know until I try," Lenadoramon said. "Then again, with the run of bad luck I've been having, I don't even know if I can make a difference once I find my new power."

Babamon chuckled. "If that's all, then take this." Looking through her merchandise, she chose a dusty silver ring from the small table. "I've been keeping this old thing around hoping it would give me good luck, but apparently it doesn't like me all that much. I want you to have it. Think of it as a way to remember me by in case something happens. Maybe it'll like you better than I, and it'll give you all the luck you'll ever need."

Lenadoramon was touched, and he would have been smiling if he had a mouth. Instead, his eyes seemed to light up as he softly received the trinket. "Thank you," he said. "Sorry to leave in a rush, but I have to get going."

"What are you going to do?" Babamon asked.

"Tie up loose ends and end a feud that's gone out of control." The Knight of Wood was about to leave, but he stopped mid-step. "You know," he said, "I've never said it before, but you've been more like a mother to me than anything."

Babamon smiled. "And if you were my son, I couldn't ask any more from you," she replied. "Best of luck to you." Lenadoramon nodded, and he hurried off, hopefully to achieve what he deemed the impossible…

------------------------------------------------

They knew it was coming.

The final confrontation was drawing near.

One way or another, this war of factions was going to end.

MachGaogamon oversaw the rest of his gang preparing themselves and their weapons. Some of the members were relatively new, while others had been with him from the beginning. No matter how long they've been a part of the Omegas, all of them had seen the violence, the bloodshed, the carnage. He couldn't say who would win, or who would survive this battle, but as he told them during initiation, 'if you're going to give those Alphas your life, give them hell before you do.' He knew damn well himself that if he was going to die, he would go out with a bang.

Strange how he thought of that…

_BOOM!_

The entrance to the Omega's headquarters was blown to pieces, rubble sent everywhere. Several of the gang members fought through the smoke and debris and into the alley, sending out their attacks. The strikes either hit nothing but air or caused more damage to the alleyway.

_"Hold you fire, you idiots!"_ MachGaogamon ordered. "It's all a diversion! Wait until you know where they are, then attack! Pipismon, see if you can pinpoint their exact locations!"

A small bat-like Digimon flew out into the alley, but not enough so he'd be a target. He began sending out high-pitched screeches that went ricocheted off the walls in all directions. "There are several Alphas at the end of the alley, but they have yet to advance. Wait…two more…on the roof!" At these words, he was bound by vines and was pulled up into the air.

_"Pipismon!"_ MachGaogamon cried. He and his leading subordinates watched as the Bat Digimon was pulled up to the top of the closest building.

_"HELP!"_ Pipismon shrieked before his cries were cut short by a club shot to the head.

"Damn, that ugly baseball bat was startin' to make me deaf!" Shrekkie joked out loud as he absorbed the Pipismon's data.

_"Bastards!"_ MachGaogamon growled, aiming one of his gauntlets and firing. The Ogremon dodged the energy blast just in time. _"You'll pay for that!"_

"I doubt that," Shrekkie said. "We got a message for you from Were Garurumon. We're ending this feud once and for all. We can settle this in one of two ways - either you and the rest of your gang meet us at the old factory ruins outside of town in one hour, or we can have our strike force wipe you out right now." He pointed down the alley to a large group of Alphas, ready to attack on command.

"What we gonna do?" ShogunGekomon asked. "I'm ready either way playa gangsta!"

MachGaogamon considered his options. Sure, they'd have home-field advantage if there was a fight now, but there was no telling how many reinforcements the Alphas had at the moment. If they fought on the Alphas' terms, they may be at a disadvantage, but if it was the trap he was told of, they'd be ready.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the ruins, but give Were Garurumon this message - he'll regret ever challenging us to a fight to the death." He got no verbal reply, as Lenadoramon and Shrekkie disappeared. A shrill whistle sent the rest of the Alphas away. "Boys, get ready for the fight of your lives," MachGaogamon announced. "Today, we put an end to this feud!" The Omegas roared out in response.

------------------------------------------------

Long ago, during the Digital Wars, the Human-types used a factory outside the city to manufacture chemical weapons. It was weapons such as these that brought countless victories during the time the war took place here. Even after a hundred years, the ruins of the factory remained a reminder of the destruction and chaos the conflicts of the past caused. No one dared approach this sanctum, and not just because of the thought of desecrating seemingly sacred ground. Because the factory was abandoned during an enemy attack, there was no time to contain the various chemicals. As a result, they seeped through the damaged vats and into the ground and networks of tunnels underneath the plant. With all the volatile substances mixed together, it was like a deadly cocktail for anyone who dared search the tunnels or build anywhere near the factory. Warnings were posted everywhere to stay away, but the signs would be ignored today.

On opposite sides of what would become a battlefield, the Alphas and Omegas stood. Some were shouting battle cries and threateningly waving their weapons. Others were stone faced, clenching their weapons tightly with anticipation. On the Alpha side, Lenadoramon stood back, watching the scene unfold. He had once been with the Alphas, and he still felt strong feelings towards them. After all, they were one of the closest things he had to a family. But he knew that these feelings would go unanswered, even if he kept his true allegiance a secret. And even if the truth came out, he probably would have been treated the same way as he was back then, but to a greater extent.

That day was similar to this one. He could remember it clearly…

------------------------------------------------

_Yet another rumble._

_That's what it seemed like to the young Digimon nicknamed Chip. Whenever there had been a dispute between the Alphas and Omegas, a fight to settle things happened. This time the fight was over a specific piece of territory covering the market district of the city. Both sides wanted it, but only one would claim it tonight. Sure, the losers of this fight could easily come back in the future and gain supremacy in the area, but that wouldn't be a possibility if their numbers were low._

_Chip knew that this battle was important for his gang, but he just couldn't get himself involved in the actual fighting. Garurumon realized this shortly after the young Digimon became a member of his gang. He planned around this from the start, having him on guard duty during most of the rumbles. In other words, he was to make sure no retreating Omega got past him._

_But for some reason, the young one was still letting the enemy slide past him. He would try his best and attempt to hold his own, but it the end it was never enough. Garurumon's philosophy was to not let any enemy leave the battlefield alive, and Chip's actions went completely against that. The Wolf Digimon was getting sick of the countless screw-ups, so this would be the young one's last chance. Either he did his job, or there'd be hell to pay._

_As if Chip didn't have enough problems. While he was brought into the Alphas, he still didn't feel like a true member of it He was scared to death of fighting, and it showed every time he came into contact with an Omega, or any other rival gang member. But now his place in the Alphas, or perhaps even his own life, was at risk tonight. If he didn't to as he was told, there was no telling what would happen to him._

_So he watched, and waited, hoping that all of the Omegas would be killed during the fight._

_He saw many Digimon go down, the victors absorbing the fallen ones' data before returning to the fray. In the middle of it all, Garurumon was fighting another Digimon; Gaogamon, the leader of the Omegas. His form was like a Husky, with blue and white fur. He wore special red gloves on his front paws and bandages on his hind ones. A long red scarf was tied around his neck. As the overall fighting increased in intensity, the Alphas were gaining the upper hand. A Howling Blaster sent Gaogamon crashing into the side of a building. As he tried to return to his feet, he saw that the rest of the gang he had brought with him were either dead or retreating through the alleys._

_"End of the line, mutt," Garurumon said, the other Alphas forming up beside him. "We've got you cornered. Give up now, and we'll make sure you death is a quick one."_

_Gaogamon searched around for a means of escape. With the circumstances as they were, there was only one possible place to run. "No thanks," he replied, aiming at the Alphas to his right and firing a Spiral Blow from his mouth. The Alpha Digimon were knocked down, and Gaogamon started to run…_

_Straight towards Chip._

"Chip, stop him!" _Garurumon ordered._ "Don't let him get away!"

_Chip held out his staff, but he was still shaking. Gaogamon continued his advance, and the young Digimon cried out in fright._ "Out of the way!" _The Dog Digimon barked, slashing with his claws. The Dash Double Claw hit Chip, and he was blown away easily, hitting the pavement several feet away. Gaogamon sped past the fallen Digimon and continued through the alleyway he was just guarding._

"DAMN IT ALL!" _Garurumon growled._ "AFTER HIM!" T_he swifter members of the Alphas, dashing through the alley after Gaogamon, the others following behind. The Wolf Digimon stayed, focusing on Chip as he weakly got back to his feet. _"Why didn't you stop him?" _He asked angrily. _"You could have blocked that attack no problem! Why didn't you?"

_"I'm sorry," Chip replied, "I…I was…afraid…"_

"Afraid? AFRAID? _There's no such thing as fear in the Alphas! You don't become afraid, you make your enemy afraid! But no, every single time I give you a task, you mess up with flying colors, all because you're too afraid to do anything! You're_ PATHETIC! MEANINGLESS! _You should never have been brought into this world!"_

_"No…" Chip started to say. "I…I've got to have a reason to be here…or why would I be alive…"_

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU, YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!" _Garurumon roared. "I told you there'd be a price to pay for messing up tonight, and it's time to_ PAY UP!" _He fired his Howling Blaster, hitting Chip and sending him crashing into the side of another building. Garurumon didn't stop there, as he continued to attack the young Digimon. By the time he stopped, Chip was lying motionless on the ground, smoke rising from his charred body. "You're out of the Alphas," the Wolf Digimon finally said. With that, he joined in the Gaogamon pursuit, leaving Chip to his fate._

_The rain came right after. It quelled the smoke, but it did nothing to help. Chip gave out a slight whimper as he felt himself slip away. Everything he knew was slowly turning black. He knew he was going to die here._

_He didn't notice trails of black vapor rushing into the open area from the alleyways. The trails merged into one and began to take shape. In the end, a tall figure dressed in black armor emerged, standing over the dying Digimon._

"Poor, unfortunate soul," _the figure said. He pointed a finger and fired a black energy beam at the body._

_Moments later, Chip found that he had strength again. It was a painful effort, but he was able to move himself until he was sitting. The moment he saw the figure in front of him, he backed away in fright until he hit the side of the building again. "Who…who are you?"_

"I am the one who will bring a new order to this world. I am the one who will eradicate all who stand in my way, and give strength to all willing to stand with me."

_"Oh gods…what do you want with me? I have nothing!"_

"Of course you don't. You have nothing because everything has been taken away from you. You have no family, no friends, and no power. You are all alone in this world, with little hope for survival. But if you are willing and able, I can change all that."

_"Really? How?"_

"Join me. Join me in my campaign to make this world a better place. Serve me, and you will receive a power greater than anything you could possibly imagine. You will be able to live your life to the fullest, and get revenge over those who have left you for dead."

_"Would…I really be able to do that?"_

"That and so much more."

_Chip thought for what seemed like a long time, then replied "I have nothing left to lose…please…grant me whatever power you are able to give me…"_

"Will you swear your allegiance to me, and me alone?"

_"I…I will…"_

"Will you follow my every command without hesitation?"

_"I will…"_

"Will you destroy my enemies at my bidding?"

_"I will…"_

"And will you abandon your old life and start anew?"

_"I will…"_

"Then so be it…rise…"

_The young Digimon stood, and the figure put a hand on his forehead. He felt a rush of power as energy poured into his body. He screamed out loud as it spread, filling him with the darkness. The kanji for 'wood' appeared on his forehead. As the figure withdrew his hand, Fractal Code surrounded the Digimon. When the Code was gone, a different, stronger Digimon stood in Chip's place. He looked himself over, knocking on the thick wood that made up his body. He still felt like a sapling, but knew that with his new form and powers, he would grow bigger and stronger than he could ever believe._

"You may have been called Chip in your previous life, but you shall now have a true name. You shall be known as Lenadoramon, my Knight of Wood."

_"I understand. It's got a nice ring to it."_

The figure chuckled. "That it does. Now, come, my Knight. There is much work to be done…"

------------------------------------------------

Lenadoramon clenched his fists. Even the punishments from his master couldn't compare to the pain he felt that day. Not just the physical pain, but the pain of being abandoned, left alone to die. He could and would never forgive Were Garurumon for what he did. His only order was to reclaim his dragon spirit, but if the time and opportunity was given to him, he would exact vengeance on his former leader. But he knew that now wasn't the time to think of such things…

He was brought back to reality by the sounds of engines firing up. Were Garurumon was at the controls of a custom-built motorcycle, adorned with chrome and gold plating. It also had a menacing-looking skull before the headlight. He was revving it up loud enough for motivating his gang and to get the attention of the Omegas. On the opposite end of things, MachGaogamon was also on a motorbike, but this one was more suited to his tastes. It was a mixture of silver and blue armored plating, with razor-sharp silver wings in the back. He too was revving it up, preparing his gang for this ultimate fight to the finish.

"Alright you mangy mutt!" Were Garurumon shouted. "The time has come for us to put you down for good! You can't stop the beginning of my new era!"

"The only thing that's going to begin," Mach Gaogamon shouted in reply, "is the end of your miserable excuse for a life, and the start of a new beginning for this city, with us Omegas at the helm!"

Were Garurumon laughed. "You talk too much, you know that? Let's quit with the chatting and start with the slaughtering!"

"For once we agree!" MachGaogamon answered. "Only _we'll _be the ones doing the slaughtering!"

The Wolf Digimon popped several veins. _"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! ALPHAS!"_

_"OMEGAS!"_

_"ATTACK!"_

Both leaders charged ahead on their motorbikes, while all the others rushed towards their enemy as fast as their legs and weapons would allow. The air was filled with the sounds of the bikes and of battle cries. Both Were Garurumon and MachGaogamon stretched out their free arms right as they were about to cross. They were both knocked off of the their mounts, but they landed on their feet and charged each other with cries of fury. Moments later, the sounds of the clashing of weapons and fists connecting with flesh were added as the rest of their respective gangs collided. The battle was on.

The next few minutes could have been considered nothing but absolute chaos. It seemed as if each gang member paired up with an enemy and began fighting with them. Blows were met with blows; cuts were met with cuts; bullet wounds were met with bullet wounds; death was met with death. With each passing minute, the body count rose higher. All participants were fighting with every ounce of their beings, and weren't letting anything get in the way of what they felt was right. Neither side was going to back down; they each would rather die than surrender to their enemy.

In one section of the battlefield, Shrekkie was having the time of his life. He was fighting a Fuugamon, a Digimon very similar to him, but only in shape. In looks and style, he felt he was the real winner. The two were dueling fiercely, locking their clubs together and getting jabs into the body of the other. Fuugamon jumped back for a moment, but the Ogremon knew what was going on. He ducked to avoid the swipe of an enemy Musyamon's sword, and retaliated by forcefully knocking the wind out of him with his club. As the warrior Digimon doubled over, Shrekkie smashed his skull to pieces with another swing. Without missing a beat, he blocked the Fuugamon's sneak attack and forced him away. As Shrekkie was about to charge again, a herd of Mammothmon, allied with the Alphas, charged in-between them. The gigantic Digimon trampled any Omega, or anyone for that matter, that was unfortunate enough to be in their path. Through all the confusion, Shrekkie seized the opportunity and leaped over the herd. Fuugamon was distracted by the charge just long enough to be caught off guard. Shrekkie bashed his head in, and he fell dead to the ground. He absorbed the data before tangling up with a Magnamon.

Of all the fights that were going on, the biggest had to be the one between the gang leaders. The blows being exchanged between them would have normally killed any other Digimon present during this battle, but neither seemed phased by them. In fact, they continued attacking each other with a greater ferocity than seen by anyone else before.

_"Winning Knuckle!"_ Roared MachGaogamon as his fist tore through a solid stone wall to hit Were Garurumon.

Were Garurumon was quick to counter. _"Wolf Claw!"_ He shouted, slashing with his claws, blood-red streaks of energy created. The slashes sliced through what was left of the wall as they hurtled towards their target. MachGaogamon avoided the majority of the attack, but it still left a few thin lines of blood on his face.

"Heh...how many years have we gone through this, Were Garurumon?" Laughed MachGaogamon. "How many times have we battled and were about to win when fate had other plans?"

"You mean like all the times you chickened out of our fights?" Were Garurumon said as the exchange of blows continued. "You always were the weaker between us. You know, I'm glad you decided to answer my ultimatum. There won't be any running this time. One way or another, this battle is going to end. But I intend on proving to you once and for all that the beginning will always triumph over the end!"

"It'll be your life that'll end today!" Replied the blue armored Wolf Digimon. "And as for your burial ground, I couldn't choose a better place myself." He punched the side of one of the factory buildings and forced it to fall upon his enemy.

Were Garurumon punched his way out of the wreckage and charged his opponent yet again. "I won't be pushed around by a weakling like you! _Garuru Kick!"_ He gave a roundhouse kick that sent a wave of violet energy towards MachGaogamon.

_"Gaoga Tornado!"_ Spinning in a circle, a protective shield of wind formed around MachGaogamon that spilt the energy in half. "Like my new move? Unlike you, I learn from previous encounters."

"You don't know me very well, do you? " Were Garurumon charged in, then leaped into the air. He performed a Wolf Claw with both arms, sending a group of the red energy in an 'x' pattern towards MachGaogamon. The Dog Digimon shot out his arms and fired his gauntlets, the shells meeting the Wolf Claw and straining against it. Were Garurumon descended, landing a Garuru Kick on his Wolf Claw, turning both moves into a combination attack. The increased strength and pressure vaporized the shells, forcing MachGaogamon to hold the attack back with his own hands. The ground beneath him buckled as he was pushed back more and more. Finally, he couldn't hold it back any further, jumping out of the way before he could be enveloped by the resulting explosion of power. Were Garurumon capitalized, jumping over the explosion and delivering a dropkick to MachGaogamon's head. There was little time to do anything else, as the Wolf Digimon jumped away to avoid a large orb of fire. A Greymon, part of the Omegas, had arrived to provide support for his leader. The Nova Blast set the area ablaze.

"Can't fight your own battles?" Were Garurumon asked, disposing of the Greymon with a Wolf Claw. "You're much more pathetic than I gave you credit for."

"We ride together, and die together!" Replied MachGaogamon. Suddenly, he rocketed through the flames with his arm out in a fist, the gauntlet roaring to life. _"Winning Knuckle!"_ He caught Were Garurumon off guard with the diversion. The attack connected to the side of his head, and he was sent crashing through another wall. "Better give up while you still can," MachGaogamon said. "I know you too well. With all of your strength going into your attacks, you can't keep the pressure up forever. You're going to give out soon, while I'm just warming up."

Were Garurumon got to his feet, his face bleeding. He spit blood and one of his teeth on the ground, grinning all the while. "You're weak, you know that? Always have been, always will be."

"If I'm so weak, then how come you always fall for pocket sand?!" MachGaogamon tossed some sand into the Wolf Digimon's eyes.

_"Not this time!"_ Were Garurumon roared as he slammed his foot into the ground. The ground around him and near MachGaoramon cracked as energy shot out like steam.

_"Howling Cannon!"_ MachGaogamon fired the cannon on his arm, nullifying his rival's attack. When the energy vanished, Were Garurumon was charging in again. Depending on his speed, MachGaogamon tackled him to the ground and smashed his fist into his side, then pinned him to the ground.

"Now really," the Wolf Digimon said, spitting blood into MachGaogamon's face, "is that all you've got?"  
Grabbing his head, MachGaogamon smashed his head into Were Garurumon's, causing both to reel back. _"PATHETIC!"_ Were Garurumon roared out.

_"Gaoga Tornado!"_ Turning into a blue whirlwind, MachGaogamon picked up his target and any other Digimon unfortunate enough to be in the way and smashed them all into the brick walls. He was sure that he had things wrapped up, as Were Garurumon wasn't getting up.

"That's enough," a voice said from above.

"What? Who said that?" MachGaogamon searched the areas above him, but found nothing.

"Me," the voice replied. Suddenly, Lenadoramon landed on the ground, perhaps thirty feet away from the Dog Digimon.

MachGaogamon stood up to the wooden Digimon and snorted in his face. "What side are you on?" He asked with a growl.

"I'm not after you," Lenadoramon said. "I'm after him." He pointed at Were Garurumon.

"You'll have to wait until one of us dies. Then someone will deal with you." MachGaogamon turned his back and filled his fist with golden energy. He suddenly found himself bound with vines. The focus on this new obstruction caused him to lose concentration in his attack.

"I can't let you do that," the Knight of Wood said. "He has something of mine, and I'm here to claim it."

"I said, wait your turn, boy," growled the wolf Digimon. "Don't throw your life away."

"Don't call me 'boy,' or anything else for that matter. I'm far stronger than you may even imagine. Let me take care of my business with him, and then he's yours for the taking."

"...Last chance...boy…"

"My last warning to you…_cur."_ Lenadoramon suddenly increased the tightness of his vines.

_"Meteor Wing!"_ A Birdamon screeched in the air as a flurry of fireballs rained down on the battlefield. The explosions forced the Knight to withdraw his vines to dodge the attack.

"Fine then, boy. I'll deal with you before I finish off Were Garurumon!" Said MachGaogamon as he focused his attention to the Knight of Wood. Lenadoramon responded, firing a Solar Flare. MachGaogamon avoided the attack easily, but not the second one that came immediately after. The Dog Digimon crashed into yet another wall hard.

"You're out of your league, _cur_. I'd suggest that you quit now while you're still ahead, or I'll take your head clean off." He proved his point by pulling out a pair of axes and throwing them. The axes stuck to the wall on either side of MachGaogamon's head.

_"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"_ The Dog Digimon roared as he used his Howling Cannons at full blast. Lenadoramon dodged the enemy fire, but it was merely a distraction. MachGaogamon had rushed in, preparing his gauntlets. Using his Winning Knuckle, he attacked with the speed and power of a boxer on steroids, pummeling the Knight of Wood with lefts and right hooks. Lenadoramon, finally having enough, grabbed a gauntlet and flipped his adversary over. MachGaogamon landed on his back, but rolled out of the way before the Knight tried crushing his chest. Staying on all fours, he scrambled towards Lendoramon with a one track mind on destroying him, not letting whatever battle in front of him get in the way of this one. Lenadoramon produced another pair of axes and threw them, following up with a barrage of his Solar Flares. Catching the blades of both axes with bare hands, MachGaogamon barely winced at the pain as he crossed the weapons and shielded himself from the powerful rays.

_"What's it going to take to stop you?_" The Knight of Wood asked almost rhetorically.

"Not even the wrath of the Royal Knights will stop my dreams of conquest." The Wolf Digimon snapped at the Knight.

"Do you honestly think that things will return to normal if you beat the Alphas?"

"No...everything will be better once the Alphas are out of the way." Replied the leader of the Omegas. "No other gang could rival our power and then we would spread all over the Digital World with our new world order."

Lenadoramon sighed. "While I'm neutral in this little spat, I can't let either of you win. Whoever does will then go against the Dark Force. While odds are you wouldn't last a minute against him, I simply cannot give you that chance."

MachGaogamon raised his eyes at the Digimon for mentioning someone as powerful as the Dark Force so informally when the gears in his head began to spin. "You…" He said with a finger pointed at Lenadoramon. "You're one of the Dark Force's Knights!"

"Took you long enough to figure that out. I am Lenadoramon, Knight of Wood and servant to the Dark Force. But you know me by another name, too. You remember, don't you? When you barreled past me during that territory dispute fifteen years ago? The pathetic little Digimon dubbed Chip?"

"You're pullin' my leg here." MachGaogamon said in shock. "What would he want with _you?!"_

"It's because of you that I am what I am today. Because of you, I was abandoned by the gang I felt was my only family. It was then that the Dark Force came to me looking for willing followers. I had nothing left, so there was nothing to lose. Because of you, and thanks to him, I was offered a power greater than you nor Were Garururmon could possibly understand or control."

"In all of the years you have known me, you know that you would have to search half the Digital world to find a Digimon with power comparable to mine!" With that said, the Wolf Digimon rotated in a circle and sent the created whirlwind towards Lenadoramon. With a wave of his hand, Lenadoramon conjured up a wall of vines that blocked the whirlwinds with ease. Taking his eyes off the environment, Lenadoramon was struck from behind by the spiked barb of a Stingmon. The Knight of Wood made quick work of the distraction, conjuring up a larger axe and slicing the Insect Digimon in half.

_"Double Star!"_ Said a Shurimon as he revealed itself from behind a cloud of smoke to fire a pair of giant metal stars at the wooden knight. Lenadoramon blocked the stars with his axe, countering with his Vengeance Vines. The vines came out so quickly that the Shurimon was unable to escape them. The moment he was bound by them, Lenadoramon gave the mental signal for the vines to tighten to maximum. The imprisoned Digimon was sliced to bits by the strike.

"This is meaningless," Lenadoramon said. "You can't stop me, and neither can Were Garurumon."

"Is that so?" All eyes turned to the source of the voice. Were Garurumon, a bloody mess, was on his feet, a look both of fury and pride plastered on his face.

MachGaogamon snorted in the Digimon's direction. "Your ability to cheat death astounds even me, mutt." He said.

"I'll take care of you in a minute," Were Garurumon said, turning back to Lenadoramon. "I should've known it was you, Chip. I thought I had left you for dead that night, but I guess even Death itself sees you as pathetic. I have no idea what the Dark Force saw in you to make you a Knight. You have nothing of value, unless you count being cannon fodder."

"Shut up!" Lenadoramon shouted. "I'm not your whipping 'mon anymore! I no longer take orders from mongrels like you! I gave up my old life with a worthless pile of crap that is the Alphas because I thought I could do better than that. I believed I could start over, starting with leaving you behind! But I'm not whole, yet. Once I take care of you and this ridiculous excuse of a feud, maybe this city will become a better place!"

Were Garurumon laughed. "You think you can single-handedly bring peace back to this hellhole just by killing us off? There's no such thing as peace here! Only tyranny, the Dark Force's tyranny! Hatred brings out more hatred, and that's just what happened here! With the ace up my sleeve, I will rise up and take the power that is rightfully mine!"

"And when I take the land back from Dark Force, only then will there be peace in the digital world" Said MachGaogamon, standing closer to Lenadoramon than Were Garurumon.

"Oh, you won't be doing anything. I plan on wiping everyone here out." It was at these words that Shrekkie arrived on the scene.

"Wipe everyone out?" The Ogremon asked. "But boss, what about the plan? Aren't we all gonna fight this revolution?"

_"SCREW THE REVOLUTION!"_ Were Garurumon growled, firing a Wolf Claw at the Ogremon. Shrekkie had no time to react as the attack engulfed him, killing him almost instantly.

"Bastard…" Lenadoramon said. "Killing your own gang members? You've sunk lower than I ever thought you could!"

"I don't need a gang to do what I want," the Wolf Digimon replied. "With this power of mine, I can go it alone. A lone wolf, if you want to put it that way."

"Enough talk about this power of yours!" MachGaogamon cut in. "You haven't even said what this power is, if any at all!"

Were Garurumon chuckled. "Oh, it's real, alright." He clutched his chest as a brown light came out and into his fist. "This is all I need to finish the job."

Lenadoramon knew the energy immediately. _"Hand it over!"_ He snapped. "That belongs to me, and I can't let anyone else use it for their own personal gains!"

"Oh, this is yours? Well then, thanks for letting me use what's going to kill you! With this, I can turn into my supreme form! But there's a small price to pay for using this power, but lucky for me I won't be doing the paying. It requires that I fuse my life force with that of another Ultimate-level Digimon." He looked towards MachGaogamon. "Thanks for volunteering."

_"WHAT?!"_ Said MachGaogamon as he realized too late what was happening. The spirit fired out a beam of brown light that plunged into his chest. He cried out as his life force was being sucked dry. _"WHAT'S…HAPPENING…TO ME…"_ The light pulled out of him as violently as it went in, joining with Were Garurumon again. MachGaogamon's lifeless body collapsed in a heap before dissolving into data.

"Yes! _YES! I CAN FEEL THE POWER!"_ Were Garurumon laughed maniacally as Fractal Code surrounded him. When it vanished, the new being's strength was so great, everyone present on the battlefield could feel it. Were Garurumon's new form was fifteen feet tall. His neon-green body was muscle-bound, with various nuts and bolts coming out of the skin. He wore black cargo pants with leather belts and chains wrapped around. He wore a silver visor over his face. His red hair looked almost on fire, moving with the amount of energy coming out of him. A gigantic axe was strapped on his back.

_"No…"_ Lenadoramon said, stepping back. "I don't believe it…he's harnessed the spirit's power…he's turned into a Boltmon… "

"At last...I have achieved..._PERFECTION!"_ Roared the newly-evolved Boltmon, as his echoing cackle stopped all battle on the field.

"You maniac!" The Knight of Wood shouted. "You can't control that level of power for long!"

"Surely you must be joking...I have all of this power...and still I want more!" Cackling once more, he raised his hatchet high into the air and brought it down the with the force of a lightning bolt. All nearby Digimon, ally and enemy alike, were instantly vaporized, their remaining data absorbed into him. "The hunger...the power...so intoxicating…"

_"STOP IT!"_ Lenadoramon cried, firing a Solar Flare at full blast. Smacking the attack aside, Boltmon walked towards the Knight of Wood with his hand out, ready to crush him between his fingers. _"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_ Lenadoramon threw the axe he had in his hand, then shot out a barrage of his vines.

_"Tomahawk Steiner!"_ Growled the green Digimon as he threw his enormous axe at Lendoramon and a green flame came off it. The Solar Flares were negated, and the vines were torn to shreds. The Knight grabbed the axe in-between his hands before it could reach him, but he had no time for a breather as Boltmon came in with hard lefts and rights. Lenadoramon was pummeled like no tomorrow before a right hook sent him falling head-over-heels on an empty part of the battlefield. _"Berzerker!"_ Said the machine Digimon as his fist began to spin faster and faster. Lenadoramon was barely able to block or outright dodge the attacks, and he knew that they were coming faster than before.

_He's too strong...even for me_, Lenadoramon thought to himself. _I can't beat him the way he is. I gotta get my spirit out of him before things get even further out of hand..._

_"Fire Rocket!"_

From out of the corner of the mutant Digimon's eye came a flurry of blasts that sent Boltmon off balance.

"Where is WereGarurumon, and what is that thing doing there?!" Asked Flamedramon as he stood beside Lenadoramon.

"That thing _is_ Were Garurumon," Lenadoramon replied. "That thing he's become is the 'ace' up his sleeve. He's announced his real intentions before you came. He's going it alone, and is planning on wiping out everyone here before he moves on."

Flamedramon was taken aback by this revelation. "but what about the Alphas?" He asked.

"Everyone is fair game, now," the Knight of Wood responded. "He killed Shrekkie earlier."

"This cannot be our leader…" said Flamedramon as he held his head. "It can't be..._IT CANNOT BE!"_ Flying headfirst into battle, he released a massive wave of fire. _"MATRIX BLAZE!"_

_"NO, YOU IDIOT! THAT'S SUICIDE!"_

Boltmon chuckled as the flames harmlessly licked his body. "Torch, you puny flicker of fire...feed on the powers that will extinguish you!" He fired a bolt of electricity towards the Armor Digimon. Flamedramon was unable to get out of the way, but he didn't have to. A strong pair of vines grabbed him by the chest and pulled him back, out of harm's way.

_"Let me go! I have to save our leader!"_ Torch yelled as he tried to wriggle his way out of the vines.

_"He's long gone, Torch!"_ Lenadoramon replied. "He's been gone from the moment he tasted the power of the spirit he possesses! No amount of outside help will ever bring him back!" Even he, a Knight of the most powerful evil known to the Digital World, could not look at Flamedramon as he broke down, something resembling tears coming out of his eyes. While it was unusual for someone like the Knight to cry, he was still feeling attached to his old life. But he knew deep down that he had to let go sooner or later. "This feud between the Alphas and Omegas has got to end, or else this city will die from within. If we really want to put a stop to this, we must kill Were Garurumon. But I can't do it alone."

"You're right," said Flamedramon as he wiped his eyes. "This senseless war has taken too many lives...how can I help?"

"First thing we have to do is get that power source out of him," the Knight replied. The problem is, I'm not sure how to do that… all my attacks so far have had no effect."

"Yeah, that monster is so powerful…" The Armor Digimon agreed. "I don't think even he could cut himself…"

As the two Digimon dodged another Berserker from Boltmon, Lenadoramon was thinking as fast as he could to come up with a solution. Then, an idea came to mind.

_"You know, with all that drinking you've been doing, it's funny that you can't suck the very souls out of Digimon…"_

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Asked Flamedramon as he tried another Fire Rocket with no effect.

"I need you to give me a distraction. If things go the way I hope, I'll be able to suck the spirit out of him with my vines!"

"Alright, let's do this! _MATRIX BLAZE!"_ Roared Flamedramon as he put all of his strength into his attack and right into the eyes of the Mega Digimon.

"_Hey Mutt!_ Stop fooling around and show me that power you've been bragging about!" Lenadoramon taunted. "Or, should I be calling you _Bitch?_" Though the flames covered all of Boltmon's face, he could still make out what the Knight of Wood said and a green stream of flame flew at Lenadoramon, overpowering Flamedramon's attack. He dodged the attack, but barely. "Is that all you got? If I had a nickel for every time you missed me, I'd be rich!"

Flamedramon poured on more power, and yet Boltmon resisted the flames and swung his axe at him. Lenadoramon shot out his vines, grabbing the axe and hurling it away. "There's only one lumberjack here, and that's me!"

_"DIE, YOU SCUM!"_ Boltmon roared.

"Not today!" The Knight responded. "I still have a job to do!" He fired a single vine, aimed at Boltmon's chest, but it bounced off of him. "Ah crap…"

Boltmon reached an arm down and wrapped around Lenadoramon's leg, but he slipped it out thanks to a syrupy sweat on his leg. "I'm sure there's a joke in that, but I'm too busy to think one up." Commented Flamedramon.

"It's useless!" Boltmon said. "My body's too tough for any attack to get through! There's absolutely nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Damn it all…" Lenadoramon said, feeling his strength begin to give out. "Where's Lady Luck when you need her…" As he said this, another thought came to mind.

_"I've been keeping this old thing around hoping it would give me good luck, but apparently it doesn't like me all that much. I want you to have it. Think of it as a way to remember me by in case something happens. Maybe it'll like you better than I, and it'll give you all the luck you'll ever need."_

The Knight pulled out the silver ring Babamon had given to him, and an idea struck him. Retracting his thickest vine, he slipped the ring on its end, then pulled the vine back, creating tension.

"Prepare to meet your maker, Chip!" Boltmon roared, firing off another Berserker.

"Here...goes..._EVERYTHING!"_ Lenadoramon shot out the vine as hard and fast as he could. The vine broke through the electric attack, and by some miracle is pierced Boltmon's chest, right where his heart would be.

_"WHAT?! NO! HOW COULD YOU BREAK THROUGH ME?!"_ Boltmon cried out as the vine began to absorb his energy.

"Even though you're a Boltmon on the outside," Lenadoramon replied, "you're still a Were Garurumon on the inside. Think of this attack as a silver bullet!" It took longer than expected, but finally the task was done. The vine was pulled out of Boltmon, the spirit glowing on its end.

Without the strength of the spirit backing his power, Boltmon reverted back to Were Garurumon. The Wolf Digimon fell to one knee, clutching the place where the vine had struck him. _"I've...pissed on...stronger trees than you."_ He said as he got back to his feet, blood pouring out of his wound.

"Were Garurumon! You will pay for your crimes!" With his fist cocked back, Flamedramon rampaged towards the Were Garurumon only to be knocked back by a Garuru Kick.

"You're 100 years too early of beating me that way," scoffed the Wolf Digimon.

"Torch, thanks for the help," Lenadoramon said, absorbing the spirit into his body. "I'll take it from here." He began to glow a light brown as he felt the spirit's energy coursing through him. "Were Garurumon, it's about time I paid you back for what you did to me all those years ago."

"You idiot...you think I would not have one last trick?" Laughed Were Garurumon. "Thanks to finally defeating MachGaogamon, I have the power to break my limit!"

Lenadoramon's eyes started glowing a bright yellow. "That won't be enough to stop me, now. Time to show you how this power is meant to be used!" He cried out in as Fractal Code surrounded him.

_"EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION! CORAZOMON!"_

As the Fractal Code faded, the area around it was filled with kicked up dirt and debris, blocking all vision.

Finally the dust began to settle, and a new creature emerged. As its Knight counterpart, the dragon was made completely out of wood. Vines with brightly-colored leaves wrapped all around his body. His front legs were long and strong, with razor-thin claws on their ends. His eyes glowed a deep red as he roared out his battle cry. The Dragon of Wood truly would have looked to be a powerful threat…

If he weren't less than four feet tall…

_"...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Were Garurumon was rolling in the dirt, laughing up a storm until he held his sides in pain. "You gotta be kidding me! _That _is your new form? You look more pathetic than you ever have!"

Corazomon's eyes turned a blood red, and he gave a devilish grin.

_"LOOKS CAN BE DECEIVING…NATURE'S CHOICE…"_

Were Garurumon had stopped laughing, and had begun to step back after the look he was given. The vines around the dragon's body came to life, stretching as far away from their host as they could. At the speed of sound, they all fired, embedding themselves in Were Garurumon's body. He screamed as he was impaled.

_"THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOUR JUDGMENT…MY VINES SEEK OUT THE SOULS OF DIGIMON…THE PURE ONES ARE LEFT ALONE…BUT THE FILTHY ONES ARE ABSORBED…TELL ME, WHAT KIND OF SOUL DO _YOU _HAVE?"_

"What do you think?" Snapped Were Garurumon with a sadistic smile on his face. "Not even the chains of Digimon Limbo can hold me down! I will not die here!"

_"THAT IS NOT YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE,"_ Corazomon replied. _"THE VERDICT HAS ARRIVED!" _Were Garurumon cried out as an orb of black energy, representing his soul, was pulled out of him. It was quickly absorbed into Corazomon's body, where it was consumed immediately. _"DISGUSTING…FAUNUS EXTERMINATOR!"_ White energy poured out of Corazomon's mouth before he fired it. The attack overwhelmed the prone body of Were Garurumon, vaporizing it instantly.

The Dragon of Wood roared out in victory before surrounding itself with Fractal Code. When it disappeared, Lenadoramon was in the dragon's place, looking a little dizzy. In spite of that, he was laughing a little. "I did it…I controlled it…"

"It's finally over...it's all over." Flamedramon said with exhaustion, falling on his back with his eyes staring up to the heavens. It was at this time that all remaining Alphas and Omegas were gathering on their respective sides. They all felt the deaths of their leaders, but never expected things to turn out the way they did. All had questioning looks in their eyes, as if asking what would happen now.

Minotauromon was the first to speak. "Now what? Do we have to keep fighting each other?"

ShogunGekomon groaned. "Aw digi-sludge man, I don't have time to decide who to beat up and someone better think up an answer before I nut up in dis mess cause a playa gangsta!"

Minotauromon sighed. "Translation, please? I'm not in the mood to try and figure out what you said…"

"We need a leader if the Alphas and Omegas are to stay together," an Apemon explained.

"Do we really need to go through all of this again?" One of the Mammothmon asked. "I'm getting sick of all this."

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"I'm not!"

"_SHUT UP_ Betamon!"

"Gods," an Alpha's Knightmon said, "we've been following Were Garurumon for so long, we've never really been able to speak our minds like this."

"But now that he's gone, what are we to do?" Flamedramon asked. "Do we continue this war, or is there a better way to settle things?"

"I dunno...you got any ideas Flamedramon?" Asked Little Chu to the Armor Digimon.

"I'm not sure. Dividing territory between us isn't going to help matters. It'll only make things worse."

"Let me ask you this," Lenadoramon said, who had finally recovered from the attacks he had used. "Why were you fighting in the first place? It can't be something as simple as territory."

"Well...long ago back when Lucemon was attacking the Digital World, the Legendary warriors saved the world and left the Spirit of Wood in this land," stated Flamedramon. "Since then, people have searched all over the land to find it, and rival gangs just seemed to appear, each gunning for the spirit's power." Lenadoramon looked surprised by this answer, a few beads of sweat appearing on his brow. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Lenadoramon replied. "It's just that I find it hard to believe that the weakest elemental spirits would be so sought after."

_"Weakest?!"_ They all said with flames in their eyes.

"Uh...wait, did I say the _weakest?_ That's not what I meant at all, really!" The Knight began to laugh nervously as the eyes stayed on him. "So...that's what this was all about? What if the spirit wasn't here, anymore? Would you still fight each other?"

Everyone looked at each other with confusion filling the crowds. Finally after a group of a Digimon huddled together, Flamedramon answered. "I guess then we wouldn't fight anymore."

Lenadoramon now faced a tough choice. Confess to everyone that the Spirit of Wood was his, or keep it a secret. If he kept it a secret, then the fighting might still go on. But if he told them the truth, chances were they'd try to kill him to get it. Then, yet another brilliant idea came to mind. "I, uh…have a confession to make to you all," he said. "The Spirit of Wood is no longer here."

_"WHAT?!"_

"It's the truth. The Dark Force found it years ago, and has given it to another Digimon he felt would be able to control its power."

_"Who?!"_ They all asked with pitchforks and torches waving in the air.

"They…" _Oh dear…_ "call him Lenadoramon."

"Aw snap what the hell?!" Cursed ShogunGekomon. "I gonna find this guy and beat the brick of that guy cause a playa gangsta!" Everyone else was in agreement.

The Knight was nervously laughing to himself, but not loud or obvious enough for everyone else to notice. "So, what will you guys do now? Without the spirit, there really isn't anything for you guys to fight each other over, right?"

"I guess we'll find a way ta work together...it's what our leaders would want," Said Little Chu.

"No it isn't!"

_"SHUT UP, BETAMON!"_

Lenadoramon sighed. "That's good to hear. It'll be nice if you can all make this city a better place to live. Maybe with this feud resolved, things will be more peaceful from now on. I wish you guys the best of luck."

"Thank you my friend," replied Flamedramon as he held his hand out to Lenadoramon. "Feel free to come back anytime."

The Knight of Wood took the hand and shook it. "We'll see," he said. _So long as no one figures out who I really am_, he thought to himself. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do, places to go."

Everyone present gave their sound-offs as Lenadoramon fired his vines at the nearest building, then swung off into the distance. For him, it was mission accomplished. Not only did he successfully retrieve his Dragon spirit, but he was also able to resolve a conflict he had been a part of all those years ago. It was now up to the remaining participants of the conflict to make amends and start anew. But if anything, at least one thing was true out of all this.

Things were going to get better.

_**To be continued…**_

------------------------------------------------

Empressmon returns to her birthplace in the southern seas in search of her Dragon spirit. The power leads her stumbling into a plot against the Dark Force bigger than even she could imagine. Will the Knight of Water be able to complete her mission, foil this scheme, and keep her identity a secret at the same time?

Next time: **A Reunion of Blood! Charydbimon's Sea Dyed Red!**


End file.
